My Soul's Call: A JaSam Fanfic
by Jeniel0303
Summary: This is my version of Jason's return. One where Sam is involved from day one, where Liz is a nonfactor, and where the story is about two people so in love, nothing can keep them apart. There will be NC-17 material, but I will post them in separate "After Dark" chapters that won't effect the story. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So my fave thing to do apparently, is rewrite the Jason reveal and fix all the mistakes I feel like were made. :p In _No Easy Choice,_ I rewrote the reveal that Jake was Jason during Lake's wedding. But this time, we're going all the way back to the escape from Crighton Clark, when Jason woke up. Imagine a storyline where Sam is involved from day one, where Liz is a total nonfactor, and where the story is about JaSam, the way it always should have been. This is that story. I hope! lol **

**Anyways, I am still working on the first few chapters, but after doing a poll on Twitter, popular vote asked for a preview of my new fanfic until I'm ready to post more** **regularly. So here it is!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

 **My Soul's Call**

Chapter 1

September 2014

 _Almost home. It's almost over,_ he told himself, weary in a way that went beyond bone deep and into his soul. He'd fought for so long and it looked like his battle was finally coming to an end. He lifted his hand to knock on the solid oak door, breathless with anticipation and then froze as a gun was pressed into his back. The sound of the gun cocking sent his heart plummeting. _Damn you, Helena! Not when I'm so close!_

He tensed for a fight when the man behind him spoke.

"Don't try it. Mrs. Cassadine has a team in position all around the property. I'm sure a smart guy like you noticed none of the Corinthos guards are around. So, here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna cooperate, no resistance, or we wipe out your old boss...not to mention your wife."

Jason's head snapped up at his words.

 _Sam,_ he thought in surprise, yearning flooding through him. Just a door stood between his wife and him, but it might as well have been the ocean.

"Yeah. Surprise. Little missus is in there, too. Who knew? Not you, apparently. So...how do you want to play this?"

As the thug's warning echoed in his head, Jason tried frantically to think of anything he could do to get the upper-hand without endangering Sam and Sonny. But he knew he couldn't do anything now. He had to wait for a better time.

Momentarily defeated, he lowered his gun to the ground, praying Sonny would find it and check the video feed to see where it came from. His hopes were immediately dashed as another of Helena's men scooped up the gun. He was led away by a group of Helena's armed thugs, and with each step leading him further and further away from Sam, his determination to escape grew.

He would come back to her and get his life back. He glanced over his shoulder once more, desperate for just a glance of Sam's face.

Inside Sonny's compound, Sam rubbed her hand over her suddenly racing heart absently, trying to understand the desperate urge she felt to go outside. Sonny stared at her as she stopped speaking mid-sentence and just turned around and started walking away.

Her steps quickened the closer she got to the door until she was running.

"Sam?" He called after her questioningly, but she didn't answer. Sam didn't hear him as she moved blindly towards the front door, throwing the door open and rushing out into the dark.

As Jason approached the car, his head suddenly lifted and he spun around, freezing when he spotted Sam, running outside, searching the yard.

"Sam." He breathed, longing sweeping over him. It was as if the wind carried her name across the distance because at that exact moment, Sam's head snapped up as she stared in his direction. He stumbled forward a step, desperate to get to her, but was yanked back.

One of the guards dug the gun in between Jason's shoulder blades, urging him into the shadows and out of sight. Once again, Jason tensed to fight but the guard spoke first.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you, Morgan. My friend over here is just looking for an excuse to play with his toy." The man said menacingly, jerking his head to the left. Jason followed the guard's gaze and froze when he saw the man pointing a rifle in Sam's direction.

 _I'll come back to you, Sam. I promised to love you and Danny forever and I'm going to keep that promise._ Jason vowed silently, no longer resisting as he was led to and then climbed into the waiting car. He stared out the window and watched as Sam looked around, the wind whipping her hair around her face.

He watched her until she was out of sight. Jason's eyes closed briefly as he sat still, biding his time for his next escape attempt.

Sam stood in the yard, unsure of what she was looking for but unable to walk away.

 _Sam._ Her name echoed in her head, an achingly familiar voice calling to her. Some instinct had her looking towards the end of the drive, but it was so dark that she couldn't see anything.

"Jason." She whispered, a tear slipping down her face unnoticed.

She took a step forward, one foot in front of the other until once again, she was running without a clear direction. By the time she reached the end of the drive, all she saw were taillights gleaming bright red in the distance.

She stood there, watching the taillights until they disappeared from sight, her stomach churning. A sudden breeze sent a chill down her back and she realized she was standing outside without a jacket, in freezing weather.

Shaking herself, she turned and made her way back inside. Sonny stood waiting in the doorway, watching her with concern.

"Sam, are you alright?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, I...sorry. I don't know what happened. I just...for a moment, I felt Jason's presence so strongly, that it felt like if I opened the door he would be standing there to tell me this was just a big, nightmarish mistake. I don't even know what I was doing or where I was going. I was just...outside."

Sonny watched her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I miss him too."

Sam nodded, tears in her eyes as an unexplainable surge of loss washed over her in waves. She didn't know why but she felt like she'd just lost Jason all over again.

Jason was watching the world pass by through the car window, and recognized their surroundings as one of the back roads off of route 54.

The chatty guard from before was beside him, talking on his phone. He ended his call and glanced at Jason smugly.

"Mrs. Cassadine picked up Dr. Scorpio-Drake personally. Not sure if they'll be waiting when we get you to the facility. Recognize the ride? The same one you hot-wired. We'll drop you off, and it'll be back in long-term parking before anyone knows it was stolen. No one will realize you and the doc were ever back in Port Charles. Mrs. Cassadine must have some big plans for you. I'm not really clear on whether Dr. Scorpio-Drake is here to deal with your medical issues or if she's just a hostage to ensure your cooperation."

Jason used the overly talkative guard's inattention to grab the wheel and yank. The car veered to the side, the driver shouting, and Jason pulled back and slammed his elbow into the guard's face. Without hesitation, Jason yanked open his door and hurled himself out of the moving vehicle, slamming into the ground and rolling. Pain shot up his leg and through his body as the momentum carried him and he rolled towards the edge of the road.

Thoughts of getting back to Sam and Danny running through his mind, Jason ignored the pain radiating through his body, especially his leg, pulled himself up and limped quickly into the woods, making his way towards the main road, where he hoped to flag down help. He heard the car screech to a halt and Helena's henchmen shout after him. Moving quicker, he spotted the main road and ran towards it, trying to avoid putting pressure on his injured leg.

Climbing over the guardrail, he made his way across the street when his leg suddenly gave way, sending him crashing to the ground. Jason punched the ground, cursing as he tried to lift himself up. Suddenly, he found himself blinded as bright headlights bore down on him. Realizing how much danger he was in, Jason tried to push himself up but before he could roll out of the way, he was hit by what felt like a ton of bricks as a crushing weight rolled over him, sending agonizing pain shooting through him before he slipped mercifully into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the kind words. I'm so glad you've been enjoying the story so far.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sam left Sonny's compound and drove aimlessly. With Danny having a sleepover with Monica and his Aunt Tracy, Sam was at loose ends. Maybe she would head over to GH and try to catch Patrick on a break. She needed desperately to talk to him about what she'd felt earlier, and she knew that he of all people would understand how she'd felt.

Knowing she wasn't in a good head space just yet, Sam kept driving, following some inner urge that seemed to be directing her towards the edge of town. Sam was thinking about turning around when an SUV came barreling towards her, headlights blinding her. Sam yanked the steering wheel to the side, screeching to a halt as the SUV just barely avoided sideswiping her and kept on going.

"Lunatic." Sam muttered, shaking her head angrily. She eased back onto the road, pulling forward, all thoughts of turning around erased from her mind by her near miss.

And suddenly there it was. Sam slammed on her brakes as her headlights spotlighted the man lying in a crumpled, broken heap on the ground.

"Oh God, no." She whispered, wondering how someone could be so cruel as to hit someone and then drive away, leaving their victim to die. Memories of her own experience with a hit and run made her even more sympathetic.

Sam pulled her car to the side of the road and grabbing her cell, dialed 911 as she ran forward. Dropping to her knees, she reached out and gently took the stranger's pulse.

An inordinate amount of relief surged through her upon finding his pulse, weak and thready though it was. Speaking quickly to the dispatcher, she explained the situation and gave directions to where they were. Tossing her phone down beside her, she leaned over the seriously injured man.

He was a big man, with broad shoulders and a thickly muscled body. His dirty blonde hair was matted with blood and his face. Oh God, his face.

Sam's heart broke as she studied his bloody, swollen, misshapen face. He was unrecognizable.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but my name is Sam. You're gonna be alright. Help is on the way. Just hold on, okay." She crooned, carefully lifting his hand and clasping it between hers.

Suddenly, his body spasmed and his eyes fluttered open, brilliant blue eyes wheeling around in his head. He keened in pain, going stiff.

"Shh, shh. Please, try not to move. I know you're hurting, and I am so sorry. Just listen to my voice, okay? It's going to be okay." She assured him, staring at him. Those eyes. That brilliant blue color, she thought in confusion, unable to make sense of the immediate feeling of recognition at the brief glimpse of his eyes. He moaned again, the pain in his voice palpable, and it was tearing her apart.

Jason lay, frozen in a cloud of agony, unable to break through the fog. Pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before arced through him. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't make out the words through the pain. And then, it was as if the clouds parted and sun shone down on him. That voice.

"I know you." He whispered. At least, he tried to say that. All that came out was a garbled grunt, as even the slightest movement left him in torment. He clung to her sweet voice as she tried to comfort him, until he was dragged back into the darkness.

Sam strained to see if she could make anything out of his unintelligible grunts, but it was impossible. Instead, she found herself whispering nonsense to him, hoping her voice would soothe him. She knew the moment he succumbed to the pain, because his entire body slackened.

She heard the sirens before she saw the blinking lights of the ambulance screech to a stop. She looked up at the sound of feet pounding on the pavement as two paramedics took one look at the hit and run victim and dropped to their knees, immediately setting to work to stabilize him before loading him onto the stretcher.

"Patient is suffering from maxillofacial trauma, numerous lacerations and broken bones, as far as I can tell he has fractures to the tibia, fibula, and femur, ribs, hips, and pelvis. Patient has lost a lot of blood, and is unconscious. Ma'am has he regained consciousness at any point?"

Sam blanched as she listened to them rattle off a list of his injuries.

"Ma'am? Has he regained consciousness at any point?" The paramedic repeated in annoyance. Sam shook herself and rushed to respond.

"Sorry, sorry. Uh, yeah. He was alert for a little while but he passed out again. He tried to talk but I couldn't understand him." She explained quickly.

The paramedic never looked up from where she was pressing gauze to his open wounds.

"I'm not surprised ma'am. It looks like his jaw and cheekbones were fractured. This poor man." She shook her head and kept working.

"Sam?"

Sam lifted her head and met Dante's eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? Were you involved in the accident?"

Sam stood up, reluctantly dragging her eyes from the injured man to turn to Dante. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, no. I um, I found him in the street like that. Who does something like this? Hits a man and then leaves him on the road like garbage?" She asked, angry on his behalf.

Dante shook his head, his forehead furrowed.

"I don't know, Sam. But we're gonna find them and make them pay, whoever it was. Did you see something, anything that could help us?" He pulled out a notepad and pen, poised to jot down anything she might share.

Sam ran her hand through her hair and closed her eyes briefly, trying to recall what she'd seen.

"You know, I did see a SUV. In fact, they were speeding past me so fast that I had to jerk my car over to the side of the road. They barely missed hitting me."

Dante leaned forward in interest.

"Do you think that was the driver that hit John Doe over there?"

Momentarily distracted, Sam opened her eyes and glanced over to where the paramedics were still working on him.

"John Doe?" She asked, disconcerted. "You mean, he didn't have any ID or anything?"

Dante shook his head.

"Nothing. So we're going with John Doe until we can run his prints and see if we can get a hit on him."

Sam nodded, her eyes still on the stranger. She stiffened when she saw them pushing the stretcher towards the ambulance. She turned back to Dante.

"Look, can we do this later? I want to ride in the ambulance with him. I mean, he doesn't have anybody right now and I found him and I…" She trailed off, unable to explain why she wanted to stay with him.

Dante nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, yeah, no worries. Go ahead. Just do me a favor, come by the station in the morning to give your statement, okay? If you wanna give me your keys, I'll make sure your car gets to the hospital for you."

Sam nodded her thanks, handed him her keys, and ran after the paramedics.

"Wait! Can I come with him? Please." She pleaded. The paramedics looked at each other before shrugging. One of them stretched out his hand and helped her climb in before slamming the doors behind her and getting behind the wheel, driving away, sirens blaring.

Sam sat beside him, his hand once again in hers.

"I'm here with you. You're going to be alright." She whispered, staring down at the battered man. She didn't bother asking herself why she cared so much. She just knew that she did.

Suddenly, the machines hooked up to him started screaming and the paramedic beside her jumped into action.

"Hurry, Brock! He's coding!" She shouted up front, while working frantically to save the patient. Sam watched with wide eyes, silently willing him to live.

"Don't give up. Just stay with me and I promise I'll stay with you and help you through this." She whispered, leaning closer to his head. She didn't even know why she'd made that promise. Her heart pounded in her chest, her stomach in knots as she stared at the flat line traveling across the screen. She didn't breathe again until the line went wavy as the paramedic brought him back. Sam stared down at him, tears of relief welling in her eyes.

…

He floated on a cloud of pain, unsure of his surroundings, trapped in his broken body, unable to scream for help, to beg for relief from the unrelenting torment. There was one thing keeping him clinging to the edge of sanity and turning away from the beckoning light; the woman who had found him. Her voice was calling to him, a soothing balm easing over him. He had to get back to her. He turned away from the light and went towards her voice. He didn't know why but he knew instinctively that he would always fight to get to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are awesome! I'm so happy so many of you decided to follow me to this new story. I know a lot of you feel the same way I do about how the writers ruined Jason's return to GH. I'm hoping to right some wrongs, at least to my mind. LOL**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam watched helplessly as they rolled the stretcher into the cubicle, doctors and nurses rushing forward to start examining him. She listened with a sinking heart as the monitors went crazy again, signaling another crash.

Her vision suddenly spotty, Sam swayed. She stumbled back against a hard chest and turned to look up into the handsome visage of Patrick Drake. He steadied her with his hands on her shoulders, his gaze becoming alarmed at the sight of blood on her hands and clothing.

"Sam, Jesus. What happened to you? Are you alright?" He asked quickly.

Sam nodded numbly.

"I'm okay, Patrick. It's not my blood. It's his. I found him in the road, just lying there broken and dying." She said, her voice breaking as she turned to watch the doctors and nurses work on him.

Patrick frowned and studied her.

"Do you know him?" He asked curiously. Sam shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face tiredly, momentarily forgetting the blood staining her hands.

"No. I can't explain it, Patrick. I just...I don't want him to die. Please help him. Save him, Patrick." She entreated, staring up at her best friend. Patrick studied her quietly before nodding once. He dropped a kiss onto her forehead and leading her to one of the chairs in the nearby waiting area, straightened.

"I'll do what I can, Sammy." He promised, before jogging over and stepping in. She watched as Nurse Sabrina Santiago rushed by with bags of blood in her hands and headed straight for the cubicle.

But to Sam's horror, Sabrina immediately rushed out, shouting.

"Call up to the OR, tell them we're on our way up!" Sabrina spun back towards the cubicle but Sam rushed forward and grabbed her arm as she passed. Sabrina looked at her questioningly.

"Sabrina, wait. Tell me what's going on." Sam demanded anxiously. Sabrina shook off her grip gently and shook her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I have to go."

She rushed back into the cubicle. A moment later, Patrick and Sabrina, along with several other nurses were pushing John Doe's stretcher towards the elevator on the way to the OR. Patrick winked at her and kept going.

Sam stood and watched until the elevator doors closed. Her stomach lurching, she spun around and bolted towards the bathroom. She barely made it into the stall before she threw up.

Standing on shaky legs, she rinsed her mouth in the sink and stared into the mirror. Her shirt and jeans were covered in that stranger's blood. She stared down at her hands and though she'd already washed off most of the blood, it was all she saw.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much?" She asked herself almost angrily. A vision of the stranger's brilliant blue eyes flashed through her mind. Shaking her head, she shoved aside thoughts that made no sense and pushed away from the counter.

It didn't matter why she cared. She just did. Turning away, she went to go find news about his surgery.

…

The next day found Sam back in the hospital, asking for news about the John Doe brought in the night before. She'd already been down to the police station and given her statement to Dante. It had been all she could do not to rush through it so she could get back here.

And now, Epiphany was refusing to give her information because she wasn't family. It wasn't easy, but Sam didn't argue. She knew Epiphany and it wouldn't have done any good. Besides, she knew how she was going to find out what she needed.

"Hey gorgeous."

With a smile, Sam turned to stare up at Patrick's handsome face.

"Just the man I wanted to see." She said, linking arms with him.

"Why do I feel like I owe this honor more to the mystery patient you came in with yesterday than a pressing, nagging, urgent desire to visit your best bud?" Patrick teased, leading her down the halls.

She laughed and bumped her hip against his.

"Well, you know I always want to see your handsome face. But you're right. How's he doing?"

Patrick's face was serious as he looked down at her.

"It's not good, Sam. He suffered an unbelievable amount of injuries, injuries that are not easy to come back from. He had back to back surgeries last night and he's scheduled for another surgery with myself and another specialist for facial reconstruction. Poor bastard. He's gonna have a long road ahead of him." Patrick said sympathetically.

Sam let out an unsteady breath.

"Wow. Do...do you think that he'll make it?"

Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose and shrugged.

"I really don't know. Sam, tell me what's going on. What's your connection here?"

Sam shrugged and walked away a few steps.

"I don't know. I mean, I found him, you know. Maybe I just want to follow through and make sure he's okay. We don't know who he is, so he doesn't have anyone else. I promised him on the side of the road that I would stay with him, so I'm just keeping my promise."

Patrick was worried. This wasn't like her. Sure, Sam was compassionate and caring, but this was more than that. She didn't just care. She was emotionally invested and he couldn't figure out why. Hell, he didn't think _she_ even knew why.

"There's more here, Sam. But you don't have to tell me until you're ready. When you are, I'll be here. Always."

Sam turned and walked into his arms, holding tight as he pulled her against him. He was her touchstone. There had been a moment when she thought they would be more, but they had agreed it wasn't right for either of them. She couldn't let Jason out of her heart, and he couldn't let go of Robin. It wouldn't have been fair to anybody to pretend that those obstacles didn't exist.

But what they had now was precious and she wouldn't trade it for the world. He was her person and she was his. They told each other everything and shared secrets, knowing they would be free from judgment with each other.

"Sam, what's wrong? You're holding something back."

And with those words, Sam broke. She began to cry as she described what had happened at Sonny's the night before, right before the accident.

"Patrick, I felt Jason's presence so strongly that I couldn't breathe. And then I felt the crushing pain of his loss all over again. What is wrong with me, Patrick? Why can't I let Jason go? It's been almost two years." She cried, swiping angrily at her tears, frustrated with herself.

Patrick's arm dropped across her shoulders.

"Sammy, stop. You have every right to grieve for your husband." Patrick swallowed the lump in his throat as guilt swamped through him. It killed him that he hadn't told Sam about Jason being alive when he'd had the chance. And then he'd died for real when Robin's treatment failed, and it was too late. He hadn't wanted Sam to go through that hell all over again. Everytime he looked at Sam, he felt like he would drown in that guilt.

Clearing his throat, he continued on.

"Hell, Sam, you know I grieved for Robin for a long time before I finally accepted that she was never coming back. When she did finally come back and then left again, I went through that same grief all over again. It's going to take time."

Sam pushed to her feet, shoving her hair out of her face.

"How much time, Patrick? When will I stop feeling this emptiness inside me? This feeling that a piece of me is missing. And what's worse, this feeling like he's out there somewhere, just waiting for me to find him. I miss him so much, Patrick. I just want Jason to come back to me."

Just then, Patrick's pager beeped. Checking it, he glanced at her.

"It's John Doe. It's time for his surgery."

Sam nodded, her focus shifted for the moment.

"Go, go." She rushed him off. Just as he reached the elevator she called out to him.

"Patrick!"

He turned and looked at her.

"Keep him alive. Yeah, I know." He answered her before she could say exactly that. He nodded and disappeared into the elevator.

Sam knew she couldn't sit in the hospital for hours but that's what she wanted to do. She forced herself to get up and leave. Monica had called and asked to have Danny for the weekend so Sam went into the office to work on some cases she'd taken on recently.

She worked for a few hours but found herself checking her phone constantly, wondering if John Doe had gotten out of his surgery yet. She forced herself to work a little longer but it wasn't until she realized she was just staring blindly at her computer screen that she shook her head and pushed away from her desk.

"Screw it." She muttered, grabbing her leather jacket on the way out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola! I've been writing like crazy, just really loving this story so far. I want this to be everything we hoped for but didn't get. So if you guys have ideas or hopes, please let me know. I can't promise to add them, but if I can work them into the story or they kinda mesh with what I'm aiming for, I will. So far this has been about Sam and how she is grieving and coping. By the next chapter, we'll get to hear Jason's POV too. :p**

 **Please review, follow, fave if you haven't already! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 4

Patrick stood in the doorway of John Doe's hospital room. Sam was not going to be happy, he thought grimly. He turned away and cursed under his breath when he saw the tiny beauty making her way to him.

"Is he out of surgery? How did it go?" Sam asked, brushing past him and peeking into the room. He heard her gasp and sighed heavily. He stepped into the room and closed the door.

"He's alive, Sam. But he suffered significant injuries and they're taking a toll. He's in a medically induced coma. We need to give his body time to heal."

Sam stepped forward and dropped onto a stool beside his bed. She scooted forward and picked up John Doe's hand, and dropped her forehead against it.

"It's Sam. I just wanted to let you know I'm here. I...I don't know why, but I just really want you to get better. So fight hard, okay?" She told him, staring at his heavily bandaged face.

Suddenly, the machines started beeping and Sam stared at Patrick in alarm.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked quickly.

Patrick strode forward to check the machines, his face puzzled.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. His vitals are rising." He said in a disbelieving voice.

Sam watched him and tilted her head in confusion

"Then why do you sound like something's wrong?"

Patrick looked between her and his patient.

"Sam, he's under heavy sedation. His vitals should be steady but it's like he's fighting to wake up."

Sam smiled softly and turned to John Doe.

"Good. He's a fighter and he's going to survive this." She said, more hopeful than sure.

Patrick dropped a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it before leaving her with the John Doe.

Sam sat with him for a couple of hours, and talked to him about random things. She told him about Danny and how adventurous and brave he was just like his daddy. It made her think about Jason and she found herself talking about losing him and how hard it had been for her. She wound up sharing the details of events leading up to her finding him on the road.

"So in a way, it's like Jason led me to you. Maybe that's why I feel so connected to you. I mean, I don't even know you. But I care what happens to you. I want you to wake up. I want you to live." She said. Uncomfortable with her own admission, she stood up. With one last glance, she walked out of the room.

…

Sam visited John Doe every day for over two weeks, becoming more and more discouraged as he remained comatose. Patrick insisted that he was improving and would wake up when he was ready to.

Sam refused to stop visiting him though, despite the protestations of her mother and father. They couldn't understand her loyalty to a complete stranger. Her sisters, however, thought it was incredibly romantic.

Molly declared it very "While You Were Sleeping".

They were standing in Alexis' living room talking when Molly clasped her hands to her heart and tossed her head back, after making her declaration. Kristina scoffed.

"Molly, you do realize that she falls in love with the comatose patient's brother, right?" Molly waved this off.

"Whatever, Kristina. You know what I mean. Sam's fallen in love with this stranger, and her love will be the thing that brings him out of his coma and then he'll fall in love with her because who wouldn't? Our sister is gorgeous and kind and she saved his life. And then she'll have the happily ever after she deserves."

Sam stared at Molly throughout that long-winded speech before bursting into laughter. She hugged her little sister, who beamed at her.

"Oh Molly, never change, please."

Molly shrugged one shoulder.

"Why would I? One doesn't mess with perfection." With a sassy wink, she spun around and flounced up the stairs. Kristina laughed, rolling her eyes, and turned to Sam.

"Thanks for coming with me to this appointment. I don't know if I could bear going to see Dr. Collins if you weren't coming with me."

Sam smiled and put her arms around Kristina's shoulders.

"Krissy, you know we would all support and love you no matter how you define your sexuality. But if you think talking to Kevin will help you sort out how you've been feeling, then I've got your back. If you'd rather go trolling some clubs to get some real life experience, then I'm happy to be your wing woman."

Krissy's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Sam.

"Thank you, Sam! You are the coolest big sister anyone could ever hope for."

Sam smiled. She turned to Danny and gestured to the door.

"Come on, buddy. Let's take Auntie Krissy to her appointment."

"Okay!" Danny shouted gleefully. Yelling everything was his favorite thing to do now. It drove Sam crazy at the same time it amused her. For a kid as happy and even-tempered as Danny was, it sure brought him a lot of joy to be as loud as possible.

They dropped off Kristina and made plans to meet in an hour. Sam headed down to the cafeteria to get Danny something to eat for lunch.

…

Kristina sat in Dr. Collins' office, looking around anxiously, fidgeting with her purse strap.

Dr. Collins leaned back in his office chair, a kind, and patient expression on his face.

"Kristina, take all the time you need. I'm here to listen, not judge."

Kristina glanced up at him and smiled briefly before the smile faded and her eyes dropped back into her lap.

"I did something stupid. Something my parents are going to hate." She said hesitantly.

Kevin waited and when she didn't speak, he leaned forward.

"You know, parents are a funny thing, Kristina. We can get mad, we can be disappointed, but one thing you can always count on is that we always love our children. We forgive, we accept, and we love. It's what we do."

Kristina had tears in her eyes when she looked up.

"Not all parents."

Kevin nodded congenially.

"I suppose that's true. But most parents do. Now, tell me what you did that you think is so horrible."

"I offered sex to a professor for a passing grade!" Kristina blurted out, blushing.

When Kevin showed no outward sign of horror or judgment, Kristina sighed in relief.

"How does that make you feel?" Kevin asked. Kristina stared at him.

"I just told you I offered a college professor sex in return for a passing grade and all you want to know is how I feel about it?" She asked incredulously.

Kevin smiled gently.

"I'm not here to judge you or make you feel bad about what you did. My job is to help you understand why you did it, and how to make healthier choices going forward."

Kristina thought for a moment.

"I've been having feelings for this professor since the beginning of the semester. And I thought my professor felt the same. I was so confused by how I felt that I started to fail all of my classes. When I realized what I'd done, I panicked."

Kristina looked up, her eyes wide with urgency.

"My mom has always expected me to be perfect. Get the right grades, go to the right school, date the right boys. And now, here I was, flunking out of my second college, falling for the totally wrong person. I couldn't let them find out. And before I even knew what I was saying, I was making the offer."

"Why were you confused about how you felt?"

Kristina bit her lip, looking at her hands again.

"Because-because my professor is a woman." She admitted softly, closing her eyes in humiliation while she waited for Kevin to burst out in shock and disgust.

"Was this the first time you felt an attraction to a woman?"

Kristina's eyes shot up to his, surprised. Kevin leaned forward again and smiled.

"What? Did you think you were going to shock me?"

"Well, yeah." Kristina admitted. Kevin chuckled.

"Kristina, I have no expectations when it comes to who a person is attracted to. Man to man, woman to woman, and any combination of the two, it makes no difference to me. Although, I do draw the line at man to animal." Kevin added jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Kristina let out a startled giggle.

"Um, yeah me too." She laughed.

"Kristina, if you are attracted to a woman, there's nothing wrong with that. It's totally natural and very healthy."

Kristina stared at him.

"But that's just it. I've never felt like this about a woman before. And I'm still really attracted to men. What if I don't know what I want?"

"Who does?" Kevin countered quickly, steepling his hands together.

"Bisexuality is just as normal and healthy as homosexuality or heterosexuality or any other type of sexuality. Kristina, what is important that _you_ find a way to accept and understand who you are."

Kristina's eyes filled with tears, as a small ray of hope filled her.

"Thank you, Dr. Collins." She whispered. Kevin smiled and leaned forward, handing her a box of tissues.

"That's not necessary, but you're welcome. Now, tell me more about this professor."

…

Sam and Danny were coming back from the cafeteria to go find Kristina when they bumped into Patrick. Danny hollered his greeting, jumping into a chuckling Patrick's arms. Patrick tickled Danny and smothered him in kisses while Danny giggled. He loved his "Uncle Patrick."

"How's it going? How's Emma?" Sam asked.

Patrick's eyes lit up the way they always did at the mention of his daughter and he shot into an adorable story about Emma learning how to make pancakes.

"She's amazing. I can't wait to have her over again for another girl day." Sam smiled sincerely.

Patrick grinned.

"She loves spending time with you, Sam. Having a woman in her life helps her with not having her mom around. Between you, Anna, Maxie, and Felicia, I don't worry about her so much."

Patrick set Danny down and put his hands on his waist.

"You've done excellent, Sammy. But I know you're dying to ask me about our patient." Patrick smiled as he said it and Sam let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you! Tell me something good, please. How's he doing?"

Sam listened as Patrick filled her in on John Doe's progress when suddenly Danny pulled out of her grip and took off down the hall.

"Danny!" Sam called after him, throwing a surprised look at Patrick before running after him. Patrick followed, calling to Danny.

Sam's eyes widened as she saw Danny beeline for John Doe's room and dart inside.

She followed him in and stopped in the doorway in surprise. Danny stood by John Doe's bedside clinging to his hand. But what was even more surprising was what she saw when she looked at John Doe.

"Oh my god."

He was awake, his eyes locked on Danny.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Thank you so much for the fantastic reviews! It helps so much to hear what you're thinking. Totally motivated me so keep them coming. And I have to give a shout out to the best beta I've ever known! Jasameyespeak has helped me SO much during these first chapters. The story would not be coming together without her help. Thanks love!**

 **Okay you guys, we finally get to meet John Doe and see what he's thinking. Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _It was her,_ he thought when he heard her voice, dragging his eyes from the perfect little face of the blonde boy holding his hand to the stunning brunette standing in the doorway.

His eyes locked on her, drinking in her features, trying desperately to place a name to the face but he couldn't. He had to know her. There was no other explanation for the way her mere presence sent his heart beating a mile a minute. The way it felt as if a part of him that had been missing was found the moment she stepped through the door.

She stood there frozen until the tall man behind her gently moved her to the side so he could approach him.

"Welcome back. My name is Dr. Patrick Drake. I'm one of the doctors who operated on you a few weeks ago. Danny, come here buddy, go to your mom." Patrick dropped to his haunches and tried to move Danny but Danny balked.

John Doe's piercing blue eyes finally shifted from the beautiful woman back to the little boy who was struggling to stay beside him and his grip unconsciously tightened on him.

"Don't." He said, his voice hoarse from disuse. Patrick raised a brow in surprise and nodded.

Sam had hurried forward when Danny refused to move but froze when John Doe spoke. His voice…She glanced between him and Danny, wondering why Danny wouldn't leave him. She approached slowly and crouched down beside Danny.

"Hey buddy, what's going on? Why won't you let go of this man's hand?"

Danny, still holding on to the stranger's hand, turned to his mother and beamed.

"He's my friend."

Sam let out a startled laugh and nodded.

"Okay. He's my friend too. But he needs to rest, baby. Let's go outside so Patrick can check him out okay?"

Danny's face set in mutinous lines.

"No, Mommy!"

Sam opened her mouth to speak but stopped when another voice filled the air.

"Please. He's fine."

Sam looked up and her gaze met John Doe's eyes. God, those eyes, she thought. The clear, beautiful blue of his irises sent her pulse racing.

She nodded stiltedly. "O-okay. Sure."

She stood up and left her hands on Danny's shoulders and looked at Patrick, at a loss. Having watched that little scenario, Patrick was surer than ever that there was something brewing here, but couldn't figure out what.

Patrick started his examination of John Doe, checking his vitals and testing his responses. He started his neurological exam next. Patrick spoke as he performed his exam.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

John Doe shook his head, his eyes staying locked on Sam's face.

"No. Tell me."

Sam glanced quickly at Patrick, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Sam turned back to John Doe.

"You were in a hit and run. I found you lying in the middle of the road. I, uh, stayed with you and called 911."

"And she's been with you ever since, visiting you every day." Patrick added with a soft smile at Sam.

Sam blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, looking away. John Doe's eyes remained steady on her face.

 _"Don't give up. Just stay with me and I promise I'll stay with you and help you through this."_ Her voice echoed in his head.

"I heard you talking to me."

Sam glanced up at him in surprise. While they were talking, a burly orderly entered the room and discreetly put away supplies.

"You did?"

He didn't answer, only studied her face. Her face was so expressive, her emotions all over her face to read. He could tell she was embarrassed by the attention and discomforted by his stare.

"You, um, you didn't have any ID on you when I found you. We didn't know what to call you, so we've been calling you John Doe. But now you can tell us what your name is." Sam said brightly, trying to shift the attention away from her.

He stared at her, his breathing suddenly coming in fast. What was his name? Who was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? Panic began to set in as his eyes flicked back up to hers, wide and alarmed.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember." He said hoarsely, staring at her. Sam's eyes widened and she stepped forward, her hand covering the one Danny still held in his grip.

"Do you know me?" He asked, desperate for answers. Those hopes were dashed when she shook her head quickly.

"No, I don't. I mean, I don't think so."

Patrick stepped forward.

"Mr. Doe, when you were hit by the car, you suffered very serious injuries, including severe facial trauma and head trauma. You required extensive facial reconstruction, and though the surgeon did his best to use your bone structure to make your appearance close to what it was before, there really is no way to know what that was."

John Doe stared at him, breathing harshly. He slowly pulled his bandaged hand from Danny and Sam's hold and reached up to touch his face but met only bandages. He lifted his head slightly and glanced down at his body, his eyes growing wider.

His left arm was in a cast, as was his right leg. His torso was also heavily bandaged, and it was at that moment that he realized how close he had come to dying.

Suddenly, his heart rate picked up and the monitors started going off.

"Who am I? What happened to me?" He shouted, trying to sit up but falling back in pain. Patrick rushed forward, trying to calm him down. Moving quickly, Sam scooped up Danny and took him outside the room, not wanting him to see that. The orderly stood by ready to help if needed.

"Mr. Doe, I need you to calm down. Nurse, bring me .2mg of Diazepam.

Monica moved down the corridor when suddenly she felt a lurch in her heart and stumbled to a halt outside of a patient's room. Why did she feel like she needed to be in that room? Who was in there?

Before she could take another step, Sam rushed out of the room with Danny in her arms.

"Sam, what's going on?" Monica asked, rushing over. Sam looked at Monica in relief.

"Please, take Danny. I have to try to help him." Monica pulled Danny into her arms and Sam ran back into the room. Monica stared after her for a moment, before focusing on Danny. That was it. She must have known somehow her precious grandson was nearby, she told herself, staring down at the little boy who owned her heart.

Sam stopped in the doorway, watching Patrick try to calm his patient.

"No! No drugs!" John Doe barked, writhing in pain.

Sam rushed over.

"John, please stop. You have to calm down." Sam said urgently, bending close to his face. His eyes locked onto hers.

"That's...not..." He gritted out through the pain, unable to finish. Sam nodded quickly, understanding immediately.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Just breathe, please. You're recovering from major surgery and I don't want you to set your recovery back. Please, J-please. Just concentrate on my face, on my voice, my hand holding yours. You're okay. You're scared and you're angry and frustrated and I'm sure there are a whole lot of other feelings in there too. And that's totally normal. But please, just lay back and calm down. Please. Breathe with me." She pleaded, trying desperately to calm him. She inhaled deeply, and let her breath out slowly. He stared at her for a moment, before inhaling deeply, and then exhaling, matching his breathing to hers.

Patrick's brows raised when John Doe's vitals starting leveling out as he lay back and took slow, deep breaths along with Sam. As the nurse ran into the room with the sedative, Patrick held a hand up and shook his head.

"That won't be necessary anymore, Sabrina." Patrick added. Sabrina nodded and with a curious glance at Sam and the patient, she left the room. The orderly slipped out behind her.

Sam didn't realize the picture she made. But when Sabrina had looked at Sam and the man in the bed, Sam was leaning over him, her face inches from his, his hand held against her chest as they gazed into each other's eyes, taking calming breaths.

Sabrina didn't know what there was between them, but it had been the most romantic, tender scene she had ever witnessed. She hurried off to tell Felix what she'd seen, practically running.

"I'm okay." John Doe said softly, staring at Sam. Sam nodded and suddenly realizing how close she was to him, she stepped back. She would have released his hand but he held onto her. With a small smile, she left her hand in his.

"So you don't want to be called John Doe. Are there any names that stand out in your mind that might be yours?"

John Doe closed his eyes, focusing. But there was nothing there. It was like his mind was covered in fog, and his memories were lost in the dark mist. Suddenly, his own voice echoed in his head.

"Sam."

Sam looked up at him in surprise. "Sam? My name? Did you remember something? Did we know each other?"

He looked up at her, shaking his head slowly.

"No. But that name popped into my head. I don't know how I know, but I know it's important."

Sam glanced at Patrick who shrugged.

"It's possible you're just remembering Sam telling you her name and talking to you immediately after the accident." Patrick watched Sam and John Doe carefully. Was it something more than that though? He'd never seen Sam have such intense connection to someone before…except with Jason.

John Doe nodded slowly, disappointment clouding his eyes.

"Then I don't know. I...wait…" He paused as a woman's distorted voice echoed in his head.

 _We're gonna be a family, Jase._

"Jace. I...I think my name is Jace."

Sam let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, going a bit pale as she stared at...Jace.

Patrick nodded and entered some information into his chart.

"Alright, Jace it is. Until you remember your name, we're going to have to put you in as Jace Doe. Is that alright?"

Jace shook his head.

"No. I just...calling myself Doe makes me feel like I'm giving up on remembering. And I'll never do that." Jace vowed quietly.

"What about Smith? It's common, but it's better than Doe." Sam suggested hesitantly, trying to shake off the uneasy feeling that she was missing something vital but unable to.

Jace looked up at her and nodded.

"Okay, we'll go with Jace Smith for now. I need to finish my examination now."

Sam slowly pulled her hand from Jace's grip.

"I'll leave you too it. I came with my sister…and…I need to get my son home." Needing distance, Sam stepped back. With a final look at Jace, she turned and walked towards the door.

"Sam?"

At the sound of Jace's voice, Sam stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"Will you come back?" He asked, unsure why he felt as if she was taking a piece of him with her.

Sam smiled softly, despite the churning in her stomach.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." With a wave at Patrick, she hurried out the door and over to where Monica waited with Danny. Pulling Danny back into her arms, she thanked Monica for watching him.

"Oh Sam, please. You know if it were up to me I would have Danny in my arms and in my house every day. I'm still not giving up hope that I can convince you to sell the penthouse and move in with me and the other Quartermaines. You and Danny are part of our family."

Sam smiled at the familiar argument and nodded.

"And we're so grateful and blessed to be part of your family. But that penthouse is our home. It's where Danny's father and I fell in love. I don't know if I could ever leave it." Sam's eyes filled with tears and she blinked rapidly against them.

Monica's face folded into understanding lines. She pulled Sam into a warm hug.

"We're all thinking about Jason a lot lately. The anniversary of his death is just around the corner."

Sam nodded against Monica's shoulder, pulling back when Danny started fidgeting between them.

"And our anniversary was a couple of weeks ago. I haven't really let myself think about it, you know? I tried to keep myself busy but it's just this unrelenting ache in my heart." Sam stopped and shook her head. Monica's own eyes were damp.

"Trust me. I know the feeling all too well. I've lost all of my children, and my husband. That feeling of loss never goes away, but it does get easier to bear as time passes. It takes as long as it takes, Sam. But don't let yourself steep in it. Live. Find love again. Jason would want that for you."

Sam nodded noncommittally, not up for a talk about finding love again. With another hug, she headed off with Danny in search for Kristina.

"Sam!"

Sam turned to find Kristina rushing over to her. Kristina's greeting smile faded when she saw how pale Sam was.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam shook her head.

"Nothing." Sam said, feigning a smile. Unable to stop herself, she blurted out, "He's awake."

Krissy's head snapped towards her.

"John Doe?!" She asked excitedly.

Sam nodded slowly.

"Yes. Well, his name is Jace. Jace Smith." She added as an afterthought.

Kristina squealed.

"Omigod! That's so amazing. Wait until we tell Molly! She's going to totally freak." Kristina chattered on excitedly while they walked out of the hospital, while Sam remained silent.

She loved her sister but she wouldn't understand what Sam was thinking right now. She needed someone to talk to, and she knew exactly who to call.

…

The orderly left Jace's room and headed straight to the stairwell, jogging down the steps and climbing into a black town car.

He nodded respectfully at the elegant woman sitting in the seat facing him. She crossed her legs and studied him expectantly.

"Is it done?"

He shook his head.

"There's a situation. Morgan has amnesia."

A delighted smile crossed her face. No one could deny that Helena Cassadine was still a strikingly beautiful woman, even at her age.

"Well, isn't this a delightful surprise?"

"Do you still want me to take Morgan out?"

Helena smirked.

"Oh no, my dear. This entirely welcome turn of events has worked out quite to my liking. I've invested a lot of time into Mr. Morgan. I'd hate to have wasted it by eliminating him. Leave Mr. Morgan for now. I'll have him watched and if things seem to be changing, I'll reevaluate."

With a respectful nod, the orderly got out of the car and walked back into the hospital, leaving Helena staring into the distance, a pleased expression on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Jason and Sam have finally met, and we got to see what Jason, or Jace, is thinking. The connection that JaSam has always has shines through so brightly, that everyone who sees them together sees it. She may not know who he is, but her soul does. And it's not just her. Jace is totally consumed by thoughts of her. There's just something about her that calls to him. This is what I wanted to see on screen when Jason came back. I get throwing Liz in to stir things up, but making the story about them? It was a huge mistake. Liz will definitely make an appearance eventually, but her role will be nothing like what played out onscreen. In my world, the last time Jason saw Liz, she revealed a life-altering betrayal and changed the way Jason looked at her forever. That doesn't go away, even without his memory, Jason will feel that.**

 **Anyways! You guys have been great and I appreciate all the reviews. Please continue to share your thoughts, reviews, and suggestions. Please fave/follow if you haven't already.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 6

Shortyly after Sam had left, a new visitor showed up in Jace's room.

"Hey. I'm Detective Falconeri. I'm glad to see you're awake. I was hoping you could answer a few questions about the night of your accident."

Jace stared up at the tanned detective, and tried to shake the feeling of unease. He didn't think he liked cops very much. About as much as he liked being stuck in the hospital.

"Go ahead."

Dante went through a series of questions about the accident, but Jace didn't have any memory of the accident, so the interview was short. Next, Dante took Jace's fingerprints to run them through the system, in the hopes that they would get a hit.

Jace wasn't sure he wanted to be found in the system. Wouldn't that mean he was a criminal?

But then again, did he really want to go his whole life without knowing who he was? It terrified him that he didn't know who he was. What if he had a family out there that was worried about him, wondering what happened? Were they out there looking for him right now? But if he had a family, why hadn't they found him? He'd apparently been in the hospital for nearly a month. Surely they could have located him by now.

The thought that he had no one who loved him enough to miss him left him feeling chilled. He had no one to help him, to support him. He was alone.

" _Don't give up. Just stay with me and I promise I'll stay with you and help you through this."_

Sam's words echoed through his head again. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he'd thought, Jace thought with a smile. He found his mind wandering to Sam. She was tiny, but from what he could see, what she lacked in height she more than made up for in curves. He didn't need his memories to know she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But it wasn't just her beauty that held him captivated. It was her heart. From what his doctor had said, she'd stayed by his side since the accident. And today, she'd helped calm him when he was losing it. She had shown him incredible kindness from the moment she'd found him in the street.

He'd known before Dr. Drake had mentioned it that Sam had been to see him. He'd heard her speaking. She'd talked about her childhood, her days as a con woman, and of her deceased husband. He'd heard the pain in her voice when she'd spoken, but even so, it had been her voice he'd held onto when the pain had ripped through the fog of drugs and through his body. She'd kept him sane when he had been trapped in his own body, unable to wake up and ask for help.

He needed to see her again. He had to find out why he felt such a connection to her. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

...

Sam walked into the penthouse, carrying a sleeping Danny in her arms. Dropping her keys on the desk, she woke Danny up so she could make him eat dinner. She listened to him chatter in his adorable mix of baby babble and actual words, but found her mind wandering to Jace.

She had promised to help him and she was determined to do that now more than ever. She knew how hard it had been for Jason when he'd lost his memory. And he'd had family and friends around him to try and help. But Jace was alone and there was no way in hell she could abandon him now.

Uncomfortable with how much of her mind Jace was occupying, Sam focused on Danny. Guilt suffused her as she tuned back into his story. She made a point to sit down with him after dinner and show him pictures of Jason and talk about him. It was a nightly ritual that she would never give up.

Once Danny was settled in and Sam had read not one but two bedtime stories, she kissed his cheek and headed downstairs. She couldn't wait until morning. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey Carly, can you come over? I need to talk."

…

"Carly, I know it's crazy. But there's something so familiar about him. I'm drawn to him and I don't understand why. I need you to talk some sense into me."

Carly shook her head, worried about Sam.

"Sam, I…" She trailed off, unsure if Sam would want to hear what she had to say. Sam dropped on the couch beside Carly and waited.

"Just say what you want to say."

Carly sighed.

"Okay but you're not going to like it. Sam, I'm the wrong person to come to for advice about staying away from the wrong men. Look at my history-hell, look at my present. If anything, I'm the one who is going to tell you to follow your instincts. You feel a connection to this man. Explore it."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe I just asked the future bride of Francostein for relationship advice." She muttered sarcastically.

Carly glared at her.

"Nice, Sam."

Sam shook her head.

"Sorry, but you know how I feel about Franco. You can look past the horror and see the tumor. All I can is the horror." She shook her head, refusing to get into another debate with Carly about her relationship with Franco.

"Look Carly, I'm afraid of what I feel for Jace. I mean I don't even know him. Hell, he doesn't even know himself. So what the hell am I doing?"

Carly smiled softly, though she'd been a bit caught off guard at this mystery man's name.

"You're feeling. And after losing Jason, you deserve to feel again. You were with Silas, but you never let yourself truly love him because you were still holding onto Jason. And I think it scares you to feel something for someone you just met."

Sam hesitated, unsure if she was wanted to say the words out loud.

"Carly, I've only felt this kind of connection once before."

Carly's eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

"With Jason." She guessed, knowing it was true even before Sam nodded.

"Then go for it. See what happens." She encouraged Sam. Sam stood up and walked away.

"Carly, he doesn't even remember who he is. He could have a wife or children out there somewhere. And besides, who said this was romantic? I feel a connection to him. That doesn't mean anything." She argued, pacing back and forth.

Carly watched her with a smirk.

"You didn't have to say it was romantic. And who knows if he will ever remember who he was? But I believe he came into your life for a reason. Maybe he is exactly who you need to move on with your life. Just don't close yourself off from something that could change your life."

With those words, she stood up and walked over to Sam. She pulled her into a hug before leaving Sam to her thoughts.

As the door closed behind Carly, Sam turned and walked to the fireplace. She picked up the photo on the mantle and carried it with her to the couch. She curled her legs underneath her and stared at the photo, running her fingers down Jason's face. Dropping her head against her knees, she let the tears come.

Waiting for the elevator, Carly came to a decision, a slight smirk crossing her face. Maybe she should make some time to meet this Jace person.

…

Dante sat at his desk in the bustling, loud PCPD. He stared at the screen, waiting for a hit on Jace Smith's prints as he thought back to the night of the accident.

In all the years he'd known Sam, he'd never seen her so shaken over someone else's misfortune. He knew she always cared what happened to others, but this was different. It was like she had a personal stake in that guy's survival.

"Hey babe."

Dante looked up to see his gorgeous wife smiling down at him, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling. An automatic smile lit his face.

"Hey, baby. Who do I have to thank for this awesome surprise?" He winked at her.

Lulu shook her head, grinning. God, she loved this man.

"Your mom dropped off some pasta. I figured I'd bring you some since you're working late and probably skipped dinner." She waved a small lunch bag in her hand.

Dante's eyes widened greedily and he snatched the bag from her hand, making her laugh.

"Baby, you're perfect. I'm starving. Sit, sit." He was already shoveling pasta into his mouth, closing his eyes to savor the delicious flavor of his mother's cooking.

Lulu leaned forward and peeked at his computer.

"Who's Jace Smith?"

Dante swallowed, gesturing with his fork.

"Remember that hit and run I told you about? He's the vic. I'm trying to see if I can get a hit on his prints, maybe help identify him. He's got amnesia."

Lulu's face folded into compassionate lines.

"Oh, that's so sad. Is that why you looked so upset when I got here?"

Dante remembered what he'd been thinking and frowned.

"In a way. Remember how I told you Sam Morgan was at the site?"

Lulu nodded.

"Yeah, you said she found him. Why?"

Dante set his now empty Tupperware down and smiled thanks briefly as Lulu handed him a napkin and a bottle of watter.

"I don't remember if I mentioned it, but Sam was really worried about the vic. She even insisted on going in the ambulance with him. I was following up on his condition that night, and she was waiting in the ER. She was insisting that Dr. Drake save him."

Just then there was a slight disturbance as a pretty, petite brunette stormed in, waving a ticket in her hand, her face mutinous.

"This is ridiculous! Your officers have nothing better to do than harass innocent women?" As an officer rushed to quiet her, Dante rolled his eyes and turned back to his wife. Something about the woman told him she was anything but innocent.

Amused, Lulu turned away from the scene the woman was causing and focused on Dante. She didn't understand why Dante seemed so worried by this thing with Sam.

"Sam's a good person. She wanted to make sure he was okay." She shrugged.

Dante shook his head.

"Baby, it was more than that. I've only ever seen her react like that when Morgan was in the hospital."

"Jason?" Lulu asked in surprise. Dante nodded.

"And from questioning the nurses, I understand she's visited him everyday since his accident, sitting with him. It's kinda weird, isn't it?"

Lulu thought for a moment.

"I mean, maybe. It's not necessarily a bad thing, though. Right?"

Dante shrugged.

"Nah. I was just wondering if maybe she knows him and subconsciously recognizes him. Maybe she could help identify him."

Lulu smiled.

"That would be amazing."

Just then Dante's computer beeped twice. He turned to the screen, reading the results and then dropped his hand heavily on the table.

"Damn it."

…

The next afternoon found Carly strolling down the hospital corridors and up to the nurses' desk.

"Hi, can you tell me what room Jace Smith is in?"

"Room 2912."

Smiling her thanks at the desk nurse, Carly made her way to the mystery man's room.

She knocked, and then breezed in without waiting for an answer. He lay there, covered in bandages, and Carly felt a pang of pity. Her conscience got the better of her and she turned to leave.

"Who are you?"

The hoarse voice was low, but Carly still heard it. She spun around, shocked at the thrill of familiarity his voice sent up her spine. She couldn't place it but...still. There was something about it.

She smiled brightly to hide her surprise.

"Hi! I'm Carly Jax. I um, heard about your accident and thought I'd just come by and wish you a speedy recovery." She lied through her teeth.

Jace studied the tall, blonde. She was gorgeous but something about her just screamed trouble. And she was lying to him.

"That's not why you came." He said bluntly. Carly's eyes widened in surprise and then appraised him carefully. Nodding once, she stepped closer.

"You're right. That's not why I came." She admitted.

Jace's lips twitched. He didn't know why, but he had to admire how smoothly she had lied and how unabashedly she'd admitted it.

"So why are you here? Do you know me?"

Carly tilted her head.

"You know, I don't know. I mean, I don't think so but there's something about you... Anyway, the real reason I'm here is because a very good friend of mine has been spending an awful lot of time at your bedside."

Understanding lit Jace's eyes.

"You're worried about Sam."

Carly nodded.

"I was, but I don't think I am anymore."

Jace raised a brow.

"We've exchanged, what? Fifteen words and you've decided there's no cause to worry."

Carly threw back her head and laughed.

"Not quite. But I can see why Sam keeps coming back. Take care, Jace."

Hearing herself say his name out loud, Carly froze. She searched his piercing blue eyes, suddenly short of breath. Shaking her head, she wrote off the odd thought that had occurred to her.

With a slight wave, she turned and walked out of his hospital room, just to bump into Sam in the hall.

Jace stared after her, his mind spinning. She'd frozen for a moment, as if she'd seen a ghost. Something about the way she'd said his name...he tried to hold onto it, but whatever it was he'd been about to remember slipped away.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" Sam asked, staring up at her suspiciously.

Carly led her a few steps away. She held her hands out in surrender.

"I just wanted to meet him."

Sam sighed.

"And?"

Carly grinned.

"Well, we didn't talk much but I like him. I can see why you can't stay away. He has this steady, calming presence about him. Something familiar about him too, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Sam started to speak but just then, she spotted Dante entering Jace's room.

"Why is Dante here?" She murmured, hurrying to Jace's room, Carly not far behind her.

They entered just in time to hear Dante say, "I'm sorry, man. But we didn't get any hits."

Sam froze, the blood leeching from her face as she tried to process Dante's words. Beside her, Carly saw Sam's face and spoke quickly.

"Dante, what are you saying?"

Dante looked back at Carly in surprise.

"Carly?" He said in a questioning tone.

Impatient, Carly waved her hand.

"Dante, tell me what you meant when you said you didn't get any hits."

Dante glanced at Jace, who nodded. His gaze was locked on Sam, concerned. Her face was bleached white and she'd stumbled back a step.

"We ran his prints through the registry but we didn't get any hits. Whoever Mr. Smith really is, he's never been arrested."

Carly looked back at Sam whose head was shaking back and forth now. Concerned, she turned back to Dante.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should run it again? You could have made a mistake." She said quickly.

Dante shook his head, confused.

"There wasn't a mistake, Carly. I ran his prints three times. He's not in the system."

Sam let out a choked sob, spinning around and bolting from the room. Jace called after her, but she kept running.

Sam ran blindly, unsure where she was going until she looked up and saw the sign for the chapel. She burst through the doors and collapsed onto a pew, her body wracked with sobs.

"It's not him. It's not Jason." She whispered brokenly, the hope she hadn't even realized she'd been harboring lying shattered like glass around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know the last chapter was kind of heartbreaking! I'm sorry! I got some angry messages lol. But I needed to show just how connected Sam feels to this man. I need the bond that Jason and Sam have to defy logic, and this shows that something inside of her, maybe her soul?, recognizes Jason and is calling to him. Logic interferes but we all know that nothing interferes with Jasam for long. :D**

 **I also felt like they downplayed Sam's grief after a few months and then all of sudden, Sam was desolate again right around the time she and Patrick got engages and Jakeson was about to marry Liz. It was too "plot-devicey" for me. I believe Sam still missed her husband, but it's something I felt should have been played more often. You don't get over a ten year relationship with the love of your life. Ever. You move on, but it's always there. So that's what I want to show here. How every facet of Sam's life is colored by the love she shared with Jason.**

 **I hope you're enjoying this story. Thank you SO much for all the amazing reviews. Please keep them coming! They motivate me and make me want to post more often. :) Please follow/fave if you haven't already. Thanks again!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 7

Carly stared after Sam before looking back at Dante and Jace. Dante held a hand out.

"What was that about?"

Carly shook her head and looked between them. Jace was still staring at the door that Sam had disappeared through.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, I have to go." She turned and ran out of the room. She saw Sam round the corner at the end of the corridor and ran after her.

She lost sight of her but when she spotted the chapel sign up ahead, she knew that's where she'd find Sam.

Carly slowed to a walk and pushed the doors open and heard Sam's voice.

"It's not him. It's not Jason."

Carly's breath caught as she suddenly realized what Sam had thought.

"Oh Sam." Carly whispered, sitting beside her and pulling Sam into her arms.

"I hadn't even admitted it to myself, you know?" Sam whispered. "But the connection I felt to him, I was so sure. But if it were Jason, he would have come up in the search. It's not him. And in the back of my mind I knew that. Logically, I knew that. But in my heart? In my heart, it made so much sense."

Carly nodded, her eyes damp.

"I get it, I do. I spent a few minutes with him and he reminded me so much of Jason that I couldn't breathe. I get how you could let yourself believe that man could be Jason. It's easier than accepting the fact that Jason is gone and he's never coming back."

"You don't know that!" Sam suddenly cried out. "I _know_ that I would have known if Jason was dead. I would have felt it. And I never have. I've always felt like he's out there somewhere. And then I find this man in the streets, who has no memory, but who I feel a connection to that I've only ever felt with Jason. Who looks at me with Jason's eyes? And I thought, for just a second, what if? Carly, what if it's him?" Her eyes pleaded with Carly to understand.

Carly cupped Sam's face, her heart breaking for her.

"But it's not. We just heard the proof that that man is not Jason."

Sam pulled free and swiped angrily at her tears.

"Okay, fine. Jace isn't Jason. But does that mean Jason isn't still out there somewhere? What if he's out there and he just can't remember? What if he's waiting for me to find him?" Sam's eyes were overflowing with tears, hearing how ridiculous she sounded but unable to stop herself.

Carly shook her head, worried about Sam.

"Sam, I…..." She trailed off, unsure what to say. Sam buried her face in her hands and wept, her shoulders shaking. Carly wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders and leaned her head against Sam's.

"This isn't healthy, Sam. You know how much I loved Jason too. And the hardest thing I've ever done in my life was let him go. But it's been two years, Sam. It's time to let Jason go."

Sam nodded slowly, wiping her tears.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just…. I hadn't realized how badly I wanted to believe Jace was really Jason and it hit me hard to hear that he's not. I was just searching for an explanation for the way I've been feeling lately. First at Sonny's, then when I found Jace. And every moment I've spent with him since. I just…" She trailed off, at a loss.

Carly nodded in understanding.

"Don't you think maybe it's possible that subconsciously you convinced yourself Jace was Jason because you felt guilty?"

Sam's head came up and she stared at Carly in confusion.

"Sam, you feel a connection to someone new, a connection that is similar to the one you felt for Jason. And with your anniversary passing so recently and the anniversary of Jason's death coming up, I think you feel guilty, like you're somehow being disloyal to Jason. But you're not, Sam. You're allowed to be happy again. And maybe this guy will make you happy, maybe not. But you get to feel however you feel."

Sam nodded and wiped the last of her tears. The more she thought about it, the more Carly's words made sense.

"I think you're right. I think that it's the time of the year, and I'm emotional and missing Jason so much it hurts, that I just latched onto this crazy idea. But I know that Jason's gone. I just have to try harder to accept that."

Sam leaned her head on Carly's shoulder, and Carly dropped her head on top of Sam's. Linking hands, they sat together and said a prayer for the man they'd both loved.

…

Jace was watching the door anxiously. Would Sam come back? Why had she reacted the way she had? It was a good thing he wasn't a criminal, wasn't it? Or was she upset on his behalf because he was no closer to learning who he was?

Jace's mind spun with possibilities, but nothing made sense. Dante had left shortly after Carly had run after Sam. Jace was glad. It gave him a chance to figure out how he felt about the conflicting emotions he felt. On the one hand, he was relieved the prints hadn't revealed a criminal record. On the other, he was no closer to finding out who he was.

The door suddenly opened and Sam stood there, looking unsure. He could tell she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen, and her nose was red as well.

"Sam, are you alright?" His voice held a note of concern that made her feel warm inside.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, before moving closer and pulling the chair close to his bed.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I shouldn't have just run out of here like that. I'm okay."

Jace tentatively reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Why did you?"

Sam took a deep breath.

"I lost my husband two years ago. We, um, we never found the body though. And since I've met you, I...I felt a connection to you. Something about you was so familiar and your eyes are the exact color of his that I…" She trailed off, unable to finish or even make sense of what she'd thought.

"You thought I was your husband." Jace finished, suddenly understanding her reaction.

She nodded miserably.

"My husband had a record, so when Dante said that you weren't in the system, I knew you weren't him."

Jace studied her face. For a second, he wished fervently that the results had been different.

"I'm sorry, Sam. That I'm not who you wanted me to be."

Sam's eyes shot up to his and she leaned closer.

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. Logically, I know my husband is dead. It's just that the anniversary of his death is coming up so I've been missing him. It made me irrational for a little while. Jace, I have no problem with you being whoever it is that you are. I promise."

Jace nodded, surprised at how relieved he felt to hear those words.

"Okay."

"I'd like to keep coming to visit you, if you don't mind?" Sam wasn't sure he'd want her around. What if he thought she was only hanging around because she still thought he was Jason?

"I'd like that. You could tell me more about your days as a con woman." He teased, hoping to take her mind off of her grief, even if just for a moment.

Sam's eyes flew to his in surprise, a wry smile startled out of her.

"You heard that?"

Jace nodded again, his eyes sparkling. He turned serious for a moment.

"Your voice was the only thing that kept me sane for a while there. The pain was unbearable but it was like I was trapped in my own body. I couldn't move or speak. I thought I would go crazy. And then suddenly, your voice would break through the cloud and give me focus."

Sam was both stunned and moved by his words. Smiling she squeezed his hand.

"Good. I'm glad I could help."

Sam stayed and shared some stories from her days running cons. She was hesitant at first because she worried he might judge her. But he didn't. He laughed at some cons, expressed his understanding when she explained why she committed some of the worse ones. Mostly, he just listened. No judgments, no opinions. Just acceptance.

Sam left Jace with a promise to bring Danny back for a visit soon. Jace watched her go, already missing her presence. She lit up the room and without her everything seemed dark and dreary.

They didn't know each other well, but Jace was looking forward to changing that. What he already knew about her fascinated him. He yawned and without Sam there, he suddenly realized how exhausted he was and found himself drifting to sleep.

….

"It's done, Ma'am. All trace of Morgan's prints has been wiped from the record."

"Excellent. I think it would be wise to withdraw from Port Charles. With Mr. Morgan's memories gone and no way to identify him, he'll pose no trouble to me." Helena grinned and hung up the phone.

"But don't worry, my darling Mr. Morgan. I'll see you soon enough."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been writing like crazy, so I wasn't sure I would post again so soon. BUT, insomnia turns out to be your friend, because I am WIDE awake and figured what the hell? lol So, here it is! I was thinking about Danny and realizing that at this point in time, if I ignore the idiotic choice to keep casting older and older children, Danny is about two years old. So all the talking I was having him do was quite a bit advanced LOL. So, if you notice a difference in how Danny talks, it's because I'm trying to make it more realistic. He'll still say sentences, but they'll be much shorter, and the words may sound a bit different because, let's be real, he's just learning to talk. At least, from what I remember from my kids and what I read online lol.**

 **Anyway, we're going to have some JaceSamiel (teehee) time in this chapter. A few chapters from now, I'll be breaking it up a bit where we'll have a chapter devoted to what's happening in Sam's life and another devoted to Jace's point of view. I want to give Jace his own personality, and to do that, I feel like I need to include some interactions outside of or away from Sam.**

 **I think you'll like the slight changes I made to what actually happened on TV. I tried to keep some of the ongoing storylines and just change out some of the characters and interactions to fit my story. And please keep your reviews coming. They're most of the reason I've been writing so much. It's so awesome to read your reviews and hear your thoughts, and so many times it influences what I'm going to write. (For example, some of you wondered about DNA tests. That's going to be addressed in a future chapter :D) If you haven't already faved or followed, please do so. Thanks!  
**

 **Anyways, happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 8

The next evening, Sam and Danny walked down the hospital halls towards Jace's room. The closer they got, the faster Sam's heart raced. Though it had been difficult to cope with the fact that he wasn't Jason, she'd realized how irrational she had been.

Of course he wasn't Jason. In fact, she was a bit embarrassed by the whole thing. Even so, she did feel an unexplainable urge to explore this connection she felt to him.

Besides, he had no memory, which meant he had no family. She couldn't imagine that he didn't have people who loved him looking for him. But for now, he had no one. She couldn't let him go through this arduous recovery alone.

"My fwend!" Danny suddenly hollered, breaking out of Sam's grasp and hurtling on little legs into Jace's room. Sam hurried after him and stopped just in time to see Jace's eyes light up when Danny popped up beside him.

"Hey little man!" Jace greeted Danny, smiling at the adorable towheaded boy standing at his side. He wasn't sure what it was about this little boy, but Jace was thrilled to see him.

And not just him. Jace looked away from Danny and let his eyes travel leisurely over Sam before landing on her insanely gorgeous face. She was smiling softly, watching Danny.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Hi Jace. We were on our way home from dinner at my mom's and I thought we'd swing by. How're you feeling?" Sam turned her smile on him, leaving him momentarily dazed.

"Good, all things considered." He let his eyes drift down to where Danny was drawing shapes on his hands.

Sam studied him and tilted her head to the side.

"You know, I can't see your face to tell if you're lying. But something tells me you are. Jace, you've had several major surgeries in the last few weeks. I'd be surprised if you weren't feeling a bit under the weather."

Jace looked up in surprise. She was right. He had a blinding headache. But other than that, his other injuries seemed to be healing okay. His ribs still hurt when he moved too much but he wasn't one to complain. At least, he didn't think he was.

"I don't like the drugs they give me." He admitted.

"I'm sure if you don't like how these meds make you feel, you can request something different to help you manage your pain." Sam suggested.

Jace shook his head lightly, pain radiating through his head.

"No. They make my head cloudy. I don't like to feel out of control."

Sam chuckled and shook her head.

"Wow, you sound just like Jas-." Sam broke off guiltily.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-look, I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday." Her face was red with discomfort, unable to meet his eyes.

"Sam, hey. We talked about this yesterday. You don't ever have to apologize to me for talking about your husband."

Sam looked up at him and nodded, touched.

"Thank you."

Jace's eyes drifted down to Danny again. Danny was gripping his hand in a fierce grip, simply smiling at him. Unexpectedly, Jace felt his eyes water.

Sam noticed and moved forward.

"Is he hurting you? I'm so sorry. Danny-."

Jace cut her off quickly.

"No, no. He's fine, leave him." He assured him, blinking back the tears that had stung his eyes a moment ago. He wasn't sure why but he'd been hit with a wave of emotion when he stared at Danny.

Sam nodded and sat down beside his bed.

"Have the doctors said anything new to you about your recovery?"

Jace sighed heavily, frustration clear in his voice.

"Only that it's going to be a long, difficult recovery. All I want is to get out of this damn hospital. I hate hospitals." He said moodily.

"Damn hosbibble!" Danny hollered, making Sam gasp and Jace swallow a bark of laughter. Choking on her own laugh, Sam tried to set her face in serious lines as she looked at Danny.

"Danny, that's not a nice word. Please don't say damn again." She said sternly.

Danny beamed up at her.

"Damn! O'tay." He said, his adorable little voice full of innocence. Jace was still grinning when he looked over at Sam.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized, unable to wipe the grin from his face. Sam shook her head and giggled.

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't laugh but that was kind of the cutest thing ever."

Jace stared at her, transfixed by the smile on her face. In that moment, she seemed so familiar to him that he could have sworn he'd seen that exact smile a thousand times before.

"Yeah, it was."

Sam looked up at him and blushed when she realized he was looking at her and not Danny. She cleared her throat.

"Well, um, we won't stay long. I know you need to rest a lot so you can get better."

"No, don't go. Sam, I was in a coma for over two weeks. I do nothing but lay in this bed and rest. Please, you're saving me from going crazy." He wasn't ready to say goodbye. They'd just got there.

Sam smiled softly and nodded, looking away quickly.

"Yeah, okay. We can stay a little while longer."

"Tell me more about your life." Jace said suddenly. He wasn't much for talking. He didn't remember much, but he seemed to know that instinctively about himself. But he did like to listen, especially to Sam.

Sam looked at him, startled.

"You can't possibly want to hear more about me. That's all we've talked about since you woke up." She said with a laugh.

Jace smiled.

"It's not like we can talk about me."

Sam's smile faltered.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. That was thoughtless-." She began but Jace cut her off.

"Sam, stop. It's fine." He insisted, reaching out to capture her hand. She looked down at their hands and squeezed gently.

"Actually, there might be a couple of things I can tell you about myself." Jace blurted out. Sam opened her eyes wide in question.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Well, I'm allowed to eat real food now. So I've been trying different things off the menu of the cafeteria to try and figure out what I like."

Sam laughed at this.

"Okay, and what did you discover?"

"It's all terrible. Just the worst." He smiled when Sam burst out laughing.

"Yeah, General Hospital isn't known for it's stellar cuisine." Sam choked out, still laughing.

"And I know I like the sound of your laugh." Jace said quietly, watching her cheeks bloom with color again.

"I uh, I also realized that I'm a night owl." He said quickly, trying not to make Sam uncomfortable. She smiled softly.

"So am I. There's just something about the stars in the sky that just gives me peace and hope."

Jace thought about it and agreed.

"I feel the same way. I think what appeals to me the most is that anything is possible at night. I can go out and find peace if I need it. But if I'm looking for a distraction, things come alive at night in a way they don't during the day. I don't know if that made any sense." He ended with a self-conscious chuckle.

"Actually, it totally does. I feel the same way. My husband and I would go on these long rides on his motorcycle and just get away from it all. It was so relaxing. Those were some of the best nights of my life." Sam reminisced with a faraway look in her eyes.

Struck by her words, Jace paused. He had a sudden flash of speeding down a lonely road, scenery flitting by in a blur as adrenaline pumped through him. He looked up at Sam in surprise.

"I ride. Motorcycles, I mean." He clarified as Sam stared at him in shock.

"Did you just remember something?" She asked excitedly.

He nodded slightly.

"I think so. It was just a flash, but I remembered what it felt like to race down the highway on my bike. It was exciting but in a way that gave me peace." He mused, trying to focus on that brief flash but finding nothing else there. He sighed and glanced up at Sam, who was beaming down at him.

"Jace, that's incredible. If you're already having memories, it's just a matter of time before you have all your memories back."

Jace silently prayed she was right. His attention was drawn away briefly by a loud yawn. Danny was blinking sleepily at him, swaying on his feet.

"It's Danny's bedtime. I better get him home." Sam said, reluctant to leave. She didn't think she imagined the look of disappointment in Jace's eyes, either.

"Danny, say goodbye to Jace. It's time to go home." She said, holding her hand out to her son. He blew her a kiss but ignored her outstretched arm and moving faster than she expected, climbed onto the bed beside Jace, hugging him.

Jace looked startled, but brought his uninjured arm up and hugged Danny to him. There it was again. That feeling of overwhelming love. What was it about this little boy that just tugged on his heartstrings?

Sam rushed forward.

"Danny, no! Jace is very hurt, and you have to be careful." She chastised him gently, moving to pick him up.

Danny sat up quickly and looked at Jace with big eyes, tears forming.

"I hurt my fwend?" He asked sadly and Jace hurried to reassure him.

"Hey, hey, buddy. It's okay, you didn't hurt me, I promise." He reassured Danny quickly, tickling him so he giggled, his tears forgotten. He glanced up at Sam.

"Honestly, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." It may have been a slight lie, as Danny's knee was currently pressing against his broken ribs. But there was no way he was going to let this adorable kid know that.

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Jace nodded.

"Well, I still think he should get off the bed." She said, worried.

"Nah, he's fine." Jace said, tickling Danny again and making him giggle.

Sam smiled as she watched them, an unexpected warmth in her heart.

"Okay, if you're sure." She conceded. Just then her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw a text from Kristina.

 _911\. Mom found one of the pamphlets Dr. Collins gave me. I covered but I think Mom suspects! Help!_

Sam grimaced and texted back quickly.

 _Krissy, maybe you should just come out and tell her…no pun intended. :p_

 _It's not funny, Sam! I'm not ready. What if she freaks out? What if she hates the thought of her daughter being lesbian or bi? What about my dad? He'll definitely flip._

 _Krissy, just calm down, okay? I really think your parents would surprise you. But if you're really not ready, then I'll help you._

 _Thank you, Sam! Thank you! How? What are you gonna say to Mom?_

Sam frowned.

 _Idk, but I'll think of something. I'll be over in a little bit and I'll distract her._

 _You're the best! g2g, Mom's coming.  
_

Sam shook her head. She was smiling when she looked up at Jace.

"Sorry about- oh." She stopped when she realized that Jace had fallen asleep with Danny in his arms. Danny was stretched out beside him also sound asleep. She couldn't even begin to explain why seeing the two of them like that felt so right. Tears stung her eyes, and she shook her head, annoyed with herself. She aimed her phone at them, despite herself, and snapped a quick photo. She shoved her phone back in her pocket, refusing to think about why she'd just done that.

She moved silently towards the bed and bent over Danny, trying to extricate him carefully, without waking up Jace. She managed to get her arm between Danny and Jace, carefully pulling Danny to her. Abruptly realizing that Jace's breathing had changed, Sam glanced up and was startled to see Jace's brilliant blue eyes locked on hers.

Jace stared into Sam's pretty brown eyes, breathing in her exotic perfume, relishing their closeness. It felt right. He didn't question why.

For a moment, Sam stood like that, bent over him, her face inches from his, lost in his deep blue eyes. And then she was snapping upright, clutching Danny in her arms, stumbling back a step or two.

"Sorry. I-I-I have to go. Goodnight." She stammered hurriedly, rushing out of the room without waiting for a reply. Jace stared after her, a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight, Sam." He whispered, before letting his eyes drift closed, breathing in the lingering scent of perfume surrounding him like a cloud, still smiling.

Later that night, Sam lay in bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't understand what was happening to her or why she was feeling the way she did. Maybe she should just stop questioning it. She glanced guiltily towards the dresser where the photo frame of her and Jason kissing sat. She forced herself to turn around and face the other way.

Without realizing what she was doing, she had grabbed her phone off the nightstand and was flipping through the photo album. Stopping on the photo she'd taken of Jace and Danny, she paused. To be honest, it looked like Danny was sleeping next to a mummy, as heavily bandaged as Jace was. And yet, it was still one of the most moving photos she'd ever seen. He seemed to genuinely like Danny and Danny had definitely taken to him. And maybe she had too.

Smiling, she set the phone down and let herself drift off to sleep, a blue-eyed mummy haunting her dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's another update! I loved writing that JaceSamiel scene. It just made me so happy, and Danny was so damn cute. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed it. :) Anyways, in this chapter, we get a little Davis Girls, and a then, unfortunately, a Liz run-in. I always end up writing her overboard whorish and bitchy because I can't stand her lol. I never mean to, it just ends up that way. So for those of you that aren't Liz haters, my bad lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I do have a question I wanted to pose to my followers here, since I already did it on TH. I'm getting to a point in my writing where I need to make a decision about where I want this story to go (I'm on chapter 15). So what I want to know is what do you prefer? A shorter, faster paced story? Or a more drawn out, in depth story, similar to No Easy Choice?**

 **Please let me know in your reviews so I can either keep going the way I am, or start picking up the pace. Thanks! As always, please continue to review. And if you haven't already, please follow/fave.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 9

The next morning after Sam dropped Danny off at the daycare, Sam headed to her mother's house. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Suddenly the door was yanked open and Kristina was squeezing out, pushing Sam backwards.

"Thank God you're here! Mom has been asking about the damn pamphlet all morning. Have you thought about what you're going to do to distract her?" Kristina was out of breath by the time she got everything out.

Sam grabbed Kristina's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Krissy, breathe. We're just going to be super casual about it. Come on."

With a reassuring smile, Sam opened the door and walked in, holding Krissy's hand. Alexis looked up from her paper and beamed.

"Well, isn't this a wonderful surprise. I get to eat breakfast with two of my beautiful daughters."

Sam walked over and leaned over for a kiss on the cheek from her mother. She plopped down beside her and snatched a bite of bacon from her plate.

"Heathen." Alexis muttered, moving her plate out of Sam's reach. She looked over her shoulder at Kristina, who was fidgeting behind her.

"Sweetie, do me a favor and grab a plate for your sister before she eats all my bacon."

Once they were settled at the table eating breakfast, Sam looked at Kristina meaningfully.

"So, Krissy, how's things going with...um, what was her name?"

Kristina looked confused, but at Sam's pointed stare, quickly recovered.

"Uh, Jessica?"

"Right, Jessica. How is she dealing with accepting her sexuality?"

Alexis' head popped up over her newspaper, her attention caught.

Kristina tried to look casual, failing miserably. Sam rolled her eyes at Kristina's awful ability to hide things. She knew it meant Krissy wasn't great at lying, which was a good thing and all, but not so helpful when actually trying to hide something.

"She's um, not sure how to tell her family."

"Did you give her those pamphlets I picked up while I was at the hospital visiting Jace? I kind of brought the issue up with Dr. Collins and he thought they might be helpful."

Kristina beamed suddenly.

"Not yet!" She replied, a bit too loudly. Alexis stared at her and Kristina cleared her throat.

"I mean, I haven't seen her yet. She's super busy right now, so I'm going to hold on to them until she has a chance to hang. So, I'll have them. Just for a bit, though."

Sam cut her off before she ruined any progress Sam made covering for her.

"Mom, do you think I can pack up some of this food? I wanted to drop a real meal off for Jace. He's been eating that terrible hospital food and I thought it would be nice to eat something that didn't taste like the bottom of a shoe." Sam grinned.

Alexis lowered her paper.

"Sweetheart, I don't understand. Why are you still visiting him?"

Sam sighed, having already had this discussion with both of her parents already.

"He's my friend, Mom. He doesn't have anyone else."

Alexis leaned forward.

'But what if he's dangerous? He could be a rapist or a murderer or a gigolo."

Sam and Kristina burst out laughing.

"Mom, seriously? A gigolo? Run into many gigolos, do you?" Kristina teased. Alexis glared at her.

"Mom, he's not a criminal. Dante ran his prints in the hopes that they'd get a hit and identify him, but nothing came up." It was still a bit difficult for Sam to think about, so she hurried past it.

"Besides, Danny likes him too, and my son is an excellent judge of character."

Alexis stared in horror.

"You've brought my grandson around him?"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Mom. And I was there the whole time. And guess what? He didn't' try to kidnap him once."

Alexis threw up her hands.

"Fine, fine. Act like I'm paranoid. But he could have killed people for a living and you're just going to accept him into your life?"

"Why not? Jason did it and Sam accepted him."

"Hey!" Sam threw a piece of bacon at Kristina, who ducked and laughed.

"Kidding, kidding. But seriously, it's true."

Sam couldn't argue with her, so instead she reached over and stole her last piece of bacon.

"Hey!" Kristina cried sadly, staring at her baconless plate. Sam shrugged one shoulder and crunched loudly on the bacon, staring balefully at Kristina.

Kristina sighed mournfully.

"That was really good bacon."

Sam looked at a grinning Alexis.

"It is really good bacon. Actually, everything was really good. You definitely didn't cook it. Where did it come from?"

Alexis dropped her paper and leaned back with a frown.

"Hey! I could have made that. You don't know that."

"Yeah, we do." Sam and Kristina said at the same time, grinning at each other.

Alexis sighed and then laughed.

"Fine. Your father sent it over from the Metro Court."

Sam raised a brow.

"He's not giving up, is he?"

Alexis pursed her lips.

"Apparently not."

Sam stood up and kissed Alexis on the forehead.

"Stay strong, Mom."

Unable to resist the urge to visit Jace before work, Sam made a plate for Jace and detoured to the hospital. She picked up coffee from Kelly's, and was having trouble juggling it all. She stopped near the nursing station to get a better grip on everything when two nurses walked past, talking in hushed voices that still carried.

"She's been here every day since he was brought in."

"It's kind of pathetic though, don't you think? I mean she doesn't even know him. She has to troll hospitals for dates now?" The nurse laughed nastily. Sam stiffened as she recognized Elizabeth Webber's voice.

The other nurse was quiet for a moment. The woman who Sam now realized was Sabrina spoke again, hesitatingly.

"I don't know. I think what Sam's doing is really kind. He doesn't have anyone. And besides, you should see them together. It's really romantic."

Liz sneered.

"Please. You're too sweet to say what you really think, Sabrina. I've been on duty and brought in his medication a few times and I saw his chart. With the injuries he suffered, he's probably grotesque under all those bandages."

Having heard enough, Sam strode forward.

"Not as grotesque as you, Elizabeth. What kind of person says those things about someone who went through what he went through? God, if I didn't already know what a hateful bitch you were, this would have confirmed it." Sam sneered before breezing past. She had to stop herself from throwing her scalding coffee in that idiot's face.

Liz stood there and stared, embarrassed at being caught and almost ashamed of her cruel words. But it wasn't long before she shook it off.

"What's her problem?" Liz said with a forced laugh. Sabrina looked at her for a moment and shook her head.

"She was right. You're not a very nice person." Sabrina walked away; proud of her self for finally admitting what she'd privately began to think.

Liz stared after her in shock.

"Sabrina!"

When the other woman kept walking, Liz looked around to find a few other nurses, including Epiphany, staring at her, shaking their heads in disgust. Damn that Sam, Elizabeth thought furiously. She ruined everything.

…

 _A woman's laughter echoed through the air and Jace felt himself smile in reaction. He looked up at her_ _…_ _but her face was a blur. He squinted to try and make out who she was but she started to pull away._

 _"No! Don't go!" Jace called out, reaching for her. But it was too late. He stared in horror as she faded away into mist, the scenery around her going dark. He was alone._

Jace woke up with a start, sweating. He glanced around frantically, looking for the woman in his dream. Who was she to him? Was she even real?

He cursed, frustrated, as even the memory of the dream seemed to be fading away. He tried desperately to hold onto it, but it was gone. Just the echo of a woman's laugh sounded in his mind.

"Damn it!"

"Jace?"

He looked up quickly. Sam stood in the doorway, holding a bag and coffee, watching him with concern.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you in pain?" She asked quickly, hurrying to his side, setting everything down. She didn't wait for an answer but started to turn.

"I'll get a doctor." She promised but was stopped short when he grabbed her hand.

"Sam, I'm fine. I don't need the doctor." Jace said, his voice rough with sleep.

Sam searched his eyes.

"Jace, what happened? Why were you so upset when I got here?"

Jace let go of her hand and looked away.

"It was nothing. Just let it go." His voice was hard now, almost cold.

Sam stared him, unexpectedly hurt at his withdrawal. She stood slowly.

"Okay. Um, well I better be going. Have to get to work." She muttered before she turned and started towards the door, biting her lip.

"Sam, wait! I'm sorry. Don't go. Please." Jace called after her, his voice softer. He studied her back, regretful over his behavior. She stood there, her body stiff, undecided.

"Sam, please. I'm sorry. I had a dream that I thought might have been a memory. But when I woke up, I couldn't hold on to it. I was frustrated. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Sam turned to look at Jace, her heart breaking for him. She walked back over and sat down, still a bit stiff.

"It's okay. I understand how that could be frustrating. Do you remember anything at all?" She asked, hesitantly.

Jace shook his head.

"No. Wait, that's not true. I remember a woman's laugh. But I can't see her. I don't know who she is."

Sam told herself that what she was feeling was disappointment for her friend. She wasn't jealous. Was she? No. That was ridiculous. And still, she couldn't help but ask. She had to know.

"Your wife?" She asked, not meeting his eyes.

Jace watched her, wondering if the idea of him being married was as distasteful to her as it was to him. He didn't know why, but the thought of being tied to another woman wasn't appealing. He caught his own thoughts and tried to shut them down.

They barely knew each other. He was recovering from a near fatal accident and had no memory. He shouldn't be hoping he's not married because that would mean that there could never be more between him and Sam than there was right now. God, they didn't even know each other.

"I don't know. Wouldn't I know? How could I possibly forget my wife?"

Sam leaned forward.

"Actually, it's not that hard to believe. My husband had a TBI, uh, a traumatic brain injury, and it caused him to lose his memory. He passed out one day and when he woke up, he didn't know who I was."

Jace definitely couldn't imagine anyone forgetting Sam.

"But he eventually remembered you?"

Sam smiled.

"Yeah. But it was a while before he finally got his memories back."

Jace considered this.

"And what happened between you two in the meantime? You just waited for him?"

Sam's smile went soft.

"I would have waited for him forever. But I didn't have to. Even with his memory gone, Jason and I fell in love all over again. We were together basically the entire time. We just built a new life together."

"That's incredible." Something smelled incredible and Jace found his eyes drifting to the side.

"So, uh, what's in the bag?"

Sam laughed and reached over.

"Sorry! I forgot. Actually, it's for you. I figured you might have better success figuring out what you like if you had some actual edible food." She held out the bag and Jace grabbed it quickly.

He grinned at her as he reached in and pulled out the plate. Sam reached over and uncovered it, helping set it on his tray since his other arm was still in the cast.

Jace immediately dug in, closing his eyes and moaning as the the flavors hit his tastebuds.

"Mmph. So good." He said, shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. He bit the bacon next and groaned again, leaning his head back.

Sam covered her mouth, trying to hide her grin as she watched him devour the food.

Jace looked over at her and grinned.

"You're amazing. This is amazing. I love bacon. And not like, puppy love. This is serious, ever-lasting, I've found my perfect match kind of love." Jace said, taking another bite.

"It is really good bacon." Sam agreed with a smile, her eyes dropping to his plate, eyeing his bacon.

Jace swallowed and laughed. He held out his plate.

"Would you like a piece?" He offered.

Sam stared at his bacon and then looked at him.

"I shouldn't. You're really enjoying it, and I already ate." She bit her lip and glanced down at his bacon again.

Jace bit back another laugh and grabbed a piece of bacon, waving it under Sam's nose.

"Take the bacon. Eat the bacon. You know you want the bacon." Jace crooned hypnotically.

Sam broke, and snatched the bacon from Jace's hand, with a sheepish grin.

"I just really like bacon." She said, before nibbling on it contentedly. They ate in silence, Jace offering Sam bites of eggs every now and then. She was hesitant at first, but eventually leaned forward and took a bite.

Jace stared as her lips closed around his fork, mesmerized.

He looked away and cleared his throat.

"So, um. Did you cook this?" He asked, his lips closing around the place hers had just been on his fork. It felt intimate somehow.

Sam burst out laughing, unaware of where Jace's thoughts were taking him.

"Hell no. I can't cook. At all. It's from the Metro Court Hotel. They have the best breakfasts. If I had cooked that, you'd be eating blackened eggs with a side of shells. Trust me, you're better off with that." She said with a laugh.

A sudden image of a woman running out of a kitchen holding a burning pan and cursing started to flash through his mind, but Jace's head began to pound. Struggling past the pain, Jace tried to grab onto the memory and let the picture form. He had a gnawing feeling that he was close to remembering something vital but it was just out of reach. Jace winced as another piercing pain stabbed through his head, and the memory slipped away.

Sam leaned forward, worried.

"Jace, I can tell you're in pain. Let me get the doctor." Sam insisted, standing.

"I don't…need…I'm fine." Jace grunted through teeth clenched in pain. Now that he wasn't straining for the memory, the pain was fading.

"Well, whether you need one or not, I'm here."

Sam turned towards the door and smiled when she saw Patrick standing there. She went to him and hugged him, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

When Patrick strolled forward, it was with one arm around Sam's waist and her arm around his. Jace stared at them and for the first time, he noticed how comfortable and close they were. It occurred to him that they could be involved and he had to stop himself from growling at Drake.

Patrick gestured to the doctor standing just inside the doorway, unnoticed until then.

"This is Dr. Avery. He's one of the best plastic surgeons on the Western Seaboard and he flew all the way across the country to perform the facial reconstruction on you, Mr. Smith. He's back for a follow-up and to remove the bandages."

Jace stiffened. What would he look like underneath all these bandages? Would he be permanently deformed? Was there massive scarring? He wasn't sure he was ready to find out. His hands clenched the blanket at his sides into fists.

Sam looked at Jace and noticed his hands balled into fists at his sides, the knuckles white. She realized with some surprise that he was nervous. She immediately moved away from Patrick and to Jace's side. She reached down and placed her hand over his and squeezed.

Jace looked up at her in surprise.

"Whatever you find out, it will be okay. I promise." Sam smiled at him, hoping she hadn't made a promise she couldn't keep.

Jace stared into her eyes, surprised that he felt stronger already. He nodded once and looked at the doctor.

Sam smiled to see he had taken comfort in her words and prepared to give him privacy.

"I'm going to wait outside during your exam. I'll be back when you're done." She said softly. Jace looked at her quickly.

"Don't. Stay, please." He requested, trying to keep the plea from his voice. He felt stronger, but it didn't mean he didn't want support right now. He had no one to be there for him and for some reason that he wasn't stupid enough to question, this incredible woman was willing to do just that.

Sam saw the nerves in his eyes and nodded. She glanced at Dr. Avery.

"Is that okay?"

Dr. Avery smiled kindly and nodded. He started his exam with Jace by going over all the injuries that Jace sustained to his face as a result of the hit and run. Sam listened to the doctor list all the injuries, horror-struck.

Jace was frozen, each injury the doctor listed confirming in his mind that he would never look normal. How could he after that much trauma?

"Luckily, most of the healing from those injuries occurred while you were comatose, so you avoided the painful recovery process for the most part. Now then, let's see my handiwork, shall we?" Dr. Avery said a bit too cheerfully for Sam's liking.

"I'm actually quite proud of the work myself. Didn't have much to work with, but I think I may have managed to get fairly close to your original appearance." Dr. Avery said genially as he carefully began to unravel the bandages from Jace's head.

Sam waited with bated breath, ready to provide comfort if needed. But instead, she found herself staring in stunned shock.

"Oh my God."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am so glad you guys liked the last chapter. I know the cliffhangers drive you nuts, but honestly, they're my fave. I do them all the time because they're so damn fun to me lol Sorry!**

 **One of you asked if I was referencing Jackson Avery from Grey's and I totally had him in mind when I wrote about a plastics doctor from the western seaboard lol It's not him, but I thought it was a funny little nod.**

 **Anyways, so based on the responses I've gotten, sounds like most people want a shorter, faster paced story. I'm not promising anything, because like I said, sometimes I just write and write, but I will definitely try to make this a faster-paced story. It was also mentioned that you'd like me to keep updating frequently because when I was writing NEC, I'd disappear for weeks at a time. I get that, and I will try to keep doing it as often as I do right now. But also please keep in mind I am a single mom with three kids, and I have a life. There may be times where I can't update every few days and that's just how it is. I won't apologize for that, so I won't make promises I can't keep to update super frequently. It's working out like that now, and hopefully it will continue. :)**

 **That being said, thank you SOOOOOO much for the incredible reviews you guys have been leaving! They're so supportive and complimentary and it makes me want to keep writing. It's definitely part of the reason I've been posting so often. So please keep reviewing, and if you haven't already, please fave & follow this story. **

**Alright, let's find out what Jace looks like!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Oh my God." Sam whispered staring at his face, her heart beating like a drum against her chest.

"Ah, there we are. Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." Dr. Avery said proudly as he reached for the mirror Patrick was handing him.

"Dr. Avery, you did an exceptional job." Patrick praised the doctor in admiration as he stared at the man beneath the mask, so to speak.

Jace waited as Avery held the mirror up and his eyes widened at what he saw. He reached out slowly and grabbed the mirror, staring at his reflection.

Electric blue eyes stared out from under straight, dirty blonde hair as he studied the strong, square jawline, straight patrician nose, and chiseled features reflected back at him. There was still a lot of bruising, a couple of small scars along his temple and jawline, and maybe some slight swelling, but overall...

"You're handsome." Sam blurted out suddenly, staring at the attractive man in front of her. He smiled automatically, and white, straight teeth peeked out behind his full lips. He was more than handsome actually, and something about his face had her breath coming in short gasps.

She thought he was handsome, Jace thought with poorly hidden glee. He'd been hoping that the scarring wouldn't be terrible, but was shocked to find that not only was there almost no scarring, but he had a pretty decent face. Handsome, if he were to believe Sam, he thought again cheerfully.

Patrick coughed to cover the laugh that bubbled out as Sam went beet red with mortification. He took mercy on her and turned to Jace.

"Sammy's right, Jace. You're an attractive guy." Patrick grinned at him and Jace grinned back before looking at Dr. Avery.

"Doc, I don't know what I looked like before, but what you did here? It's a miracle and I know it. Thank you. Thank you so much." Jace said sincerely, grateful to the doctor for saving his life and rebuilding his face.

"You're welcome, son. Hopefully, it's close enough to your old appearance to circulate your face out there and maybe figure out your identity." Dr. Avery said with a warm smile before launching into care instructions. He left a card for Jace and made his exit.

Jace let out a heavy sigh of relief, his eyes closing. Sam smiled down at him, surprised at how relieved she was. Of course she hadn't cared what he would look like, but she was happy for him because he wouldn't have to deal with major scarring or deformities for the rest of his life.

"See, didn't I say it would be okay?" She teased.

Jace opened his eyes and turned his to look at her, a slow smile spreading across his face. The look in his eyes was so tender that Patrick felt like he was intruding. He backed out of the room quietly and closed the door. Neither noticed his departure.

"Yes, you did. Sam, I have to say something."

Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Thank you."

Sam tilted her head.

"For what?"

Jace reached out and grabbed her hand, holding tightly and Sam looked down at their hands in surprise, that spark of electricity- a shiver of familiarity- shooting through her like it did every time they touched. She raised her eyes to meet his and was shocked at the intensity burning in them.

"Sam, you saved my life. If you hadn't found me on the street that night, I would be dead. But you not only found me, you stayed by my side. Even when I was in a coma, you came to see me every day, talking to me, willing me back. And from the second I woke up, you've done the same. Supporting me, comforting me, treating me like a normal person, and not some amnesiac stranger with no name and no family. You didn't have to do that. You don't know me, and you don't owe me anything. And I don't need to have my memories to know that there are not a lot of people in this world who would have done what you have. You are beautiful, inside and out. And I am so grateful that it was you that found me on the street that night. So thank you." Jace took a deep breath when he finished his speech, watching her nervously. He wasn't sure he'd ever said so much at once before, but that was something he'd needed to say for a few days now. He just hoped he didn't make her uncomfortable.

Sam stared at Jace, her heart racing, tears dampening her eyes. She was incredibly moved by his words and found her self leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his cheek.

Jace looked at her with startled eyes, his skin tingling where her soft lips had touched.

"You're very welcome. I'm thankful too, Jace. That I found you, that I was here when you woke up, and that we've become friends. But I think you're wrong. There are a lot of people who would have done the same."

Jace shook his head and smiled.

"I think we're going to have to agree to disagree."

Sam started to speak but just then a nurse burst in noisily.

"Mr. Smith, I need to change your IV bag." She said matter-of-factly, holding up the replacement bag. She pointedly ignored Sam.

Sam looked up at Elizabeth, an unconscious look of irritation on her face.

Jace glared at the annoying nurse. She'd been in several times over the last few days, and although she was always polite, there was something about her that rubbed him the wrong way.

And now seeing the way she was ignoring Sam, and the look on Sam's face, he could tell they didn't like each other. It just solidified his already forming opinion of her.

"Fine, go ahead." He said curtly.

Liz glanced at him and froze, stunned to realize that his bandages were off and he was actually very handsome.

"Mr. Smith, your bandages are off and aren't you the handsome one? Congratulations." She said, her voice sugary sweet now.

Sam rolled her eyes and looked away. Jace just nodded.

"Mmhm."

Liz quickly and efficiently changed his IV bag, but lingered. She subtly moved between Jace and Sam, leaning over him and fluffing his pillows behind his head and straightening the blankets around him.

Sam leaned out of her way in disgust, rolling her eyes again as she watched Liz make her move. She told herself the tightness she felt watching Liz flirt with Jace was annoyance, and nothing more. Still, she bit her lip as she waited for Jace's reaction.

Jace stared at the nurse in annoyance as she moved in between him and Sam, forcing Sam to pull away. When the nurse leaned over him, her almost nonexistent breasts in his face, it became clear she was trying to either flirt with him or irritate Sam. The look on Sam's face told him it was working, which annoyed him even more.

"Look, I'm fine. Can you please go? We were in the middle of something." He said abruptly, trying to be polite but unable to keep the annoyance from his voice.

Liz pulled back in affront as Sam bit back a smile. Liz straightened her shoulders and pasted a fake smile on her face.

"Of course, Mr. Smith." Having ignored Sam the entire time, Liz sneered down at her before flipping her hair and striding out of the room.

Sam was standing a few feet away now, her arms crossed. Jace watched her.

"You two don't seem to like each other." He said bluntly.

"That's putting it mildly." Sam replied just as bluntly.

Jace paused.

"Yeah, I can see that. I don't like her either. She's annoying."

Sam burst into startled laughter, the stiffness leaving her body. She was still chuckling when she sat back down beside him.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? I mean, you got the bandages off. That's a big deal, right?"

Jace smiled at her change in subject. He appreciated that she didn't stoop to bad-mouthing the nurse.

"It is. I was nervous about it, I gotta admit. But I don't know if I look anything like I did before. So I don't know if it will help me figure out who I am."

Sam nodded sympathetically.

"I really believe that your memories will come back. Give yourself more time." She said encouragingly.

Jace nodded.

"The cast on my arm and leg comes off tomorrow. And then I start physical therapy Friday." He added, thinking about the next challenges ahead of him.

Sam's eyes widened and she reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Wow, Jace! That's a big deal. How do you feel about it?"

Jace shook his head, shrugging.

"I mean, I'll be glad to get out of this damn bed. But I don't know the extent of the damage until I try to walk and everything. We'll see." He was hedging. The truth was that he was nervous as hell.

Sam saw through his words to the nerves beneath. Considering her words, she quietly poured him a cup of water from the nearby pitcher, handing it to him. He smiled his thanks; surprised she'd guessed that he was thirsty.

"You know, I was in a hit and run about eight or nine years ago. I suffered a lot of damage to my hip."

Jace felt his eyes widen in surprise as he stared at Sam. It had been the last thing he'd expected her to say.

"And I had to go to physical therapy for a while and use a cane to walk. I remember it being one of the hardest things I've ever done. It was painful and frustrating and awful. But I came out stronger than ever. And I know you will too."

Jace watched her in awe. She had said it all so nonchalantly, but he knew what it felt like to be hit by a car and left for dead on the side of the street like trash. It made you feel insignificant and filled you with rage.

But there was strength in her that he'd glimpsed when she'd spoken about losing her husband and surviving it. It was just another thing about Sam that kept him interested.

"Thank you. I'm glad you were okay. Did they ever find the person who hit you?" His voice was hard. He felt rage bubbling up inside him at the thought of the person who had hurt Sam and then left her to die.

Sam smiled wryly, knowing that would be a hard one to explain.

"Yeah. It was my future mother-in-law."

Jace almost choked on the water he was swallowing.

"What?"

"Long story short, her daughter had just been murdered and she was devastated. She was in a really bad place; she'd been drinking and didn't even realize she'd hit me. When she found out, she was horrified. I wasn't with Jason then, but I knew she was struggling. The loss of a child can break you." Her voice had gone hauntingly sad, and Jason looked at her curiously. But Sam just continued. "I didn't want charges brought up against her, so instead of going to jail, she went to a rehab to get help. And we're extremely close now." She smiled with a shrug, knowing it was a crazy story.

Jace watched her in admiration, finding he wasn't at all surprised that Sam could find compassion for the woman who'd nearly killed her.

"Well, I doubt the person who hit me has the same excuse that your mother-in-law did. And I doubt they'll ever find out who it was." He added in frustration.

Sam's brow furrowed.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean, I was ran over three weeks ago and they don't have a single clue. That detective that was here said he had hoped that when I woke up I could give them info about who hit me. But I don't remember the accident, so I can't help. It's a dead end."

Sam frowned.

"That's garbage. They have to keep looking. And if they can't find who hit you, then I will."

Jace grinned at her fierce statement, grateful for her defense but unsure how she could solve a crime that even the cops couldn't. He asked her exactly that.

"No offense, but how can you solve this crime when the cops can't?"

Sam glared in mock affront.

"Offense!" She cried with a laugh.

"I'm a private investigator, thank you very much. It's my job to solve the cases others can't. And I'm very good at my job." She said pertly, pulling a business card from her pocket.

Jace stared in surprise. That had been the last thing he'd been expecting.

"You're…you're tiny." He said stupidly, unable to reconcile the idea of the tiny, kind beauty by his side with his image of a grizzled, cigar smoke scented P.I.

Sam burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes I am. And I'm smart, intuitive, great with research, and I think quick on my feet. I'm also an expert safecracker, I'm good with a gun, and I'm excellent back up." She tossed her hair back with her last statement, the smile lingering on her face.

Jace froze at her words, a sense of déjà vu hitting him hard. But once again he couldn't hold onto the flash of memory.

"You sound like a real badass." He joked, recovering.

"Damn right." Sam shot back.

Jace chuckled and shook his head.

"Sam, thanks for the offer. But when I woke up without my memory, I also woke up without my wallet. I couldn't afford to pay for your services." He admitted uncomfortably.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, that works out since I was never planning to charge you. You're my friend, Jace. And I'm going to find who hit you and left you on the road no matter what. So don't waste your time fighting me on this." Sam said determinedly.

Jace heard the stubbornness in her voice and somehow knew instinctually better than to argue with her.

"Thank you, Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! You have all been SO supportive and I truly appreciate it. After the last chapter, the response to my question about the pace for the show actually changed a bit and the results were more split. So I guess I will just see where the story takes me and try my hardest to keep up this pace so that if it does run long, at least its updated regularly. :p Compromises baby!**

 **I'm so glad you're seeing their bond and connection. Pretty soon, they're going to start admitting that something is going on. I'm picking up the pace a bit, and will time jump a little through his recovery because honestly, I want him up and around and all in Sam's personal bubble. :D**

 **And to the review about making Liz one-dimensional, you are totally right. Even as I wrote it I admitted to myself that Liz isn't THAT much of a bitch. At least not towards her patients. But I couldn't make myself care enough to write her true to character. My dislike of her is so great that when I'm writing, I just naturally make her the bitchiest bitch and the sluttiest slut I can think of. It's terrible but tbh I'm okay with that LOL :p**

 **We've seen Jace and Sam together, but now we're going to take a look at them when they're apart. Sam is still struggling with Jason's "death", and Jace has to build a new life for himself until his memories return. Let's see how they deal with those issues.**

 **As always, thank you for the incredible reviews! Keep them coming, I read each and every one of them, and they honestly push me to be better, write more, and post often. If you haven't already, please fave/follow. Thanks!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 11

The anniversary of Jason's death passed quietly. Sam took Danny to visit Monica while she made her way to the Quartermaine crypt. She stood in front of Jason's plaque and stared.

"Hi, Jason." She said softly, running her hands over the engraving of his name. Tears slipped unnoticed down her face as grief pressed down on her.

"God, I miss you so much. Everyone keeps telling me it gets better but it hasn't. And I don't think it ever will. How can it? You were such a huge part of my life. I don't know how to live in a world where you don't exist." Her voice broke and she cleared her throat, wiping away her tears.

"But I know I have to. I can't keep walking around like a zombie. I need to live, for me, for you, and for our son." She smiled as she crouched in front of his placard.

"You know, Danny is so much like you. No, Jason, he is exactly like you. You would be so thrilled to see him. He is brave and loyal and funny. He's the best of us. And I tell him every day about his daddy and what an amazing person you were. Our son knows you, Jason. And he loves you. Just like I always will. Forever." Sam straightened and wiped the last of her tears away. She turned away and walked to the entrance of the crypt. She looked back at the plaque.

"Goodbye, Jason." She whispered, before heading back to the main house.

She joined Monica and Michael for a short lunch so they could share stories about Jason with Danny. Sam's entire being ached, and she found that all she wanted was to be home with her son. So that's what she did. She ate quickly and made her excuses. After saying goodbye to Michael and Monica, she and Danny headed home.

When they got to the penthouse, Sam watched Danny run ahead and drop down by his toys. She closed the door and leaned back against it for a moment, closing her eyes. Pushing through the pain, Sam shoved away from the door and went to join her son on the floor.

After a simple meal where Danny chattered pretty much non-stop, they curled up in bed and watched cartoons together. Danny didn't usually sleep in Sam's bed, but she just couldn't bear sleeping in that bed alone tonight.

Danny had just fallen asleep when there was a knock on the door downstairs. Sam climbed out of bed and went downstairs to open the door.

Sonny and Carly stood there, somber expressions on their faces.

"Hey Sam." Sonny said with a sad smile. Carly didn't say anything, just moved to hug Sam. Sam held on tightly, grateful that Carly & Sonny had seemed to know that she needed them tonight.

"I'm glad you're here." Sam admitted, pulling back and looking at Carly and Sonny.

"I told you she needed us." Carly smirked, slapping the back of her hand against Sonny's arm.

Sonny grinned, dimples winking.

"Yeah, my wife knows everything about everything."

Carly shot Sonny an exasperated look.

"Your _ex-wife_. I'm marrying Franco in a week, remember?" Carly snapped, holding up her hand with the engagement ring.

"We'll see." Sonny said, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at a fidgeting Carly, who blushed and looked away.

"Guys, please." Sam said with a sigh. Carly had recently confided in Sam that she'd slept with Sonny. But she insisted it didn't mean anything and she still loved Franco. Sam had her doubts but she just didn't have the energy to deal with it today of all days.

Carly immediately looked contrite, an expression you didn't often see on her face.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Tonight is supposed to be about honoring Jason."

Sonny nodded.

"That's right." Sonny held up a bottle of Sam and Jason's favorite tequila and Sam let out a surprised laugh.

"Thank you, both of you."

They spent the next few hours talking about Jason and laughing about the past. Sam ended up serving whiskey instead, saving the tequila for another time. Too many memories were attached to that particular drink.

After Sonny and Carly left, Sam looked around the quiet living room. She walked over to the bar and picked up the bottle of tequila. She carried it over to the table, set down a shot glass, and grabbed the dominoes case.

She poured a shot and quickly knocked it back, wincing as it burned down her throat. It had been a while since she'd had tequila.

"To you, Jason." She whispered softly, before playing a solitaire game of dominoes, playing for both her self and Jason. But after her third shot of tequila Sam shoved the dominoes away, feeling pathetic and melancholy.

She went upstairs, crawling in bed beside Danny. Finally the ache in her heart eased a bit as she stared at the little boy who was her permanent connection to Jason. Instead of focusing on what she'd lost, she needed to focus on what she had left. She smiled at her little boy and pressing a kiss to his head, she let herself drift to sleep.

The next morning found Sam dragging herself out of bed. She glanced down at Danny's sleeping face and smiled softly. There it was; her reason for getting up every day. Pressing a kiss to his soft cheek, she got up and headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, teeth brushed, and fresh from a shower, Sam piled her still wet hair on top of her head with a clip. She glanced at the empty bed and heard the TV downstairs. She dressed quickly in jeans and a t-shirt and padded barefoot downstairs.

She was surprised to see Molly sitting on the couch with Danny.

"Hey, Molly. When did you get here?"

Molly looked over and grinned guiltily.

"Last night, actually. I used my key to let myself in. You and Danny were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up."

Sam frowned. She didn't have a problem with Molly letting her self in. She was surprised she hadn't woken up, though.

"Is everything okay?"

Molly nodded, shrugging. But Sam could see she was upset about something. She looked pointedly at Molly, who sighed.

"I got into a fight with Krissy. And I was upset about it so I picked a fight with TJ. And I didn't want to be home so I came here."

Sam moved over and sat in the chair next to the couch.

"Why did you and Krissy fight?"

Molly's face went stubborn.

"Because she's being an idiot and I told her. Mom wouldn't care if she has s-e-x with boys or girls or both." She said carefully, glancing at Danny.

Sam sighed.

"We know that, Molly. And I think deep down, Kristina knows it too. But she can't see it because she's so scared and so confused her self. She needs to deal with this in her own way and in her own time."

Molly sighed.

"I know. You're right, Sam. And usually I'm the peacekeeper. But Krissy is lying constantly and dragging me into her lies and I hate it. I don't like lying to Mom."

Sam reached out and grabbed Molly's hand.

"I know, baby. I'm a little more flexible on the lying part. I'll talk to Kristina, tell her if she needs backup, use me and leave you out of it." She grinned at Molly, squeezing her hand.

Molly laughed and squeezed back. Her face dropped again though.

"TJ called me out on being so hard on Krissy. Which, I pointed out is highly hypocritical since he's constantly judging and bitching out his mom."

"Molly." Sam chastised her.

Molly looked a bit shamefaced but then shook her head stubbornly.

"Okay, that was a low blow but it doesn't make it any less true. He comes down on his mom every time one of her lies comes out, and he's right to. But I don't sit there and judge him for it. I'm supportive and loving and then I gently steer him back towards his mom. Because that's what a good girlfriend does. He should do the same for me."

Sam sighed.

"You guys will work it out. You and TJ are an amazing couple. Not everyone is lucky enough to find love and keep it. Cherish it." She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"That's not the only reason I came." Molly admitted, watching her big sister carefully.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know yesterday was hard for you. I thought you could use some company."

Sam wasn't surprised that Molly had worried about her. Of all her family, Molly was the most intuitive and nurturing.

"Yesterday was hard. Today's...well, today's hard too. But actually, I was thinking I just need a distraction, you know? Get my mind off of it. And there's this new case I want to work on. I was going to take Danny to daycare, but if you could take him for me, I can get started."

Molly smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Actually, there's this amazing new exhibit at the museum. If it's okay with you, I'll keep Danny with me and we'll have a little day date."

"Yay! Day day!" Danny yelled suddenly, clapping his hands together happily.

Sam and Molly burst into laughter and Sam nodded at Molly. She packed a bag for Danny while Molly got him dressed. Sam offered to make breakfast first but Molly quickly declined, opting to take him to Kelly's instead.

Once Molly had left with Danny, Sam wasted no time pulling on her boots. She needed a distraction and she had the perfect one in mind. She was going to figure out who had run over Jace. His image floated through her mind and she fought the urge to go see him. She was still too raw after the previous day, and having let herself believe, even for a moment, that Jace could have been Jason? She just couldn't deal with the emotional toll it would have on her. Even so, the need to see him was almost overwhelming. She glanced at Jason's photo on the mantel and looked away quickly, guilt suffusing her. Shaking her head and ignoring the pull towards Jace, she walked out the door.

...

Sam pulled over on the side of the road at the accident site. Grabbing her tools, she walked back and forth around the site looking for clues. She had finally given up the hope of finding anything when she looked up and the sun hit something that glinted.

There was something in the trees but what was it? She climbed over the guardrails and walked a little bit into the copse of trees, staring hard.

It was a hunting stand, high up in the trees. Sam squinted, her hand on her brow. What was that glint?

"Oh my god! It's a camera!" She gasped, hurrying towards the tree. She circled the tree, trying to decide how to climb up to the stand. There had to be a way in and out of that thing. Was there a way to identify whom it belonged to? What were the chances that it had caught the accident on camera?

Sam spent fifteen minutes looking for a way up the tree but whoever the hunter was had been careful. It looked like he had cut all the low-hanging branches to prevent anything from getting to his stand.

"Damn it."

The sound of branches cracking behind her had Sam whirling around, her hand automatically going to the small dagger she kept in a holster on her waist.

An older man, in flannel and jeans stood there, a shotgun held in his hands.

"Easy, darlin'. I don't mean you any harm. I was just responding to the alert I got that something was messing around my huntin' stand." His voice had a pleasant drawl that was a bit out of place in northern New York. He placed his shotgun against the tree to show he wasn't dangerous.

Sam watched him warily.

"How did you know I was here?"

He pointed up at the tree.

"You see that there camera? It's got motion-detection. When there's movement nearby, the camera turns on and sends an alert. I get it on my phone and can watch the feed from home, decide if it's worth trekking out here."

Sam's eyes widened.

"Does it only record a certain area or is it mobile?" She asked excitedly.

The old man furrowed his brow.

"Well, it's got to show me where all the critters are, don't it? When it detects motion, the camera follows the movement. It's limited, of course, but it's got a pretty wide range of motion. Why you so interested in this, darlin'?"

Sam smiled winsomely and held her hand out to him.

"Hi, I'm Sam."

The man laughed and shook his head. He gripped her hand in his callused one and shook it firmly.

"That is one dangerous smile, darlin'. Well, Sam, I'm Sam too. Samuel Bennett, if we're being proper."

Sam laughed and nodded.

"Samantha Morgan, if we're being proper." She replied with a smile.

"Well, lady Sam. What's your interest in my huntin' stand?"

"Well, hunter Sam, I'm a private investigator. I'm investigating a hit and run that occurred on the road just past those trees. And I'm wondering if it's possible your camera caught the accident?"

Samuel rubbed the scruff on his chin.

"Well, I certainly heard about that. Damn shame, too. Humans just ain't what they should be these days. As far as it capturing anything, well, I don't rightly know, darlin'. It would have had to detect motion here in these trees heading towards the road for the camera to face that direction. I'm afraid it's not likely."

Sam sighed heavily, disappointed.

"Damn it."

Samuel studied the little beauty standing in front of him. Something about her was just so damn sad. It was like whatever excitement that had put that light in her eyes had just been snuffed out. And the sadness that stayed in its place damn near broke his heart.

"But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look at the feed. I haven't viewed the feed in a little over a month now. Went back home to Texas to take care of my ailing mama. Just got back a couple of days ago. I was about to delete the feed when the alert came through, matter of fact."

Sam's head had shot up when he offered to look at the feed. Hope lit within her again.

"Samuel, that would be amazing."

Pleased to see that spark back in her eyes, Samuel nodded. "Alright, darling, do you have a way for me to get in touch with you once I go through it?"

Sam pulled out a business card and handed it to him.

"Well, I'll be damned. Itty bitty thing like you, you really are a private eye." He whistled and grinned at her.

Sam wasn't offended. In fact, there was something about Samuel that she just liked.

"Damn right. The best in the tri-state area, too."

Samuel laughed.

"I believe it. Well, I better get going. I'll be in touch."

Sam grinned and nodded.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Samuel. This could be the break I need to get my friend some answers."

She turned to walk back towards the road but stopped and turned back.

"Samuel?"

He looked up questioningly from the tree where he'd bent over to grab his shotgun.

"Yeah?"

"I hope your mother is okay now."

Samuel studied her, surprised at the sincerity in her voice. She meant what she said.

"That's right kind of you to ask, Samantha Morgan. My mama's stubborn as a mule and nuttier than squirrel poo. She ain't going nowhere 'til she's ready." He grinned as Sam burst out laughing.

"Good. Something tells me you take after her. Take care, Samuel."

With a wave, Sam made her way out of the trees and back to her car. Her spirits higher than they'd been in days, Sam drove carefully, looking for any other sign of cameras that could have caught the accident.

Spotting a couple of street cameras a few miles down from the accident, Sam pulled over and grabbed her phone.

"Spinelli, hi."

"Fair Samantha, what a lovely surprise? To what do I owe this immense pleasure?"

Sam smiled. Spinelli always made her feel better.

"I'm on a job and I could use your help. What would you think of coming East for a short visit?"

...

Jace placed one trembling foot in front of the other, his arms straining as he held his weight up. His muscles screaming, Jace took another torturous step.

"Excellent job, Mr. Smith. But it's time to stop." The overly cheerful physical therapist chirped, moving forward. It was the third time she'd suggested they stop for the day. Jace kept refusing. She was annoying the hell out of him and he was pretty sure that cheerful demeanor was beginning to sour towards him too.

Jace gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I can keep going." He insisted, his arms starting to tremble.

"You don't want to wear yourself out." The therapist insisted, smiling through gritted teeth.

"I'm fine." He said again, moving slowly.

"You trying to kill yourself?"

Jace lifted his head to see Carly standing in the doorway of the physical therapy room.

The therapist ran forward, hands held up.

"Ma'am, you can't be in here." She called but Jace stopped her.

"She can stay."

The PT sighed, her jaw clenched, the slightest crack in her overly optimistic, cheerful facade.

"Fine. I'll be back in fifteen minutes and then we'll move on to breathing exercises." She snapped. "If you haven't killed yourself before then." She added under her breath, striding out.

"Can't wait." Jace shot back sarcastically before moving slowly towards his wheelchair.

Carly hurried forward and pushed it behind him, where he dropped, exhausted, into it. Carly glared out the door.

"What the hell is she doing? She should have made sure you were in the wheelchair before she left, the little twit." She muttered, pushing Jace's chair away from the bars.

Jace grinned, feeling better already.

"Oh yeah?"

Carly shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, well. I used to be a physical therapist a lifetime ago. Not a very good one, but still." She said dismissively.

Jace raised a brow.

"Used to? What do you do now?"

Carly laughed.

"I own a chain of luxury, five star hotels." She admitted wryly.

Jace's eyes opened in admiration.

"Wow. That's impressive. And a huge leap from physical therapy."

Carly laughed again.

"Yeah, well I don't like people enough to be good at physical therapy. And my ex-husband and I owned the hotel together, and when we divorced, we remained business partners. For a time, anyway."

Jace nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

Carly raised a brow.

"I thought you could use some company. I know Sam hasn't been by in a few days. So I volunteered."

Jace looked away. He had been wondering what happened to Sam. The last time they had spoken, she had announced her determination to find out who had run him over. She hadn't been back since.

He supposed it wasn't fair to expect her to visit him every day. But she had done exactly that since finding him in the streets, and then suddenly, a few days ago, she stopped coming. He supposed she had to get back to her real life eventually. And she didn't owe him anything, he told himself.

"Is, uh, is Sam okay?" He asked, clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Carly looked sad but she nodded.

"The anniversary of her husband's death was Wednesday. It's hit her hard. She's kind of buried herself in work and her son. But she was worried about you, so I told her I'd come see you."

Jace felt the hurt he hadn't even realized he felt ease when he heard that Sam had stayed away because she was grieving the husband she'd lost so tragically. She hadn't forgotten about him after all. In fact, even in the midst of her grief, she'd been worried about him. He smiled softly.

"Please let her know that I'm fine. And tell her I'm sorry that she's having a hard time right now. I'm here if she needs to talk." He ignored the knowing look in Carly's eyes when she smiled and nodded.

"I will. Or you could just tell her yourself." She grinned, holding out a business card. Jace took the card and glanced at it. He returned Carly's grin when he saw that it was one of Sam's business cards with her phone number listed.

Just then the doors opened and a tall, lanky man with greasy, brownish-blonde hair walked in.

"There you are, Carly."

A shadow crossed Carly's face as she pasted a smile on her face and turned to face the newcomer.

"Franco! Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?" She walked over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Jace was staring at the stranger, shocked to feel him self becoming filled with rage and hatred. He didn't question the feelings coursing through him. They felt pure and righteous and the meaning was clear. This son of a bitch had to die.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the build up between Jace and Sam. And you're right, even without his memories, Jason recognizes trash when he sees it lol But there's so many questions, so many blank spaces, it becomes a matter of what he knows mixed with these brief flashes mixed with instinct. I like exploring who else causes that kind of reaction inside him.**

 **This chapter is all about Jace. Where he's at, what he's thinking, and who he is without the past connecting him to all these people. Do your memories change who you are, at the core of you? Are there some people just meant to be in your life while others were just happy/unhappy circumstance? I'm always curious to how we become friends with the people we become friends with. What draws us to them before their personality is revealed? Are we just drawn to certain people, do our souls recognize kindred spirits?**

 **I wanted to explore that for Jace. He's starting over, for the third time in his life. And though he doesn't know it, he's drawn to the same people over and over again. But this time, Sam can't tell him whose important to him and whose an enemy. He'll have to figure that out on his own.**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews, and please keep them coming! If you haven't already, please follow/fave.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 12

Jace was staring up at the stranger, rage pulsing through him one moment and the next the feelings faded. Jace was left confused and shaken at the depth of rage he'd experienced. He didn't know this man; why had he had such a strong reaction to him?

"One of the nurses mentioned seeing you come in here and thought maybe you were lost. You know you came to the physical therapy room instead of the art therapy room, right?"

Jace listened to the man's condescending, grating voice and thought maybe his initial reaction was spot on.

Carly gave a weak laugh, fiddling with an ugly eyeball necklace around her neck.

"I know where the art room is, silly. I came to visit a friend. Oh God, sorry! Franco, this is Jace. Jace, this is Franco." Carly introduced them quickly.

Jace held his hand out but Franco just stared at him.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Franco. Carly's fiancee." It was said pointedly and Carly flushed.

"Yes, of course. This is my fiancee, Franco." She repeated, clarifying.

"Hey man." Jace said disinterestedly. Yeah, he didn't like this guy at all.

"You want to get out of here, grab lunch?" Franco asked, dismissing Jace.

Carly looked annoyed but quickly schooled her features.

"Franco, why don't we meet later? I'm going to finish visiting my friend and then I have, uh, some work to take care of. But I'll see you at home tonight, okay?" She smiled reassuringly.

Franco stared at her for a moment, as if trying to read her expression. He nodded slowly, backing up.

"See you at home, then?"

Carly nodded, smiling as if to reassure him.

"Yes. See you at home." She said again. Franco smiled and then giving Jace a short nod, walked out. Carly immediately sighed and dropped into a chair, covering her face with her hands.

Jace wheeled himself over to her.

"Hey, Carly? You okay?" He asked softly. Carly lifted her head and shook it.

"No, I'm really not."

"Want to talk about it?"

Carly stared at him.

"Actually, yeah. I do." She admitted sounding surprised.

The doors swung open and the PT walked back in, the determinedly cheerful expression back on her face.

"Okay, Mr. Morgan. Ready to try again?"

"Yeah, no. We're done here. Thanks." Jace replied. The PT stared at him a moment in disgruntlement before turning on her heel and storming out, muttering something about pain-in-the-ass patients.

Carly laughed.

"I don't think she likes you very much." Carly teased. Jace shrugged dismissively.

"Whatever. So tell me what's going on."

Carly sighed.

"I'm supposed to marry Franco in one week. And I want to, I really do. Or I did. I do. I don't know! I love him, despite his horrifying past and despite the fact that literally no one in my family likes him or is coming to the wedding to support me." Her voice broke a little.

Jason sensed a "but" coming.

"But?" He prompted.

"I cheated on him. I'm _cheating_ on him. With my ex-husband." She admitted, cringing at saying the words out loud.

Jace nodded in sudden understanding.

"Are you sure you're _in_ love with this guy? I mean, if you really loved him, you wouldn't have gotten back with your ex, right?"

Carly stared at him.

"That's it? You don't think I'm a horrible person?"

Jace shrugged.

"I mean, I don't know. Would a horrible person be as messed up about what she's doing as you are? I don't think so."

Carly's eyes filled with tears of gratitude. She had expected to be judged, but he had seen past her action to her intent. No one had done that for her in a long time. Not since Jason.

"Thank you. I was really happy with Franco. I mean, I've always had reservations because of his history, but I got past that. But my ex-husband and I have this bond that has always been there and will always be there. We're connected in a way that we just can't deny. We've never been able to completely let each other go, even when we were married to other people. And I really thought we were past all the back and forth. But then it just happened and now it keeps happening. It's like a drug. Sonny is like my drug!" She exclaimed suddenly, looking a bit crazed.

Jace bit back a smile.

"Sounds like maybe he's the one you want to be with."

Carly shook her head.

"No, no, no, no. I can't be with Sonny. We're poison together. It's the most unhealthy, toxic relationship I've ever been in. We wreck each other, Jace. I'm done with that. I'm done with Sonny. And I made a promise to Franco and I'm going to keep it." She said fiercely, as if she was trying to convince both her self and Jace. She swiped angrily at the tears that had escaped.

"Hey, Carly. Look, just calm down. Take deep breaths, count to ten. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Jace warned. Carly's head snapped towards him and she stared.

"What? What's wrong?" Jace asked in confusion.

Carly shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just...what you said; about taking deep breaths and counting to ten? That's exactly what my best friend used to tell me. For a second you sounded just like him."

Jace stared, not sure why she was so shaken.

"Well, I mean, it's a pretty common phrase, I think."

Carly shook herself and laughed weakly.

"You're right, of course. I just-I guess I'm missing Jason too and hearing you say that was weird. It was exactly what he would have said, at exactly that moment." She smiled, closing her eyes briefly.

"Jason? Sam's Jason?" He asked curiously.

Carly smiled.

"Yeah. He was my best friend. God, he'd hate that I was marrying Franco. I mean, so does everyone else, but Jason would _really, really_ hate it." The smile had faded and she was looking miserable and unsure again.

"What did this Franco guy do to make so many people hate him?"

Carly shook her head.

"Horrible, horrible things. He hurt so many people I love. But he wasn't in his right mind. He had a tumor and once it was removed, he changed. He's not the same person he used to be. He's not." Once again, she sounded as if she was trying to convince the both of them.

"Look, I'm sure your family will be there to support you. They love you. They'll put aside their feelings to be there for you."

Carly shook her head sadly.

"No, they won't. And I don't blame them. I just wish that my son, Michael, would come. He's the kindest, most loving and supportive kid you could ever ask for. We've always been so close, and to have even him refuse to go to my wedding? It's an ache in my heart that won't go away." She sniffled a little, a single tear escaping.

Jace reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'm really sorry. I'd go if I could get out of here. But to be honest, I didn't really like the guy either."

Carly laughed in surprise.

"You met him for like ten seconds." She argued, shaking her head.

Jace shrugged.

"I know. There's just something about him. He kind of has a creepy vibe, don't you think?"

Carly laughed and shoved his arm lightly.

"You're horrible."

Jace laughed with her. After a moment, he spoke again.

"You and Sam seem to be really close. I'm sure she'll be there to support you."

Carly's eyes widened with horror.

"No! I would never expect Sam to go anywhere near Franco after what he put her through." She burst out, then shut up, seeming to regret her words.

Jace straightened in his chair.

"What he put her through? What did he do to Sam?" He asked urgently.

Carly shook her head, regretting her words.

"That's not my story to tell. And I wouldn't bring it up, either. Please, Jace. It's painful for her."

Jace nodded slowly.

"Look, thanks for the talk. Really. I don't know why, but you're just really easy to talk to you. I like you, Jace." Carly added suddenly. "And I don't like people that much."

Jace had to laugh, though his thoughts were still occupied with Sam.

"I like you too, Carly. And I like listening to you. And I don't think I like to listen to people that much either."

Carly laughed again. Tossing her hair back, she reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I better go. I need to put an end to this thing with Sonny once and for all. Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Jace shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

Carly smiled, before walking out the double doors. She turned back at the door and smiled at him.

"By the way, nice face." She winked at him, making him laugh, before she breezed away. Jace stared after her for a moment, before looking down at the card he held in his hand. He ran his thumb over Sam's name.

Sighing, he dropped the card on his lap and pushed him self out of the room and into the corridor.

He reached the end of the corridor and was wheeling himself into the main hub towards his room when he spotted Carly talking to a tall, handsome young man with golden blonde hair by the elevators. She seemed to be pleading with him. He looked sad but shook his head. Tears filled Carly's eyes, but she smiled and nodded. Kissing his cheek, she turned and walked into the elevator.

The young man watched the doors close and then tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Jace was wheeling himself past him when the young man turned and tripped over the wheelchair.

He looked down at Jace in horror, hands out in apology.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you hurt? Can I help you get somewhere?" He asked quickly, his eyes searching for injuries.

Jace looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay, man. I'm fine. But yeah, if you wouldn't mind, can you take me to my room?"

He nodded quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." He said politely, pushing Jace, following his directions.

"I'm Jace, by the way. And you're Michael, right?"

Michael had just pushed him into his hospital room and Jace turned to face him. Michael looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah. How did you know that? Have we met before?"

Jace studied him.

"You know, I don't think so. But something about you seems familiar." Jace said slowly, now that he had a chance to study the handsome young man's face.

"Yeah, you too." Michael said, staring at the man. What was going on? He had the craziest urge to hug this guy. He felt like he was being reunited with a long lost friend or family member. He shook his head at his fanciful thoughts.

"Sorry, I was in an accident a month ago, and I lost my memories, so I don't know if I know you." Jace explained, still staring at him. He felt an odd sort of protectiveness come over him as he studied his face.

"Then how did you know who I am?" Michael asked in confusion.

"I saw you with your mom, Carly. Put the pieces together." Jace replied.

Michael's eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh, wow. You're the guy she told us about. You were in a coma. Sam found you in the street after the hit and run. God, I'm sorry you went through that, but I'm glad you're starting to recover."

Once again, the mention of Sam derailed Jace's thoughts.

"You know Sam too?"

Michael nodded.

"Yeah, she was married to my uncle. I mean, she's family to me. Sam's great."

Jace smiled.

"Yeah, she is."

Michael smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

"You too, Michael." Jace hesitated.

"Hey, Michael. I know it's none of my business. But I just wanted to say your mom seems like a great person."

Michael's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, she's the best." He agreed slowly.

"I'm just trying to say she really loves you. I mean, when she talks about you, she just lights up. And, you know, I think it would mean a lot to her if you went to her wedding."

Michael reared back in surprise, shutting down instantly.

"You're right. It's none of your business." He said coldly.

Jace nodded, accepting the truth in that statement but continuing nonetheless.

"It's not. But your mom has shown me a lot of kindness and she doesn't even know me. So I have to think that she'd do anything for you. That she's _done_ everything for you. And if that's true, then maybe you could consider doing this for her. That's all. I won't say anything else."

Michael stared at him for a moment, before a reluctant smile spread over his face.

"You're right, she has. Hey man, thank you. I've got to go. Good luck, Jace." Michael shook Jace's hand and hurried out of the room.

Jace watched him leave, a smile on his face. He didn't know why but he liked that kid.

 _Jace was in the hospital, walking into a room with a tiny cubicle inside. He leaned over it, and looked down into a tiny little face with reddish blonde hair. He was so tiny and defenseless and Jace knew he would die to protect him._

Jace blinked and the memory was gone. There had been a child in his life that he'd loved very much. But he didn't think it was his child. Maybe like a child to him. Maybe it was a nephew? Frustrated, Jace slammed his fist into the mattress, trying desperately to remember.

When nothing came, Jace cursed. He would never give up figuring out who he was. Now that he knew there were people he cared about out there, he was more determined than ever. He would find the people he loved again if it was the last thing he did.

Jace pulled himself back out of bed and into the wheelchair. Wheeling himself across the room, he stopped in front of the small mirror there. He stared at his reflection, his eyes tracing the lines of his face. He stared, willing himself to recognize even the slightest feature on his face but unable to. He didn't recognize this face. He didn't know who he was, whether he was a good person or a terrible person. Had he been happy, miserable, or just coasting along somewhere in the middle? These questions plagued him at night. He fought the rising feelings of hopelessness and disappointment.

But it wasn't just all the unanswered questions that kept him up at night. It was guilt. Guilt, because although he was determined to find out who he was, he just couldn't deny his attraction to Sam. And his refusal just made him feel all the more guilty. Because what if he had a wife or girlfriend, or someone who loved him that was grieving the way Sam was? Another woman out there with the same questions and terrible pain that Sam dealt with every day?

He didn't know who he had been before, but he knew who he wanted to be; someone honorable, loyal, and true. But what if he had no one waiting for him? Was he willing to step away from Sam and keep himself at a distance on the off chance that someone was waiting for him?

Jace didn't know how Sam felt about him, but he knew how he felt about her. He cared about her. He was attracted to her. Hell, that was a mild way of putting it. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Every time their hands touched, a shiver of recognition went through him. It was as if echoes of other times they'd touched flowed through him, but he didn't know why. She was also funny, smart, courageous, daring, witty, and caring. She made him laugh, she challenged him, and she loved that little boy of hers so much that it came off her in waves. Not that he could blame her. He was half-way in love with that kid him self.

All those things combined to make her a damn near irresistible package. One he didn't want to resist. He was damned if he was going to ignore the pull he felt towards her. He just needed to know how she felt about him.

"If she would just come see me." He said under his breath, missing her more than he thought he could.

"Where are you, Sam?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so grateful that so many of you are so eager for more updates. So as a thank you: Ask and you shall receive! lol Thank you so much for all of the reviews and kind words! I love reading them :) And I agree, they never should have made RH Franco. It's a disservice to the actor. And I know a few of you wish Jace hadn't talked Michael into going to the wedding. Just stay tuned, the Cranco (or wtf their ship name was) wedding won't play out the way it did onscreen.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit of a lighter chapter, because I fully believe there needs to be laughter and fun in every story. So I hope to bring a little in this chapter. As always, please keep leaving reviews. The reviews, good and bad, push me to be better, and as a result, I write more often and post more often.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 13

The next evening, after a surprising visit from Michael, Carly reached for the phone. She waited while she was connected and smiled when a deep, rich voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Jace?"

"Carly?"

"I don't know what you said to but he's coming to my wedding! And he said it was because of something you said. So thank you!"

Jace smiled.

"He seems like a great kid. I'm sure he would have come around on his own, but I was happy to help."

"Don't sell yourself short. Jace, you've just earned a friend for life. And believe me, I don't make friends easily, because-."

"Because you don't like people." Jace finished with a laugh.

Carly laughed too.

"That's right. But when I decide someone's my friend, I'm loyal for life. You're damn lucky, Jace."

Jace could hear the smile in her voice but somehow; he thought she was probably right.

"I guess I am."

"Goodnight, Jace."

"Goodnight, Carly."

Carly hung up, setting her cell phone down on the nightstand slowly. Her heart ached a bit. She couldn't count how many times she had said those exact words to Jason and heard it back just like tonight. Franco walked into the bedroom and she smiled at him, shaking off the thought.

Jace held the receiver in his hand, wondering why it had felt like he'd heard Carly say that a thousand times before. He lay back, his head turned to the side. His eyes fell on the business card Carly had given him.

As much as he liked Carly, hers wasn't the last voice he wanted to hear before he went to sleep.

Giving in, he reached over and grabbed the card. Staring down at the hospital phone, he sighed and dialed the number before he could change his mind.

He waited while it rang, when suddenly a phone rang loudly in the room. He looked up in surprise and pulled the phone away from his ear.

Sam stood in the doorway, grinning sheepishly at him, her ringing phone in her hand.

"Hi."

Jace stared at her, unable to stop his eyes from traveling the length of her body. She looked incredible. She was bare-faced, her long, chocolate locks in a simple braid that hung over her shoulder, the ends falling in between the shadows of her ample cleavage. She wore a white tank top with a black unzipped hoodie, and what looked like yoga pants, and sneakers. He'd never seen her so casually dressed, and yet her natural beauty left him breathless.

"Hi."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Sam was still getting used to seeing his face. He really was distractingly handsome. And although she knew it wasn't him, she couldn't pretend she didn't see a similarity to Jason in his features.

He glanced past her.

"You didn't bring Danny?" He asked. Sam felt a rush of affection for him at the disappointment in his voice. It meant so much to her that he liked Danny.

"No, my mother-in-law has Danny for the weekend.

They were quiet for a moment.

"I didn't know if you were coming back."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around."

They each spoke at the same time. When Sam heard his words though, her eyes widened. She rushed forward to stand at his side.

"Jace, of course I was coming back. I promised I would be here for you and I will. I'm sorry if I made you think I'd abandoned you."

Jace shook his head, feeling foolish for admitting his fear.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to guilt trip you. Look, Sam, all I'm trying to say is you don't owe me anything. I can't expect you to put your life on hold for some stranger you found on the road. "

Sam sighed, unpleasantly surprised that he thought so little of himself or what he meant to her.

"Jace, you're my friend. You're not just some guy I found on the streets anymore. You're important to me."

Jace stared at her, struck by her words.

"You're important to me too." Jace hesitated before adding, "I missed you."

Sam looked stunned but to his surprise, she shook her head and laughed.

"I missed you too. It's weird because I didn't know you a month ago, but you've become such a big part of my life. It feels like we've known each other forever."

Jace nodded quickly, heartened to hear his sentiments echoed back to him.

"I'm glad you're here."

"I'm not supposed to be." She whispered conspiratorially.

Jace raised a brow and she laughed.

"It's after visiting hours. I had to sneak in."

"How did you get in?"

"I had some help. My brother is a doctor here. I got him to distract the head nurse so I could sneak past her." Sam explained, laughing.

Jace laughed with her and shook his head.

"Why did you go through all that trouble? You could have waited until tomorrow."

Sam bit her lip.

"I've wanted to come see you for a couple of days now, but I kept forcing myself to stay away. But the house was empty and there was nothing to distract myself so the thought wouldn't go away. I even went to the gym for a workout to distract myself." She laughed, self-consciously gesturing at herself.

"But then on the way home I was passing the hospital and before I knew it I was parking. And here I am." She shrugged and raised her eyes to meet his.

"Why were you fighting the urge to visit me?" He asked, confused.

"Because I realized something this week that scared the hell out of me, and left me feeling confused and guilty and overwhelmed."

Jace shook his head.

"What did you realize?"

Sam took a deep breath, gathering her courage.

"There's something between us. I don't know what it is exactly. But there's this connection I feel towards you that I can't explain. And I realized that I want to explore it. I want to find out what it means."

Jace let out a breath, something close to elation filling him. So it wasn't all in his head. Sam felt a connection to him too. And even better, she wanted to see what it meant.

"I feel the same way, Sam. From the moment I woke up and looked into your eyes, it was like my heart started beating for the first time. There's something about you that calls to something inside me. I know it's not just gratitude. It's so much more than that. And I want to figure it out too."

Sam was relieved and flattered to know he'd been feeling the same way she had. But she was also terrified. She didn't know what she felt. Was it just friendship or something more? Was she ready for something more; especially with someone who didn't know his own past? And if this was more than friendship, how did she move on from Jason? She'd tried once before and had failed miserably.

"And I just came on way too strong and sounded like stalker." He sighed, annoyed with him self. But when he looked up at Sam, it wasn't fear of him that he saw in her eyes.

"Why do you seem so scared to explore our connection?" He asked, reading the anxiety in her eyes.

"Because of Jason." She admitted and Jace's eyes widened in surprise.

"Jason?"

She sighed and stood up, walking to the window and looking out.

"I feel disloyal. Jace, the connection I feel with you? It's like nothing I've ever experienced before except one other time."

"With Jason." He guessed, trying not to be jealous of a dead man. He didn't like to think he could be that petty.

She turned back and walked over to his side, but didn't sit. Instead she fidgeted with her hands.

"Yes and I feel so damn guilty. I want to find out why we feel so drawn to each other, but I don't want to dishonor my husband's memory. And I still love him as much today as I did when he died two years ago. That's not ever going to go away. It's not fair to you or to Jason or to anyone."

Jace finally did what he'd wanted to do ever since Sam walked in. Sitting up a little, he reached out and grabbed her hand.

To his surprise, Sam turned her hand over in his and their fingers intertwined. It felt natural, her small hand fitting perfectly in his large hand. She stared down at their hands, surprising her self by not pulling away.

"Sam, from everything you told me, your husband loved you very much. I'm sure he would want you to live your life and be happy. If you were my wife, I know I would. We don't know what this is between us. But I think we owe it to ourselves to find out." He paused.

"Besides, who said I was interested in you romantically?" He added with a grin.

"Jerk." She laughed, shoving him with her free hand. He fell back against the bed and because he was still holding her hand, she toppled forward.

He steadied her with his hands on her waist at the same time she caught herself with her hands on his shoulders. Her face hovered just above his, her braid teasing his jawline with the silken ends. Her breath caught as Jace's hands unconsciously tightened around her waist.

The room seemed to become still as warmth spread through her where Jace held her.

"Sorry. I, um, I lost my balance." She stammered, pushing away from him.

Jace stared at her, his pulse racing, his breath coming in fast. He wanted her. And if he wasn't mistaken, she wanted him too, even if she couldn't admit it to herself yet.

Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. Jace was just staring at her, the tension building. She found herself searching for a way to fill the silence.

"It's my ankle!" She suddenly blurted out. Jace watched her, amused.

"I was on a job a few years ago and had to make a quick exit. I jumped out of a window and landed hard on my ankle. I sprained it pretty bad. Ever since then, it's been kind of weak and just gives out sometimes. I probably should stop wearing heels but I never will. They're kind of a weakness of mine. Love my boots." She rambled on, desperately uncomfortable.

Jace listened to her, a slow smile spreading across his face as she talked. God, she was cute when she was nervous. In fact, he was just about to tell her that when the door flew open.

Sam spun around and let out a tiny squeak as Nurse Epiphany Johnson stood in the doorway, hands plopped on her waist. He'd met her a few times while in the hospital and knew she was a hard case. Which is why he did what any sane man in his position would do; he laid his head back and closed his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. Sam glanced back at him and seeing his closed eyes, her eyes widened and then she was glaring at him.

"Coward!" She hissed, before turning back to Epiphany.

"Hi, Epiphany! How nice to see-."

"Samantha Morgan, I know you know you're not supposed to be in here. It is way past visitor hours and you can't be up in here messing with my patients. They need their rest. The rules are here for a reason and I won't tolerate them being broken."

Sam nodded meekly.

"You're right. I just came to visit my brother and thought I'd peek in on my friend."

"Visit your brother on your own time. When he's in this hospital he is a doctor and his attention needs to be on his patients, not his sister."

"Yes, ma'am." She replied, fidgeting.

"Well? Go on! Get!" Epiphany barked, tapping her foot dangerously.

Sam didn't hesitate, practically flying out of the room in her haste to escape. She saw Lucas in the hallway and grabbed his arm, spinning him around in the opposite direction of Jace's room.

"Epiphany caught me and she was not happy. You may want to steer clear."

"Aw crap." Lucas moaned, glaring at Sam.

"I thought you used to be a con woman? Shouldn't you be better at this?"

Sam laughed.

"Shut up. That woman is scary. An that idiot abandoned me and pretended to be asleep when she walked in!" She added, affronted. Lucas burst out laughing.

"Smart man."

Sam's lips twitched as she fought a laugh.

"More like abandoner. Betrayer. Coward."

Lucas was still chuckling when they parted ways.

Inside Jace's room, he laid still, his eyes shut tight as Epiphany bustled around, checking his IV and charts.

He felt her presence lurking over him and kept his eyes closed.

"Ms. Morgan was right. You are a coward, and not a very smart one either. If you're going to try to pretend you're sleeping, you may want to remember to breathe. Surrounded by fools." She muttered on her way out the door. Jace finally opened his eyes when he heard the door close.

He reached over and grabbed the hospital phone, dialing quickly.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me, Jace."

"Hello, traitor." Sam drawled. "How was your sudden nap?"

"I panicked! She's scary." He said immediately. "If it makes you feel better, she knew I was lying. I forgot to breathe."

Sam burst out laughing, making Jace grin.

"Listen, I'm going to drop by early tomorrow. I forgot I had something to tell you. I might have a lead on your case."

Jace's eyes widened, all jokes forgotten.

"Tell me."

"Tomorrow, I promise. I want to tell you in person. Besides, I just realized how exhausted I am."

Jace smiled.

"That's because you couldn't sleep until you saw me." He teased with a slight chuckle.

Sam was quiet and when she replied, her voice was serious.

"Yeah, maybe. Goodnight, Jace."

Jace was still smiling as the phone clicked in his ear. Hers would be the last voice he heard tonight, after all.

"Good night, Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the incredible reviews! I am SO glad you guys enjoyed the cuteness with JaceSam as well as the lighter moments with Epiphany busting up their moment. I try to bring a little laughter in my stories and I hope you enjoy that.**

 **We're going to continue in that vein and have some more JaceSam adorableness and playfulness. So sit back, relax, and get all in your feels! :p**

 **As always, please continue to review. It lets me know I'm on the right track. Sometimes I take a risk and I can tell from the comments when it doesn't pay off and I can adjust course lol I DO NOT want to go the Jelly route and just keep putting out stories that everyone hates lol**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 14

That Saturday came with a dip in the weather. Sam was sitting on the couch, a steaming cup of coffee in her hand, while she held her phone to her ear.

"I miss you too, pumpkin. Are you having fun with Grandma Monica?"

Sam listened to Danny's babble, a huge grin on her face. She made out something about puppies, tinkle, and "Gamma", which was how he said Grandma.

"Okay baby, I love you too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye, Danny." She waited as she heard him pass the phone to Monica.

"Gamma, take it phone!" She heard him holler happily. She was smiling when Monica came on the line, chuckling.

"Boy, that grandson of mine is firmly entrenched in this shouting phase, isn't he?" She said with a laugh.

Sam grinned.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I think I might have permanent hearing loss by the time he gets out of it." She joked.

"Well, you sound much better today, Sam. I'm glad. Can I ask what brought this change about?"

Sam paused, unsure how to answer.

"I, um, I had a good visit with my friend yesterday. You know, the one in the hospital?"

Monica was silent for a moment.

"Yes, I do. You know, I think what you've done for that man is incredible."

Sam shrugged, though Monica couldn't see her.

"He doesn't have anyone. You know? He's lost everything and yet, he is able to stay kind and funny and-. He's become a really good friend to me. And Danny loves him."

Monica was quiet again.

"Of course he does. My grandson is perfect. And so are you. He's lucky to have you in his life. And if he can bring you any form of happiness, then I'm grateful to him because you deserve it."

Sam felt tears sting her eyes.

"You know I love you, right, Monica?"

Monica smiled, her own eyes brimming with tears.

"When I lost Emily, I lost my only daughter. But when Jason married you, I was blessed with another daughter. One who who encouraged my son into having a stronger, deeper relationship with me. A daughter who has made it a point to make sure I have an incredible relationship with my grandson. How could I not know you loved me when you show me every day? I love you too, Samantha."

Sam smiled, grateful to have two amazing moms in her life. Something Danny said tickled the back of her mind.

"Monica, what was Danny talking about earlier? He said something about puppies and tinkles."

"Oh. Um. Well." Monica sounded alarmed and Sam became suspicious.

"Monica." She said warningly. "What did Danny mean?"

Just then Sam could hear Danny shouting, "Gamma! Gamma! Tinkle!" This was followed by high-pitched barks. Sam's eyes widened.

Monica gasped.

"Damn. Okay, listen, I may or may not have bought Danny a puppy." She said guiltily. Sam and she had discussed getting Danny a puppy but Sam had wanted to wait.

Sam sighed in exasperation.

"Monica-." She started but Monica cut her off.

"Okay, well, I have to run. Bye!"

"Monica, wait!" Sam said quickly, but the phone beeped, signaling the call ended. Shaking her head with a wry grin, Sam sat the phone down.

"A puppy." She repeated with a laugh.

Leaning her head back, she smiled up towards the ceiling.

"Sometimes I forget how very blessed I am. Thanks for the reminder, babe." She whispered, thinking of Jason.

"God, it's cold." She said abruptly, rubbing her arms. A steaming cup of cocoa would be amazing. And some bacon!

She stood up and headed towards the door, pulling on a buttery soft leather jacket.

...

After a productive, if frustrating bout of physical therapy, Jace managed to convince Dr. Drake he could use a walker rather than the wheelchair. Drake resisted at first, but after reviewing Jace's scans, he was forced to admit the most of Jace's injuries had healed while he was in a coma. At this point, it was more about strengthening muscles that had gone lax from disuse. It was more discomfort than true pain, though he still got headaches and pains in his ribs every now and then.

Jace was shuffling slowly down the corridor towards his room, but stopped to catch his breath. As much as he wanted to get well enough to leave the hospital, he knew he wasn't ready. His trembling legs spelled that out clearly enough for him.

"Mr. Smith, why don't I help you to your room?" The voice came from just behind him. Jace turned his head and saw Nurse Webber and sighed heavily. She came around him to face him.

"No thank you." He said politely. She raised a brow and stared at him before pasting a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm about to finish my shift. How about I pick up something edible and we can have breakfast together? I'm sure you could use some more friends, and Lord knows the food here is terrible." She smiled winningly up at him.

She was pretty; he'd give her that, Jace thought dispassionately. She wasn't his type though. He preferred his women a little more like...well, like Sam. He didn't even know why he disliked Elizabeth, aside from the fact that Sam obviously didn't like her. But every time he looked at her, he felt a hint of anger and something else...something that, oddly enough, felt like betrayal. And he knew it was impossible because he didn't know her but he couldn't help it. He'd realized something about himself recently. He had pretty good instincts about people, and something inside him said this woman was not to be trusted.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." He lied. "And I already have friends." He added, thinking of Sam, Carly, and even little Danny.

Liz's smile faded and she nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Yeah." He replied, starting to shuffle past her when a sudden tingle raced up his spine. He looked up, a smile already curving his lips just before he spotted a radiant Sam gliding down the hall towards him, carrying two cups and a bag in her hands.

Jace stopped and leaning against his walker, just stared at her. She was beaming at him and Jace felt the warmth of her smile race throughout his entire body, lighting up even the darkest corners of his soul.

"Jace, omigod! You're walking! How is that possible?"

He grinned at her.

"I'm a badass." He joked.

Sam laughed throatily, flipping her hair back as she stopped in front of him.

"Okay, badass. How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need help?" She asked quickly.

Jace smiled down at her.

"I'm good. But I think I've worn myself out. Let's go sit down."

She nodded and waved the cups and bag.

"Well, I hope you're hungry because I brought some hot cocoa and breakfast."

Jace smiled.

"Thank God. I'm starving." He said without thinking. Sam's appearance had made him forget Nurse Webber was still standing there. He started shuffling towards his room, the unpleasant nurse already forgotten.

She made a small noise and Sam noticed her for the first time and grimaced. Liz was standing there, her face beet red. Sam wasn't sure why and she definitely didn't care. She turned and followed Jace into his room, watching proudly as he took slow, but steady steps towards the small sofa in his room.

She looked back and noticed Liz was still standing there, silently fuming. Sam shrugged and closed the door in her face.

Turning back, she saw Jace ease himself carefully onto the couch. Jace watched as Sam set everything down on the tray by his bed and unzipped her thick, leather coat. Peeling it off, she set it on the bed beside her purse. She wore a form-fitting red sweater beneath her jacket and curve hugging jeans, her feet tucked into boots with staggeringly high heels. Her hair was loose and wavy, hanging around her shoulders, her cheeks slightly red from the cold air outside. Jace shook his head slightly, wondering if she ever looked less than stunning.

Unaware of his admiring perusal, Sam grabbed the food and walked over to the couch. Sitting beside him, she angled her self towards him and handed him a cup, before digging through the bag to grab the breakfast sandwich she'd bought him. Her knee was pressed against the side of his leg, but she didn't seem to notice. Jace certainly did.

"So, I thought it was time for you to try some new stuff. That hot cocoa is from Kelly's, which is an awesome family style diner. They have the BEST hot chocolate and I was craving it this morning. And I just knew you had to try it." She was still looking down as she spoke, pulling out napkins and utensils.

"And I wanted you to try this breakfast sandwich they just started making. It's on a croissant, and it has turkey, bacon, cheese, and this incredible cranberry-orange relish. It's delicious."

She looked up and held out his sandwich and paused. He was watching her, a grin on his face.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing. I just love to listen to you talk. Which you do, a lot." He teased.

Sam tilted her head and quirked a brow.

"You saying I talk too much?" She challenged him.

Jace laughed, and Sam was again struck by how very handsome he was.

"That's not what I said. I said you talk a lot. But I like it. It's kinda cute."

Blushing, Sam shook her head and smiled.

"Shut up and eat your food."

Jason grinned and lifted the hot chocolate to his lips and took a careful sip. His eyes widened as the rich chocolate hit his taste buds. He raised his eyes to Sam and swallowed quickly.

"This is incredible." He whispered, making Sam burst out laughing.

"I told you." She said simply, pulling the top off her cup and setting it aside before lifting her own cup to her lips and drinking. She sighed, her eyes drifting closed as the deliciously hot chocolate slid down her throat, thrilling her taste buds and warming her chilled bones. She hummed, clutching the cup to her chest.

"Mmm. That tastes and feels so good."

Jace's cup lowered, the delicious cocoa forgotten as he stared at Sam, mesmerized. There had been something excruciatingly erotic about the soft moan, the fluttering eyelids, her tossed back head, and the husky purr of her voice. Before he could stop himself, he was wondering if that's how she looked and sounded in the throes of passion.

Irritated with himself, he quickly took another gulp, forcing himself to look away.

Sam set her cup down and glancing up at him, saw what she believed to be frustration. She glanced at her cup and winced.

"Sorry, I didn't want to throw too much at you so I didn't get any of the extras on your cocoa. I love the whipped cream, cinnamon, and the peppermint stick, so I got it. But I'll definitely get it for you next time." She promised.

Jace forced himself to smile and looked over at her. His eyes dropped to her lips and he groaned inwardly. She had the tiniest dollop of whipped cream at the corner of her mouth. He grinned.

"You have some..." He started but before he could think better of it, he was reaching out and with the pad of his thumb he had wiped it off and brought his thumb to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Mmm, delicious." He wasn't talking about the whipped cream.

Sam had gone still when he'd reached out to get the cream but as he licked the whipped cream off his thumb, she felt a shiver of desire.

"Uh, th-thanks." She said stammered. Looking away from him, she reached out and grabbed his sandwich, pushing it at him.

"Eat before it gets cold." She insisted, watching as he set his cocoa down and grabbed it.

"I definitely want it next time." He said. She looked up at him startled.

"Want it?" She asked dumbly, her mind going back to his thumb gently rubbing away the cream.

Jace grinned. So he wasn't the only one affected? Excellent.

"The works. On the cocoa?"

Sam shook herself a little.

"Oh! Oh, of course. Got it." She babbled, glancing up just in time to see his amused grin. He knew she was shaken and he was messing with her!

"Shut up." She said, shaking her head and smiling sheepishly.

Jace chuckled before lifting the sandwich to his mouth. He nodded and looked up at her.

"Oo wuh rye. Dis ih weally gud." He said around a mouthful of food.

Sam tossed her head back and laughed.

"You wanna try that again?"

Swallowing, Jace grinned.

"You were right. This is really good." He repeated, before taking another bite.

Sam laughed again.

"Yeah, I know that's what you said. I have a child, remember? I've heard muffled words before. I just wanted to hear you say I was right again."

They ate in companionable silence, making quick work of their sandwiches.

As Jace leaned back and rested his hands on his stomach, a contented look on his face, Sam looked at him carefully.

"So you're full?" She asked slowly.

Jace raised a brow at her odd behavior, but nodded.

"Stuffed. I couldn't eat another thing."

"Oh. Okay, good." She said casually. She waited a moment before reaching into her bag and pulling out a small Styrofoam container. Opening it, she pulled out a long strip of bacon and took a big bite, chewing blissfully.

Eyes wide, Jace sat up straight, staring at her.

"You have bacon!" He said accusingly, pointing at her.

Sam rolled her lips inwards as she swallowed, bringing her bacon a little closer to her chest.

"Yeah, well. You said you were full." She said defensively.

"I'm never too full for bacon!" He argued immediately, reaching out for a piece. Sam slapped his hand away.

"Get your own bacon."

His eyes widened, holding his hand.

"You're not going to share?" He asked in disbelief. She grinned.

"I don't share bacon."

"I shared with you!" He shot back indignantly. He hadn't been lying before. He was stuffed. But now seeing the bacon, he really wanted it. Especially since Sam didn't want to share it.

"Well, that's your fault. Consider it a learning moment. I will always accept bacon, but I will not always offer bacon."

Jace stared at her.

"Wow, Sam." He shook his head, his lip twitching.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Sam threw her head back and burst out laughing. Her shoulders shaking and tears of mirth in her eyes, she held out the container of bacon.

Jace snatched the box out of her hand quickly before she changed her mind. Munching on a slice of perfectly cooked bacon, he watched her and shook his head, smiling widely.

She was wiping her eyes, still giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh my God! You should have seen your face!" She choked out, widening her eyes comically, mimicking him. She fell into another fit of giggles.

He couldn't help but laugh at her exaggerated expression and continued laughter. Just when he thought she couldn't be anymore perfect, she proved him wrong.

She was finally calming down, just smiling at him. She leaned forward and reached out for a piece of bacon but he held it out of her reach.

This time her eyes widened and she smiled at him in surprise.

"Give me bacon." She said, laughter still in her voice.

He shook his head slowly.

"My bacon."

"Don't make me take you down, Jace."

"My. Bacon." He said slowly, challenging her.

And to his great delight and surprise, Sam launched herself towards him, the bag, napkins, and wrappers flying. She had one arm on the back of the couch, holding herself over him, the other straining out for the box of bacon, while he had leaned away from her, holding it out of reach.

"You're never going to get it with those short arms, T-Rex." He teased.

"Jerk!" Sam said, laughing at his ridiculous comparison. "My arms aren't that short!"

He was laughing with her when she reached out further and her breasts brushed against his cheek. He froze, his arm slackening a bit.

She managed to snatch the box away, crowing victoriously. She started to pull back, and smiled down at him but froze when she saw the heated look in his eyes. His hands came up slowly and gripped her waist, holding her there, squeezing softly.

It was the second time in days that they'd ended up in such close proximity and each time, Sam was shocked the room didn't explode from the sparks flying between them. She found her eyes dropping to his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

"Sam." He whispered softly. She found herself leaning down slowly, her face hovering inches from his.

A loud clatter just outside his door broke the spell that had seemed to come over them, and sent Sam bolting upright, yanking herself away from him.

Heat suffused her cheeks as she stared at him, panic streaking through her. What the hell had she been about to do?

"I-I have to go." She said quickly, bolting up and running out of the room, the box of bacon left forgotten on the couch.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so excited for you guys to see what I have coming. I've written through almost chapter 20 and the things that are happening have me SO excited. I really hope you guys love it as much as I do.**

 **As always, thank you for all of the incredible reviews. It means so much to me, and as you can see, it keeps me writing and posting every few days. So please keep reviewing and supporting this story. I appreciate you all SO MUCH!**

 **Okay, here we go! Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Damn it." Jace cursed, watching Sam run out of the room as if the hounds of hell were after her. He wanted to go outside and throttle whoever had dropped something outside his door, shattering the close moment between him and Sam.

Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face. He couldn't deny he was disappointed, but he was angrier with himself than anything else.

If he could just control his reaction to Sam, things would have been fine. He knew she was afraid of this connection between them, and the stronger it grew, the more afraid she seemed to get. But she also didn't seem to be able to stay away from him, which thrilled him. Picking up the box of bacon, he bounced it a bit in his hands.

If he hadn't already discovered he loved bacon, he would have loved it now. Because despite Sam's reaction, he didn't regret that moment between them in the slightest. Laughing with her, teasing her, even that little bit of wrestling; it had all felt right.

...

Sam ran out of the room and down the corridor. She didn't give a passing glance towards the nurse picking up the tray of medical tools she'd tossed on the ground. She definitely didn't notice the satisfied smirk as Liz piled the tools back on top of the tray, picked it up, and walked away.

Sam spotted a door leading to the stairs and shoved it open. Stopping inside the stairwell, she dropped down onto the bottom step of the stairs heading to the next floor up.

What the hell had she been thinking? She'd almost kissed Jace! A man who could have a wife and kids out there somewhere! A man who was vulnerable and struggling to deal with horrible circumstances! What was wrong with her?

She sighed and dropped her head to her knees. She couldn't keep lying to herself. He wasn't just a friend to her. She cared about him. She was attracted to him and he was obviously attracted to her.

He wasn't the first man she'd been attracted to after Jason had passed away. She'd dated Silas Clay briefly. She'd even thought she'd been in love with him. But the entire time they'd been together, it had felt wrong, like a betrayal to Jason. She'd had to fight guilt every time he touched her, kissed her, slept with her. And so when Silas' crazy wife showed up in Port Charles, Sam had jumped on the excuse to end things. After some time apart, she'd realized that she hadn't loved Silas. Not the way he'd needed her to.

Then there was that brief period with Patrick. They'd been growing closer, becoming friends, and it had seemed like more was a possibility. But after a trip to Crichton Clarke to investigate Nina, Patrick pulled away. And she'd been grateful.

The second she'd stepped onto the grounds of Crichton Clarke, her stomach had leapt with nerves. For a moment, it had almost felt like joy. But that hadn't made any sense, so she'd dismissed it as nerves. But by the time they left the medical facility, Sam had felt a sense of loss she couldn't explain. It had made one thing abundantly clear to her, though. Jason was still first and foremost in her heart.

And then she'd met Jace, and everything changed. The connection she felt to him was overwhelmingly strong. When his hands touched hers, it was like a thrill of familiarity shot through her. It felt as if her body was attuned to his. And somehow, instead of feeling guilty, she'd begun to feel free. As if Jason would somehow approve of Jace.

She wasn't given to fanciful thoughts, and she'd never thought about it before. But sometimes she thought that Jason's spirit had been reborn inside Jace. Reincarnation wasn't an impossibility, right? She immediately felt foolish even wondering. Next thing she knew, she'd be going to Olivia Falconeri for a palm reading.

Jace wasn't Jason. She knew that. Yes, there were similarities; but there were differences too. Jace was more talkative, freer with his feelings, and more playful than Jason had been. And the more she got to know him, the more she liked him for exactly who he was.

So why had she panicked when she'd realized how close she'd come to kissing him? Sighing, Sam pulled herself up.

...

Sam's purse sat on the bed beside her jacket. She had to come back, didn't she? Jace wondered, still sitting on the sofa.

He reached down carefully, trying to pick up the napkins and wrappers that had fallen when Sam had thrown her self at him. He winced at the slight pull in his ribs. Suddenly, small hands popped into his line of sight, helping him gather the napkins. He raised his eyes and met Sam's.

"You came back." He said before he could stop himself.

"Always." She said simply, as she finished picking up the napkins. She stuffed them into the bag, along with the wrappers, and stood up. She walked over to the garbage and dropped it inside before walking back over. She sat down beside him, careful not to touch him this time.

"I'm sorry I ran out of here like that." She said quietly.

"Don't apologize, Sam. Just tell me what's going on?"

Sam nodded, determined to be honest.

"I wanted to kiss you. And that scared the hell out of me. I have a lot of baggage, Jace. And so do you, even if you can't remember where you left it." She smiled a little.

Jace grinned softly.

"I wanted to kiss you too. But you're right. We both have things we need to figure out before we fully explore this thing between us. So maybe it's best if we cool it for now."

Sam sighed, relieved he understood but disappointed at the same time.

"Exactly."

"Okay. As long as it's a 'for now' and not a 'forever'." He said, watching her.

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

"For now." She answered and he smiled.

Relief bubbled up in both of them as they passed that hurdle.

Eager to keep things on an even keel, Jace searched for something to talk about.

"So my physical therapist hates me."

Sam laughed at the unexpected change of subject.

"Really? Why?"

After a few minutes of talk about his therapist and his progress with therapy leading up to his transition into using a walker, they found themselves falling into another uncomfortable silence. Jace found himself looking for something to talk about again.

"You told me on the phone last night that you might have a lead on who ran me over. Tell me."

Sam's eyes opened wide. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot. Yes, I may have a lead. I went to the crash site and while I was investigating, I noticed a hunting stand in the copse of trees just east of where I found you."

Jace looked blank.

"Okay." He drew out the word, not sure where she was going with this.

Sam laughed a little and launched into her story, explaining about the camera, meeting Samuel, and his promise to review the camera feeds.

Jace shook his disbelief.

"This is unbelievable. It took you one day to find a lead and the cops have had a month and come up with nothing. You're incredible."

Sam blushed slightly and laughed.

"It was kind of a fluke. The light hit the camera lens at the exact moment I looked up. And Samuel is going to be a big help." She smiled remembering the friendly southern man.

"Sam, he could have been a maniac. You have to be more careful." Jace was sick to his stomach picturing Sam at the mercy of some sick freak, alone in the woods.

"Samuel was harmless. He was a kind, decent old man. I mean, he had to be at least sixty. Actually, I really liked him. Besides, I never go on investigations unarmed. I was safe."

Jace raised a brow.

"Oh really?"

Sam grinned.

"Yep. Safety first."

"Okay, good. Well, you strike me as someone who can take care of yourself."

"That's right, I am. So stop worrying."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll try." He joked.

Sam grinned at him. A beep from her phone had her glancing at the screen.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get going. My business partner is in town today and I promised I'd pick him up from the airport."

Jace nodded, disappointed to see her go.

"Alright. Thanks for breakfast."

Sam reached out and squeezed his hand.

"You're welcome. By the way, congratulations on your progress with physical therapy, Jace. I'm so happy for you. Before you know it, you'll be out of here."

"Thanks, Sam." He smiled as she stood and pulled on her jacket.

"You're welcome. Bye, Jace."

He sat perfectly still as she suddenly leaned down close to him. But then she was straightening and walking away from him, leaving him confused. She stopped at the door and waved the small Styrofoam container he hadn't seen her grab.

"My bacon." With a grin she walked out the door, leaving Jace shaking his head and laughing.

"Bye, Sam."

...

Sam stood in the airport, waiting impatiently in the thick crowd of people, searching for Spinelli.

"Fair Samantha!"

Sam heard Spinelli's distinct voice call through the crowd and spun towards the sound. Spotting Spinelli pushing through the crowd, little Georgie gripping his hand, toddling beside him, Sam rushed forward.

"Spinelli! I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"And I, you, my dearest friend." He replied emotionally, holding on hard. Sam pulled back and looked at him questioningly. Something was off. Deciding to wait until they were alone, she dropped to her haunches in front of Georgie.

"And how is my beautiful little Georgie-pie?" She asked with a big smile. Georgie grinned and threw herself in Sam's arms.

Picking her up, Sam cuddled her close.

The beautiful 14-month old was looking around and Sam knew exactly who she was looking for.

"Danny is at his grandma's house, but he'll be home tomorrow and you can play then." Sam told her with a smile.

Spinelli, Ellie, and Georgie had come back east for every major holiday since Jason's death, staying with Sam each time. Danny and Georgie were basically family. The only other child Danny was as close to was Rocco Falconeri, who was just a year younger than Danny, like Georgie.

Sam glanced at Spinelli, who watched them with a grin.

"Ellie's not joining you this time?" Spinelli's grin faded and he shook his head quickly.

Sam studied him, worriedly but just nodded.

"Okay, let's get home."

...

That night after getting Georgie settled for the night in the guestroom, Sam and Spinelli sat on the couch. Sam held a bottle of beer in her hand while Spinelli sipped from a bottle of Orange Fizz and munched on BBQ chips.

"Spinelli, what's going on?" Sam finally asked. Spinelli looked at her, his face easy to read.

"Ellie and I are no longer a couple." He said sadly.

Sam gasped and leaned forward, placing a hand on Spinelli's leg.

"Oh Spinelli, I'm so sorry! When did this happen and why? I always thought you were so perfect together?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"So did I. We officially ended it a few months ago."

Sam shook her head in disbelief.

"We talk every week. Why didn't you tell me?"

Spinelli shrugged.

"I just needed time to process it before I told anyone. Even my dearest friend." He smiled sadly.

"Of course. Do you mind telling me what happened? Why did you two break up?"

"Because I realized that I was still in love with Maximista."

Sam's eyes went wide and she hesitated before replying.

"Spinelli...you know she's dating someone, don't you? My cousin, Nathan West."

"Believe me, I am brutally aware of Maximista's attachment to the muscle-bound, unfairly god-like detective. However, I am still the one Maximista turns to when she is sad or stressed or angry. I have to believe that means something."

Sam sighed, worried about her friend's heart.

"I hope you're right, Spinelli."

Spinelli smiled bravely.

"Now, tell me about this Jace Smith fellow that has so captured your attention."

Sam bit her lip, wondering how much she wanted to share. Eventually, she settled on telling him the story of how she found Jace and wanted to help him solve his hit and run. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about the feelings she was developing for Jace.

"And you say you saw cameras on the nearby roads?" Spinelli was already pulling out his laptop.

Sam moved closer.

"Yeah, about a mile or two down. There's a couple of turn offs, but it's possible the driver was caught on the street cameras. Whoever it was, was driving a dark SUV. But I didn't see too much because they were driving so fast."

"Alright, let's see what I find then."

Sam left Spinelli alone while he worked. Her thoughts wandered to Jace and a flash of the moment they'd shared went through her mind.

 _Sam was pulling back, smiling down at Jace. But there was something in his eyes that made her freeze in place. Desire was burning in there so hot it scalded her. His hands had come up to grip her waist, holding her there, squeezing softly._

 _And suddenly, Sam had found her eyes dropping to his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him._

 _"Sam." Jace whispered softly. Without realizing it, Sam was leaning down slowly, her face hovering inches from his._

"Ouila!"

Sam was startled out of her reverie by Spinelli's triumphant cry. Her face heated up at the direction of her thoughts and she covered her hot cheeks with her hands.

"What did you find?"

"I managed to hack into the DOT's cameras and I've narrowed down the film to about thirty minutes before and after you found your Mr. Smith in the streets."

"He's not _my_ anything." Sam said quickly. Spinelli looked at her, assessing, but didn't say anything.

"Right. As I was saying, I've got the film narrowed down to thirty minutes before and after you found Mr. Smith in the street. We just have to review it to see what cars traversed that stretch of road in that time frame. With the cameras so far from the accident, we won't see who hit him, but we will see who was traveling to and from that direction."

Sam smiled at Spinelli excitedly, clapping her hands on his shoulders.

"Spinelli, you're a genius! Let's see what we find."

They spent the next hour reviewing the tape, Sam jotting down the plates of every car that passed through. Luckily, it had been late, so the highway hadn't been very busy.

"Spinelli, wait!" Sam cried suddenly, spotting her car.

"That's my car! If we can scroll a little forward you'll see someone almost collide with me. I bet any money that whoever it was that almost hit me was racing away from where they had just hit Jace."

Spinelli scrolled forward carefully.

"There! Right there!" Sam exclaimed as a dark blue SUV nearly careened into her car, just before Sam jerked her car to the side to avoid it."

"Oh my. That driver almost killed you." Spinelli said, shaken at Sam's near miss.

Sam squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"I'm fine, Spinelli. Is there any way to slow that down and maybe zoom in on the driver?"

Spinelli looked insulted.

"I am the Assassin of Cyber Space, the Jackal. I-."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry." Sam cut him off quickly, laughing a little.

"Hmmph." Spinelli began fiddling with the laptop again, manipulating the video, zooming in and then running it through a program to clean up the image.

Before long, they had a clear picture of who had been driving that night and Sam felt a shudder of revulsion shiver down her spine automatically.

"Franco." She breathed in disbelief.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here we go again! I hope you guys are ready, because this chapter will be a bit heavier, a bit more emotional than the previous ones have been. I made some choices about certain reveals that I hope you can appreciate. Throughout this story, the most important thing to me is to continue to show the depth of Jason and Sam's connection, whether they're aware of it or acknowledging it, or not.**

 **As always, thank you SO much for your reviews! I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy my twist with having Franco be the hit and run driver. I don't really have much use for Ava in this particular story, and making Franco the guilty party allowed me to set up what happens in the next couple of chapters. BIG stuff coming up! Please continue to review! Let me know what you think, what you're loving, what you're hating. I want to know EVERYTHING! lol**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 16

Sam stared at Spinelli in shock that quickly turned into anger.

"That son of a bitch!" She spat, pacing away.

Spinelli was staring at the photo on the screen.

"While it would not surprise me if the Demented One was indeed the perpetrator that committed the egregious crime against Mr. Smith, I'm afraid this isn't enough to prove without a doubt his guilt."

Sam spun towards him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about, Spinelli? You can see clearly that Franco is driving the car that almost ran me off the road! And he's driving from the direction where Jace was hit AND I found Jace just a few minutes later. The timeline fits and now we have proof he was in the immediate area."

Spinelli held up placating hands.

"That's true. But I'm afraid all of that is circumstantial. And considering the source, if we were to provide the police with this evidence, there's no guarantee they'll believe you or that the evidence is legitimate."

Sam sighed and sat down, running her hands through her hair.

"My hatred for Franco _is_ pretty well-established." She admitted wryly.

"Okay, then we need more proof. We need to find his car and see if he had any work done to it recently. And maybe we can find trace evidence on it. I mean, the way he hit Jace, there has to be blood or some kind of DNA evidence there."

Spinelli nodded.

"Then that's what we'll get. The PCPD can get a warrant to search Franco's car."

Spinelli nodded and watched Sam.

"So are you going to tell Mr. Smith?"

Sam hesitated and then nodded.

"Yes, definitely. I'm not going to lie to him. And I want to get his permission to share this information with Carly. I think she should know who it is that she's about to marry. Of course, she should already know she's about to marry a sick freak, but this will prove what I've been warning her about all along. The 'tumor' excuse was crap all along. He's the same sadistic piece of trash he's always been." She said angrily. She wandered away, staring out the window, struggling not to let things better left buried unearth themselves.

...

Monica hesitated outside the patient's room. She didn't know why she was doing this. But she'd had to leave Danny with Alice for a couple of hours to come in for an emergency consult. She'd found herself curious about the man who had come into her daughter-in-law's life and before she knew it, she was walking this way. Sighing, she wrapped her arms more firmly around the small box she carried and knocked on the door quickly, before pushing it open.

Jace glanced up to see a blonde woman in her sixties, elegant and lovely, standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She asked softly. Jace stared at her, trying to figure out why this feeling of affection and gratitude was flowing through him.

"Yeah, sure." He replied slowly.

Monica stepped inside and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"My name is Dr. Monica Quartermaine. I'm the head of Cardio."

"I didn't think I had any heart problems."

She shook her head.

"You don't. I'm also Danny Morgan's grandmother and Sam's mother-in-law."

Jace stared at her as he realized who she was. He remembered Sam telling him this woman had run her down and left her on the road, but he also remembered that they were very close now.

"I, um, wanted to meet you. You're spending a lot of time with Sam and she seems to think highly of you."

Jace nodded.

"Sam is an incredible woman. And that boy of hers is great."

Monica beamed.

"I couldn't agree more. Sam was involved with my son, Jason, for a very long time before they were married. She made him very happy and gave him a beautiful little boy. And I think of her as a daughter."

Jace knew where this was going and he respected her for it.

"And you want to be sure that I'm worthy of the kindness she's showing me."

"I want to be sure that you don't hurt her." She corrected him. "Everyone is worthy of kindness. Not everyone is worthy of having someone like Sam in their life."

Jace nodded his head in agreement.

"You're absolutely right. Look, I don't know who I was in the past. I don't know if that person was good enough to be around Sam and Danny. But I know the person I am trying to be now, is. I care about them and I would never hurt them." He said sincerely, looking into her eyes. Those eyes...

Monica smiled and stared at him. She felt a shock down to her bones as she registered the color of his eyes for the first time. Brilliant blue eyes stared back at her and her heart wept.

"Your eyes...They're the exact color of my son's."

Jace didn't know what to say to that but she looked unbearably sad. He reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. No parent should ever have to bury their child." And what felt like an echo of his own unspeakable pain shot through him and left him breathless. The redheaded child from his memory, he wondered in horror. The thought was unimaginable and he shoved it away, telling himself he was just sympathizing with her loss.

Monica smiled, grateful for his kindness.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith."

"Jace."

She nodded.

"Thank you, Jace. Anyway, there was another reason for my visit. The hospital has a program in place for patients in your situation."

Jace smirked a bit.

"Hit and run victims with completely reconstructed faces and no memory?" He asked in disbelief.

Monica laughed self-consciously.

"Okay, maybe not your _exact_ situation but similar. Every so often, we have extreme cases in which something catastrophic has happened and the patient's health has left them with no resources. And so we developed a program to help those patients. Take this, with the hospital's compliments, please."

She held out the small box and he took it. He glanced at her curiously before lifting the lid off the box.

Inside the box were a cell phone, tablet, a gift card, and vouchers for food in the hospital.

He glanced up in stunned gratitude.

"And all patients get this?"

Monica smiled.

"Not all patients. Like I said, extreme cases. The board determines who qualifies, which is why it's taken so long for you to get it. The phone has a set amount of minutes that you will get per month automatically and has been paid for the next six months. The tablet is Wi-Fi-enabled and will allow you to do whatever online research you might want to do in order to search for your identity or maybe make arrangements for when you are discharged. The Visa gift card is for five hundred dollars, and is meant to help you get on your feet until you can find employment or travel back home once you remember who you are. And obviously the food vouchers will allow you to purchase food from the cafeteria beyond what you're provided for free."

Jace was stunned. He'd never heard of such generosity and he felt uncomfortable accepting it. He closed the lid and held it out to her.

"Dr. Quartermaine, I can't accept this. Please, give it to someone who can use it more than I can."

Monica stepped away and shook her head.

"Please don't take offense when I say this, but there is no one in this hospital right now who needs that more than you. Please accept our gift to you. General Hospital takes great pride in the way we care for our patients and that's why we have the reputation that we do."

Jace stopped holding out the package to her and nodded reluctantly.

"Then all I can say is thank you. Thank you very much."

Monica nodded and with a small wave, she walked out of the room. She walked quickly to her office, closed the door and leaned against it and began to cry. She wasn't sure why it had hit her so suddenly, but she'd never missed Jason more.

...

Jace sat in bed, fiddling with the phone and tablet. They'd already been set up for him. He must have used similar devices in his past because he figured them out quick.

He finally had a way to look into things that had been on his mind over the last couple of weeks. He brought up the local newspaper and searched for articles of missing persons in the state, but nothing came up that even remotely fit him.

Disappointed but far from giving up, Jace searched for articles about his accident but there wasn't much to find. He did, however, come upon Carly and Franco's wedding announcement. He grimaced and closed the tab.

Franco...Carly had said he'd done horrible things, including some to Sam. He knew he shouldn't dig through their past, but he couldn't shake the need to know what Franco had done to Sam. And Carly had been adamant that he not bring it up to Sam.

He hesitated for a moment before bringing up Spyder-Finder. He typed in Sam Morgan and Franco and hit search, waiting for the results to pop up.

Scanning the results, his eyes arrowed down to a link that said "Honeymoon Horror" and he clicked on it with some trepidation. The article popped up and three images filled the screen. Jace stared at a photo of Franco, Sam, and someone he didn't know...and yet...He stared at the unknown man's face for a long time, trying to understand the feeling of instant recognition.

His eyes drifted down to the caption and he read the name beneath the picture. "Jason Morgan". So that was Sam's husband, he thought, for the first time seeing the similarities in their features.

His eyes dropped lower and he read the first line of the column and froze. Jace inhaled quickly, shaking his head.

"Oh God." He whispered, reading the article with growing horror.

Franco had raped Sam on her honeymoon and Danny was the result of that rape? He couldn't imagine that perfect little boy being related to Franco at all.

Rage and shock filled him as he continued to read. Unable to climb out of the rabbit hole he'd gone down, Jace spent the next few hours researching all the horrible things Franco had done.

He saw the article claiming Franco had a brain tumor that caused him to behave the way he did. That tumor was then used as a defense to get him off on all charges, which apparently had worked.

What Jace didn't understand was how Carly could dismiss so many horrific actions. Tumor or not, Franco had committed all of those acts. His victims had to live with the consequences, while he got to live a carefree life and get a happily ever after with Carly? It didn't seem fair.

Jace found himself wondering what the hell Jason had done to Franco to bring him into their lives? He ended up researching Jason Morgan and was dumbfounded by what he found. Sam's husband had allegedly been a mob enforcer?

His mind reeling, Jace stared blankly at the tablet screen. He supposed it didn't matter who or what Jason had done for a living. No one deserved to have his or her lives ripped apart. And he couldn't be as cold or evil as the papers portrayed him. After all, Sam had loved him. She had to have seen good in him.

There were so many emotions running through Jace, primarily hatred towards Franco. Maybe that was why he'd felt such rage towards Franco when they first met. Maybe he'd seen that article in his past and his subconscious had recognized him.

His thoughts traveled to Sam and he was tormented with imaginings of what she'd gone through, how it had tortured her, the pain and horror of what that sick freak had done to her. He even sympathized with Jason Morgan. He must have been tortured by guilt for not protecting Sam. He knew he would have felt that way, at least. But Sam...

His admiration and respect for her grew tenfold. She'd not only survived rape, she'd carried and birthed her rapist's child and obviously loved him more than anything. On top of all that, she had remained a caring, generous, trusting, incredible human being. She hadn't let darkness and anger ruin her. He could understand why Jason Morgan had loved her so much. Who wouldn't?

As for Carly, he felt a tingle of disappointment towards her that he was struggling to get past. She'd been nothing but kind to him and his instincts told him she was a good person. But he couldn't understand her willingness to believe in the goodness of Franco when he'd hurt so many people she loved.

An image of how she'd looked when they were talking about her upcoming wedding floated through his mind and suddenly he knew. She couldn't overlook Franco's past, no matter how much she claimed she had. She had let herself get involved with him for reasons Jace would never understand, but he'd seen the unhappiness and uncertainty on her face. She didn't want to marry Franco anymore; she was just stubbornly refusing to admit she'd been wrong. Jace didn't know why he was so sure of this, but he was.

His mind wandered back to Sam. He needed to hear her voice, assure himself she was okay. And though he knew it didn't make sense, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she needed him right now. Ignoring how late it was, he picked up his new phone and dialed the number he'd already memorized.

...

That night, Sam tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Franco had hurt so many people she cared about and she was convinced he was the one who had hit Jace. Memories from the past taunted her and Sam stiffened, squeezing her eyes shut and willing them away. But they kept coming in disjointed, horrific flashes.

 _"What did you see, Jason? What did Franco do to me?"_

...

 _"Franco had, uh, cameras all over the place...including the bathroom, and...when you got dizzy in the shower, he was...he was the one who caught you."_

 _..._

 _"But maybe it didn't really happen."_

 _..._

 _"I don't-I don't want to go the hospital. I don't-I don't want anyone touching me right now. Please, Jason."_

 _"They can take better care of you than I can."_

 _"Just help me get into the shower, please. I just want to feel clean. Please, Jason."_

 _..._

 _Sam slowly crumbled to her knees, curling into a ball as sobs shook her shoulders, unable to deal with the horror, revulsion, and devastation coursing through her._

Sam bolted straight up in bed, furious with herself for letting her mind go there. Despite Franco's revelation that he hadn't actually raped her, the damage to her psyche had been done and there was no going back from that. He may not have taken her body, but he had stolen something from her that she could never get back. And even now, knowing the full truth, the events of that night and everything that followed haunted her.

Sam stood up, knowing sleep would elude her. She walked to the window and stared out into the dark, starless night; suddenly wishing she could talk to Jace.

To her surprise, her phone rang. She hurried to it, glancing at the clock. Who was calling so late? She didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me."

Sam stilled in shock, relief coursing through her at the sound of Jace's voice.

"Hi." She replied, her voice shaky.

Jace closed his eyes as he let her voice soothe him. But he heard the nerves in her voice and knew he'd been right to call.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Did he know her so well already? Sam wondered.

"Just having a rough night. Ghosts from nightmares past and all that."

Jace sighed, wondering if one of those nightmares haunting her tonight was Franco.

He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

"Nothing that's happened to you in the past has any power over you now. You're safe, Sam. You've overcome things that would have broken a lot of people and came out stronger. Don't let people who've hurt you in the past have the power to affect your present or shape your future. And I'm here if you need to talk, or you feel scared, or you just need a hug."

Sam listened to him, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. It wasn't just his incredibly kind and insightful words, it was the tenderness in his voice that soothed her. She thought about what he'd said about her being safe and sighed heavily.

"Who told you about Franco?" She asked. She didn't' know how she knew, but Jace had found out what Franco had done to Sam.

Jace hesitated, cursing himself silently for not being careful enough.

"No one. Carly mentioned that she would never expect you at her wedding because of what that son of a bitch put you through. I found out the rest. I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have invaded your privacy like that."

Sam walked over to her bed and sat down, leaning against the padded headboard.

"It's okay. But not everything is in the papers."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Sam." Jace hurried to assure her, not wanting her to relive that horror for his benefit. Not sure if he could handle her reliving that horror.

"I want to. And I think it would be easier if we do it on the phone. Franco didn't rape me, Jace."

Jace shook his head in confusion.

"But the article..."

"Was right. At least, that's what I thought. Franco drugged Jason and I. He set it up so that Jason saw a video feed of Franco and I that made him believe Franco had raped me while I was unconscious. So when Jason told me what had happened, I believed him. I didn't have a memory of it, but somehow, that made it worse. Because I kept imagining the worst scenarios, you know?" She paused, wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"It was one of the most painful and degrading things that had ever happened to me. And it haunted Jason. He couldn't get past his own guilt and rage about what had happened. He blamed himself because he couldn't protect me. And when I found out I was pregnant? I was so terrified that it was Franco's. And through a long and confusing series of events, the paternity test confirmed it. It caused a rift between Jason and I that almost didn't heal. We'd just found our way back to each other when he was killed." She inhaled deeply and Jace let out his own shaky breath. He was surprised to feel something wet plop onto his hand and realized it was a tear.

"Shortly after Jason died, I found out someone had tampered with the paternity test and Danny really was Jason's child. But it wasn't until earlier this year that Franco showed the entire tape that proved he hadn't actually raped me. But the damage had already been done. I will never get back those years I spent believing I'd been raped. That belief and horror is so much a part of me that I will never get rid of it. And Jason never knew. It's one of my biggest regrets. I wish I could let Jason know that it was all a lie. That he never failed me, not once. Not even when we both thought Franco had raped me. I never blamed him, ever. But he'll never know the truth." Her voice broke and Jace heard her sniffle.

His heart breaking for her, Jace wished fervently that he was in front of her so that he could pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that happened to you, and I'm sorry you have to live with the pain that piece of trash brought you every day. I wish I could have saved you from that. But you? You amaze me. You went through the most hellish experience imaginable and somehow you are one of the most generous, kind, and remarkable people I've ever met."

Sam gave a weak laugh.

"You don't remember most of the people you've ever met." She joked.

Jace chuckled.

"Smartass."

"Jace, I have something to tell you about your case." She started but Jace cut her off.

"It can wait for tomorrow. Right now, I just want to talk to you. I need to know you're okay."

Sam smiled, warmth spreading over her at his words. She curled onto her side and pulled the covers up.

"Okay. Hey, what number is this?"

Jace laughed.

"Mine. I forgot to tell you. I met your mother-in-law tonight."

Sam's brow furrowed in surprise.

"Monica? But she's at the house with Danny."

"I guess she got called in. She stopped by to introduce herself and bring me a gift from the hospital." He told her about the contents of the package and Sam whistled.

"Wow. I've heard of those packages but they're rarely given out, according to Patrick. But I'm glad they gave you one." She paused. "So, did my mother-in-law give you a hard time?"

Jace chuckled.

"Nah. She's definitely protective of you, but she was great. I liked her, actually." He admitted.

"She's a wonderful person. Jace, will you tell me about your day after I left? I can't sleep and I don't want to be alone right now. Talking to you makes me feel like I'm not." She said quietly.

Jace closed his eyes against the well of emotion her words sent rippling through him. He would do anything to help take away even a little bit of her pain.

"Yeah, sure."

Sam brought the blanket around her and let his soothing voice act like a balm to her fractured soul. Something about talking to Jace brought her comfort, like he made her feel safe.

Jace started to tell her about his extra round of physical therapy. He told her about a patient he met in the PT room who had shared a funny story with him. As he spoke, Sam felt her eyes beginning to feel heavy. Jace paused when Sam didn't chuckle with him. He heard her soft, deep breaths that told him she'd fallen asleep and smiled.

"Goodnight, Sam."

He stayed on the phone, just listening to her even breaths. He wanted to be there for her in case a nightmare woke her up. He lay back and closed his eyes, replaying his conversation with Sam.

How the hell was he supposed to back off and keep things in the friend zone when he cared about her more and more with each conversation, with each moment they spent together?

He didn't know how he was going to do it because for him, there was no future in sight that didn't end with him and Sam together.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, you guys! I've been so inspired by the incredible reception the last chapter received. I was honestly so worried about it, because that reveal was kind of a big one. I wasn't sure how the way I handled it would be received. So I am SO glad that everyone loved it and had such amazing things to say about it. THANK YOU.**

 **Okay, so in this chapter, we're going to see how the revelation affected Jason and how he sees things. And then Jace and everyone will finally learn who the hit and run driver is. So grab an umbrella, because shit's about to hit the fan. And fair warning, to those who know and love me, there will absolutely be a cliff hanger! :p**

 **P.S. Happy birthday, Barbara! Here's the chapter, as promised. :D**

 **Happy reading and please keep reviewing! It keeps me inspired :)**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 17

Jace woke up with the phone still pressed to his ear, but the battery had died at some point in the night. Annoyed with himself for not charging it, he plugged in his phone. What if Sam had needed him? He decided to work off some of his frustration by heading to the PT room.

The entire hour he was working out, his thoughts were full of Sam and their discussion from the night before. He wished more than anything he could take that pain away from her.

Unable to get her off his mind, Jace pushed away from the bars and made his way back to the room. He wanted to call and check on her.

"Looking good, Mr. Smith!" Epiphany called out encouragingly as Jace shuffled past the nursing station with his walker.

He grinned at her.

"Must be the awesome nursing staff taking such good care of me." He called back, making her grunt in acknowledgment, though she couldn't quite hide the smile of pleasure at his words. She was a tough nut to crack, but she was a helluva nurse and Jace was determined to make her like him.

"Epiphany's right. You look great, Jace."

Jace looked up to see Carly leaning against the nurses' station watching him with a big grin. He started to smile in greeting but it faded as his conversation with Sam and all he'd learned the night before came flooding back.

"Carly." He said curtly, unable keep the bite from his voice. Carly's brow furrowed as she studied him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. You're marrying the freak that made Sam think he raped her. What the hell's wrong with you?"

Carly paled and stared at him. She looked around surreptitiously to see if anyone had heard before hurrying over him and leaning close.

"Please, Jace. Not here."

He stared at her, a feeling of shame crawling over him. He hadn't meant to attack her like that. In fact, just the night before he had decided he wouldn't judge her. But that had been before his conversation with Sam. Hearing the pain she still felt had left him with so much anger and frustration pent up. He hadn't meant to relieve any of it on Carly.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to my room." He replied quietly.

The doors to the elevator opened behind them and Sam and Spinelli came walking out. As her phone beeped, Sam glanced down and saw that it was her mother.

"Can you wait for me here a minute? I need to take this call."

Spinelli nodded and Sam walked a few feet away from him. Spinelli bounced on his feet and decided to people watch while Sam was occupied. His eyes were traveling the halls when they landed on...

"The Valkyrie!" He said gleefully as he spotted Carly talking to a stranger. But wait...that silhouette...that build was so familiar...it couldn't be...could it?

"Stone Cold! Oh my God, it's Stone Cold!" Spinelli cried out happily, rushing forward to throw his arms around Jace from behind.

Having heard Spinelli's shout, Carly looked up just in time to see Spinelli barrel into Jace from behind and grab him in a bear hug. She also saw Jace's instinctual reaction.

Feeling arms grab him from behind, Jace felt himself snap into a sort of cold and mercenary state. Before he knew what he was doing, he was moving with lightening fast reflexes. His walker and injuries forgotten, he spun around quickly and flung off his attacker, pulling back his elbow and bringing it down viciously towards his frightened face.

"Jace, no!"

The sound of Sam's voice snapped Jace out of it and he stopped himself seconds before his elbow would have shattered the stranger's nose.

Sam ran up, somewhat in shock. She'd never seen anyone move like that except Jason. What the hell was going on? Why was he attacking poor Spinelli?

Jace watched as Sam wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the goofy looking man cowering in front of him and felt an unwilling spurt of jealousy.

Sam glared up at Jace.

"What the hell? Why were attacking Spinelli?"

The rush of adrenaline now gone, Jace's body seemed to realize he was standing without the aid of his walker. Jace swayed and Carly hurriedly shoved the walker in front of him. Jace nodded gratefully as he gripped the walker and got his balance back.

"I wasn't attacking anyone! He attacked me." Jace replied angrily. Some stranger grabs him from behind and she jumps all over him for defending himself?

"My apologies, Fair Samantha. It's my fault. It was a simple misunderstanding." He stuttered, completely thrown by this man's appearance. From behind, he looked exactly like his dearest, departed friend. But his face was different and yet somehow familiar to Spinelli as well.

"What happened?" Sam asked, still confused. She'd been on the phone and all she'd seen was Jace about to hit Spinelli.

"I was talking to Carly and all of a sudden this guy runs up and grabs me from behind. I just reacted. It was instinct." Jace explained defensively. He didn't want to admit it, but Sam's reaction had hurt him.

Sam looked at Spinelli in confusion.

"Why would you do that, Spinelli?"

Spinelli flushed and looked around at them miserably.

"It-it-it was a simple case of mistaken identity. I'm horrified and offer my most humble apologies." He said, tripping over his words.

"Who did you think I was? Who the hell is Stone Cold?"

Sam froze, turning to stare at Spinelli, who was looking at her apologetically.

"What? What is it? Who did he think I was?" Jace repeated, not understanding Sam's reaction.

"He thought you were Jason." Carly finally said quietly, making Jace's head snap towards…her.

"Wait, what?"

"Stone Cold is what Spinelli used to call Jason." Carly explained.

Sam was still staring at Spinelli, the loss of Jason a very real reminder just then. No wonder Jace had- Oh God! She realized how accusatory she'd sounded when she'd talked to Jace and guilt seeped in. She stepped away from Spinelli and laid a hand on Jace's forearm.

"I'm sorry for jumping all over you. I didn't see the whole thing; all I saw was you about to hit Spinelli. I'm just really overprotective of him. He's one of my best friends. But I know you better than to think you would attack someone without provocation. I'm sorry." She apologized, looking up into Jace's bright blue eyes.

Jace could see the sincerity in her eyes and knew he couldn't' stay mad at her.

To her relief, his eyes warmed and he nodded, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No apologies needed, Sam." He said softly. Out of the corner of her eye, Sam saw Carly raise a brow and quickly stepped back. Jace smirked, knowing exactly why she'd pulled away.

He looked over at the nervous looking stranger and smiled politely, holding out a hand.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, buddy. I'm Jace, Jace Smith."

Spinelli's eyes widened with recognition and he hurried forward to grip Jace's hand, pumping it several times more than necessary.

"Of course! It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Fair Samantha has told me all about you. And I am Damian Spinelli, aka The Jackal aka Assassin of the Internet aka The Ace of Cyberspace aka-."

"Spinelli!" Sam and Carly both say with a laugh at the same time, cutting off his babble as Jace grinned in amusement. He liked this kid.

Spinelli flushed again.

"Humble apologies once more." He muttered, grinning self-deprecatingly.

"Spinelli and I came to discuss your case." Sam said, trying to get back on track. She glanced at Carly.

"Actually, if it's okay with Jace, I'd like you to be part of our discussion about his case. It affects you too."

Carly's head tilted in question.

"What do you mean? How could who hit Jace possibly have anything to do with me?"

"Jace?" Sam asked, waiting for his permission.

Jace nodded.

"Let's go to my room." He suggested. Now that things had settled down, he watched Sam, looking for any sign that she was still being affected by their conversation about Franco from the night before. She was a bit paler than usual and she had dark circles under her eyes. Even so, she was as lovely as always.

As they got to his room, Spinelli and Carly went in first. Sam was about to follow but Jace stopped her by grabbing her hand as she passed. She glanced up at him in question.

He stepped out of sight of the door, pulling her with him. When she was close enough, he shoved his walker out of way. He put a finger under her chin and lifted.

"Are you okay? I mean, after last night? We talked about some heavy stuff." He asked carefully.

Sam smiled softly, touched by his concern.

"I'm okay, Jace. It's always hard to think about, but having you to turn to, to listen to me? It was a huge help. And thanks for staying on the phone with me. I slept like a baby. Seriously, thank you." Sam did something she'd wanted to do for a long time. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

Startled, Jace nevertheless immediately closed his arms around Sam, holding her to him. He rested his chin on top of her head, breathing in her subtle, sweet perfume. For the first time since they spoke, Jace felt peace settle over him. Holding Sam felt right. It felt...like home.

Sam held onto Jace, staggered by the overwhelming feeling of coming home. She had the strongest sense that she was safe with him.

"You guys coming-oh!" Carly stopped, surprised to catch Jace and Sam in an embrace. A sparkle came into her eye and she grinned, as they broke apart in embarrassment. Sam avoided Jace's eyes as she walked around him and entered the room.

"Don't start." She hissed at Carly as she passed. Carly shrugged innocently, continuing to grin happily. Jace rolled his eyes and followed Sam into the room.

"You're timing sucks." He whispered as he passed her and Carly burst out laughing.

She closed the door and went over to sit by Spinelli. Jace was sitting on his bed, and Sam was standing by the sofa.

Sam took a deep breath, moving to the center of the room.

"So I like I said earlier, Spinelli and I came by to discuss your case, Jace."

"Do you know who's responsible for the hit and run?" Jace asked at once.

"We have a suspect." Sam glanced at Carly. Carly raised her brows.

"Spinelli managed to hack the DOT's video feed near the site of your accident, Jace. It captured video of the person who nearly ran me off the road, coming from the direction of your accident. That's who I believe hit you and left you there."

Spinelli opened the file folder he'd been holding. He pulled out the photos they'd printed that morning. Sam took them and handed one to Jace and the other to Carly.

Jace instantly recognized Franco and his eyes shot up to Sam. No wonder he'd been on her mind last night.

"There's some mistake. Franco wouldn't have hit Jace and just left him on the street! He was home with me that night." Carly exclaimed, her face pale as she stared down at the incriminating photo.

Sam sighed in exasperation.

"Oh really? It obviously wasn't all night because he nearly ran me off the road and didn't even slow down."

Carly paused, unsure. She shook her head in denial.

"He came home a little later than usual that night. But that doesn't mean he hit Jace! And okay, he did almost hit you but maybe he didn't realize how close he came to hitting you or…...or...maybe he-." Carly trailed off, unable to come up with another excuse. She stared back down at the photo of Franco behind the wheel, a crazed expression on his face.

"Could he have done this? Did he hit you and leave you to die?" Carly whispered, staring at Jace.

Despite his earlier anger, Jace felt pity stir within him as he stared into Carly's devastated face.

"I'm positive that he did." Sam said firmly.

"But alas, we do not have firm evidence of this. The video was obtained illegally, but even if it was not, it is circumstantial at best." Spinelli was quick to point out.

"What are you going to do?" Carly asked quietly, tears in her eyes.

"That's up to Jace." Sam said, looking at him.

Jace stood up slowly and shuffled over to Carly. Spinelli got up quickly and made room for him. Jace smiled at him briefly before lowering himself to the couch beside Carly.

"Carly, I know you're in love with Franco-." He started, but Carly interrupted him.

"I'm not." She said quickly and then froze, stunned by her own admission. Sam was staring at her too.

"I'm not." She repeated slowly, as if trying to process it. "I...I thought I was. But lately, I've started to doubt that. But I didn't want to hurt him because I truly thought he'd changed. That his tumor made him commit all those crimes." She looked up at Sam suddenly, her voice pleading. "Sam, I swear to God, I thought the tumor was responsible for Franco's crimes."

Sam didn't hesitate, she just held her hand out for Carly's. Grateful, Carly put her hand in Sam's, closing her eyes in relief when Sam squeezed.

"I know you did. But Franco has gotten away with too much. He belongs in jail." She said firmly.

"He belongs six feet under." Jace muttered under his breath, his thoughts wandering to their discussion the night before.

Carly nodded and took a deep breath.

"Then you need to turn what you have into the PCPD. Give it to Dante. He's a good cop. He'll take what you have and get it through the proper channels and open an investigation."

"And I have another source who may be able to provide more evidence. I'm just waiting to hear back from him." Sam added.

Jace looked up at her.

"Then let's call the police."

...

Dante knocked on the door to Jace Smith's hospital room and then pushed it open. His brows rose when he saw Sam Morgan, Damian Spinelli, and Carly Jax sitting in the room with Mr. Smith.

"Sam, Carly, Spinelli." He nodded his head in greeting before turning to Jace.

"Okay, I'm here. What can I do for you?" He asked, looking around the room.

Sam stood up, the file folder in her hands.

"I've been investigating Jace's accident and I came across some information that I believe will be helpful to the PCPD in their investigation."

Dante's brow arched but he reached out and took the file folder. He glanced at the photos, his eyes shooting up to Carly before going back down to the folder. He held up a flash drive and looked at Sam questioningly.

"What's this?"

"Video of Franco nearly running me off the road moments before I found Jace."

Dante nodded slowly.

"And where exactly did you obtain this video?"

Sam looked him steadily in the eyes.

"A source in the DOT got it for me." She lied easily.

Dante shook his head in exasperation and gestured at Spinelli.

"Let me guess; your source is Spinelli. Spinelli hacked the DOT and got the feed."

Spinelli's spine straightened.

"Detective Falconeri, as I am sure you are aware, hacking into the Department of Transportation is illegal and as such, I would never commit such a heinous act."

Dante smirked.

"No, of course not." He replied sarcastically. He turned to Carly.

"What about you? You're about to marry the guy. Can you attest to his whereabouts that night?"

Carly took a steadying breath, toying nervously with the gaudy necklace she wore around her neck.

"No. I mean, we were supposed to have dinner but he missed it. He did come home, but not until around midnight."

"Forensics gave an approximate window of time based on the evidence we did have, and Sam's statement that she found Mr. Doe at 11: 27pm. The accident occurred between 10:45pm and 11:20pm. Which gives Franco plenty of time to leave the scene of the crime and make it home." Dante said appraisingly. He looked at Carly.

"Did you notice any damage to his car? Has he had any repairs done recently?"

Carly paused.

"I don't know. I didn't see it that night and he was gone when I woke up. Wait! He did mention getting his annual tune-up a few days later. He had to use the nanny's car while his was being worked on."

Dante nodded, slapping the folder against his hand.

"Alright. Well, then. Franco is officially a person of interest in your hit and run, Mr. Smith." Dante announced, grinning at the room.

"So what happens now?" Jace asked.

"Well, I go about obtaining the video feed from the DOT through legal channels, I get a warrant to search Franco's car for evidence, and we bring Franco in for questioning."

Jace looked at Sam, who was smiling. He nodded and held his hand out to Dante.

"Thanks, Detective Falconeri."

Dante grinned.

"Believe me, it's my pleasure. I have my own reasons for wanting Franco behind bars." His eyes slid to Carly before he nodded shortly to the room and left. Carly watched him leave, knowing he was thinking about what Franco had put into motion while Michael was in jail.

"How could I have been so stupid? How could I have ever thought I was in love with that sick freak? What the hell is wrong with me?" Carly burst out, shoving her hands through her hair.

"I'm done. No matter what happens with the investigation, I want him out of my house and out of my life!" Carly exclaimed.

Suddenly, Carly stood up and ripped the necklace from her neck, hurling it across the room. Sam jumped and stared at her, while Spinelli and Jace watched.

Without another word, Carly was rushing out of the room.

Jace stared after her, before looking at Sam.

"Someone should go after her." He said worriedly. Sam shook her head.

"No, she needs to be alone. She needs to do what she should have done a long time ago and kick that bastard out of her life." Sam walked over to where Carly's necklace had crashed against the wall and fallen to the floor. She picked it up and her eyes fell on a black wire poking out between the back of the charm and the glass.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?" Jace asked. Sam was staring at Carly's necklace.

"There's something in her necklace." She said slowly, turning around, still staring at the charm in her hand.

Spinelli walked over and picked it up from her hand. He pulled the charm apart and looked up at Sam with horror.

"It's a camera. The Demented One was spying on the Valkyrie." He announced.

Sam looked at Jace in dismay.

"If he saw what just happened..." Her voice trailed off as she looked towards the door Carly had just stormed out of. Realization seeped through Jace, followed by alarm.

"Carly's in danger."

...

Franco slammed the laptop shut, his eyes hard with rage.

"Oh, we're far from done, Carly."

He picked up his phone and started tapping away, smiling happily.

 _Michael, your mother needs you. Come to the house, quick."_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Well, it's been a rough week. I've been taking a bit of a social media break since Tuesday, and to be honest, I thought about taking a break from this too. There just seems like there are so many more important things to focus on right now. And then I realized, that's even MORE reason to keep writing and posting. Now more than ever, we need an escape, something to take our minds of the harsh realities we face, regardless of where your loyalties lay. And if I can help take your mind off the fear, hate, anger, or sadness in any small way, then I want to do that. And I hope that I can.**

 **This isn't exactly a light, fluffy chapter though, so for those of you looking for a laugh, I'm so sorry. Unfortunately, this is the chapter that I'm on, and it's a dark, violent, and action-packed chapter. It's needed to move the story forward, but I understand if some of you can't deal with that right now. I try to look at it like I'd rather focus on fiction than reality at the moment.**

 **Thank you as always for your incredible reviews of the last chapter. I am so grateful for the time you take to let me know what you loved. I know some of you still hated that Jace talked Michael into going into the wedding. I would just say to that not to judge him too harshly. He could never have guessed what Franco did or how Michael was affected by it. He was just looking out for someone who had been kind to him.**

 **A few of you pointed out how much that hug between Jace and Carly meant. I loved writing that small moment for them. It was so reminiscent of Jasam. Whenever one of them was hurting, they would just walk into each other's arms and hold on. I always loved that.**

 ** **Sidenote: You will recognize a lot of the beginning of this chapter from the show. I thought this particular interaction worked well, so I just made some changes to fit my story. But a lot of the script in this first half is actually from the show. :p****

 **Please continue to review; let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 18

"Franco! Franco, where are you?" Carly shouted, slamming her front door behind her.

"In here, schnookums!" Franco called back from the living room. Teeth bared, Carly stormed into the living room only to screech to a halt.

Michael stood in front of the TV, staring at it with horror, while Franco sat by a roaring fire, grinning at her.

"Michael? What are you doing here?"

Michael's head turned towards her slowly, and Carly was shocked to see tears in his eyes, his face pale with devastation.

"Mom? Is this true?" His voice was shaking.

Carly shook her head, lost.

"Baby, what's wrong? What is it? What did you do to him, you bastard?" She spit at Franco. Franco grinned.

"Aww, let's catch your dear old Mom up, huh?" He said conspiratorially to Michael. He pointed the remote to the TV and the video rewound. He clicked a button and it began to play again.

 _Sonny: It haunts me to this day. I got to live with that guilt. I'm the one who put AJ in that grave. I'm the one who took Michael's father away from him when I shot that bastard._

Franco paused the tape again and just grinned at Carly.

"You bastard! You son of a bitch!" Carly screamed, running up and shoving Franco.

"Mom, that's not- that's not true, right?" Michael asked again, his eyes damp. His hand was shaking as he pointed at the television, the video frozen on Sonny's face.

"Michael, please, let's just get out of here and go somewhere we can talk." Carly pleaded, tears in her eyes as she watched her son fall to pieces.

"Carly, why don't you stop lying to your son? Michael, now you know what I've known for months. The man who your whore of a mother has been screwing behind my back? Your dear old daddy, Sonny? He killed your other father." Franco said gleefully.

"You swore! You swore you'd never tell him!" Carly screeched, panic at the thought of losing her son making her irrational.

Franco held his hands up.

"Hey, I'm not the liar here. I swore he wouldn't hear it from me and he didn't. He heard it straight from that murderous son of bitch Sonny's mouth instead." Franco smirked.

"Besides, why should I keep your secrets, huh? You couldn't wait to turn me in to Detective Falconeri today?"

Carly shook her head in confusion.

"What? How...how did you know that? And how did you even get that video? Do have cameras in my son's apartment?" She asked in disgust.

"No, silly goose. The camera was in your necklace."

Carly's hand automatically went to the place her necklace had been in.

"You've been spying on me?" She gasped.

"How else was I going to prove that I wasn't going crazy? You and Sonny have been trying to convince me that I was imagining things but I knew. I knew exactly who and what you were and now your son does too."

Carly spun back to Michael, who was just standing there numbly, his eyes locked on his father's face. She walked up to him slowly, reaching out to him.

"Baby, please listen to me-."

"Don't touch me! Just stay the hell away from me!" Michael suddenly shouted, yanking his arm away from her.

"Just tell me the truth! Dad killed AJ and you knew?" His voice broke and he swallowed thickly.

Just then the door burst open and Sam and Dante rushed in.

"Oh, now it's a party!" Franco cooed, sitting back on the couch, his legs up on the table.

"Carly, are you alright?" Sam said quickly, rushing over.

Carly looked between them and Michael, shaking her head.

"Franco-he-I..." Carly stammered, unable to speak.

Dante stepped forward, his eyes on Michael.

"Michael, buddy. You all right? Sam called and said she thought your mom might be in danger. What about you?"

Michael shook his head still staring at Carly. He didn't register the newcomers.

"Tell me the truth! Did you know that Dad killed AJ?"

Sam gasped. Dante's eyes shot between Carly and Michael.

"Michael, please. You can't listen to Franco. He's sick. Everyone's been warning me but I didn't want to listen. I thought he changed but he hasn't. He's the one who ran down Jace. He's a psycho! You can't trust him."

"Now, that hurts." Franco pouted. "Here, Michael. I'll make this easier for you." He pointed the remote and clicked play. Carly dove towards him but it was too late.

 _Carly leaned forward._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I threw in your face what happened with AJ. You know me. When I'm wrong and I'm cornered, I lash out."_

 _Sonny nodded._

 _"It's fine."_

 _Carly shook her head._

 _"Besides, I'm complicit in all of this. I've been helping you cover it up so Michael would never know the truth. I mean, I've been lying to him as much as you have, and I'm just struggling with all the guilt and everything that's going on."_

"There you have it, from the whore's, oops, I mean horse's mouth."

"Shut up, Franco!" Sam spat, glaring at him. He shrugged and looked away. She turned towards Michael and Carly. Hearing that it was Sonny who'd killed AJ and Carly had known was shocking and then again it wasn't. Sonny and Carly had hated AJ for years, and with good reason. But she knew how close Michael had been getting to AJ. This had to be destroying Michael.

"That video is real. That's not some Franco trick. So what? You helped Dad kill my father?" Michael asked, stumbling away from Carly.

She stepped closer, her hands out, imploring him to listen.

"No, of course not! That is not what happened, Michael."

"You hated AJ, just like Dad did! Ever since I was a baby, you tried to keep me away from him even though he was my father."

" _Sonny_ is your father and that was a very long time ago, Michael." Carly insisted.

"No?! Then how was it? Just stop lying! Stop avoiding! Stop changing the subject! For God's sake, tell me what happened! How did you find out Sonny killed AJ?"

Carly sighed and looked down, shaking her head.

"AJ told me." She whispered.

Michael shook his head in confusion.

"AJ told you... that Dad shot him? How is that even possible?" Michael let out a shuddering breath as realization struck.

"Oh, my God. In the hospital, right before he died, that's - that's when he told you, isn't it? You told me... he said he loved me."

Franco giggled in the background. "Yeah, well, we all know Carly lies."

Michael twisted towards him and shouted, "SHUT UP!" at the same time as Carly, Sam, and Dante. Franco grinned and held his hands up.

Michael turned back to Carly.

"I want to know exactly what he said. Did he mention me...at all? Did he say he loves me? "

Carly sniffled. "No."

"So, all this time, I've been telling myself, "At least he was thinking of me. Maybe that gave him some comfort," but that's all a lie."

Carly stepped towards Michael.

"Baby, it was so much more complicated than that."

"No, he told you that Sonny shot him, and then he died." His voice was hard now.

Carly's clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Yes. But AJ loved you so much." She reached out and grabbed Michael's hands.

"Who are you to tell me what AJ felt for me?! Okay, he came to Port Charles for me. He sacrificed everything for me. He faced down you and Sonny for me. But he told me over and over again how proud he was of me, how much he loved me, how much he respected me." Michael exploded, knocking Carly's hands off of him.

"Too bad I can't say the same about you and Sonny."

"Michael, please, you know your parents love you." Sam interjected, trying to stop this before it got worse but Michael turned on her.

"Don't defend them, Sam! You would have never done something like this to Danny! Because you put your child first, unlike my parents." He said, shaking his head.

"Michael, stop. Baby, you know how much I love you."

Franco scoffed.

"Please. You and Sonny don't know what love is. You only care about yourselves."

Carly glared at him.

"That is not true."

Michael shook his head sadly.

"He's right. My whole life …you served Sonny when you weren't serving yourself."

Carly covered her face with her hands and then looked up at Michael with pleading eyes.

"You had already lost one father. I couldn't let you lose another. So I lied. I lied. I lied for you. I lied to spare you more pain. Please tell me you understand that.

Michael scoffed in disgust.

"Can I understand what you did? You heard my father's dying words, found out that Sonny shot him and left him on Ava's floor to die like some piece of garbage. And you helped Sonny cover it up, and then you helped me bury AJ."

Carly shook her head.

"It wasn't calculated, Michael. It wasn't that –."

Michael leaned forward menacingly.

"That - that - that what? That savage? That monstrous? Completely lacking in humanity, in decency, in mercy?! No, no, no, you're right. I don't understand. You lied to me over and over again. You made me believe that you and Sonny love me."

Carly let out a broken sob.

"We do love you. We're your parents. We love you so much."

Michael reared back.

"Oh, no, no, no, you're not my parents. My only parent is dead."

Carly paled.

"You don't mean that."

"God, forgive me. It took AJ dying for me to finally see you and Sonny for what you really are. You're dead to me." His face cold and eyes full of rage and pain, he stormed out of the house.

Carly stumbled after him, crying.

"Michael. Michael, come back here!"

Sam put a hand on her arm.

"Carly, let him go. Just give him time."

Dante turned to Sam.

"I'm gonna go after him. You gonna be okay here?"

Sam nodded.

"Go. He needs you right now."

Dante turned and glared at Carly.

"I'm coming back here, and when I do, it's going to be with a warrant for your arrest. And then I'm going after Sonny." With a final fulminating glare, Dante ran after Michael.

"Michael! Bro, wait up!"

Carly fell to her knees, sobbing.

"Michael!" She cried brokenly.

Franco started to clap.

"Bravo, Carly. Way to play the victim."

Sam spun towards him, fury slapping off her in waves.

"You bastard! Go ahead and laugh now, because come tomorrow your sadistic ass will be in jail! We know you ran down Jace, and now the cops do too! You're finally going to get what's coming to you, you son of a bitch!"

Franco shrugged.

"I don't know. It's not like any one knows who _Jace_ is." He sneered, placing a weird emphasis on Jace's name that had her wondering if he knew something she didn't. "But I like my odds. I mean I do have proof that Sonny Corinthos murdered AJ Quartermaine in my possession. That gives me something to bargain with." He said smugly, holding up a flash drive.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sam was flying towards him and swinging her arm back with all her strength. Her hand crashed into his face, the sound of the slap echoing across the room.

The flash drive flew out of Franco's hands and slid across the floor. Carly sprung into action too, leaping towards the DVD player and ejecting the disc. She snapped it in half just as Sam picked up the flash drive.

The moment her hands closed around the USB, Franco grabbed her from behind.

"You stupid bitch! Give that to me! That's my only leverage!" He shouted, yanking her backwards and lifting her into the air.

...

Jace was pacing the length of his room slowly, alarm bells ringing. He looked at Spinelli, who waited with him.

"Something's wrong. I know it."

Spinelli stared at him, wide-eyed. He couldn't deny he was anxious too, but had to believe that they were okay.

"Detective Falconeri is with them. I'm sure they're fine."

Jace shook his head impatiently.

"No. We should have heard from them by now. I'm telling you, Sam is in trouble." He insisted, struggling to contain the desperate need to get to Sam. But the urge just grew stronger inside of him until he looked at Spinelli.

"Take me to Carly's."

Spinelli stared at him in surprise.

"But, but, Injured One, you cannot just leave the hospital-." He started, but Jace cut him off furiously.

"Spinelli! Sam needs me! I feel it, right here." He said, slamming his hand against his chest twice. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Look, please. Just take me to Carly's. I need to know Sam and Carly are okay."

Spinelli hesitated but worry over his dearest friends won over caution. He nodded.

"Let's go."

...

"Get off of her!" Carly screamed, launching herself at Franco. She landed on his back and fisting her hands in his hair, yanked his head backwards. Franco shouted and tried to pull Carly off him and Sam twisted free, scrambling away from him. She ran towards the fireplace and tossed the flash drive into the roaring fire.

"NO!" Franco bellowed, finally succeeding in throwing Carly off of him. His eyes shot to his laptop and Carly realized with dread that he could have more copies on there. She leapt forward and threw her arms around Franco's legs, causing him to go crashing to the ground.

"Sam! The laptop!" Carly shouted, scrambling up Franco's body. She grabbed his hair again and started slamming his face down into the floor.

"Argh!" Franco's muffled shouts of pain filled the air as Sam climbed past them and grabbed his laptop. She spun around and raced towards the fireplace. Franco reached out and grabbed her ankle, sending her flying towards the ground. The laptop flew out of her hands and skidded to a stop in front of the fireplace.

Franco rolled over until he was on top of Carly.

"I loved you and you betrayed me! How could you?!" He shouted in a crazed rage that had fear shooting through Carly. His hands closed around her throat and he began to squeeze. Carly's nails dug for purchase on his hands, trying to pry them loose but unable to. Desperate for air, she raked her nails down his face, slapping at him and kicking furiously. Dots appeared in front of her eyes and darkness beckoned.

Sam climbed to her knees and crawled quickly towards the laptop, glancing over her shoulders.

"No!" She screamed when she saw Franco on top of Carly. She changed course and scrambling to her feet, she ran over and swung her leg back, her booted foot crashing into Franco's jaw.

He went flying sideways and Carly immediately rolled to her side, clutching her throat and gasping for air. Sam dropped besides her, holding her.

"Carly, are you okay? Carly, come on get up. We need to get out of here." Sam said frantically. She was cursing herself for telling Dante to leave them. Despite never really believing the tumor excuse, Sam had fooled herself into thinking Franco wouldn't become violent. They'd all let themselves believe he was more about mind games and manipulation. They'd been very wrong.

"The...laptop…..." Carly rasped out, pointing. Nodding, Sam turned and grabbing it quickly, threw the laptop into the fire.

"Sam! Behind you!" Carly shouted hoarsely, struggling to her knees. Sam spun around just in time for Franco's closed fist to slam into her temple.

Pain exploded in her head as she crumpled to the ground, clutching her head. She could just make out Franco kneeling in front of the fire, reaching in to grab his laptop.

"Ow! Damn it!" He cursed, shaking his burnt hands as he dropped the scorched laptop on the ground. But it was too late. The fire had already done irreparable damage to the equipment. Franco turned rage filled eyes on Sam, who was struggling to stand.

"You! This is your fault!" He shouted! "You ruined my revenge on that whore and her scumbag ex-husband. I should have killed you when I had the chance." He stepped towards her menacingly and Sam stumbled backwards.

Her head throbbing, her vision doubled from the blow to the head, Sam knew she was in trouble. Her back hit Carly's side table and Sam sent in crashing to the ground in desperation. It slammed to the floor between her and Franco, but he just stepped over the wreckage. Sam turned to run but her dizziness got the better of her and her knees gave out, sending her slipping to the ground.

Only instead of hitting the ground, she was swept up into Franco's arms. He leered down at her.

"Hmm...I forgot how perfectly you fit in my arms, Samantha."

...

Jace sat in the car with Spinelli, his hands tapping against his knees, the urge to be active growing stronger and stronger. His mind on Sam, he felt a lurch in his stomach.

"Sam." He whispered.

"Spinelli, hurry!" He demanded, leaning forward. Spinelli glance at him, and sensing the urgency, he accelerated.

 _I'm coming, Sam._

...

Horror flashed in Sam's eyes as flickers of memories of Franco carrying her out of the shower washed through her.

"Noo!" She screamed, all reason gone as terror filled her. She fought frantically, desperate to get away from him. She managed to break free, her bones jarring as she slammed into the ground. Scrambling for purchase, she dragged herself away from him but Franco crashed on top of her.

"Send the police now! He's trying to kill us!" Carly was screaming into the phone. Franco's head shot up and he cursed, climbing off Sam. He hurtled towards Carly, slapping the phone out of her hands. Carly swung her fist towards him, punching him in the cheek. His head snapped to the side but he simply looked back at her. His eyes were weirdly empty, sending shivers of fear and revulsion down Carly's back. How could she have missed this...this monster inside of Franco?

Carly stared back at him defiantly, braced for a fight. But she didn't anticipate him snatching up the small stone statue on the nearby desk. Before she could react, he was bringing down the heavy statue and slamming it into her head.

Carly dropped like a sack, unconscious to the ground just as Sam reached them.

Sam watched Carly fall, fear flaring inside her. She spun towards Franco with an expression of hatred.

"You bastard!" She yelled, anger overtaking her fear. She swung her leg up and around in a vicious roundhouse kick, her foot connecting with the side of Franco's head. He grunted in pain as he stumbled to the side, bent over at the waist, gripping his throbbing head.

Sam stalked him like an avenging angel as she immediately followed it up with a knee to his jaw, sending him flying upright. She moved in for the kill, bringing her knee up to crush Franco's groin. With a high-pitched wheeze of agony, Franco dropped to his knees, dazed and breathless.

Sam didn't hesitate. She knew she couldn't leave Carly, but they had to get away from Franco. She had to buy them some time until the cops arrived. Her eyes flying everywhere, her gaze landed on a paperweight that rolled near the sofa after she'd flipped the side table. If she could knock Franco unconscious...

To avoid where Franco was curled up in pain, Sam ran around the long way and had just picked up the paperweight when she found herself yanked back by her hair. She yelped in pain as Franco wrapped her long hair around his fist, trapping her against him. He wrenched the paperweight out of her hand.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Franco spat, raising his hand above his head while Sam fought like a wildcat to break free.

"No, don't!" She cried, her thoughts flying to Danny. _I tried to fight, baby. I'm so sorry,_ she thought fleetingly as Franco's hand started to descend.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SURPRISE! Two days in a row?! Whaaat?! LOL I decided to post the next chapter pretty quickly because I know the last chapter was kind of brutal. We have enough of that in real life at the moment, so I just wanted us to be able to move on to happier things.  
**

 **I want to thank you all SO much for all the wonderful reviews! A** **lmost everyone was incredibly supportive and had such amazing things to say about it! I know it was a dark and kind of brutal, but Franco is a dark and brutal character and pretending he's not is something I'm not going to do. I'll leave that to TPTB :p**

 **For the one reader who found my chapter disturbing enough to leave a rude comment & quit reading, girl bye. I have no problem if you dislike my fanfic, but I do ask that you not be insulting or hostile. It's super unnecessary. **

**Those of you worried Sam will be seriously injured, no spoilers, BUT no need to skip ahead either :p**

 **While there is some heavy stuff that happens, there's also a few moments that make me just sigh in happiness. I hope you'll spot them when you get there, and feel the same. :)  
**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 19

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the blow but it never came. Her eyes flew open as a loud thunk echoed in the room and Franco's murderous expression turned blank as he slid unconscious to the ground. His hand still clutching Sam's hair, he dragged her down with him so that she was laying across him, her face hovering over his.

Frantic to escape, she began to struggle furiously to disentangle her hair from around Franco's hand. Harsh sobs were now clawing their way up her throat as she realized how close she'd come to dying.

"Get off! Get off!" She cried, desperate to get away from Franco. Suddenly, gentle hands were covering hers and she gasped.

"Shh, shhh, it's okay. Sam, it's me."

Recognizing Jace's voice, Sam's body slackened with relief. His hands carefully opened Franco's fingers and gently pried her hair free. Scrambling up and away from Franco, Sam stared in disbelief at Jace.

He was here. He was really here, staring at her with concern. Without conscious thought, Sam flung herself against his chest, locking her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Caught off guard by Sam's weight, slight as it was, Jace tumbled backwards onto his butt.

He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, holding her close, feeling her trembling body against his. He needed to hold her right now, to reassure himself that she really was okay.

Sam buried her face in Jace's neck, giving into a moment of weakness as the horror of the last hour or so slammed into her. She'd nearly died at the hands of a man who had tormented her for years.

Jace pulled back and cupping Sam's face in his hands, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're okay, Sam. He can't hurt you anymore." He whispered fiercely.

"Fair Samantha! Are you alright?" Spinelli's frantic voice broke through the bubble that surrounded them and reality broke in. Sam glanced up at him and nodded shakily. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull herself together.

"I'm okay, Spinelli. What are you guys doing here?" She turned to Jace, clarity returning. "What are you doing out of the hospital? Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Jace shook his head.

"I'm fine, I promise. We didn't hear from you. I was worried."

Spinelli scoffed, still amazed at Jace's instincts.

"He wasn't just worried. He knew something was wrong. He said he felt it; that you needed him."

Sam was staring at Jace, who shifted uncomfortably, pulling himself clumsily to his feet.

"He was right." She said softly. Her eyes connected with Jace and something unspoken passed between them.

A soft moan from behind them reminded Sam of Carly's presence.

"Oh my God, Carly! Thank God you're okay." Sam cried out, rushing to Carly's side. Carly was sitting up, holding her head.

She looked around in confusion.

"Jace? Spinelli?" She said groggily as Spinelli helped her stand.

"Uhnn." Franco groaned, stirring.

Sam, Spinelli, and Carly spun towards the noise, Carly swaying slightly. But Jace sprung into action. He brought his walker down with lightening speed, the legs on either side of Franco's head and the center bar pressed against his throat, trapping him against the floor.

Jace's face was a cold mask of fury as he stared down at Franco. It gave Sam pause; she'd never seen Jace like this before. It was a sobering reminder her that there was so much she didn't know about him.

"Jace?" She said tentatively. His eyes shot to hers, and his face softened. Sam knew immediately that Jace would never hurt her or anyone else who didn't deserve it. She knew that instinctively.

"It's okay, Sam. This pig is never gonna put his hands on you again."

Franco was staring up at Jace with a mixture of hatred and glee.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite roadkill." He choked out, trying without success to lift the walker from where it was pressing down on his throat, cutting off his oxygen.

"So it _was you._ " Jace said angrily. "Why did you do it? Why'd you leave me there to die?"

Franco grinned madly.

"It's what we do. My favorite game." He said cryptically, in a sing-song voice. Jace shook his head, confused.

"What the hell does that mean? Tell me!" He shouted.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came stomping in the house and cops were flooding the living room, guns pointed.

"PCPD! Freeze! Put your hands in the air!" They shouted at Jace. Sam waved her hands and stepped in front of them.

"Don't shoot! He just saved our lives! Franco's the one you want! He tried to kill us." Sam cried quickly. Dante pushed past the officers in front of him and put his arms out.

"It's alright. Lower your weapons." He said quickly, turning to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I never would have left if I thought you and Carly were in danger." He said quickly, remorse written all over his face.

Jace glared at him from across the room.

"What the hell kind of cop are you? You left two women alone with a known serial killer and predator."

Shamefaced, Dante didn't defend himself.

"You're right. I have no excuse."

Sam waved off his self-recriminations.

"Dante, stop. I told you to go. But how'd you know to come back?"

"I was out looking for Michael, but I couldn't find him. I heard the call come in and hauled ass back over here. I arrived at the same time as the responding officers."

While they were talking, the other officers had moved forward and after Jace stepped back with his walker, they'd pulled Franco to his feet, cuffing him with his hands in front of him.

Jace shuffled forward carefully, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Now that the rush of adrenaline was fading, he was beginning to feel just how weak he still was.

He stopped beside Sam, who automatically leaned into him, making him smile briefly.

Carly was still talking to Dante.

"Dante, you have to let me leave. I need to find Sonny and tell him about Michael." She pleaded.

"Look, Carly-." He began, uncertain.

"Dante, you owe me! You left me here and Franco almost killed me! I know you have to do what you have to do. But can't it just wait until I find Sonny? We need a chance to make things right with Michael."

Dante cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead, Carly."

Franco had been listening to them talk, and hearing Carly state her intention to go see Sonny after everything that had happened sent him into a murderous rage.

"YOU BITCH!" He spat furiously.

Everything happened as if in slow motion after that.

Franco twisted suddenly and yanking the closest officer's gun from his holster with his cuffed hands, he pointed it at Carly.

Sam, Jace, Carly, Dante, and Spinelli looked up at the same time and realized what was about to happen.

"No!" Sam shouted and Franco swung the gun in her direction. Dante moved to pull his gun from his holster but someone had gotten to it first.

Moving as if on automatic, Jace reacted without thinking. He turned in a blur, yanking the 9mm out of Dante's holster, swinging his arm up and without hesitation, pulled the trigger once.

The boom of the gunshot seemed to bring everything back into focus as time moved at a normal speed again. Franco went flying back, a hole right where his heart was, blood seeping out of the wound, his empty eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Jace was staring at his own hand in shock, unsure what had just happened.

Sam was staring at Jace too, unable to believe what she'd just witnessed. She'd never seen anyone with reflexes like that, except Jason.

The other officers in the room once again pointed their guns at Jace and shouted at him to drop the weapon.

Surprised at what had just happened too, Dante had to shake himself before he was again striding forward and calling off the cops.

"We all saw what just happened. That was self-defense." He shouted. The other cops looked at each other before nodding in agreement, lowering their weapons.

Dante turned to Jace and held out his hand.

"You wanna give me back my gun?" He asked quietly. Jace raised his eyes to Dante's, and Dante could see he was shaken by what he'd just done.

"Listen, pal, I don't know who you were before that accident, but not a lot of people could have done what you just did. Whoever you were, you were dangerous." Dante said it softly, so only Jace could hear.

Dante's words echoing in his head, Jace slowly held out the gun. Dante took his gun back, and after another appraising look at Jace, he turned and started barking orders, taking over the crime scene.

Who the hell was he? Jace asked himself, horrified. Who was he that he could take a life so effortless, without hesitation or remorse?

Sam was still staring at Jace and immediately recognized the self-doubt covering his face. She stepped forward and placed her hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. When his eyes met hers, she held his gaze.

"Don't. You just saved my life. Again. Jace, Franco would have killed me and left my son without both of his parents. You did what needed to be done." She insisted firmly.

Jace stared into Sam's eyes, reading the sincerity in her eyes. She meant what she was saying.

"But the way I did it...it was without thought. It felt almost natural, instinctive. Who kills on instinct?" He asked, his stomach turning.

Sam stepped closer, barely an inch between them.

"Someone fighting for his life, or for someone he cares about. This doesn't have to mean you're a bad person. You could have been a cop or in the army. You don't know, Jace. Don't assume the worst because I know who you are. You're a good man."

Jace stared down at Sam, gratitude and relief coursing through him. She meant it; she really believed in him. He couldn't put into words what her support meant to him. To have her by his side, believing in him when he couldn't believe in himself? It was everything.

He lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, before pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight. A wave of dizziness passed over him, but he breathed through it. He was feeling weaker and weaker the longer he stood here.

Sam let out a breath, relieved that Jace seemed to believe her. She held onto him, letting him borrow her strength, just as he'd done for her just moments ago.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I'm gonna need a statement about what happened here today." Dante said, clearing his throat, avoiding looking at them, as they pulled apart reluctantly.

Sam nodded and followed Dante a few feet away, glancing back at Jace once. He smiled and nodded to let her know he was okay and she turned back to Dante. She was halfway through her statement when she saw Jace sway out of the corner of her eye.

Dark dots flashed in front of his eyes as the pain and weakness in his legs grew stronger. He was struggling to remain upright. He turned to walk over to the couch and sit but the room seemed to spin.

Sam watched in horror and started forward just as Jace dropped to one knee, and then fell sideways, unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Jace!"

...

Jace opened his eyes blearily, blinking as the room began to come into focus. He was back in his hospital room. He turned his head to the side and spotted Sam sitting beside his bed, watching him.

She smiled when his brilliant blue eyes met her, overwhelmed with relief.

"Hey, you."

Jace smiled weakly.

"Hey, there."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly, reaching out to brush his hair back from his forehead.

Jace warmed at how easy she was being with showing affection. Before, Sam would have run out of the room at any sign of intimacy, but here she was, tender and caring.

"I'm okay. What happened?"

"You fainted. You never should have left the hospital, although I'm grateful you did. But you overexerted yourself." Sam couldn't shake the image of Jace collapsing out of her head. It had terrified her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again.

Jace reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sure, Sam. My pride's not doing so hot, though. I fainted? Jesus." He said, grimacing.

Sam laughed.

"You just woke up from a coma a few weeks ago and fought off a mad man to save my life. I'm pretty sure you're manhood is still intact."

Jace studied Sam. There was vivid bruising on her cheek, and by her temple. Jace felt a vicious satisfaction that he'd killed Franco in that moment.

"What about you? How are you feeling? That son of a bitch did a number on you." He said angrily, brushing his thumb gently over her bruise.

Sam winced lightly and shrugged.

"Sore as hell but for the most part I'm okay." She hesitated.

"Jace, I know you feel torn up about killing Franco. But I have to tell you;I haven't felt this sense of peace in years. Knowing that Franco will never hurt my son or me again? It's an indescribable sense of relief. I will be forever grateful to you." She admitted, hoping he could understand.

And he did. Though he was still concerned about this deadly skillset he seemed to have, he was glad he had them because otherwise Sam could be dead right now. And he didn't know what he would have done if he'd lost her.

"I'm not sorry I killed him, Sam. Truth be told, I've wanted him dead from the moment I found out what he did to you. It was him or you, Sam. And I knew I couldn't lose you."

Sam blushed as she stared into Jace's eyes.

"This whole friend zone thing just keeps getting harder and harder, doesn't it?" She asked ruefully.

"I've pretty much given up on it." Jace admitted wryly.

Sam smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, the lines are definitely getting blurry."

They stared into each other's eyes, the tension growing thick in the air. Sam's phone beeped suddenly, making her jump.

Laughing self-consciously, she pulled out her phone and glanced at the screen. Sighing, she looked up at Jace.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to pick up Danny."

Jace felt a burst of disappointment wash over him, like it did every time Sam had to leave.

"Of course. Say hi to the little guy for me." He smiled, thinking of the cute little tyke.

Sam grinned.

"Absolutely. Or you could say hi to him yourself tomorrow. How about we bring you breakfast? Pancakes?"

Jace's smile widened.

"That would be great."

Sam stood up. She hesitated a moment before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She pulled back, her face inches from his.

"See you tomorrow, Jace."

Jace was staring up at her, fighting the urge to yank her down to him for a proper kiss.

"Tomorrow." He whispered. She grinned and pulled away, waving a little as she walked out the door.

"I hate to see her leave but I sure love to watch her go." Jace grinned to himself as she disappeared around the corner.

All right, so the friend zone was officially non-existent now. At least, it definitely was for him. He was more determined than ever to get back on his feet and look for his past. He needed to find out who he was so he could look forward to his future. One that included Sam, he thought to himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry it took a little longer than usual to post. I started a new job and I've been so exhausted. But it's worth it, so I can deal with it. Anyways, I've come to realize that I just can't write a short story unless I'm doing a one-shot or a challenge lol. I plan to post often, but I like a slow burn with lots of little moments in between. Sooo this may be longer than originally planned lol But I promise to post often enough so that you can stay invested.**

 **Anyways, this chapter is kind of a big one so I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks as always for the amazing reviews and being so supportive! Please keep reviewing!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam and Danny brought Jace a pancake breakfast, as promised the next day. She'd been a little shaky after her ordeal, but knowing Franco could never hurt her again and holding Danny in her arms had gone a long way towards restoring her peace of mind.

Breakfast with Jace had done the rest. His easy affection, his steady presence, and innate ability to see past her barriers had helped her find her balance. And over the course of the next couple of weeks, Sam and Jace made it a habit to have at least one meal per day together. Sam and Danny would show up with something different every day for Jace to try, and they'd talk about their days and eat.

It had become Sam's favorite part of every day. It was weird, but sharing that time with Danny and Jace, it almost felt like they were becoming a family.

Sam wasn't afraid to admit that scared the hell out of her. But she was careful to make sure they didn't cross any more lines, especially in front of Danny. She didn't want to confuse him. Confuse her self? That was a different story. If she had thought the lines of friendship had been blurry before, they were practically nonexistent now.

She was a bit worried though, because Danny was getting attached to Jace. He told Jace just the night before that they were "best fwends." Jace had looked thrilled and touched, which made him almost irresistible at that moment to Sam. He genuinely loved her kid, and there was nothing more appealing to Sam than that. Now she worried that when Jace remembered who he was, it wouldn't just be her hurt if he went back to his old life. It would be Danny too.

Sam didn't feel comfortable even considering starting a relationship with Jace while the possibility still remained that he could have a wife or someone who loved him out there right now. And she could admit to herself that she did want to be with Jace.

She had hoped to hear from Samuel about the footage from that night. If he'd caught the accident, they might be able to see what Jace looked like before the accident. They'd be one step closer to figuring out who he was.

But she still hadn't heard from Samuel yet. She was cursing herself for not getting his contact information as well. She'd asked Spinelli to see if he could find out whom he was and how to get in touch with him, but so far, Spinelli hadn't come up with anything.

It was incredibly frustrating. Especially since Jace had grown stronger and stronger over the last two weeks and was close to being discharged. He was moving around now with just a cane, and even that he wasn't using all the time. The more mobile he was, the more often they found themselves in close quarters, whether by accident or not. It was making it very hard for Sam to keep her distance. Not that she was doing a very good job of it, she admitted to herself. They'd fallen into the habit of hugging each other in greeting, and now Sam felt more at home in his arms than ever, which was even more terrifying. She was beginning to need him in her life too much.

Oddly enough, the guilt she had expected to feel hadn't come. She still thought about Jason every day, missed him constantly, but for the first time in a very long time, that constant, throbbing pain was gone. Losing Jason had left her with the kind of pain she imagined people felt with a phantom limb. As if something that had been a part of her was gone, but she still felt it, it still hurt her, and she missed it terribly. That unyielding ache had finally eased. Of course, some days were better than others and she knew it would never completely go away. But she was okay with that. The kind of love she and Jason had shared was too rare for it not to have left an everlasting mark.

"Eat wih ma fwend?"

Startled out of her reverie, Sam glanced down at Danny, who was looking up at her eagerly.

Apparently, it was one of Danny's favorite parts of the day too. She grinned down at him, pulling him up onto the bed and into her lap. He smacked a wet, noisy kiss against her lips, before settling back comfortably against her.

"Yes, baby. We're eating with your friend today. What do you think we should bring him to eat?"

"Tots!" Danny hollered eagerly and Sam winced, leaning back a little.

"Tater tots?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah! And hot hogs!" He shouted again. For the love of God, if this kid didn't grow out of this phase soon, she was going to go deaf.

Tater tots and hot dogs, she thought considering. Well, she hadn't really brought him any real novelty foods yet. And everyone should have the chance to try tater tots and hot dogs at least once in their life. She grinned at Danny.

"Tater tots and hot dogs it is."

"Yay!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs. Cringing, Sam playfully shoved Danny off her lap, and he collapsed in a heap on the bed. He sat up and glared at her.

"You push!" He said accusatorily.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"I did. You shout too much, baby. You hurt my ears." She explained simply.

Danny stared at her in disgruntlement for a moment, followed by concentration, before he nodded.

"I no hur Mommy. I wipper." He said in a barely audible whisper. Her heart swelling, she grinned at him and threw herself on top of him, hugging him and raining kisses down on his face. Danny giggled and wriggled away.

"Silly Mommy." He whispered again. Sam rolled her eyes and laughed. She'd barely been able to make out the words. He'd gone from one extreme to the next, apparently.

...

Jace came back from physical therapy feeling amazing. He was getting stronger every day and Drake had just announced he would be discharged the next day. Jace couldn't wait to tell Sam.

He was a bit worried about what came next, obviously. He figured he would use the Visa gift card to get a cheap motel room, and start job hunting. If he was going to build a life here, he needed to be financially stable.

And he definitely wanted to build a life here. With Sam and Danny, if he was lucky enough. The past two weeks had been incredible. Spending time with Sam and Danny everyday had made him feel like he was part of their family. Lord knew he loved that little boy. And he didn't know how to put into words what he was feeling for Sam.

She was the first person he thought of every morning, and the last one he thought of every night. Just being in her presence filled him with a sense of completion. She was heartbreakingly gorgeous, curvy but fit, with a killer smile that took his breath away, and gorgeous brown eyes that pierced his soul, but it was more than that.

She had strength of spirit and a fierce independence that kept him on his toes. Her love of adventure, her honesty, her quick wit, her loyalty, her dedication to her son and family; all of it combined to make her the perfect woman in his eyes. He didn't know if what he was feeling was love, but it was the most powerful feeling he'd ever had. Second to those feelings, was the growing desire he felt for her. Since he'd become more mobile, they'd had more and more moments when they'd ended up in close quarters. Her scent, her touch; it was maddening but at the same time it almost felt as if he lived for those moments.

Jace grinned at himself. He couldn't deny that he went out of his way to make those moments happen more often. Sam had been so careful to keep things neutral between them. And he was determined to make things decidedly un-neutral. He'd started to think she had stopped wanting him until the first time they'd brushed up against each other.

Sam had been walking through the door and he'd been standing right in front of it. She'd squeezed past him, and her breasts had brushed against his torso. She'd gone still, hardly breathing, and looked up at him and what he'd seen had thrilled him. For just a second, he could see answering desire banked in her eyes.

He had stared down at her, struggling not to just grab her and kiss her. But Sam had broken eye contact and scurried away to the safety of the opposite side of the room.

But that connection between them was still there, getting stronger every day. And Jace wasn't ashamed of helping it along the way. He'd started to hug her in greeting whenever he saw her, and though she'd been stiff with surprise at first, she walked right into his arms now. Holding Sam had felt shockingly familiar from the very first time, but now it became a vital part of his day. It felt wrong to not have her in his arms at some point in the day. Not to mention that he adored how short she was. Her head came to the top of his chest, and it seemed she just tucked right into his arms, a perfect fit.

Jace glanced at the clock. It was almost time for Sam and Danny's visit. His heart racing a bit, he hurried to take a shower. He was standing in the center of the room, about to pull on a shirt when Sam and Danny walked into the room, holding bags of food.

Sam froze but Danny ran straight to him and leaped, like he always did. Dropping his shirt on the bed, Jace caught him, and brought him close for a hug and a smacking kiss on the cheek. Setting Danny down, Jace looked towards Sam, who was staring at him, still frozen in place. Her eyes were on his chest, and he couldn't help but grin.

Whatever he'd been in the past, he'd obviously been meticulous about staying in shape, because even a month in a coma hadn't softened the hard muscles of his chest or abdomen. And the constant physical therapy had just made them tighter, firmer. He was grateful for that very fact in that moment as Sam looked away with a blush.

He walked over to her and took the bags from her hands, setting them on the table by the bed. She still hadn't moved and Jace couldn't help but take advantage of the situation.

He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, before wrapping his arms around her. Her arms automatically came up around his waist as she burrowed in against him.

"Hey Sam." He whispered against her ear.

Sam shivered as Jace's warm breath fluttered against her sensitive skin. She was struggling to get her footing after walking in and seeing Jace shirtless. His body was really, well, it wasn't fair to other men. It had been a long time since she'd seen a man with a body that ridiculously hot. She forced herself to pull away and looked up at Jace.

Seeing the smug look on his face before he could hide it, she narrowed his eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, didn't he?

"Hi Jace." She said sweetly, before smacking the back of her hand against his stomach and then walking over to Danny.

Jace let out a whoosh of air when she hit him and admitted he'd deserved that. He grinned at her unapologetically, knowing he was forgiven when she just shook her head and grinned back at him.

"So, what's for dinner?" He asked with a huge smile.

Sam laughed and picked up his shirt, tossing it to him.

"Put your damn shirt on. Then we'll talk about dinner." Rolling her eyes, she turned to Danny just in time to see his eyes light up.

"Dam shurt." He whispered fiercely, making Jace choke on his laughter and Sam cringe.

"I'm sorry, baby. Mommy said a bad word, but please don't repeat it. Damn is not a nice word, remember?"

Danny grinned up at her and nodded.

"'Kay." He hissed and Jason couldn't hold back the laugh this time.

"Why is he talking like that?" He asked, still chuckling.

"That would be my fault. I told him his constant shouting hurt my ears so he took it to the extreme. Shouting is out, inaudible whispers are in." She said, shaking her head.

Jace chuckled again, watching Danny settle himself on the bed. Damn, he adored that kid. Sitting beside him, Jace grinned down at him.

"So, what's for dinner, buddy?"

Danny looked up at him and whisper shouted, "Tots & hot hogs!" He glanced quickly at Sam and seeming to shake himself, he repeated himself, this time whispering almost inaudibly.

"Tots and hot hogs."

"Oh, this is brilliant." Jace said, glancing at Sam with a thrilled grin.

"Shut up." Sam replied with a laugh, setting out the food in front of them.

...

"Oh man, Danny. Thanks for picking this. It might be my favorite meal so far!" Jace said, grinning at Danny after polishing off two loaded hotdogs and a basket of tater tots.

Sam laughed as Danny pumped his fists into the air and ran over to high five Jace. He'd finished his food well before them and had started running around the room, burning off energy.

"Did you like your food too?" He asked Danny, grinning in anticipation. He'd been trying to get Danny to talk all night.

"So gud." Danny practically mouthed. Jace laughed and grinned at Sam, who just rolled her eyes.

"You're a child." She told him, though she was grinning too. She popped another tater tot into her mouth. Jace avoided looking at her. Damned if watching Sam eat tater tots and hot dogs hadn't been the sexiest thing ever. If he didn't want to traumatize the kid, he needed to avoid looking at her while she ate.

Sam grinned to herself. Jace had seen how affected she'd been by his shirtless body and had taken advantage of it. Well, two could play that game. She may or may not have had a little fun with how she ate her hotdog and tater tots. And seeing his blank, open-mouth stare the first time he'd seen her had thrilled her. She wasn't done having fun with him yet, either.

Jace saw her little secret smile and gasped, pointing at her.

"You're doing that on purpose!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Sam looked at him with wide innocent eyes and shrugged.

"Doing what on purpose?" She hedged, wiping her the corner of her mouth daintily with a napkin.

Jace nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, okay. I see you, Sam."

Sam shrugged one shoulder and looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She insisted, starting to clean up the mess. Jace's hands covered hers and she stilled, looking up at him.

"Let me. You brought the food, the least I can do is clean it up."

Sam pulled her hands out from under his quickly.

"I'm not gonna fight you on that." She grinned and leaned back, her hands behind her on the mattress, as she arched her back and stretched. She just needed to stretch, though. It's not as if she was aware of how that position highlighted certain, ahem, features of hers. Definitely not. She certainly wasn't waiting for his reaction when he turned around either, she thought with devilish delight.

"You've spoiled me, though. It's gonna be weird getting my own food everyday. But I guess I'll have to get used to it quick, since they're letting me out of here tomorrow." Jace said it casually, turning away from the garbage can with a grin to see Sam's reaction.

He froze mid-turn, his jaw dropping as he caught sight of Sam stretched out on the bed, her back arched, her generous curves shown to perfection. She wasn't playing fair, he thought to himself.

Sam bolted up straight, forgetting all about her plan to torment him.

"You're being discharged tomorrow? Omigod, Jace! That's fantastic!" She shouted happily, jumping up and throwing her arms around him.

He caught her, holding her tight. Danny, sensing the excitement, wanted to be a part of the celebration. He threw his arms around their legs.

Sam laughed and looked down at him.

"Danny, Jace gets to go home tomorrow! Yay!"

"Yay!" Danny mouthed, making Sam and Jace burst into laughter. Danny turned and walked away abruptly, climbed into Jace's bed, and lay down, pulling the covers over himself. Sam bit back a laugh.

"Guess someone's ready for a nap." Jace chuckled.

"Guess so." Sam laughed. Shaking her head, she moved over to the couch and sat down, facing Jace.

"So, do you know what you're going to do now? What's the plan?"

Jace sat in a nearby chair and leaned forward, elbow on his knees.

"Actually, I'm not sure. I figured I'd get a motel room somewhere in town, look for some work."

Sam grinned as a thought came to her.

"You can stay in our penthouse!"

Jace stared at her, caught off guard.

"You want me to move in with you?"

Sam's eyes widened and she reared back.

"What? No! Slow down there, cowboy." She replied instantly.

Jace shook his head, grinning at her response.

"Okay, then I'm lost."

Sam grinned back at him.

"Sorry, that was confusing. I didn't mean _our_ penthouse, I meant our other penthouse."

Jace chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not any less confusing."

Sam laughed.

"Sorry. Okay, Danny and I live in one of two penthouse apartments. Jason owned the penthouse across the hall from us too, and I inherited it when he passed away. I keep it empty, because I like my privacy. But you could stay there rent-free while you get back on your feet." She was grinning, pleased with herself for the idea. She glanced behind Jace quickly, and saw Danny was already asleep. She looked back at Jace, expecting to see relief or gratitude or...well, not the expression he currently wore.

Jace listened to her, unsure how he felt. It sounded like charity, and he wasn't really comfortable accepting more charity. Taking the phone and tablet and everything had been hard enough. And now Sam was offering another handout? He didn't like the thought that she might pity him.

"I can get by on my own, Sam. I don't need your pity."

Sam leaned back, a little offended.

"I know you can. And who the hell said anything about pity? You're my friend and I want to help you, Jace. I'd do it for any of my friends. In fact, I offered the penthouse to Spinelli and his daughter first but he wanted to be close to the mother of his child, so they're staying with her now."

"Look, that's all well and good. But you sat vigil by me while I was comatose, you've been paying for and bringing me food every day, and now you want to give me some place to live. I'm starting to feel less like a friend and more like a damn charity case."

Sam stared at him for a moment, unbelievably hurt. She stood up slowly and glared down at him.

"Screw you. You're not a charity case to me and you know it. I thought we were friends, but I guess I was wrong. If you don't want anything from me, fine. Figure it out on your own. And go to hell while you're at it."

She stepped around him and started towards the bed, where Danny was sleeping.

Jace cursed himself. He'd hurt her and made her doubt his feelings for her and he hadn't meant to. But damn it, she should know what she meant to him. He would just have to show her.

He jumped awkwardly to his feet, tossed his cane aside, and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him.

Stunned, Sam stared up at him and took a step back. Jace stalked forward, sending her stumbling back until she hit the wall. He crowded in on her, trapping her with his hands on the wall on either side of her head as he leaned down. Her hands flew up to his chest to push him away, but instead, they lay flat against him. She was mesmerized by the intensity of emotion in his gaze, her breath coming fast.

"You think I don't want anything from you? No, Sam, that's the problem. I want too damn much from you. I want it all." He said heatedly, and before she could reply, his mouth was crashing down on hers and she was caught up in a storm of sensation.

Their tongues tangled and moved together as Jace buried his hands in her hair, pressing his body against hers. Her hands clenched in his shirt, pulling him closer as desire shot through her.

Jace removed one of his hands from her silky tresses and trailed it down her shoulder to her elbow to her hip, his fingers digging in her flesh, before sliding lower and grabbing her thigh, hiking it up around his waist, pressing himself against her.

Sam gasped into his mouth, a low whimper escaping as proof of his desire for her nudged her stomach. She matched him passion for passion as heat curled in her stomach.

Jace broke the kiss with great difficulty, leaning his forehead against Sam's, his breathing ragged.

"Still think I don't want anything from you?" He asked ruefully.

Sam was gulping in air, dazed.

"N-N-No." She stammered, her head spinning. Kissing him had been like nothing she'd ever experienced before and yet it had felt so natural, so…...familiar.

Jace forced himself to take a step back. He ran his hands through his hair, letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was a dick. I didn't mean to be ungrateful. It's just hard for me to have everyone take care of me all the time. I need to feel useful."

Sam let out a ragged breath and fought to clear her mind.

"I get that. I do. But you need to find solid ground first and you can't do that if you're struggling to make ends meet, working all the time just to make rent. If you want a job, fine, get a job. But this way, you can take some time and try to figure out who you are first without the pressure of bills on your shoulders. That's all I want for you."

Jace watched her for a moment, considering her words. What she said made sense. Not to mention it was a chance to be close to Sam and Danny. The thought of living just down the hall from her was more appealing than he could say, especially after that kiss.

He smiled.

"Okay. If the offer is still on the table, I'll stay in the penthouse. Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded at him shakily, still trembling with desire. She moved away from him, needing space. She tried to act naturally, as if something life-changing hadn't just happened.

"You're welcome. So, I'll pick you up once you're discharged and we'll get you settled into the penthouse tomorrow. I'm so happy you're getting out of here. I know you hate it."

Jace was startled. He'd never really told her that he hated hospitals. Then again, Sam always seemed to sense how he was feeling without him saying it, so he guessed he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Yeah, I do. And I'm happy too."

Sam glanced over at Danny, who had slept through that earth-moving kiss, thankfully.

"I better get him home. Call me when they discharge you, okay?" She needed to put some distance between them right now. Jace didn't seem to get the memo though.

He stood too, and walked over to the bed, crowding her. He lifted Danny up and placed him in Sam's arms.

"I will. Now get this little tyke into bed." He replied, absent-mindedly kissing the top of Danny's head.

Sam smiled at Jace's unconscious show of affection.

"Good night, Jace."

She turned to walk out the door but he grabbed her elbow and stopped her again. He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips against hers, once, then twice.

"Good night, Sam." He said huskily, looking into her dazed eyes. Sam blinked slowly and she didn't seem to realize that her hand had come up to touch her lips.

Forcing himself to take a step back, he shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from taking Danny out of her arms and pinning her back against that wall. He couldn't help but grin as she stumbled a little, and put out a hand to steady her. She shook her head and turned around, walking to the door.

"Hey, Sam!" Jace called out. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, neighbor." He grinned. She laughed and nodded, disappearing into the hall.

Jace sat on his bed, desire still coursing through him. He leaned back.

"I wonder how soon is too soon to borrow a cup of sugar?" He wondered with a smirk. Operation Obliterate the Friend Zone had commenced.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Soooooo, they finally kissed! What did you guys think?! I was so nervous to write that moment because I wanted it to be perfect. I was trying to create the perfect balance of romance, heat, spontaneity, and like this unconquerable need to kiss Sam, like he just couldn't fight it anymore. I don't know if I achieved that, but I was still happy with the result lol**

 **I always loved that every now and then, Jason would lay a kiss on Sam that just left her a bit dazed. I love to play up that part of their relationship. I know a few of you are wondering when they'll give in to their feelings. Well, no spoilers, but it may be sooner than some of you think lol I have some stuff coming up for JaceSam to move this story to the next arc and they need to be as close as possible in order for that to happen. So keep your eyes peeled. :p**

 **And sidenote, one of my very clever readers made a wish regarding a certain reptilian nurse and Jace's discharge, which inspired me to make a quick edit to the chapter that I hope everyone will appreciate. So thanks, Samfan2! :D**

 **Anyways, in the aftermath of the kiss, Sam comes to a major realization. But she's also brought down to Earth by a few poorly chosen words. Can she look past other people's thoughts and judgments to find what's in her own heart? We'll start to see in this chapter.**

 **As always, thanks for the incredible reviews and please, please keep them coming. Like I keep saying, the more response I get, the more inspired I am and the more eager to post.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 21

Sam stood in the middle of her bedroom in a daze. She raised her fingers to her lips, touching them briefly. Jace had kissed her! And it hadn't been just an ordinary kiss. It had been earth shaking, dizzying, and perfect. She'd been swept up in the moment the second he had touched her, and when he'd said he wanted it all, her initial thought was to shout 'Then take it!' and throw herself into his arms.

Sam sank down onto the edge of the bed. But it had been more than desire, more than passion. Kissing Jace made her feel alive again, in a way she hadn't felt in a very long time. It was almost as if a piece of her that had been missing was found in Jace. She'd never been so affected by a kiss with anyone other than Jason. Oh God, Jason!

Sam paused, glancing over at his picture on her dresser, waiting for the wave of guilt to wash over her. But it never came. All she felt was that same giddiness she'd felt before. And that wasn't a word she used often. Giddy? Please, that was for teenage girls. But damn it, that's how she felt. She was...elated. She couldn't even explain it to herself. It sounded stupid but she literally felt as if her soul was singing. Why would kissing Jace affect her on such a deep level? And why didn't she feel guilty about kissing him? She'd been with Silas for nearly a year and the entire time, kissing him had felt like a betrayal. How could kissing Jace feel so right to her already?

Sam sighed and shoved her hands through her hair.

"Great, now I feel guilty about _not_ feeling guilty. Pathetic." Shaking her head, she stood up to go take a hot shower. Whatever she felt, Jace would be moving in across the hall in less than 24 hours and things had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated between them. She wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship, but damned if she didn't want to kiss him again. Sam's mind flashed to the kiss again. She'd better make that a cold shower, she thought with a bit of a rueful grin.

...

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sam? I mean, you hardly know the man." Alexis asked for the third time, watching her daughter worriedly over the bed they were spreading the sheets on.

Sam sighed and glanced at where Molly and Kristina were sliding pillows into pillowcases. Kristina winked at Sam and then aimed an exasperated look at their mother.

"Mom, you're being ridiculous. Sam has spent nearly every day for over a month getting to know Jace. He saved her life, not to mention he rid the world of that sick freak, Franco. Plus, he's crazy hot. He's practically a god, Mom."

Alexis rolled her eyes and straightened, studying the made bed critically for a moment.

"Oh, well God forbid I doubt a man who is 'crazy hot'." Alexis intoned sarcastically.

Molly shook her head and piped in as she arranged the pillows on the bed.

"Mom. He risked his recovery to save Sam. She and Carly would be dead right now if it wasn't for him. I'd say he deserves the benefit of the doubt."

"But-." She started before Sam cut her off.

"But nothing, Mom! I understand that you're concerned but there's no reason to be. I told you how Jace saved me. He was incredible. Danny and I are safe with him. Trust me."

Alexis sighed heavily, a bit disgruntled at the fact that her daughter's were ganging up on her. She was Sam's mother, damn it. She had the right to worry.

"And I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that he seems to be a highly trained killer? Well, at least we can say you definitely have a type, Sam. Are you sure you're not infatuated with this man because he reminds you of Jason?" She ask testily before gasping and covering her mouth.

"Mom!" Molly gasped, staring at her in disbelief.

"Real nice." Kristina spit, before turning to Sam in concern.

Sam stood there, her face pale, her hands covering her stomach. The words had slammed into her gut like a fist, leaving her breathless. She'd woken up this morning still practically floating. But now her mother had brought her solidly down to Earth by reminding her that Jason and Jace were eerily similar. Sam could feel herself sinking into the guilt. Was that all she was doing? Was she only attracted to Jace because he reminded her so much of Jason?

Alexis strode forward quickly, gripped Sam's shoulders and stared down at her, filled with regret.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. That was cruel. I didn't mean it, I swear. I'm just worried about you. I love you and I'm worried and it makes me crazy and stupid. Please forgive me."

Sam nodded and shrugged.

"Of course, Mom. Like you said, you're worried." She pulled away and walked over to the new dresser in the bedroom and wiped at imaginary dust. She turned around and smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna go see if Carly needs any help unpacking the groceries." She said quietly, making her way out of the bedroom quickly.

Alexis looked at the ceiling and sighed. She lowered her head and looked between Molly and Kristina's disapproving faces.

"Go ahead, tell me off. I deserve it for being an insensitive cow."

Kristina shook her head.

"You can't help yourself, can you, Mom? You always have to judge us, make us question ourselves. And then you wonder why I-why _we_ don't feel like we can tell you things." She stormed out of the room before Alexis could say anything.

Molly watched her go before looking at her mother. Alexis was staring after Kristina thoughtfully. Molly let out a heavy sigh, releasing her frustration.

She walked over and put an arm around Alexis' shoulder.

"Mom, I know you didn't mean that. And so does Sam. Just, can you at least _try_ to be more supportive, okay? This is a big deal for her. She really cares about Jace. She asked us over to help get the penthouse ready for him, not to ask what we thought about her decision. Respect that." Molly said kindly.

Alexis nodded and pressed a kiss against Molly's forehead.

"How did my beautiful little baby grow into such a smart young lady?"

"I got it from my Mama." Molly teased in a sing song voice. Alexis raised a brow in confusion but smiled.

...

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Carly standing at the sink, staring out the window.

"Hey, you okay?"

Carly turned around and smiled weakly.

"Let me guess. Alexis give another one of her sanctimonious speeches?" She replied, ignoring the question.

Sam laughed softly and shrugged.

"She's just worried." She paused before continuing, "Carly, do you think I'm trying to shove Jace into a Jason-sized box?"

Carly rolled her eyes and walked over to Sam, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Your mother is a real piece of work. Sam, you like Jace for Jace. Okay, maybe at first, you were drawn to him because he reminded you of Jason. But you've gotten to know him this past month, and so have I. And sure, he does remind me of Jason in a lot of ways. But in a lot of ways he's totally different. Don't doubt what you feel right now, Sam. Just let yourself feel."

Sam smiled and leaned her head against Carly's shoulder.

"Thanks. Okay, Carly, tell me. How is it going with Michael?"

Carly stepped back automatically, wrapping her hands around her middle, as if to protect her self.

"It's not. He's moved in with the Quartermaines, he's even legally changed his last name to theirs. He won't talk to me, Sam. He won't talk to Sonny. We've lost him." Her voice broke and Sam moved forward to hug her. After a moment, she stepped back.

"Just give him time, Carly. He'll come around. He loves you and Sonny too much not to."

Carly just nodded.

"What about the investigation?"

Carly shrugged.

"They can't do anything. Franco's dead, thank God, and we destroyed the evidence. You and Dante didn't hear the full recording, so you only heard what I said. They made some threats about charging me as an accessory, but Diane put that right out of their heads." Carly smiled weakly.

Sam nodded, not surprised.

"And Sonny?"

"Dante and Michael have been fighting to get murder charges brought up against him, but they don't have the evidence for it yet either. He's a person of interest and they've reopened the case, though." She shook her head, rubbing her hands over her face.

"I was kinda surprised they didn't arrest us for destroying evidence." Sam admitted.

Carly nodded.

"That was Dante. He didn't say anything about the DVD or anything because he didn't want to get you in trouble." She explained. "If it had been just me, I'm sure he wouldn't have hesitated." She added wryly.

"So the official statement is that Franco destroyed the evidence, right?"

Carly nodded.

"According to our statements, anyway. Dante doesn't buy it, but like I said, he wanted to keep you out of it."

Sam was definitely feeling gratitude towards Dante at the moment.

Her phone beeped and she glanced down. A smile immediately crossed her face.

 _Time to blow this Popsicle stand. Be a good neighbor, and bust me outta here, huh?_

"One guess who that is." Carly said with a grin.

Sam ignored her smirk and nodded.

"Jace was discharged. I've got to go pick him up."

Carly studied Sam's flushed complexion and gasped. She leaned forward and pointed at Sam suspiciously.

"Something happened!"

Sam's blush deepened and she avoided Carly's eyes.

"Yeah, I told you. Jace was discharged. I better go." Sam turned to leave but Carly practically leapt across the kitchen to block her path.

"Oh no, no, no. Not so fast, Sam. Something happened between you and Jace. It's written all over your face." Carly grinned, watching as Sam shifted uncomfortably.

"Carly, please don't make something out of this. It was just a kiss." Sam said miserably, suddenly feeling sorry for anyone who got caught in Carly's sights.

Carly's eyes widened.

"Ha! I knew it!" She crowed, clapping her hands together.

Sam rolled her eyes and pushed past Carly.

"I have to go."

Carly pouted and stared at Sam. Sam sighed and couldn't quite hide her smile.

"I'll call you later with all the details."

Carly grinned in satisfaction.

" _If_ you get my mom out of here before I get back." Sam added.

Carly nodded.

"No problem. Just tell me one thing. Was it good?" She asked with a naughty smile. Sam paused.

"It was amazing. And terrifying." Sam admitted. Carly frowned.

"Why did it scare you?"

"Because when Jason died, I felt like a part of me died too. But last night, when Jace kissed me? Carly, it was like I was suddenly alive again. This odd sense of peace settled over me, a sense of right, this feeling that something missing inside of me was found. Carly, it scares me how much I care about him. How right we feel together." She didn't mention her mother's remarks.

Carly was staring at her, shocked. She had suspected things were turning romantic after seeing them together at her house. But this was a side of Sam she'd only seen once before. And suddenly, Carly understood why Alexis had asked Sam what she had. Was Sam really falling in love with Jace? Or was she looking at Jace but seeing Jason?

But before Carly could think of a way to ask her, Sam was gone.

...

Jace sat in the wheelchair unhappily while he waited for Sam. He really didn't want to be back in the damn thing, but Nurse Epiphany had made it abundantly clear: No wheelchair, no discharge.

"You're being discharged! I'm so happy for you, Mr. Smith."

Jace closed his eyes in a bid for patience. He tried to summon a polite smile but the best he could manage was to bare his teeth.

"Thank you, Nurse Webber."

Elizabeth shifted in front of him, wearing a friendly smile.

"So listen, I know that you don't have anyone you can count on or anywhere you can go. So, I was thinking, I have a spare room in my house and maybe you could stay with me and my boys until you get back on your feet?" She beamed at him happily.

Jace just stared at her. They had barely spoken more than two or three times during his entire stay. Why the hell would she want him to live with her?

"That's kind of you but no thanks. I actually do have somewhere to live as well as people who care about me. Sam offered-."

Liz sneered and rolled her eyes.

"I should have known Sam would offer up her home, and probably her bedroom to a complete stranger. Never mind the fact that she has a young child." She said nastily, before looking down at Jace and realizing her mistake. His face had gone hard and cold.

"You know what, Nurse Webber? I don't know you and I don't want to know you. And what little I do know about you has guaranteed that I don't like you. You're rude, spiteful, and overbearing. And it's none of your damn business, but Sam is renting me the apartment next to hers. She would never invite a strange man to live in the same home as her child. Unlike you, because I'm pretty sure you just asked me to move in with you and your boys. So please take the hint. I am not and never will be interested in you. The only woman I'm interested in is Sam."

A snort sounded from behind him and Jace looked up to see Sam covering her mouth to hide a smirk. Mortified at his words, Liz followed his gaze and was infuriated to see Sam standing there.

"Hey you." Sam said softly, and before she could stop her herself, she had leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Jace's lips. Just when she would have pulled away, his hand sank into her hair and brought her closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Sam completely forgot about Elizabeth until she huffed.

"Way to stay classy, Sam." Elizabeth spit. Sam merely glanced at her.

"This from the woman who constantly draped herself over me when checking my stats." Jace shot back, unable to help himself. Elizabeth turned scarlet and Sam shook her head.

"Ignore her, Jace. Elizabeth has a pattern of trying and failing to steal men I'm involved with."

Elizabeth stiffened.

"What Jason and I had was real! We shared a child!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"And yet I'm the one he married. He chose me every time and it killed you. Aren't you tired of being so desperate and pathetic all the time? Take what little dignity you have left, and go find someone else to stalk." Sam said in her sweetest voice, though her eyes were spitting fire.

Elizabeth took a step forward, her hand raised but Jace stood quickly, putting himself between her and Sam. Liz stumbled back a step, surprised.

"Don't." Jace said quietly.

Liz stared at him for a moment and shook her head in disgust.

"You know what? I don't care. You two deserve each other."

She spun around and flounced away. Jace shook his head and looked at Sam. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes closed.

"I am always my worst self around her and I'm sick of it. I shouldn't let her get to me so much, but I just can't stand her."

Jace smiled softly.

"She's kind of a bitch. I don't blame you."

That startled a laugh out of Sam and she shook her head.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

She started to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"That was some kiss." He said softly. She blushed furiously and waved it off.

"I heard what she said to you and I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to make her feel dumb. I'm sorry."

Jace shrugged.

"Do you see me complaining? Hell, I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

Sam blushed again and looked away.

"Oh. Oh...well...um...I better, uh, I mean, we should, do you have anything, or no, of course you don't, but." She stopped and sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's go." She finished lamely, looking everywhere but at him. Stifling a laugh, Jace just nodded and followed. But if he'd wanted to kiss her before, he wanted so much more now.

...

Jace stood beside Sam as she unlocked the door to the penthouse for him. It was taking everything inside him not to kiss her again. Hell, it had taken everything inside him not to kiss her in the parking lot and the car. Especially when she was being so adorable. Sam had been studiously avoiding touching him, would blush furiously whenever their eyes met, and she was babbling nonstop. It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen. But he'd decided to let her get accustomed to how things were between them now.

Operation Obliterate Friend Zone was a fairly simple op. He wasn't going to hide how he felt about her anymore. He planned a full frontal assault.

Sam glanced up at Jace and felt a tingle of alarm race down her spine at the satisfied smile curving his lips. She wasn't sure she trusted that smile.

But she'd worry about it when she needed to. For now, it was time to show Jace his new home. Sam pushed open the door and waited for Jace to come inside. Once inside, she watched as Jace stared around, assessing.

"It's nice." He said quietly, overwhelmed by the clear evidence of just how wealthy Sam was. He shifted uncomfortably.

Sam rolled her eyes. She'd expected this.

"Yes, it is. And before you say it, it is big but perfect for a bachelor. And I bought fresh groceries that are in the fridge. I also got some basic toiletries, blankets, and etcetera. And don't bother arguing or getting all caveman offended. I am who I am. And who I am is someone who takes care of her friends. So deal." She set her chin, challenging him to argue with her.

Sam was right. He had definitely been about to fight her on accepting her generosity, and had been fully prepared for her to sweet talk him into accepting her kindness. But instead, she'd stood up to him, wasn't taking his crap, and took charge. And damned if take-charge Sam wasn't just as intoxicating.

"Well, are you going to-oh!" Sam let out a shocked cry that was quickly swallowed by Jace's mouth as it crashed over hers. Once again, she found herself backed against a hard surface, this time the door. But she didn't care. She met him passion for passion, her hands reaching up to the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling him closer.

But just as Sam was sinking into the kiss, Jace broke away from her, stumbling back a step. He hadn't meant to do that. He'd planned to let Sam get used to how things were changing between them. And he certainly hadn't been prepared for Sam to respond like that. Holding Sam in his arms was like holding a live wire; electrifying but dangerous. Not that he was complaining.

Sam stared at him, her chest heaving.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The question seemed to burst out of Sam. Jace raised his brow.

"Kissing you?" He raised a brow.

Sam glared at him.

"Kissing me senseless and then pulling away! What kind of game are you playing?" She sounded decidedly disgruntled.

"One I plan to win." He said simply.

Sam stomped her foot and then cursed under her breath. He'd actually made her so mad she'd stomped her foot? What was she, twelve?

She'd stomped her foot, Jace marveled. How did Sam manage to be both the sexiest woman he'd ever met _and_ the cutest? He had to kiss her again. He strode forward, already bending towards her.

Sam read the intent in his eyes and scrambled back, putting her hand up and the couch between them.

"No! No more kisses!" She declared almost desperately.

Jace stopped and stared at her, feeling a bit deprived.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't seem to know what you want. You kiss me and then you pull away. It's becoming a pattern. You say this is a game you intend to win?"

Jace nodded. "It is." It was a simple statement of fact.

"Well, this is not a game to me, and I'm not a prize. This is confusing enough for me without adding a game that I don't know the rules to. I don't want to play your game."

Jace was suddenly regretting his words. He'd meant to tease her, to put her at ease. He'd obviously done the opposite.

"Sam, wait. I'm sorry. You're right, this isn't a game. Look, the reason I keep kissing you is because it's all I've wanted to do since the moment I opened my eyes and saw you. The reason I keep pulling away is because I don't want to scare you off."

He hadn't realized how true that was until the words had come out, unbidden. But now that they had, he knew what he wanted to tell Sam.

"I'm scared you're going to freak out and run from me, or from what we could be. And that's the last thing I want. But I can't lie and say that you're only a friend to me because you're not. Sam, you're the most important person in my life."

Sam stared at him, her eyes damp. Slowly, she walked around the couch and stood in front of him. She cupped his face between her hands and pushed up onto her toes. She brushed her lips against his softly and looked up at him.

"I don't know what it is I feel for you, Jace, but it's definitely more than friendship. And it's so powerful that it's overwhelming. But trust me when I say I'm not going anywhere. Because whatever happens between us, you're a part of me now."

Jace stared into Sam's gorgeous, melted chocolate eyes, her words leaving him speechless, choking on an emotion he didn't recognize and yet one that felt so right.

She seemed to understand and smiled. Sam let her hand fall between them and their fingers interlocked.

"Come on, let me show you around your new home." She grinned, pulling him along behind her.

Still overcome with emotion, Jace didn't say anything. He just followed the woman he was pretty sure now owned his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter. Thank you sooooooo much for the amazing reviews. You guys are super supportive and I'm so grateful for it. It makes writing so damn rewarding. :)**

 **This chapter was important to me, because it honors a part of Sam that I feel like the writers have chosen to ignore in recent years. It also brings Jace and Sam even closer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and appreciate where the story is going. And things are about to change and get quite angsty pretty soon, to set up the next arc. I'm sure it will annoy the hell out of all of you but what's a romance without the bumps in the road? Lol. Sorry!**

 **Happy reading! And as always, please keep the reviews coming! And please, if there's something that you think I should be including with Jasam, nods to history or anything like that, please feel free to mention it. You'd be surprised by how often something one of you says in your reviews ends up impacting or sometimes even changing the story. :p**

 **P.S. This is Danny's costume, briefly mentioned in the story! ( pin/261208847112717878/)  
**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 22

Jace glanced around uncomfortably as they finished the tour. He wasn't exactly awed by the quiet wealth tastefully displayed throughout the home, so he figured he must have some familiarity with it. But he guessed he leaned towards a more Spartan existence. He didn't need much beyond the basics. And he definitely wasn't sure about the small feminine touches everywhere.

Sam glanced up at him and had to bite back a smile. His face was pure male discomfort.

"I'm sure this isn't your style, but you can change anything you want to." She told him with a knowing smile.

"This is fine." He replied quickly, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

Sam found herself staring at him affectionately and looked away quickly. God, what if he'd seen that? She needed to get a handle on this right now. Determined to avoid making herself look anymore desperate and lovesick, Sam started to back towards the door.

"Ok, well I'll leave you to get settled in." She said quickly, not waiting for a reply before hurtling out the door. Jace watched her run out of the apartment like a bat out of hell and wondered what had caused her sudden exit.

Sam sighed and leaned against the door. That had been a little too much too soon for her. She'd meant it when she told Jace she wouldn't run away from what they shared but that didn't mean she couldn't take a tiny little tactical break every now and then. She just needed a little space while the magnitude of her feelings for him sank in.

She'd always fallen in love hard and fast in the past, but it had never been real until Jason. And now it felt like she was falling hard and fast for Jace, but this time, it felt real. It scared her because there was still so much unknown about Jace's past. She didn't want to give her heart to someone who wasn't in the position to take it but it was becoming impossible to resist.

Sam sighed and sank onto the couch. She wished Danny was home instead of taking a trip for the weekend with his Grandma Monica. She sure could use some baby cuddles right about now. When Monica had asked to take him to Disneyland for the weekend, Danny had become so excited at the thought of seeing Lilo and Stitch in person, Sam just couldn't say no.

She needed a distraction. Desperately. A sudden knock on her door had her jumping to her feet, eager to see whom it was. Relief coursed through her as Patrick's handsome face smiled down at her. She grinned and grabbed his hand, yanking him inside.

"Thank God you're here!" She exclaimed dramatically, making Patrick chuckle. He held up a six-pack of beer with his free hand and waved it gently.

"Well, since you mentioned this morning that Monica had Danny for the weekend, I figured I'd drop by and we could catch up. We haven't hung out in a while."

Sam cringed guiltily. It was her fault they hadn't been spending a lot of time together. She'd been so wrapped up in Jace, she hadn't spent much time with anyone else.

She laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm a terrible friend."

Patrick squeezed her hand and shook his head.

"No, you're not. But you're falling in love. Things were bound to change." He smiled sadly. Sam stared at him.

"Wh-what? I'm not-why would you-we're just-. God, is it that obvious?"

Patrick chucked her chin.

"Only to me because I know my Sammy. I see that dopey look on your face whenever you're around Jace. It's on his face too, by the way." He teased her, handing her a beer.

Sam couldn't help the burst of pleasure his observation made her feel. But it also made her nervous. Could everyone see how much she liked Jace? The thought made her a bit uncomfortable. She twisted the top off her bottle and chugged.

Patrick watched her tip her head back as she drained the bottle, swallowing loudly. When she set the bottle down with a clang, he handed her a second one wordlessly.

Sam took another enormous gulp before setting it aside and facing Patrick.

"I'm falling in love with him." She blurted out.

Patrick smiled and tilted his head.

"I'm pretty sure I just said that."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but this is the first time I'm saying it out loud. I'm falling in love with Jace. God! Patrick, am I completely insane?"

"Doesn't love make us all a little crazy?" He answered.

"Shut up. I'm serious! Am I a total idiot for falling for a man with no past?"

Patrick leaned forward.

"Sammy, love doesn't care about those things. You know who he is right now. How he treats you, how he makes you feel; that's all that matters. You guys can deal with the rest as it comes up."

Sam stared at him. She lifted the second bottle of beer to her lips and drained it. Setting the second bottle down with a clack, she reached over for a third.

"Whoa, Sammy. Slow down."

She just shook her head as she guzzled the next bottle. She moved it to the side for a second, gasping for air.

"Uh uh. I need to get drunk, Patrick. Completely shit-faced. I can't deal with this right now. Please?"

Patrick sighed. He lifted his own bottle and clanked it against hers.

"Bottoms up, Sammy." He said resignedly. Sam smiled gratefully before bringing the bottle back to her lips and drinking deeply.

...

Jace sat on the stairs of his penthouse, looking around. He'd been so ready to leave that hospital, but being out now, he realized just how alone he was. He hadn't noticed while Sam was there with him, but the second she'd ran out of there, he'd felt it. Loneliness.

He knew Sam needed space, but he just wanted to talk to her for a little bit, no pressure. He got up and opened his door only to freeze. Dr. Drake was standing in the doorway of Sam's penthouse. He couldn't see Sam, all he heard was her voice. She seemed happy.

"Thank God you're here!"

And then she was yanking him into the apartment. Jace stared at the closed door, trying to settle the immediate desire to go in there and toss pretty boy Drake on his ass. But he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere. Besides, he knew that Sam and Drake were just friends. Still.

Frustrated with him self, Jace turned around. If there was one thing he could do, it was look for employment. He wouldn't live off of Sam forever, so he needed to find a way to pay his own way. Sam had set up an office with a laptop, so Jace made his way into the small office. Sitting in the leather chair, he logged in and pulled up a job board.

What the hell was he qualified to do? He had no ID, no social, nothing. He sure as hell didn't have any skills unless you counted fighting and shooting a gun, which apparently he could do with ease. Shaking his head, Jace shoved away from the laptop. How the hell was he supposed to find work? He wondered vaguely if anyone was in the market for a hired gun. He immediately scoffed.

"Yeah, cuz that wouldn't scare Sam off." He muttered, shaking his head. Then again, her husband _had_ been an alleged mob enforcer. A sudden stabbing pain in his head had him gripping his head as a memory flirted with the edges of his mind.

 _"_ _I'm not afraid of you or your job and I'll never judge you. And I don't think anything you could do could ever change how I feel about you."_

 _"_ _Then there is something that you can do for me."_

 _"_ _Great! I finally get to do something for you so if you just name it and tell me what it is and I'll make sure it, it happens."_

 _"_ _Will-will you marry me?"_

Jace squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to bring the image into focus, but there was nothing but the blurred image of a woman standing in front of him. But he'd loved her. God, he'd loved her.

Jace lifted his head suddenly, echoes of that love still coursing through him. He lifted a hand and rubbed his chest, feeling the mystery woman's absence keenly in that moment. In the next, his eyes widened and shot to the door, Sam's face flashing in front of his eyes.

He knew without a doubt that he had been in love with the woman in his memory. And that's how he knew that he was in love with Sam. Because that same feeling coursed through him whenever he thought of or was around Sam. What the hell was he going to do? Was that woman from the past still in his life, in his heart? Or was that a memory of an ex? He'd asked her to marry him in that memory. Had she said yes? Were they married right now?

Jace lifted his left hand and stared down at his bare ring finger. There was a slight tan line there, which had to mean that at some point he'd worn a ring. He had been married. But the nurses had said he'd been found with no personal effects. If he were still married he would have had his ring on, wouldn't he?

"Damn it!" Jace shouted suddenly. All he'd wanted since he'd woken up from that coma was to remember who he was. Now that he had gotten a clue, he felt bitter and angry. He'd never thought that his past could threaten the future he had begun to count on. A future with the woman he loved now. Sam.

He couldn't tell her about this memory. She would pull away; he knew it. But Jace immediately shook his head. Of course he would tell her. He would never lie to Sam.

He stood up and looked around the penthouse aimlessly, his thoughts occupied. It was odd, but now that he wasn't focusing on how big it was, it actually felt a bit familiar to him. Sudden ghostly images of two young children running through the living room appeared. Jace spun around, eyes wheeling as he searched for the specters in his mind. But the room was empty except for him.

Were these memories too? Did he and his ex-wife have children? If he did, he could never abandon them. He'd have to find a way back to them. If the depth of love he felt for Danny was any indication, the love he must have for his children had to be overwhelming. Jace pulled out his phone and opened up his favorite picture of Danny.

About a week or so ago, Halloween had passed. Sam had brought Danny by to visit Jace on the way to see his Grandmother. Danny wore a fluffy blue monster costume, his head lost in the giant hood, his face peeking out from the monster's jaws. Sam had called him Stitch or something. He'd been so adorably ferocious that Jason had quickly snapped a photo with his new phone. Could Jace walk away from Sam and Danny if he had a wife and kids out there somewhere?

He didn't have an answer. Feeling the sudden need for air, Jason stood with a slight wince, and grabbed his cane. Better safe than sorry, he thought as he looked at the cane with a grimace. He moved quickly out the door and down the elevator. As the cold air hit his face, he wished briefly that he were on the back of a motorcycle. Flashes of riding in the night flitted through his mind, unclear but real. More memories. Suddenly desperate to get away from the threat of the past, Jace began walking aimlessly.

...

Sam sat on the couch alone. Patrick had left in a rush after being paged by the hospital. Lucky for him, he hadn't even finished a single beer. Sam had drunk the entire six-pack, including half of his bottle. Nevertheless, Sam had made him a strong cup of coffee to take with him. She stood up, and stumbling slightly, Sam looked around her apartment blankly.

"I need another distraction." She muttered, making her way to her desk. She rifled through it, looking for a deck of cards when he eyes landed on the small desk calendar.

Sam gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Without hesitation, Sam stood quickly, her head spinning, and moved towards the door. She didn't bother grabbing a jacket, her mind on one thing.

...

There was a brisk snap in the cold night air. Sam had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she moved through the damp grass. It was quiet there, and Sam was grateful that she would be alone. Reaching her destination, Sam knelt slowly on the soft grass, her fingers tracing the grooved lines of the headstone.

 _Baby Girl McCall_

 _November 8, 2004_

Her little girl would have been 10 years old today, she thought sadly, silent tears trickling down her face. She carefully arranged the bouquet of roses she'd picked up from the store on the way. She let herself fall back on to her bottom, still a bit tipsy. She ignored the icy ground, not noticing as the cold began to seep into her bones.

With everything that had been happening lately, she hadn't kept track of the date. She couldn't believe she'd almost missed it.

"Hey baby girl. I just wanted to stop by and say happy birthday. I miss you so much. I think of you all the time, Lila, and wonder what would have happened if things had been different. Would you have Sonny's thick inky curls, or my tiny stature, or maybe Jason's stoic but true personality? I don't know but I think you would have been perfect." Sam said softly, swiping at the tears on her cheeks. Shivering slightly, Sam wrapped her arms around herself.

Jace stood behind Sam, listening to her as his own heart broke, staring at the tiny headstone. He didn't know how he had ended up here. But something had seemed to be pulling him in this direction. He hadn't expected to find Sam here. He hadn't known she'd lost a child, but listening to the quiet devastation in her voice, he knew it still caused her tremendous pain. What he didn't understand was why staring at that little headstone sent waves of heartache through him. He took an unconscious step forward and a branch snapped beneath his foot.

Sam's head whipped around and she stared up in stunned disbelief at Jace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sharply. Her grief surrounded her like a shroud at the moment, and it wasn't a moment she was ready to share.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't know- I didn't mean to...I needed air so I went for a walk and I just ended up here. I don't know why." His eyes trailed back down to her daughter's headstone and Sam was shocked to see answering grief in his own eyes.

She stood up clumsily, swaying slightly.

"Jace, did you remember something?"

Jace automatically put out a hand to steady her as he lifted his eyes to hers briefly.

"No. I mean, yes, I did. But it doesn't have anything to do with this. Or maybe it does. I think...I think I lost a child." He said numbly. Sam's eyes widened with shock.

"Oh Jace, I'm so sorry." She said automatically. She turned away as she continued softly, "The pain of losing a child is indescribable. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Jace's arms wrapped around Sam from behind, his chin resting on her head.

"Sam, I'm sorry for your loss. Tell me about her."

Sam leaned back against him, smiling softly, unaware that tears were slipping down her cheeks again.

"I didn't think I wanted to be a mom at first. Things were so complicated between me and her father. But as she grew inside of me, so did my love for her. Until one day all I wanted in life was to be a good mother to her and hold her in my arms. I was so excited, so ready. She was perfect, Jace. She was healthy and strong inside of me." Sam's voice broke.

"And then she wasn't. She was stillborn. I never even saw her. I didn't get to hold her or tell her how much I love her. But Jason did and he told me about her. She had thick, curly black hair, like her father. But she had my features. She was beautiful. And she was gone." Sam swallowed hard, as the tears ran unchecked down her face.

Jace turned her in his arms and held her, swaying slightly back and forth as he rubbed her back. Maybe he was just feeling Sam's pain, but he couldn't deny that there was something inside of him that ached to hold that little girl in his hands. A vague image flashed in his mind.

 _He was standing behind a curtain, staring down at a perfect little girl with black hair. She looked like a sleeping angel but something was wrong..._

Jace tried to hold onto the image but it faded away, leaving nothing but a hollow ache in his heart. Was that real? He prayed it wasn't. He didn't want to think that kind of pain existed in his past.

As he rubbed Sam's back, he became aware of how hard she was shivering. At the same time he realized how thin her shirt was. She wasn't wearing a jacket and it was freezing outside!

"Sam, where's your jacket?" He asked worriedly, shaking her lightly. She looked up at him, her eyes unfocused.

"I-I don't know. I didn't take it. I-I just had to get out. I had to see my daughter." She stammered dazedly. Her shivering was becoming more noticeable, making her teeth chatter as she spoke. Jace rubbed his hands quickly up her arms, trying to create friction to warm her up. Peeling off his own jacket, he settled it over her shoulders.

Sam swayed slightly and Jace cursed.

"Let's get you home." He said softly, dropping his cane to the ground so that he could swing Sam up into his arms. He grit his teeth against the pain in his leg and carried her out of the cemetery. They made it home quickly and without incident. Jace walked to the penthouse across the hall and started to lower Sam to her feet when he realized she'd fallen asleep.

Smiling softly, Jace stood for a moment, trying to decide what to do. He didn't want to wake her, and he didn't want to overstep and search her pockets for her keys. Deciding on the spot, he turned around and moved towards his penthouse. Holding her with one hand, he fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Carrying Sam up to his bedroom, he laid her down. He unzipped her boots, pulled them off, and peeled her socks off. He chuckled as he stuffed the socks into her boots. She even had cute feet, he thought as she curled her black painted toes, bringing her legs up towards her chest for warmth. Reaching out, he brought the blankets up over her. He stared down at her for a moment, leaning down to brush a lock of hair off her forehead. He straightened to go towards the guest room but stopped when Sam curled her hand around his. He looked down to see Sam blinking up at him.

"Don't go." She said softly.

Nodding his head, Jace crawled into the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms. And just like he'd imagined, she fit against him perfectly. It felt as if he'd held her like this a million times before.

Sam tucked herself into Jace, her head against his chest and closed her eyes again, letting his warm presence soothe the ache in her heart and chase away the painful memories.

Just as she drifted off, one thought came unbidden in her mind.

 _Jason._


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope everyone stuffed their faces, had fun, and shared in lots of love and laughter. I definitely did. Sooooo I'm posting this chapter for your Black Friday enjoyment. I'm at work...not working. But whatevs! It's their fault for making me come in at 7am when I should totally be in bed binge-watching the Gilmore Girls Revival. They reap what they sow. Which is basically me here being hungover, worthless, and determined to get as little done as possibe. :D**

 **ANYWAY! So, like I said before, we're starting to set up a bit of angst for JaceSam. One step forward, five thousand six hundred and twenty two back, and all that. We'll see that begin here when an old threat comes back into the picture.**

 **Sidenote: A very astute reader pointed out that Jace should recognize Sam's voice. That's totally correct. When I wrote it, in my head I knew why he didn't recognize it, but being a total space cadet, I forgot to actually put it in the story. So thanks for pointing that out! I included it when Jace and Sam talk about his memories.**

 **As always, thank you so much for the amazing reviews. You are all so supportive and incredible. I feel sooooo blessed and so inspired by your kind words. Love you guys!**

 **Alright, people, let's get to it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 23

Beautiful dreams of her little girl and the perfect life with Jason and Danny chased Sam all night. She woke up slowly, the familiar weight of a heavy arm lying across her waist sending a jolt of happiness through her. Her eyes still closed and a happy grin curving her lips, she pressed back against her husband. She turned around to face him, and let her eyes drift open lazily. But the handsome man sleeping beside her wasn't her husband. It was Jace. And with that realization, reality came crashing down around her, jolting her awake and sending a mixture of despair and guilt coursing through her.

Sam bit back a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. What was the matter with her? She'd gone to sleep beside Jace and had woken up believing it was her husband. How could she try to be with Jace, when she was still dreaming of Jason? Why couldn't she just let Jason go and enjoy being with Jace? Especially after what he'd done for her the night before.

Jace had been there for her. He'd held her and comforted her, letting her talk about her little girl, something it seemed no one in her life had done since Jason had passed. Sometimes it felt like everyone had forgotten about Lila, even Sonny. Jason had always remembered though. But Sam had gotten used to grieving for her alone, until last night. Jace was the last person she had expected to see there, but it turned out he was the one person who she had needed the most. And he'd been perfect.

And yet, she'd fallen asleep thinking of Jason, and woken up doing the same. And that wasn't fair to Jace. He deserved better than that. He deserved better than her. Reaching down, Sam carefully lifted Jace's arm off of her, setting it aside. She inched off the bed, easing away from him slowly. Backing off the bed until she was kneeling on the edge, Sam stared down at Jace's sleeping face.

A wave of affection flooded her. She reached out to pull the cover over him and brush a lock of hair off his forehead. Closing her eyes against the tears that threatened, she straightened. Rubbing her hands over her face, Sam tiptoed out of his bedroom and down the stairs. She realized that she was barefoot and glanced up the stairs. Jace must have taken them off last night.

She would come back for them later, she decided, desperate to make her escape. She had just pulled open the door when there was a slight creak on the steps.

"Forgetting something?"

She closed her eyes as Jace's deep, sleep-worn voice traveled to her. She pasted a smile on her face and turned to face him, avoiding his eyes. He was standing on the bottom step, holding out her boots and watching her with unreadable eyes.

"There they are! I was going to come back later and look for them." She said quickly. She walked over and grabbed her boots, but he wouldn't let go.

"I, um, I don't think they'll fit you." She attempted to joke, uneasily.

"What's wrong?"

Sam's eyes shot up to his.

"N-nothing. Just want to go home and shower. So if I could just have my boots back-." She tugged unsuccessfully.

"Sam." He leveled a direct look at her, his clear blue eyes studying her.

"Will you let go?" She cried out in exasperation.

"Is this about last night? Look, I know it was intense, but I feel closer to you than ever. But if I overstepped or made you feel uncomfortable in any way-."

Sam's eyes widened and she let go of the boots to rest her hands on top of his.

"No, of course not! Jace, you were wonderful. It's not that."

"Then what is it? What put that look in your eyes?" He asked gently.

Drowning in guilt, Sam went on the defensive.

"Jace, just drop it! I don't have to tell you every little thing that bothers me. I don't owe you any explanations, damn it!" She burst out angrily.

Her guilt only intensified as a surprised look of hurt crossed Jace's face before he quickly schooled his features into one of disinterest. He held out her boots and Sam grabbed them slowly.

"You're right. You don't owe me anything. See you later, Sam." He turned around and started up the stairs. Sam watched him, her stomach in knots. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jace, wait!" She cried out. Jace stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry. I just...last night was hard for me. I dreamt of my little girl last night and what our life could've been. And I guess, Jason was on my mind. So when I woke up this morning, I wasn't completely conscious of where I was or...and I felt your arm around my waist, and for just a second...I thought you-." She broke off, unable to finish.

"You thought I was Jason." Jace said quietly, turning to face Sam. The guilty, miserable look on her face was answer enough. He ignored the ripple of hurt and pain her confirmation caused and struggled to see things from her point of view. He came down the steps and stopped in front of her.

"Sam, last night was intense for you. Of course it brought up old memories and feelings. It-it makes sense that you would be thinking of Jason. Besides, you'd just woken up. It's understandable that you'd think of Jason first thing in the morning after dredging up old memories last night." He almost choked on the words because even though he meant them, he couldn't deny his pride had taken a huge blow.

Sam stared up at him in disbelief. She'd expected him to blow up at her, accuse her of using him as a placeholder somehow. Instead he was being kind and understanding, which just made her feel worse.

"Stop! Don't be nice to me. I don't deserve it. You've been nothing but kind and supportive and patient, and you deserve better than me. Every time I think I'm ready to let go of Jason, something pulls me back. I'm- I'm broken, Jace."

Jace's hurt faded away as he saw how much Sam was struggling. How could he be upset with her when she was suffering so much already? He stepped forward and cupped her face.

"Sam, stop. You're not broken. You're just grieving. You're going to have your good days and your bad days, but the bad days don't mean you're stuck in the past, Sam. It means you honor your past. There's nothing wrong with remembering Jason. He was a huge part of your life. It would be weird if you didn't think about him or miss him every now and then."

Sam couldn't speak. She just stared at Jace, in that moment more certain than ever that the feelings she had for him were entirely about him, and had nothing to do with Jason.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and simply stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Jace. Startled, he stood stiff for a moment before enveloping her in his arms.

"When I'm with you, I'm not thinking of anyone else but you. This morning, I think the reason I thought of Jason was because of how right it felt to be in your arms. I never expected to feel like that again. But that's how it feels when I'm with you." She spoke against his chest, before tilting her head back and looking up at him.

"It feels right being with you, Jace."

"Sam." Jace's voice shook with emotion as he reached up and carefully tucked a lock of her behind her ears.

"Jace, I need you to know. I will do everything I can to help you find out who you are, but it won't change how I feel about you. It won't change the fact that I want to see what we could become together." She was smiling up at him and Jace felt like he was choking on guilt as a sudden blurred image of the memory flash from the night before flashed in front of him. He had to tell her. Sam reached up to pull him down for a kiss but he took a step back and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Sam, wait. I can't tell you how much that means to me or how much I want this. You just said everything I've been hoping you would say." He stopped, unsure how to continue.

Sam stared at him in confusion. Something was wrong; he was pulling away from her.

"Look, I know I hurt you, Jace. But I swear, I know that you're not Jason and I don't want you to be. I am happy with who you are."

Jace closed his eyes.

"Sam, I'm married."

Sam gasped, her hand going to her stomach as it lurched sickeningly inside her.

"You're-you're married?" She choked out, her head shaking in denial. Jace stepped forward but she scrambled backwards away from him. He couldn't deny the small sting of pain that pierced him as she moved away.

"Sam, listen. I should have said I _was_ married. I had a memory last night. I was proposing to her. I couldn't see her face and her voice was kind of distorted, but Sam, I know I was in love with her. She was the most important thing in my life."

Sam couldn't speak, each word slicing her heart into ribbons and leaving her breathless.

"I-I see." She stammered, forcing herself to be supportive. "Jace, that's-that's wonderful. I'm so- I'm so happy for you." She nodded, pasting a terrible imitation of a smile on her face. She began to back towards the door unsteadily, feeling as if the floor had just dropped from under her feet.

Jace couldn't bear the look on Sam's face. He needed her to understand.

"Sam, please let me finish." Sam froze, and let her eyes drift closed, bracing herself for the next blow. It came fast and with stunning force.

"I think we have kids. Two boys. I'm not totally sure though. I had another memory but it was brief. I just saw an image of two children running around me. Sam, the memory about my, uh, my wife, it's blurred and unclear. I don't really know what her voice sounds like or what she looks like, other than she was short, like you. And when I looked at my hand I could see that there's a faint tan line there, like at some point there was a wedding ring. But I wasn't wearing one when I was found. So I don't think we're still married. But I don't know, Sam. I wish I did." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Sam watched him, torn between the desire to run and the desire to comfort him. She remembered how hard it had been for Jason when he'd lost his memories before. She knew the toll it took. But if he really was married with children...she just didn't see where that left them.

"Jace, I-." She trailed off, unsure what to say.

He looked at her intensely.

"Sam, nothing that I remembered makes me want to step back from you, or changes how I feel about you. If anything, it makes me more sure than ever that I want you in my life. Because what I remember feeling for that woman is what I feel right here and right now, looking at you."

Sam inhaled sharply.

"Jace, you can't say that to me. You don't know if you're still married or not and I can't be with you if you are." She cried out, trying to make him understand.

Jace strode forward and gripped her hands.

"Sam, I don't plan to give up discovering my past. I will do everything in my power to find out who I am. But I don't want to live in limbo waiting for something that might never happen. Sam, what we have between us, what we're building towards? It's going to be the most important thing that's ever happened to me. I know it in my heart. And I think you know it too." He studied her as she watched him, unable to come up with a response.

He shoved his hand through his hair, feeling despair crawl up his throat as he realized he could be losing her.

"Sam, I can't lie to you about my memories but I don't want to lose you either. Please tell me I haven't lost you."

Sam looked away, her mind racing. Finally, she lifted her eyes to his and he was taken aback by the determination burning in her eyes.

"I'm going to help you find out who you are, Jace. And if you're married and have a family, I will let you go. Because I know what's it's like to wonder if my husband is out there somewhere and wish desperately for him to come back to me," She stepped closer and placed her hands on either side of his face, "But I'm happy for the first time in years and I don't want to lose you either. I'm not walking away, Jace. I just think we need to slow things down until we figure out whether or not you're married."

Jace wasn't sure how to feel. He was grateful that she wasn't giving up on them altogether, but she didn't want to move forward with him either.

"And what if I never get my memory back?"

Sam didn't have to think about it.

"You will."

Jace shook his head and paced away in frustration.

"You don't know that, Sam."

"Yes, I do. Jace, you just got out of the hospital. We haven't even really tried to find out who you are. So I'll put out some feelers, do some research, and we'll try to figure out who you are. And if we still can't find anything, then at least we can say we tried."

"And then what? We keep our lives on hold indefinitely? I don't want that. Damnit, Sam. I want you."

"Then you'll have me. Jace, I just need to know that we did everything we could to figure out who you were before. I want to be with you, but I couldn't live with myself if I let myself be happy with you at the expense of your wife and children."

"If I even have any." Jace muttered.

Sam smiled and nodded.

"Right."

Jace sighed.

"I know you're right. I don't know much about who I was, but I know I'm not the type of man to cheat on his wife or abandon his children. And as much as I want to be with you, I need to be sure I did everything in my power to find my past before building a new future." He paused. "And then we can be together."

"And then we can be together." She agreed softly.

Jace knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't help but hope that the only thing they found was a way to be together.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Let's get started."

…

"What did you just say?" The normally soft, cultured voice had gone hard with anger.

"Mr. Morgan has moved into the Harborview Towers. He lives in the penthouse across the hall from, well, from his wife."

She raised a neatly plucked brow. "Apparently I've underestimated that little guttersnipe. Perhaps there's more Cassadine in her than I thought." Helena murmured to herself.

"Ma'am?"

Helena sighed impatiently.

"Never you mind. She cannot be allowed to ruin my plans for Dr. Scorpio. The more time Samantha spends with Mr. Morgan, the likelier he is to regain his memory and then it's only a matter of time before he alerts the town of my involvement in our dear Robin's absence. No, that simply won't do. Call our friend. I have a job for her."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have been working crazy hours, so it's been hard to find time to write. BUT I was determined to post something tonight, before too much time passes. I promise, I will post at least once a week if not more.**

 **As always, thanks for the amazing feedback! I'm so glad so many of you agreed that it would be better that Sam and Jason's story can't be like Lake's story in any way, shape, or form. Liz was so desperate for Jason that she didn't care about anyone who was missing him, not even his wife, child, or mother. But Sam knows the heartache of losing someone you loved, and would never just disregard that pain. She'll certainly fight it as long as possible.**

 **And Jace is not Jake Doe, who gave up on finding his identity practically the day he woke up from his coma. RME. As much as Jace wants to be with Sam, he respects her too much. But don't worry, I plan for lots of JaceSam cuteness coming up as new developments arise.**

 **So let's get right into it. Jace and Sam are on the case to find his identity, and they're running into nothing but dead ends until an old lead brings something new to light. And Jace gets a job!**

 **Happy reading, and please keep your reviews coming!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 24

"We've gone to every city and town, every police department and hospital in a fifty mile radius. How is it possible that we're no closer to finding out who I am than we were a week ago?" Jace asked, pacing back and forth in frustration. Sam looked up at him from the floor of her office, where she'd spread out.

"Don't lose hope, Jace. We'll figure this out."

Jace laughed mirthlessly.

"Well, if I didn't know before, I definitely know now. There's no way I'm still married. I can't believe that my wife wouldn't be looking for me if I went missing. But I don't match any of the missing persons reports filed in the few months. And that's not even considering my shiny new face. But body type and build, coloring, nothing!"

Sam sat up and pushed to her feet, watching him prowl around the room.

"Maybe you're not from Port Charles. Maybe you were in town on business? We could have Spinelli search the flight records, trains, buses, whatever to see if anyone matching your general appearance came into Port Charles or the surrounding cities. Then we just need to verify if any of those people went missing." Sam said optimistically.

Jace turned to face her and Sam's breath caught at the look of vulnerability on his face.

"How could I not have family? Friends? How could I be so alone that no one misses me?" He asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper. Sam's heart ached for him and she found herself rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him.

Jace clung to her, surprised by how much he'd needed her comfort. He thought of himself as strong, but there was something decidedly weakening about feeling as if no one in the world loved you.

He turned his head into her neck and breathed in her subtle, exotic scent. Sam shivered in reaction, and suddenly they both became aware of how wrapped up in each other they were. Sam had kept a careful distance between them in the last week or so, and tension had been building between them.

Sam tilted her head back to look at him. Jace lifted his head to meet her eyes, and their faces were just inches apart.

"Jace, wait..." Sam whispered softly, her eyes lowering to his lips.

"Please don't push me away." Jace whispered fiercely, before dipping his head towards hers. Sam closed her eyes and lifted to meet his kiss. Just as their lips were about to touch, the door flew open and slammed against the wall.

Sam sprang back a few feet as Jace turned murderous eyes towards whoever the hell had just interrupted the first close moment he'd had with Sam in over a week. Spinelli stood there, head down as he struggled to carry his laptop, bag, and several paper bags.

He looked up with a sheepish grin.

"Gracious greetings, Fair Samantha, Master Jace. I bring news and sustenance! Shall we partake?" Spinelli spouted cluelessly, waving the bags of food. Sam threw Jace an apologetic look before smiling and moving forward to help Spinelli.

"Thank you, Spinelli. I'm starving! What did you bring?" She asked, peeking into the bags.

"Noodle Buddha!" She exclaimed happily, pulling out cartons of food, forks, and napkins and arranging them on the desk.

Taking a deep breath, Jace stepped forward and helped her. He reached out to pull a carton from a bag at the same time as Sam and felt a spark as their hands touched. They glanced up at each other and Sam looked away quickly, yanking her hand out of the bag and grabbing another.

Jace bit back a grin pulled out the food. At least he knew he wasn't the only one suffering. Completely oblivious to the sparks flying between Sam and Jace, Spinelli dragged a chair over, picked up a carton, and dug in.

Jace and Sam grabbed seats and did the same.

"You haven't had Chinese yet, have you?" Sam asked, watching as Jace dug into lo-mien. He shook his head, unable to answer as his mouth was stuffed with noodles.

"Here, try this." She said, passing him a carton. Jace peered into it suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Sam laughed.

"Just try it. It's good."

Jace grimaced and used the chopping stick to grab the small, fried ball of some kind of meat, he was assuming. As he chewed the rubbery meat, he made a face and looked up at Sam accusatorily.

"This is nasty." He said, chewing slowly. Sam burst out laughing at the look of disgust on his face.

"Seriously, what the hell was that?" He asked, staring into the offensive box.

Sam was still laughing at his face, which was getting more and more disgusted. His mouth was now just hanging open, the food just sitting on his tongue while he scrounged for a napkin. Sam's head was now thrown back she was laughing so hard while he spit the food into a napkin and then used another napkin to blot at his tongue.

"It was calamari, you big baby." She choked out between laughs, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What the hell is that?" He asked in disgruntlement.

"I believe what you just ate would be a fried cephalopod. Or in layman's terms, squid. Calamari is the Italian word for squid. It is actually considered a delicacy, though, as your reaction would indicate, it is perhaps an acquired taste." Spinelli informed him cheerfully, an amused grin on his face.

Jace stared as he listened before turning to Sam.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He said, shoving the box her way. She took it with a laugh and shrugged, popping a calamari into her mouth.

"Men." She said with a giggle. "Jason didn't like it either." She added with a laugh as she remembered his face.

Jace had a brief flash of them sitting on the floor, passing Chinese food back and forth. He stared at her in surprise and Sam's head tilted to the side as she tried to understand why he was looking at her that way.

"What's wrong?"

Jace shook his head slowly.

"Nothing. I don't know. I just had the weirdest sense of deja vu. Like we've done this, had Chinese Food together before, tried foods I didn't like or something." He shrugged and picked up a box of Orange Chicken. Sam's head tilted as she thought about what he said. She opened her mouth to ask for more details but Spinelli spoke in that moment.

"Fair Samantha, I believe I've located your missing Samuel."

Sam turned to him in excitement.

"Really? Spinelli, you're amazing! So, how can I find him?"

"I've located a Samuel Bennett, retired Marine, and owner of the BBW Ranch, originally from Houston, Texas."

"That's him!" Sam said excitedly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Bennett suffered a heart attack around the second week of October. He was actually hospitalized in General Hospital up until two weeks ago, when he was transferred to Texas for a period of convalescence at his mother's home."

Sam looked distressed. He had been so kind to her.

"I hope he's okay. Is there a way for me to contact him?"

Spinelli nodded quickly.

"Yes. I have his cell phone as well as his mother's landline."

Sam smiled in thanks, before turning to Jace.

"He was our best lead on finding out who you are. I'm going to reach out to him. If he's up to talking, maybe he can tell me what he found on the tapes."

Jace nodded.

Sam grabbed her phone and took a few steps away, dialing first Samuel's cell phone, and then his mother's landline.

Jace watched as Sam spoke into the phone, explaining who she was and expressing concern for Samuel. He knew she'd only met him the one time, but she genuinely cared about his recovery. Just like she had with Jace. It was just who she was, he thought with a smile.

Sam walked back to him and grinned.

"Looks like I'm going to Texas."

Jace raised a brow.

"His mother knew about me. She said he gave her something to hold for me, in case he didn't make it. But she didn't have my information, so she was hoping I would get in contact with her. She offered to send me what he found, but I'd feel better if it was in my hands. I'm going to catch the next flight out."

"Do you need me to watch young Master Stone Cold Jr.?" Spinelli asked with a smile.

Sam shook her head and laughed at the nickname Spinelli had given Danny.

"No, but thank you for offering. It's not a dangerous trip or anything, so I figured we'd make it a Mommy and Son adventure."

"I want to go with you." Jace said suddenly.

Sam turned to him in surprise.

"I don't think that's possible." She said gently, continuing, "I'm flying commercial. You don't have I.D., so they wouldn't let you board the plane. But if I leave this afternoon, I'll be back by morning."

Jace looked away, frustrated. He should be going with her. It was his life they were talking about. To not even be able to follow through on a lead that could solve this mystery once and for all was pissing him off. But it wasn't Sam's fault, he reminded himself, reining in his temper.

He shot her a sheepish grin.

"You're right. And I know I can trust you to take care of this. Listen, I better head out. I have that interview you set up for me in a couple of hours."

Sam watched him leave, worried.

"Don't fret, Fair Samantha. For a man as confident and strong as our Mr. Smith, having to put his fate in someone else's hands must be humbling. Even in hands as lovely as yours." He added with a smile.

Sam laughed lightly and walked over to hug Spinelli.

"I'm so glad you're back, Spinelli." She whispered fiercely.

"As am I. I missed you and Young Daniel Sir terribly."

…

Jace sat stiffly in the opulent but elegant lobby, his knees bouncing up and down in an attempt to rid himself of his nervous energy.

He glanced up at the click clack of heels on tile and into the face of a stunning brunette.

"Thank you for waiting, Mr. Smith. Mr. Quartermaine will see you now." She said with a bright smile, her eyes lingering on the tall, broad-shouldered hunk of man unfolding to his full, towering height.

Holy crap, I'd like to climb him like a tree. She thought, putting a little extra oomph in her walk. She threw a coy look over her shoulder only to deflate slightly when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention to her. Well, it's obviously not me. I was Miss Port Charles three times running. She thought huffily, fluffing her hair in aggravation.

She schooled her features into a polite smile as the handsome young CEO of ELQ stepped out of his office and came forward to greet the sexy mountain walking behind her.

"Hey Jace, thanks for coming in." Michael greeted him easily, though Jace thought he detected a shadow in the young man's eyes.

"Thanks for humoring Sam and giving me a chance." Jace replied ruefully.

Michael chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know anyone that can say no to Sam. She's insanely persuasive."

"Not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Who can say no to that face?" Jace agreed without thinking. The adminstrative assistant rolled her eyes. Of course there's a woman. Gotta be love if these hips weren't doing it for him. She smirked as she poured them coffee.

Michael shot Jace a startled glance, that quickly turned to amusement.

"Not a man alive." Michael replied dryly. "Of course, she's like an aunt to me, so I'm safe from her wiles. Honestly, all she did was refer you. I saw you because you made a good first impression."

He turned to accept the coffee cup and waited while Jace was served.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That will be all."

"Of course, Michael-I mean, Mr. Quartermaine." Rosalie said, glancing up at him from beneath her long, thick lashes. She left the room, her hips swaying mesmerizingly. She glanced back over her shoulder, and what she saw made her grin in satisfaction.

"That's more like it." She murmured to herself, pulling the door closed behind her.

Michael shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Rosalie's delectable body to look at Jace, who was watching him with amusement now. He flushed a deep red.

"What were you saying about 'not a man alive' being able to deny Sam?" Jace said dryly.

Michael laughed self-consciously, his eyes shooting to the closed doors briefly.

"Yeah. Brunettes, right?" He joked, straightening his tie self-consciously. He strode over and sat in the big leather chair behind his desk, and gestured to the seat across from him.

Jace sat down.

"The position I'm hiring for is Head of Security. It's an important job, and there are several qualified candidates in the running. But Sam told me what you did for her and…" Michael cleared his throat, looking away but not before Jace saw the shadow return to his eyes. "Well, how you stopped Franco. That sick freak should have died a long time ago, and you saved two of the most important women in my life, besides my sisters and grandmothers." Michael said softly, carefully choosing his words.

"Look, what I did? I'm not sure if I can do it again. It was instinct. And I don't know anything about my past. I could be a dangerous criminal." Jace warned him.

The corner of Michael's mouth twitched.

"Did you come in hoping for a job or to talk me out of giving you one?"

Jace grimaced.

"Yeah, that was stupid. What I'm trying to say, is that I don't know who I was before, but I know who I am now. I know that I will be a hard worker, respectful, dedicated, and loyal. I learn fast, and I already have a specific skill set which can be very beneficial to a man in your position."

Michael nodded.

"That's true. Once I took over ELQ, I realized three things about myself. Even though I was raised around the mob, this is the family business I was meant to run. It's in my blood. Another thing I learned about myself is that I have good instincts, and rely on them to make a lot of my decisions when the facts aren't enough. And third, I like to take risks. So I'm going to trust my instincts and take a chance on you, Jace."

Jace felt a smile stretch across his face.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously.

Michael nodded, grinning.

"Seriously. But a condition of your employment will be that this is a probationary period only. Once you have successfully met the requirements of probation, we'll hire you on permanently."

Jace nodded.

"What are the requirements?"

"You need to apply for identification, take and pass a drug test, and I'll need you to go to the gun range and our company gym for a demonstration of your skills. Once I'm confident you're qualified for the job, we'll work on getting your a permit to carry a concealed weapon."

Jace watched him carefully.

"Get a lot of assassination attempts in the corporate world?"

Michael looked at him steadily.

"No, but I'm the adoptive son of a well-known mobster. Despite the fact that I've disowned both of my parents, Sonny's enemies will always go after the people he loves." He said matter-of-factly.

Jace nodded, wondering at the ache in his heart at the thought of this young man growing up in that life. Jace would have said that ache was regret if he didn't know better.

"You start Monday. I'll email your offer letter, along with a prospective salary to you, or to Sam if you haven't set one up yet. We can hammer out the details when you come in on Monday. That work for you?" Michael glanced at him expectantly, his hand outstretched..

Jace clasped his hand firmly, nodded.

"Sam helped me setup my email, so it's on my application. And I'll be here."

Jace started walking towards the doors, fighting the urge to say more. He stopped at the door and turned back to Michael.

"Hey, Michael. I don't mean to overstep, but I have to say this. I know what Carly and Sonny did feels unforgivable. And I don't know your dad, but I do know your mom. She's become a real friend to me and I know this rift between you is breaking her heart. I won't tell you to forgive her, because I don't know if I could in your position. But what I'm saying is don't doubt for a second that she loves you. And I'm pretty sure you love her too. I don't know if my parents are dead or alive, but I know that there isn't much I wouldn't do for a chance to see them, talk to them, hug them."

Michael stared at him stonily, nodding curtly.

"I appreciate your honesty and your input. However, if you want to work for me, you won't speak to me about Sonny and Carly again." He said coldly.

Jace grinned and nodded. He knew he'd taken a risk by offering his unsolicited opinion, but he'd felt the need to.

"What a polite way of telling me to mind my damn business. But you're right, and that's the last thing I'll say about it." He nodded at Michael before strolling out.

As he strolled down the hall, he thought about his appointment with Michael. He seemed like a good kid, and he knew it was irrational, but Jace was oddly pleased to have the role of Head of Security. He felt an unexplainable urge to protect Michael.

…

Sam walked through the airport, weaving through the crowd, keeping a tight grip on Danny's hand.

She glanced down at him and smiled.

"Ready for an adventure with Mommy?"

He grinned up at her, pumping his fists and mouthing "Yes!" Sam chuckled but truth be told, she missed her baby's voice. Not too many kids Danny's age could have held out this long, but her kid was some kind of special.

They had a quick lunch in one of the restaurants in the airport while the car service Sam had arranged for waited. When they finished, they got in the car and headed straight to Samuel's mother's house.

Sam got out of the car and pulled a sleep Danny up into her arms. Turning, she looked around in awe at the sprawling ranch with its lush green land. The large, stately clapboard house with its wraparound porch was just as gorgeous.

"You know, I think I would like to live on a ranch like this."

"You say that now, Miss, but just you wait til you're up at the crack of ass feeding them there chickies and yanking on a cow's teat. You'll be whistling Dixie all the way back North, you betchur bottom dollar."

Sam's head snapped to the side to look at the wiry old woman who had made her silent approach and now stood with her hands plopped on her hips as she studied Sam.

Sam smiled brightly, already liking her.

"I don't know about that. I've roughed it before and I always did alright for myself."

The old woman ran her eyes up and down Sam again, before stepping closer and staring into her eyes. She grinned suddenly and Sam was struck by how beautiful the older woman still was, with her emerald green eyes dancing.

"Well, I'll be damned. There's that fire my Sammy told me about. I'm Della Bennett. Welcome to BBW Ranch."

Sam grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Bennett. I'm Samantha Morgan."

Della waved her hand.

"Please, call me Della. And who is this handsome little tyke?" She asked, peeking around Sam at Danny's sleeping face.

Sam's eyes lit with pride like they always did when talking about Danny.

"This is my little boy, Danny. And if I'm calling you Della, please call me Sam."

"Well, alright, Sam. Let's get you out of the sun and inside the cool house. Your baby boy looks plumb tuckered out. You can set him down in one of the guests rooms while you visit with Samuel. He's been looking forward to meeting you."

Sam clutched Danny a bit closer to her.

"Thank you, but I'd prefer to keep my son with me. I wouldn't want him to wake up and be scared in an unfamiliar place."

Della beamed and nodded.

"A mama bear, are ya? Well, I like you even more now, Samantha, dear. Come on now, follow me." She turned and hurried up the stairs, quite spry for a woman who had to be in her late sixties, early seventies, given that Samuel was at least fifty. Sam hurried behind her as they walked through the spacious, pretty home.

They turned a corner and Della pushed open a set of double doors. Sam followed her into an enormous, masculine room, with a huge four poster bed set in the center on a slightly raised platform. Perched in the center with a pile of fluffy pillows around him, sat Samuel, grinning at her.

"Well, I'll be. You really did come to have a visit with old Samuel. And looking pretty as a picture for someone who just got off an airplane, and with a baby no less. Here, turn around, let me have a look at him."

Sam grinned and spun, enjoying the friendly, easy manners of mother and son Bennetts.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna have the ladies in a tizzy when he grows up." Samuel grinned.

Just then Danny's head lifted. Blinking sleepily, he looked around and seeing two new faces, his sleepy face transformed. As similar to his father as he was, there was something Danny definitely did not inherit from his parents, and that was his instant trust and delight with new people. His big baby blues sparkling and a wide grin on his face, Danny waved at Della and Samuel in delight.

They burst out laughing, with Della strolling forward and reaching out for Danny. To Sam's surprise, Danny practically leapt into her arms. Della laughed in delight and spun Danny around, smiling down at him.

"Well, aren't you a lady killer? Oh, and those eyes! You're just precious, aren't you, Danny?"

"Tanku" Danny hissed in a barely audible whisper. Della raised a brow at Sam, who grinned and shrugged.

"It's a phase. He only whispers. I should be grateful because just a few weeks ago every word was said in a deafening shout, but I miss his little voice."

Samuel hooted at her explanation.

"Hey there, buddy. My name's Samuel. I think it's mighty impressive that you stick to your guns like that. But don't you want to talk regularly now?"

Danny grinned and shook his head.

"No way, Jose." He whispered fiercely. Samuel laughed again and Della winked at Sam before bouncing Danny on her hip.

"You know, Son, I bet young Danny here can't remember how to talk normal." Della said to Samuel with a sad shake of her head. "That's too bad, really because I have my famous chocolate chip cookies down in the kitchen and a ice cold jug of milk." She glanced at Danny from the corner of her eyes, shaking her head pityingly while Sam bit back a grin and waited to see if it worked. " If only Danny could talk in a regular voice and tell me he wanted some cookies. But he can't, so I guess I'll throw them in the garbage bin."

Danny shook his head so hard Sam was surprised it didn't fall off.

"I talk! I talk! No cookie in da gahbage. Cookie for me." Danny said quickly, in his normal, sweet voice. He placed both hands on either side of Della's face and leaned close.

"I talk now. Cookie pease?" He said sweetly. Della nodded solemnly, her heart swelling at the sweet little angel boy in her arms.

"Well, of course you can have cookies. You sure do have a nice big boy voice, Danny." She shot a look at Sam that told her she was struggling not to laugh.

"Do you mind if I take him down to the kitchen for that glass of milk and cookies?" She asked. Sam walked over and ran her finger down Danny's nose, before leaning forward to press a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Danny beamed at her and ran a finger down her nose, leaning forward to kiss it.

"Go ahead and get cookies with Miss Della, Danny. But behave okay? Mommy will be right here when you're done."

"Well, if that's not the most precious thing I've ever seen. Bless your hearts." Della said, having watched the obvious love mother and son shared with a mother's understanding. She shot an adoring look at Samuel who grinned back at her.

Sam waited until Danny and Della disappeared around the corner before turning to Samuel.

"So how are you doing, really? When my friend found you and told me you'd had a heart attack, I was so worried."

Samuel smiled.

"That's right kind of you, lady Sam. But I'm just fine now. I'll admit, I'm feeling my mortality a bit more than I did before, that's for sure."

Sam nodded sympathetically.

"And I'll tell you what else. I was right glad you and your detective partner found me because I've been itching to talk to you since I saw what I saw."

Sam's brows rose and she moved forward quickly, dragging a chair close to the bed.

"You saw something on your camera?" She asked eagerly.

Samuel grinned.

"I sure did."

"Did you see the accident?

"I saw that car swerve directly into him. That was no accident, I'd bet my life on it."

Sam stared in surprise before anger suffused her.

"That son of a bitch hit him on purpose. I'm glad he's dead."

At Samuel's questioning look, Sam shook her head and hurried to explain.

"Sorry. We found the guilty party but he was killed while being taken into custody. Samuel, about the accident, could you see Jace's face at all? Even a small glimpse of his face could help us identify him."

Samuel pushed up a bit, grinning at Sam.

"I can do better than that, lady Sam. I didn't just see the accident. I saw your friend come crashing through the woods. I saw everything."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys! So, it's time to find out what Samuel saw that night. I know a lot of you are hoping Sam finds out the truth. But here's the thing. I realized I kind of enjoy dragging out the story, with small rewards throughout. If it's all angst, then they lose rooting power. But if it all wraps up in a pretty little bow, it's boring. So, I like to mix the two up. It can be torture but it's so worth it at the end. At least I hope so! lol**

 **Anyways, Sam finds out more about what happened the night Jace was hit, while back in PC, Jace's world is shaken.**

 **Thanks as always for the amazing reviews! I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Every time I get distracted by the real world, I see your reviews and it just snaps me back because they're so freaking inspiring and encouraging. It motivates me to keep writing. I hope you keep reviewing and enjoying this story. :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 25

"I saw everything."

Sam sat up straighter as Samuel's words echoed in her head.

"You saw everything?" She repeated excitedly.

Samuel nodded enthusiastically.

"You betcha. Your fella came from the opposite direction of where he was hit. There's an access road back there so he probably was coming from there. But here's what's interesting; he looked like he was hurt already, and running from something. He was limping a bit and kept looking back over his shoulder. He rushed into the street and then next thing you know, the driver of that car seemed to slow down for a second before suddenly speeding up and swerving right for the poor man."

Her head spinning with all this new information, Sam stared at Samuel, desperate to ask if he could see Jace's pre-surgery face on the video. But something he'd said caught her by surprise and she stared at him, brow furrowed.

"He was already hurt? What could have happened to him? And what was he running from? And why the hell would Franco run Jace over on purpose? He didn't even know him?" Sam shook her head.

"What am I saying? Franco didn't need to know him. He was a sick freak. He probably hit Jace for kicks."

"He sounds like a real wackadoodle, that one." Samuel said, shaking his head in disgust.

Sam nodded absently before looking back at Samuel.

"Wait, if you saw him crashing through the woods, then you must have seen his face! You know what Jace looked like before his accident!"

Samuel nodded .

"Yes, ma'am, I surely do." He grinned.

Sam laughed in mingled relief and excitement.

"Can I see it? Can I see the camera footage? Please, Samuel, I need to see it." She implored him.

Samuel looked nonplussed.

"I expect you do. The thing is, I don't have it with me."

Sam's stomach dropped.

"Where is it?" She asked in disappointment.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting to have a heart attack the way I did, being a spritely young buck, myself. But well, God has a way of reminding you of just where you stand, don't he? Anyways, I sent for some of my things, but my damn assistant sent the wrong flash drive."

Sam swallowed her disappointment and reached out to squeeze Samuel's hand. Despite the bravado in his voice when he talked about his heart attack, she could tell it had shaken him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to dismiss what you went through. I'm being completely self-absorbed. Really, Samuel, I'm sorry."

Samuel smiled and patted her hand with his.

"Don't fuss, lady Sam. I'm just fine now. Besides, I can tell this Jace fella means a lot to you. Besides, after you talked to Mama, and I realized I had the wrong flash drive, I called my assistant and had her mail it to you. She's home sick with the flu, but she swore she'd mail it the minute she got back into the office."

Sam's smile lit the room and she impulsively leaned forward and hugged Samuel tightly.

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this will mean for Jace."

Samuel peered at her knowingly.

"And for you too, I reckon."

Sam blushed and bit her lip, before nodding.

"We're, well, we've gotten close. And before we can go any further, we need to know there isn't someone out there already missing him."

Samuel chucked her chin affectionately.

"You're a good girl, Miz Morgan. And I think any fella lucky enough to catch your eye must be a good one. I hope it works out for you two."

Sam smiled.

"Me too."

…

Jace was sitting at his desk, filling out the paperwork he needed to get a social security card and ID when there was a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he saw it was nearly ten at night. _Sam's back early!_

Climbing to his feet, his long, muscular legs carried him out of the office and down the stairs quickly. He threw open the door, already smiling down at the petite woman beaming up at him.

And though she was certainly beautiful, she wasn't Sam.

"It's you. It's really you." Her voice trembled, tears filling her eyes as she threw herself in his arms and clung to him, breaking into sobs.

Jace stood frozen, staring down at her, his hands out to the side. He carefully gripped her shoulders and set her away from him gently.

She stared up at him, her eyes running over his face as if trying memorize his features.

"Hey, hey, stop crying." Jace said uncomfortably, reaching behind him, grabbing a box of tissues and shoving it into her hands. "Do I know you?"

Her eyes lifted to his in confusion and she shook her head slightly.

"What? Of course you know me. Jace, it's me, Hayden. Your wife?" She said expectantly, waiting for him to recognize her.

Jace stared down at her in shock, his world tilting on it's axis. He was married. He'd known it was a possibility given his recent memories, but he'd convinced himself he was divorced. _Oh God. Sam._

"You're my-my wife? I'm married?" He stammered, staring down at his bare hands.

Hayden let out a pleasant laugh but when he didn't laugh with her, her expression became alarmed.

"Jace, you're kidding right? We've been married for five years. You know that. Jace, you know that, right?" Her voice was becoming a bit hysterical. Jace quickly grabbed her shoulders and led her to the couch, pushing down softly until she sat. She blinked up at him.

"Don't you...don't you remember me?" She asked in a small voice, tears filling her eyes again.

Jace stared at her uncomfortably. He couldn't be staring down at his wife. No, there was no way. _This can't be real. I can't lose be losing Sam before we even had a chance._

"No, I don't." He said quickly, stepping away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't recognize you at all. I was in an accident, and I lost my memory. Don't you think that if you were really my wife I would recognize you? That I would feel some kind of pull towards you?"

Hayden wiped her eyes and stared at him beseechingly.

"You don't feel anything when you look at me? You don't remember how much we loved each other?" She asked, hurt in her voice.

Jace sighed. _You're not the woman I want to be with._

"No. Listen, either you're lying or you've made a mistake. I can't be married to you. When I was found, I didn't have a wedding ring on." _And I've already met the love of my life. And it's not you._

Hayden lurched forward and gripped his hands. A gold wedding band on her ring finger glinted in the light.

"Wait, listen to me! You're my husband, Jace Barnes. And I'm Hayden Barnes." When Jace didn't react, Hayden leaned forward intently. "Look, we had our problems, Jace. We'd been fighting and were talking about getting separated. You threw your wedding ring at me and walked out. And that was the last time I saw you." Tears spilled down her cheeks. "When you went missing, I was devastated. I realized that I wasn't ready to give up on our marriage. But days passed without word from you. At first, I thought you had left me. But then I became more and more worried. I hired a private investigator to find you, and he led me to Port Charles. I knew you'd been in an accident, and he sent me photos of your- your new face. I didn't know about the amnesia. But it's just temporary, right? You'll remember our lives together one day?"

Jace shook his head, untangling himself from her grip. He took a couple of steps away, turning his back on her. He needed to think. And he couldn't do that while she stared at him with that desperate, hurt look in her eyes. _She's not my wife!_

"I...I don't know what to say." He said slowly. His instincts were screaming at him that this wasn't right, that she wasn't the woman from his memories.

Hayden stood up, tucking her streaked brunette hair behind her ears. She looked around slowly, eyes calculating. When Jace turned to face her, she was watching him with trepidation.

"Jace, tell me what happened to you. I only know what the private investigator I hired told me. You were in a car accident?" She prompted.

Jace shoved his hand through his hair.

"I was in a hit and run. I don't know why I was where I was, but I ended up in the street and someone hit me and left me there to die."

Hayden stared in horror.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. How did you survive?"

Jace looked away from her, his eyes closing as Sam's gorgeous face floated through his mind.

"I was laying there in the street, bloody, broken, and dying when Sam found me. Sam called 911, got me to the hospital, and has been there with me every day since. I would have died without Sam." He said in a whisper, a lump in his throat as the days he'd spent with Sam since waking flashed through his mind. He couldn't bear the thought that he might never spend another day like that with Sam.

"Well, thank God for this Sam person." She looked around again, before turning back to him.

"Jace, if you don't remember who you are, how can you afford to stay in a place like this?" She asked hesitantly.

Jace cleared his throat.

"Sam owns this building and is letting me live here rent-free until I figure out who I am."

Hayden smiled softly and stepped closer.

"Well, now you know who you are."

Jace stared down at her.

"Do I? I can't just take your word on something this important. If you're really my wife, if we've been married for five years, there will be proof. Pictures, a marriage license, something."

Hayden's face fell.

"You don't believe me?"

Jace didn't answer. He just stared at her until she sighed, blinking back tears.

"Okay. Okay, I guess I understand. This has to be a shock for you. Of course I can give you proof. I didn't expect to have to prove who I am to you, so I'll have to go back home. But I can be back by morning." She said quickly.

Jace nodded, hesitating.

"Where is home exactly?"

"New York City. We have a cute little loft there." She said with a smile, encouraged by curiosity.

Jace looked away.

"Bring everything here tomorrow. I have a friend who can help verify your story."

Hayden's bright smile dimmed a bit at his distant attitude.

"O-okay. I'll be here." She walked past him and opened the door. Pausing in the frame, she turned and walked up to him. She grabbed his hand and placed something small and cold in his palm, closing his fingers around it as she stared up at him defiantly.

"You may not remember me, Jace. But I'm your wife, and I loved you more than anything. And even if you never remember me, I am just so happy that you're alive and that I found you. I love you." She said fiercely, her eyes bright with tears again.

Jace didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

With a trembling smile, Hayden gave a little wave and left. Jace stared at the closed door, unseeing.

Finally, he looked down and opened his hand. Sitting in the center of his palm, was a gold wedding band. Jace dropped down into a chair, his vision blurring. Letting out a ragged breath, he lowered his head to his hands as all his plans for a future with Sam crumbled around him.

…

Helena sat in the parlor in Wyndemere, tapping her nails impatiently against the arm of the chair.

The parlor doors swung open and banged against the wall as her guest arrived. She leaned forward and glared.

"You certainly took long enough. Tell me. How did it go?"

Hayden rolled her eyes and dropped her purse on the coffee table, before plopping into a cushy armchair and crossing her legs.

"Do not play with me, young lady. I want your full report or I will slit your throat myself and hire someone else to do your job. Tell me. Did Mr. Morgan believe your tale?"

Hayden smirked and held her arm out straight ahead of her, staring at her nails.

"Please. I played the injured little dove to perfection and he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. But you didn't tell me your mark was drop dead gorgeous. I would have done this job for free." She paused. "Well, maybe not for free. But for a discount, at least." She amended dryly.

Helena threw back her head and laughed throatily.

"You're a mercenary little thing, aren't you? It's why I allowed you to live and decided to utilize your skills after all."

For a moment, Hayden's carefully build facade of disinterest slipped and she glared at Helena with all the bitterness and hatred inside her.

"It's not exactly as if you gave me much choice though, is it? Play your little games or-." She hissed before Helena cut her off, leaning forward.

"Or end up at the bottom of Aegean Sea, just like your pathetic parents." She said, a cruel sneer on her face.

Hayden swallowed, stiffening. She glanced around the room quickly, and as always, lurking in the shadows, stood Helena's constant guards. If only she had managed to be in the same room alone with the old bitch. She would have strangled her with her bare hands.

Hayden arranged her face into a pleasant smile.

"Well, it's a good thing I enjoy money so much. Keep paying me the way you do, and I'll happily continue our working arrangement. You don't even really need to keep my-."

Once again, Helena cut her off brusquely.

"Your precious sister stays exactly where she is."

Hayden's eyes closed briefly, before nodding shortly.

"Your Mr. Morgan wanted proof. Do you have the documents and things you were supposed to provide. He felt bad for me, but he's convinced I've made a mistake. He'll need to be convinced."

Helena waved her hand lazily towards the manila envelope on the table. Hayden reached over and picked it up, sliding out some very convincing documents and photos. She stared in amazement as she flipped through them.

"How the hell? These are actual pictures of me in college. How did you get Mr. Morgan into them?"

Helena rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time to answer idiotic questions. Just do your job and get _Jace_ away from that little guttersnipe."

...

Sam stared out the small window of the airplane, looking out over a dark, starless sky. She glanced down at Danny, who was sleeping, his head resting against her arm. She squeezed him, her eyes returning to the endless sky.

 _I don't want to wait anymore._ It wasn't the first time she'd had that thought, but it was occurring more and more often lately. Sam bit her lip, her heart and mind fighting each other.

 _He could be married. You're not the same woman you were when you first came to Port Charles. Someone who didn't care who was hurt, who didn't have enough pride to stay away from a married man. And how did that work out for you?_ Sam let out a small huff. Her inner voice was a real bitch sometimes.

 _Jace isn't Sonny. He's not going to use me and then throw me away when he decides he wants his wife back. Jace doesn't even remember her, if there even is a her to remember. Jace cares about me. He makes me happy. Why shouldn't we enjoy however much time we have together?_

 _Because you could lose it all. You're not just risking your heart, you're risking Danny's._

Sam glanced down at Danny again, before leaning back and squeezing her eyes closed.

J _ace would never hurt Danny. He loves him. And even if he found out he had a family, he wouldn't just forget about Danny and me. He's not like that._

 _You don't know what he's really like._

 _I know who he is now. And he is a good, kind, and loyal person. No matter who he turns out to be, I know he will always be in my life. And I'm going to enjoy every minute we get to be together._

 _You're making a mistake. You're running headlong into trouble._ Her conscious warned her.

 _No, I'm not. I'm running towards happiness._ Her heart argued back.

Decided, Sam felt an odd sense of relief, as if invisible cords holding her back had finally been cut.

"I'm coming home to you, Jace." She whispered, smiling as the sun peeked over the horizon off in the distance.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, first let me say thank you sooooo much! You guys have been so great after the latest chapter. And all the tweets and DM's I get telling me how much you love the story or complimenting me truly mean the world to me. I'm so so grateful!**

 **So, that last chapter is nothing compared to this chapter in the angst department. It's a pretty sad chapter, just in terms of heartache for JaceSam, but have faith that things will get better quickly. My Jace and Sam are way too smart to be fooled for long. :P**

 **So, let's just right into it and find out what happens when Sam learns about Hayden.**

 **As always, thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 26

The next morning dawned overcast and freezing. The dark, dreary weather matched the mood of the penthouse, as Jace brooded into a cup of black coffee.

He stared into the dark, steaming liquid, a headache brewing behind his eyes. He hadn't heard from Hayden yet. And he'd tried to reach Sam, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn it!" He cursed suddenly, slamming his fist onto the table. He had to get a hold of Sam and let her know what had happened. He didn't want her caught off guard by Hayden. He had to avoid hurting her.

He let out a heavy sigh. _Not likely_ , he thought with frustration. He couldn't imagine a scenario where Sam wouldn't be hurt by this and it was killing him. He'd give anything to spare her this. Hell, he'd give anything for last night to have never happened. If he hadn't, he would still have the hope for a life with the woman he had fallen so helplessly in love with.

How could he go back to a life with this woman when Sam owned his heart completely?

The pain in his head increased as he stood up and carried his coffee to the window and stared out at the overcast sky.

His head turned towards the front door as a sudden knock sounded. He left the mug on the counter and strode quickly to the door, praying it was Sam.

But his heart sank as once again, it was a different petite brunette standing there, staring up at him.

"Good morning, Jace." Hayden greeted him, glancing up at him timidly. Biting back a sigh, Jace nodded shortly.

She waved a manila envelope in the air with a weak smile.

"I have the proof you asked for." She held out the envelope and Jace stared at it with dread. Some part of him had held out hope that she wouldn't be able to prove her claims.

He reached out slowly and took it from her. With an arm gesture, he invited her inside. She smiled warmly and began unbundling from the smart, black winter trench she was wrapped up in. She pulled off her black cap, and shook her long, streaked hair out.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. But all he saw when he looked at her was that she wasn't Sam.

Sighing, unable to delay the inevitable, Jace opened the envelope and reached inside. Pulling out the sheaf of papers inside, a few photographs tumbled loose. Landing face up on the floor, Jace's face went pale as he stared down at a picture of Hayden and a man that looked eerily similar.

He bent down and picked up the photos. Staring down at it, he stared at the man, waiting for some spark of recognition that never came. He let his eyes drift to Hayden's picture. She was smiling up at the man, who grinned down at her, their arms wrapped around each other. They were obviously in love.

Jace's jaw tightened as he flipped through photos, staring at memories of two people in love. Hayden and him on their wedding day, Hayden and him on their honeymoon, Hayden and him kissing. It went on and on. Unable to look at anymore photos that he had no connection to, Jace set the photos aside and went through the papers.

A marriage certificate, his birth certificate, driver's license, and more. He stared at his name on the driver's license.

 _Jace Adam Barnes_

Suddenly angry, Jace looked up to see Hayden watching him expectantly, a hesitant smile on her face. But at his expression, her smile faltered.

"This doesn't prove I'm your husband. Sure, he looks like me. We have similar names. But that's it. There's nothing here that proves without a doubt that I'm who you say I am." He said shortly, dropping the envelope onto the table.

Hayden suddenly looked furious as she stepped forward and clasped his face between her hands.

"I don't understand. Why are you fighting this? Why can't you accept that I'm who I say I am. I'm your wife, and you're my husband!" She shouted.

A small noise pulled both of their attention to the door, where Sam stood, pale-faced and frozen.

Sam stared between Jace and the stunning, petite brunette clutching his face. Jace quickly stepped back from the woman and stared at Sam in horror.

He took a step towards her, a hand out in supplication.

"Sam." He started but stopped when she scrambled away from him, her back hitting the door.

Hayden's brows rose and she looked at Sam appraisingly, and though Sam was pale as a ghost at the moment, there was no denying that Hayden was looking at one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen.

" _This_ is Sam? I thought Sam was a man. Is _she_ the reason you won't believe me?" She asked accusatorily.

Sam stared at Jace, her heart shattering into a million pieces inside her. Refusing to this stranger see her collapse, she straightened her shoulders and threw her head back.

She stepped forward and looked Hayden upside down.

"I'm Sam McCall, Jace's friend. And you are?" Sam introduced herself calmly, though there was a slight tremor in her voice.

Jace watched Sam with a burst of pride. He'd seen the devastation on her face when she'd overheard Hayden, but she held herself with grace and pride. He'd never been more in love with her than he was at that moment.

Hayden's face went red.

"I'm Hayden Barnes. Jace's _wife_." She said coldly.

Sam blanched, but quickly schooled her features into mild interest.

"Is that so? Then why has it taken you two months to find him? Where have you been? And how did you know where he was?" Sam shot back quickly.

Jace grinned, watching Sam interrogate Hayden. He knew he should feel some loyalty to Hayden, but the truth was, even with all of the proof she'd provided, something inside of him was screaming that this was all wrong.

Hayden reared back, looking between him and Sam.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something? Is there something going on between you and my husband? Is that why you feel the need to give me the third degree?"

Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm the one who found Jace and I've been by his side practically every day since. I care about him and I'm not about to let him be taken advantage of by some stranger."

Hayden looked furious.

"How dare you?" She stepped forward with her hand raised, but Jace moved quickly, placing himself between her and Sam.

"Don't." He said, his voice hard as he stared down at her.

Hayden glared at him.

"You're defending _her_? I'm your wife and she's some stranger you met a few months ago." She said in disbelief.

"Lady, I don't know you. As far as I'm concerned, Sam is the only person I know for sure I can trust, and you're the stranger I met last night."

Hayden's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head, filling Jace with remorse. He didn't want to hurt her, he just didn't believe what she was saying. He couldn't.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. But something doesn't feel right here."

Sam risked a glance at him but kept it brief. It hurt too much to look at him right now.

"What proof do you have that you're his wife?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

Hayden's eyes lit with triumph and she reached down and grabbed the papers Jace had dropped on the table, handing it over to Sam with a smirk.

Sam took them and flipped through the photos, staring down at the man with Hayden, each picture sending dagger after dagger into her heart. She took a shuddering breath kept looking.

Jace watched Sam, wanting nothing more than to snatch the envelope from her and throw it into the fireplace. He could see how much this was hurting her but he was powerless to stop it.

Hayden took a deep breath, deciding to come at this from a different angle.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being so rude. It's just, my husband has been missing for months and when I finally find him, he doesn't want anything to do with me. And to top things off, it appears that he's fallen in love with a beautiful stranger while I was grieving for him. Can't you understand? Can't you give Jace and I space to figure things out?"

Sam finally looked up at Hayden, and when she spoke her voice was softer.

"I lost my husband two years ago. And I prayed he would come back to me for over a year. I never really accepted his death. So, I've been where you are right now. I know the pain of losing the most important person in your life, but I also know the feeling of pure happiness and bliss that you feel when someone you've lost is miraculously returned to you. And that's why I don't believe you. Because I don't see that in your eyes. I see determination and intelligence. But I don't see the truth. You're lying. And I don't know why, but I'm going to find out." Sam promised with quiet conviction.

Jace stared at her, stunned into silence.

Hayden stepped closer to Sam, fighting a war inside as the raw pain in Sam's voice sent waves of empathy through her. But her sister was counting on her and she wouldn't let her down. Nattie was all she had left.

"Have you considered that the reason you don't see the truth in my eyes is because you don't want to see it?" Hayden asked calmly.

Sam nodded in acknowledgement, and at that moment the briefest flash of doubt was visible in her eyes.

"Maybe. But I don't think so. Like I said, I'm going to figure this out one way or another."

"How? I've already given you all the proof you need."

"I'm a private investigator, and my best friend is the most talented computer genius in the world. He'll verify your story."

Hayden's blood ran cold. She didn't know how well Helena's people had built her cover. What if they uncovered her part in this? She'd never see her sister again.

She turned imploring eyes to Jace.

"I wish you would believe me. I have no reason to lie to you. Listen, take this. It's my number, and my room at the Metro Court. Do whatever it is you need to do to verify my story. I'll be waiting for you there."

Hayden turned away but Jace stopped her with a hand on her wrist. Sam looked away quickly.

"Wait. You say we're married. What about our children?"

Hayden's eyes turned up to his in surprise.

"What?"

"I had a memory of my kids. Where are they?"

Helena hadn't mentioned children. Hayden's mind whirled as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation.

"We don't have children." She said slowly. Jace's eyes lit.

"I remembered two little boys. If we didn't have children, then you must have made a mistake. I'm not your husband."

Sam's eyes widened and her eyes landed on Hayden. Hayden's mind worked quickly as she remembered what Helena had told her about Mr. Morgan. He had two nephews, if she wasn't mistaken. Okay. She could use that.

"Wait! You must be remembering your nephews. They spent a lot of time with us."

Jace was surprised at the feeling of certainty her words brought. Those little boys were his nephews. But…

"What about the child we lost?"

Hayden bit back a curse, though she remembered vaguely seeing something in the packet Helena had given her to study. She willed tears to fill her eyes as she stepped closer and cupped his face.

"You remembered losing our little girl?"

Frozen, Jace stared at her.

"I remember holding a little girl, and she was so still, almost as if she was sleeping." He explained.

He bit back a curse as Sam let out a broken sob. He started to go to her but Hayden threw herself in his arms.

"This is the reason we were drifting apart. We wanted our little girl so much and then when she didn't survive childbirth, we were grieving so much, that we shut each other out."

Outwardly, Hayden was the picture of a grieving mother but inwardly, she was cringing, disgusted with herself for using this piece of Jason and Sam's past. Just think of Nattie. She told herself over and over again.

Jace nodded, confused. Losing a little girl during labor, those two boys being his nephews...all of it felt right, like it was a part of his past life. But when she claimed to be his wife, everything inside him rebelled.

Suddenly, voices echoed in his head, distorted and far away, but Jace could just barely make out the words.

 _"My baby is not dead! Do you hear me? She is alive!"_

 _"Sir, you're going to have to wait outside."_

 _"Ok, let me help her."_

 _"She is alive!"_

 _"I'm going to sedate her."_

Jace stared at Hayden, stricken.

"I remember." He said slowly, staring at her, trying to figure out what was happening. Sam watched them helplessly, and started to back out of the room.

"I'll-I'll leave you two alone." She muttered.

Jace's head snapped to her.

"Sam, wait!"

But it was too late. Sam had slipped away quickly, the door slamming behind her, desperate to make her escape. Sam hurried across the hall to her penthouse, reaching wildly for the doorknob, blinded by her tears.

"Oh, God." She gasped out, laying her hands flat against the door and letting out a shuddering breath, tears spilling unnoticed down her cheeks.

 _He was married. He was married. He was married_. It played in her head like a litany, each time hurting her more and more. Because no matter how much bravado she'd shown, she was reeling.

Those pictures, the paperwork, it was all damning information. And the Jace's memory of losing their child had hit her like a ton of bricks. And though her instincts told her Hayden was hiding something she couldn't say for sure that it was her marriage she was lying about. Maybe there was more to the reason of their split. Maybe she felt guilty for not finding Jace sooner.

Sam didn't know what it was, but something about Hayden made Sam's instincts scream out. And that wasn't something Sam could ignore. But at the same time, it didn't change the fact that there was a very real possibility that she had just left Jace alone with his wife.

And it didn't change the fact that Sam had been on her way to Jace to admit that she was falling in love with him, and wanted to explore their connection. _Thank God I didn't have a chance to tell Jace how I was feeling._

There was an odd, gasping noise, and with some shock Sam realized it was coming from her. She was crying and she hadn't even realized it.

Covering her face, Sam gave into the sobs.

Jace ran after Sam, flinging the door open, ignoring Hayden's cries.

"Jace, wait!"

But only the scene before could have stopped him from going to Sam at that moment. Jace stood stock still, watching Sam as she stopped in front of her door, leaning her forehead against the door. A small sniffle came from her before she eased the door open and slipped inside.

Jace stared at the closed door, feeling as if every nerve ending in his body was raw. He'd done the very thing he'd tried to avoid. He'd hurt Sam. He had to make this right somehow.

He strode up to the door and lifted his hand to knock when a small, heart-wrenching cry came through the door.

"Sam." He whispered, laying his hand flat against the door, his head down as he shook with the effort to rush in and pull Sam into his arms.

He couldn't ignore the evidence that was piling up that he was married but he also couldn't pretend that he wasn't in love with Sam now.

 _What am I going to do?_

"Damn it!" He suddenly shouted, punching the elevator doors between the two apartments.

"Jace?"

Jace looked up to see Hayden stood in the doorway, watching him.

Suddenly, the door opened behind him and Sam stood there, staring up at him through reddened eyes.

"Jace?"

Jace stood there, looking between his past and his future unsure what to do. If he really was married, he couldn't just walk away without giving Hayden a chance to remind him of what they had meant to each other. But could he walk away from Sam? She'd given him a reason to survive after his accident, and he felt a connection to her that he was sure he'd never felt before.

His heart aching, Jace turned his head and met her eyes, remorse in his own.

"I'm sorry."

He turned away and walked into the penthouse, knowing he would be haunted by the devastation on her face but unable to make any other choice.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you all so much for the kind words and reviews. It means so much to me. I'm exhausted and have to get up in 4 hours for work, so I'll keep this short. There's kind of a surprising development in this chapter, that may seem to have come from nowhere or come too fast, but it's leading to something. Promise! Please keep reviewing!  
**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 27

The sound of the door closing behind him was deafening in the silence. Jace turned around and met her stunned eyes and gave a rueful shake of his head.

"I don't want to hurt her but I can't make promises to her that I don't know if I can keep." He explained.

"What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

Jace shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to find out who I am for sure. The pictures, the ID, even the memories; none of it feels right. It doesn't quite fit. But if I'm really married, I need to honor that."

She was silent, and just stared up at him, hurt still shimmering in her eyes. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek unnoticed by her. But Jace saw it and stepped forward quickly, cupping her face, rubbing the tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"But it doesn't change how I feel about you, Sam. From the moment I woke up in the hospital up until now, you've been my constant. I fell in love with you, Sam. I can't pretend I don't feel what I feel."

Sam stared up at him, her heart aching as she gently reached up and pulled his hands from her face. She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, protectively.

"Jace, we can't. If there's even a chance that you're married, I can't be with you. I could never be the kind of woman who could find my own happiness at the expense of another's."

Jace felt the stab of rejection mingled with admiration for Sam. He knew how much this hurt her and the fact that she would rather suffer than make another suffer just made him love her more.

"Sam, even if I am married, I don't remember her or our life together. I don't feel whatever it is that I used to feel for her anymore. I can't be who she wants me to be and I don't want to be. I like who I am now, who I've become. As much as I want to find my old life again, I don't know if that's who I am anymore."

Sam shook her head sorrowfully.

"It doesn't matter. You owe it to yourself and to Hayden to at least try. If I found out Jason was alive without his memories of me, I would be devastated, but I would never stop fighting to make him remember our love. And I know he would never want me to, because our love was that strong. Jace, you're an incredible man and I know how much you value your word. So how can you do anything less for Hayden?"

Jace watched her with budding resentment and hurt. Didn't she care about him at all? Could she really just push her towards Hayden so easily?

"It's that easy for you to push me towards another woman? How can you stand there and calmly tell me to give my marriage- a marriage I can't even remember!- a chance? Or was I just fooling myself? Did I ever mean anything to you at all?"

Sam stared at him in stunned disbelief. Her emotions already in turmoil, quickly morphed into rage as she stomped forward and shoved him back a step.

"You think this is easy for me?! You think I _want_ to see you reunite with your wife and fall back in love with her? This is killing me!" She cried out angrily, tears spilling down her cheeks as she shoved a stunned Jace again. He stumbled back a step and stared at Sam.

She tossed her hair out of her face and held her hands against her chest.

"From the moment I found you, there was something between us, something real and deep and lasting. And no matter how many times I told myself that I was being insane, or how many people in my life questioned me, I couldn't stay away. It didn't matter that it didn't make sense. It didn't matter that I didn't you and that you don't remember who you are." Sam shook her head, her voice dropping to just above a whisper.

"It doesn't matter that we've only known each other for a couple of months. All that matters is that you're a part of me. Forever."

Jace's eyes filled, his heart racing in his chest as he stared at Sam, his heart both broken and full.

"Sam…" He started, taking a step forward but stopped when she scrambled back, her hands held in front of her.

"Don't! You think I don't care about you? Are you blind? I've been with you from the beginning, every step of the way. How could you not know how I feel about you? Damn it, Jace. I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

And before he knew what he was doing, Jace was striding forward, yanking Sam into his arms, and crushing his mouth down on hers.

She met him passion for passion, their kiss a frenzy of desire, longing, and need. And then it was something else. Something soft, sweet, and achingly beautiful. Jace's lips moved gently over Sam's, learning every curve of her lips, nibbling at their plump fullness, tangling softly with her tongue. He pulled away for a moment, so they could catch their breath, before sinking back into the kiss.

Tears spilling down her cheeks, breathless from the intensity of the kiss, Sam reluctantly pulled away. Jace watched her quietly, every part of him yearning to pull her back into his arms but loving her enough to give her the space she needed. And still, he didn't want to hear the words he knew she would say next.

"Jace, we can't." She whispered sadly.

And there they were. The words he'd known were coming but somehow still slammed into him with the force of a sledgehammer.

Because she was right. They couldn't do this. Not if there was a chance that he was married.

"I know."

Sam quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She aimed a trembling smile at him.

"I know I have your heart, but she has your past. If there's ever going to be a chance for us, you need to figure out who you were. And I'll do what I can to verify her story."

Jace nodded.

"I know you're right. I just...I don't want to lose you." He admitted softly. Sam stepped forward and laid her hand against his cheek.

"You won't. I'm not going anywhere." She promised softly, smiling when he grabbed her hand and turned his face into it, pressing a soft kiss in the palm of her hand.

Reluctantly, Jace stepped away and turned towards the front door. Sam watched him go, her body crying out for him. He opened the door and stepped through before looking back at her, his face stoic, but his eyes full of emotion.

"I love you, Sam."

He didn't wait for an answer. He pulled the door closed and with heavy steps, he walked towards his penthouse.

Inside Sam's penthouse, she stared at the closed door through eyes blurred with tears.

"I love you too." She whispered softly. Feeling as fragile as glass, she lowered herself to the couch and gave into the tears that had been relentlessly coming since the moment she heard Hayden refer to herself as Jace's wife.

After a few minutes, Sam took a bracing breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Determination lit her eyes and she leaned forward and snatched her phone from the coffee table. Dialing quickly, she held the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.

"Spinelli, it's me. I need your help."

…

Jace pushed open the door to his penthouse and was surprised to see Hayden was sitting on his sofa, legs crossed, looking down at her phone.

"You're still here." He said softly.

She looked up at him, and though he'd been expecting it, he was still a bit shocked to see the fury brimming in her eyes.

"Of course I am. You're my husband, even if you've forgotten it and don't seem to give a damn. Did you enjoy screwing your slut?" She asked nastily, her voice breaking, revealing her hurt for just a brief moment.

"Be careful. I understand I hurt you, but don't ever insult Sam in front of me again." He said, deadly serious.

Hayden stared at him in defiance, before suddenly crumpling into tears.

"How could you do that to me? How could you look me right in my eye, and then turn around and disappear into that apartment with her? I'm your wife!" She cried out.

Jace sat beside her and reached out to grab her hand. Squeezing it slightly, he waited until she looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I didn't sleep with Sam. She's not like that. She would never be with me as long as there was a chance that I was married. We just talked."

Hayden stared at him, struggling with her guilt. She could see how much this was hurting him, and even though she didn't know him, he seemed like a kind person. But her sister needed her and she was more important to her than these strangers.

"How noble of her." She said sarcastically.

"Please try to understand that I don't remember you or our life together. All I know is my life from the moment I opened my eyes until now. My first memory is of a beautiful little blonde boy, who turned out to be Sam's son. And the next memory is of Sam. Nearly every memory I have has Sam in it."

Jace hesitated, unsure at what point honesty just turned into pain.

"I'm in love with her. I'm sorry if that hurts you, but it's the truth. And if I know anything about myself, it's that I'm not a liar. I won't pretend I feel something for you that I don't, or hide how I feel now."

Hayden stared at him, surprised by the sting of rejection she felt. It's not like she knew him or like he meant anything to her. But no woman wanted to hear that a man wasn't even the slightest bit interested in her. Frustrated with herself, Hayden forced herself to keep playing the role of desperate wife.

"Jace, if you just tried, just spent a little bit of time with me, maybe those feelings would come back. You only think you're in love with Sam because she's the only woman you've been around and she's done so much for you." She insisted carefully.

Jace shook his head.

"But she's not. I've met other women in town, beautiful and kind, but I never once looked at them the way I look at Sam. There's something between us that's undefinable. When we're not together it's like a part of me is missing that is only full when she's back with me. I don't know how to explain it."

Hayden felt a sudden burst of envy as Jace spoke of the connection he had with Sam. What wouldn't she give to find a love like that. The kind of love that lasted beyond death, the sort of love where it's not just your hearts connected, but your souls. It also made her sad for both Jace and Sam. They didn't even realize that they were rediscovering their own love for each other right now.

"Snap out of it, Hayden." She whispered furiously to herself, struggling to let go of her guilt and do what she needed to do for her sister.

"What?" Jace asked curiously. Hayden glanced up at him in panic, but he didn't seem to have heard her.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what to do. Jace, we were so happy together. But I can't force you to remember our time together either. I'm just as confused as you are."

Jace nodded in understanding. He walked to the window and looked out at the dreary sky, a light drizzling now falling.

"Listen, Sam is verifying your story. Once she does, we'll know what our next step is."

Hayden paled and looked away. She had to talk to Helena.

"Alright, well you have my card. Find me at the Metro Court once you realize I'm telling the truth. We can take it from there." She said quickly, pulling on her jacket and beating a hasty retreat, leaving a suspicious Jace staring after her.

"Why are you suddenly in such a rush, Hayden? What are you really up to?" He wondered, before grabbing the leather coat by the door, and rushing after her.

He took the stairs, arriving in the lobby just as she was pushing through the doors and outside. Moving silently, Jace followed her outside, keeping a decent distance between them.

His suspicions rose when she strode briskly past the turn leading towards the Metro Court. At one point, Hayden paused and looked behind her, but Jace moved lightening fast, ducking into a nearby alley.

By the time he poked his head out, she was gone.

"Damn it!" He cursed, searching for her. And then he spotted her through a break in the crowd. He broke into a run until he was at a reasonable distance again, slowing down and blending with the crowd. It wasn't easy to do, as he was a tall, muscular man, and he seemed to tower over most of the crowd.

Finally, he watched as Hayden turned onto the pier and disappeared around the corner. Easing around it, he watched her climb into a small boat, that immediately took off, carrying her towards a distant island, with what looked like...a castle!

"There's castles in Port Charles?" He wondered aloud in amused shock.

"Tell me about it. You never get used to it, I tell you what. But my wife's brother lives in that castle. He's a frickin' prince, if you can believe that."

Jace turned and was surprised to see Detective Falconeri grinning up at him. Jace nodded politely, unable to shake the uneasy feeling he always seemed to get around law enforcement. Huh. Maybe he should've asked Hayden what he did for a living before all this.

"Detective."

Dante grinned.

"Call me, Dante. After all, our paths are bound to cross, what with you working with my little bro."

Jace looked at Dante with surprise.

"I keep forgetting that you and Michael are related. Same father, right?"

Dante laughed shortly.

"Yeah. My mom sure as hell isn't Carly, thank God for that." He joked. Jace stiffened.

"You'd be lucky if she was." He said shortly.

Dante raised his brows and nodded.

"Hey, no argument here. No one can ever say Carly doesn't love her kids. But she and my Ma? Two very different types of mothers. That's all I'm sayin'."

Jace shrugged and looked away, watching the boat get smaller and smaller, waiting for Dante to take the hint and leave. He didn't. Instead, he widened his stance, crossing his arms across his broad chest and followed his gaze.

"Is there a reason you're watching Ms. Barnes over there with such interest?"

Jace's eyes snapped to Dante's quickly.

"You know Hayden?"

Dante looked at him with interest, his curiosity sparked.

"Not personally, no. But when a beautiful, _loud_ citizen storms into your police department throwing a fit, you notice her. I was curious, so I took a look at her paperwork. Why? How do you know her?"

"She claims I'm her husband."

Dante's brows rose high, before a speculative look crossed his face.

"Now, see, _that's_ very interesting. Because I remember the night she came into town very clearly, because that's the night I ran your prints and came up with nothing. She didn't seem too worried about a missing husband at the time. She definitely didn't report one to us."

Jace stared at him, his suspicions suddenly confirmed. He'd doubted her, but in the back of his mind he'd begun to wonder if she was telling the truth after all. But with what Dante was telling him, how could she be telling the truth? And why would she be going onto a private island if she'd never been to Port Charles before?

"She has to be lying about being my wife. But why? Why would she put me through this? Put Sam through this? Sam. I need to go tell Sam." He said suddenly, realizing the roadblock Hayden had put up was no longer there.

"Do you know why Ms. Barnes would lie about something like that?" Dante asked quickly, bringing Jace's focus back to him.

"No and that's what doesn't make sense about the whole thing. Why? What the hell does she have to gain?"

Dante stared over the water with a furrowed brow.

"I'd be interested in knowing that myself. But if her destination is Spoon Island, than you can bet it has something to do with the Cassadines." Dante speculated.

"The Cassadines?" Jace asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"Oh, sorry. Hard to remember not everyone knows who the Cassadines are." Dante apologized with a grin.

"Especially the ones who don't even know who they are." Jace added ruefully, making Dante chuckle a little.

"Damn, sorry, man. You know, my wife tells me I have a habit of sticking my foot in my mouth. She's never been wrong."

Jace grinned.

"Anyways, the Cassadines. Big, bad, rich, Greek family of psychos, although my wife will swear up and down her brother is the exception to the lot. If something goes wrong in your life, if a building blows up, a rare, deadly disease spreads over town, or hell, if the world freezes over, chances are the Cassadines are to blame." Dante summarized quickly but fairly accurately.

Jace nodded, taking in the information, though he dismissed the comment about the world freezing over as ridiculous.

"But what would they want with me? I'm no one."

Dante studied him with intelligent eyes.

"Nobody's no one, man. And it might feel like you're no one right now, but three months ago, you had a life, a name, a past. And just maybe that life, name, or past holds interest to the Cassadines."

Jace let out a string of curses and Dante raised a brow.

"And you said you saw Hayden back in October, around the time I woke up?"

Dante nodded.

"She was in town months ago and never even looked for me. How could she be my wife. She claimed that she filed a missing persons report, but you're saying she didn't."

Dante shrugged.

"Look, man. I don't know. All I know is she didn't file the report here in Port Charles. But she could have filed it somewhere else. I'll look into it for you." Dante offered.

Jace looked at him and nodded shortly. "I need to think." Jace burst out, turning abruptly and walking away.

Dante watched him, debating whether or not he should go after him. But deciding his wife liked his face exactly the way it was, he chose to let Jace Smith walk away. Dante's eyes drifted back to Cassadine Island.

"Alright, Hayden Barnes. Let's find out why you're really here." Grinning with the thrill of chasing a lead, Dante turned towards the PCPD, whistling as he walked.

...

Jace walked through the streets, his thoughts in turmoil. Hayden had to be lying. Nothing else made sense. He'd suspected it and so had Sam. But the question was why? What did Hayden gain from lying to him? And how did it tie back to these Cassadines? Jace stopped, a sudden thought sending an arc of pain through his chest. He wanted more than anything to run straight to Sam, pull her into his arms, and tell her that nothing stood in their way of being together anymore. But more than that, he wanted to keep her and Danny safe. And if these Cassadines were as dangerous as Dante had said they were, could he really drag Sam and Danny into that?

It wasn't even a choice for him. He'd do anything to protect Sam and Danny. Even if that meant giving them up. But she still needed to know the truth about Hayden. Hayden had stepped into his life 24 hours ago and ripped it all to shreds. And though it had only been a few hours since Sam had found out, it had hurt her deeply. If telling her eased that pain, then he wanted to do that for her. He was just grateful that it seemed to have resolved itself quickly.

Before he knew it, Jace was striding through the lobby of the Harborview Towers. And then he was in front of Sam's penthouse, knocking on the door. It swung open and Patrick stood in the doorframe, glaring at him.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from Sam."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I've got the worst flu ever. It's going around the office and it finally got me. But I hope this chapter will make up for the wait. It's much longer than usual and the story really starts to pick up from here. I hope it's rewarding and exciting. I know it's a fast wrap up, but I hope that it's written in a way that keeps you engaged. I know a lot of you have asked that I not make this story as long as NEC, and if that's going to happen, I need to start moving it up. I think I will aim for 50 chapters, but Lord knows if I can contain myself lol. Might just have to make the chapters longer to make it work. :p**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, Jace and Sam learn something huge when Hayden makes a life altering confession. Enjoy, and as always, thank you SO SO much for the amazing reviews, and for my new readers, WELCOME! Please keep the reviews coming. They keep me inspired.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 28

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell away from Sam."

Patrick's voice echoed back to Sam and her eyes widened. She hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room. Moving quickly, she slipped between Jace and Patrick.

"Patrick, stop. He didn't do anything wrong." She laid a hand on Patrick's chest and met his eyes. She adored him for wanting to protect her, but she could take care of herself.

"He's married, Sam! He shouldn't be here, messing with your head. But here he is." Patrick turned on Jace, stepping forward, "I should kick your ass."

Jace didn't react other than raising a brow.

"You can try."

Sam bit back an unwilling smile as Jace's reaction.

"Patrick, stop. Even though Jace is-he's- he's married," She stumbled over the words that sent pain lancing through her, "We're still friends. Of course, he can come over."

Patrick sighed and turned to face her, gripping her shoulders and looking at her intently.

"Sammy, you were crying when I got here. It's been a long time since I've seen you hurting like this, and it's because of this bastard here. I hate seeing you hurt."

Jace stiffened, regret coursing through him when he heard how hurt Sam was.

Sam winced at Patrick's words, praying Jace hadn't overheard.

She reached up and cupped Patrick's face.

"Thank you, Patrick. I love you for wanting to protect me from pain. But you can't save me from being hurt, and I don't want you to. I don't need you to protect me. I'm a badass, remember?" She winked at him, sending the corner of his mouth quirking up.

Jace stepped forward.

"I know what Hayden said caused Sam pain. Believe me, Patrick, it's the last thing I ever wanted. I love Sam. I would rather die than hurt her."

Patrick turned to look at him, reading the truth in his eyes.

"But you're still here." He pointed out.

"Because I found something out about Hayden. Something that could prove she's lying."

Sam's head snapped to him and she reached out to grip his arm.

"What?"

Jace smiled down at her.

"After I went back to my apartment, I talked to her for a few minutes and she was acting sketchy. So when she left, I followed her. But I bumped into Dante, and he had some interesting news."

"Oh, really?" Sam asked, intrigued.

Jace grinned.

"Apparently, Hayden's been in Port Charles since I woke up. He saw her in the police station."

"Was she filing a missing person's report?" Patrick asked curiously.

"No." Sam and Jason answered simultaneously, and Jason looked at Sam in surprise.

She blushed a little and laughed self-consciously.

"One of the first things I did was search for the missing persons report she claimed she filed. There aren't any."

Jace nodded.

"She was complaining about a parking ticket. She never brought me up once, according to Dante. But that's not all. It's where she went instead of the Metro Court that's really interesting.

Sam tilted her head curiously.

"Well, where did she go?"

"According to Dante, she went to Spoon Island. He said that pretty much guarantees that whatever she's a part of involves the Cassadines."

Patrick's head snapped up, suddenly alert. _The Cassadines?_

Jace saw and raised a brow.

"You reacted just then to that name. Why?" Jace asked suspiciously.

Patrick was scrambling for a response when Sam saved him.

"Patrick's had more than a few run ins with them. They've made his life hell on multiple occasions."

Patrick nodded quickly, grateful to Sam for the unknowing cover. Questions filled his head.

 _Why would the Cassadines care about Jace? Enough to to hire someone to pretend to be his wife and tear him away from Sam. Who the hell had Jace been before that would make Helena Cassadine- because surely Nikolas wasn't involved- want to control his recovery. And how would his growing closer to Sam impact her plans?_

"Are you sure that's it?" Jace asked, watching Patrick carefully. He was sure there was more to it. Patrick looked as if he was trying to make sense of something important.

Patrick looked up in surprise. He saw Jace's expression and knew that he wasn't being careful enough.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied shortly. He shot Jace a look of annoyance and carefully schooled his features.

 _God, he's so suspicious. No wonder Sam fell for him. He's just like...Jason...oh my god. He's just like Jason._

Patrick stared at Jace in horror.

 _It couldn't be? Jason was dead...wasn't he?_ Patrick turned away from Sam and Jace quickly.

 _Robin had shown him the cryogenic chamber...I never saw the body...she's lied before to protect people she loved. But it can't be._

Patrick's mind spun as more and more pieces of the puzzle connected.

 _Jason didn't die all those years ago because the Cassadines had him. I know that for sure. What if he didn't really die earlier this year either? That would explain Sam's immediate, unexplainable connection to Jace._

 _It would explain why his MRI scans showed so many previous TBIs. But his prints hadn't matched...then again with the Cassadines involved, did that really matter?_

 _But Robin told me he was dead. What if that was another trick the Cassadines forced Robin to play on him? Oh God! Are the Cassadines still forcing Robin to stay with them?_

Patrick looked up, wild-eyed. Sam was staring at him with concern.

"Patrick?" She said uncertainly, taking a small step towards him. Patrick wheeled away.

 _I can't tell Sam until I know for sure. She'll never forgive me if she finds out I knew Jason was still alive when we went to Crichton Clark. But if I give her hope and I'm wrong? She'll be devastated and start mourning Jason all over again. I have to be sure._

"I have to go." He blurted out.

Sam stared.

"Patrick, what's going on?"

Patrick realized how suspicious he was acting and tried to cover.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just...hearing about the Cassadines made me remember what they did to my son and Sabrina. What they've done to Robin. Look, you said it yourself, you can take care of yourself. I don't need to be here for this conversation."

Patrick didn't wait for an answer, he just turned and bolted out the door, leaving a worried Sam behind.

"What was that about?" She wondered aloud.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." Jace said, still staring out the door.

Patrick stood outside the door and pulled up his phone, shooting out a rapid-fire text.

 _Robin. Tell me the truth. Is Jason dead?_

...

Hayden sat in the chair, staring at Helena.

"Didn't you hear me? They have some kind of cyber wizard or something going over my story with a fine tooth comb, or whatever the cyber equivalent is." Hayden said, waving her hands wildly.

"I'm not deaf, Ms. Barnes. Of course I heard you." Helena said dismissively.

Hayden waited and when nothing further was forthcoming, she couldn't contain her outburst.

"Well? Will it hold up?"

Helena shrugged unworriedly.

"I hire only the best, so I expect we've been given the best. However, nothing is foolproof, so it's possible they will discover these are forgeries."

Hayden's eyes widened.

"Then I'm done! If I get caught, they'll charge me with fraud." Hayden saw Helena's face, and hurried on, "Look, I tried. I really did. I was cruel and hateful, using everything you taught me about them to my advantage. But it didn't work. I've done what you wanted, but if they find out I lied, my life is over."

Helena leaned forward, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"And if you stop now, your sister's life is over. Your choice"

Hayden's eyes flew to Helena, before fluttering closed, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

 _I have to figure a way out of this. For me and for Nattie._

She nodded her head jerkily.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Helena leaned back, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Wise choice. Here's what I want you to do."

...

Sam shook her head and looked at Jace.

"That was weird."

"Yeah."

Sam hesitated.

"So what does all of this mean? Are you and Hayden not married?"

Jace wanted nothing more than to tell her he wasn't but he wouldn't lie to her.

"I don't know. It's looking more and more like she's lying. But I don't know if it's about being married to me or something else. Maybe we used to be married? Maybe we're divorced."

And suddenly, a feeling of terrible loss and heart-wrenching sadness streaked through him.

A woman's gentle sobs.

 _"Go ahead and say it...I can't."_

 _"We need to get a divorce."_

Though the voices were once again distorted, he knew instinctively that had been him. He was...he was divorced?

"I'm not married." He said to himself quietly.

"What?" Sam asked quickly, surprised.

Jace looked up at her, his eyes burning with certainty.

"I'm not married. Sam, I just had a memory of telling my wife we needed to get a divorce. I remember how much it hurt me, and how hard it was for her. She...I don't think it was Hayden. I can't quite picture her face, but I know it wasn't Hayden."

Jace stepped forward, cupping Sam's face.

"Sam, I'm not married."

Sam's eyes searched his, wanting more than anything to believe him.

"Are you sure? Jace, what if you only talked about divorce but never went through with it?"

Jace shook his head.

"Sam, what I just remembered? I've never felt pain like that before in my life. That was real. It wouldn't have hurt that badly if it hadn't been the end."

"I-I don't know what to think." Sam stammered, staring up at him.

"Hayden said we were still together when we got into an argument and I left her. But look at my ring finger. The tan line is nearly gone. My ring had to have been off for a long time for that to happen, right?"

Sam's eyes went down to her own ring finger. She'd taken off her ring only months ago, and the spot where her ring had been was still much paler than the rest of the skin.

Her eyes shot up to Jace's.

"You're right. She said you threw your ring at her before you left. That would have been almost three months ago. Well, I took my wedding ring off almost six months ago and it still looks the way it did that day."

"Sam, I'm not married." Jace repeated softly, grinning this time.

Sam automatically smiled back, but it faded quickly. She pulled away, taking a step back.

"Jace, wait. I want this to be real. More than anything, I want to know that we're free to love each other. But this memory? It's subjective. We're reaching because we want this so badly. That's all it is."

Jace stared at her, stunned. Disappointment shot through him. He knew she could be right, but she could be wrong too.

"It doesn't feel wrong being with you, Sam. Why shouldn't I reach for a way for us to be together."

Sam looked at him sadly.

"Because even if it doesn't feel wrong, it is wrong. You know for sure you were married. You know for sure you asked for a divorce. But you don't know if the divorce ever took place, and you don't think Hayden was your wife. Which means there could still be someone out there missing you."

Jace sighed heavily, shoving his hands through his hair.

"You're right. But when I'm with you, all I can think about is finding a way for us to be together. I should go."

Sam nodded sadly.

"I'm not giving up on the search for who you were, or on who Hayden Barnes really is."

"And I'm not giving up on us." Jace replied quickly.

Sam's smiled softly.

"Good."

Jace opened the door and stopped short at the sight of Hayden standing there, her hand raised to knock.

She look startled and then resolute.

"Good, you're here. I have something to tell you both."

Jace and Sam stared at her in surprise. She looked wild-eyed and determined. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and her hands were trembling.

Hayden stared down at her hands, questioning herself. She wouldn't do what Helena had asked her to do. She couldn't, not even for her sister. Nattie wouldn't want her to, either.

So here she was, about to risk her and her sister's lives on the hopes that Jason Morgan really was as badass as rumor had it.

 _But how much should I tell them? I can't tell them he's Jason Morgan. Helena would definitely kill Nattie. But I don't have to keep hurting them._

Sam looked at Jace, and widened her eyes meaningfully. Picking up what she was saying, Jace approached Hayden slowly.

"Hayden, what did you want to tell us? It's okay. You don't have anything to worry about here."

Hayden glanced up locked eyes with Jace. Jason. Jace. She shook her head and kept her eyes on him.

"I'm not your wife."

Sam gasped in surprise but Jace just watched Hayden carefully, knowing there was more. But there was no denying the shock of relief flowing through him.

"I figured that much out." He said gently, not wanting to scare her off.

Hayden looked startled and stared at him.

"Wait, what?"

"I followed you when you left. You went to Spoon Island, instead of the Metro Court."

Hayden's eyes widened in panic and she stared between Jace and Sam. While she'd been planning to tell him some version of the truth, she had hoped to control the situation more.

Jace continued, shifting slightly until he stood between Hayden and the door. She looked ready to bolt. He noticed Sam slip quietly out of the room with concern, but focused on Hayden.

"While I was on the docks, Detective Falconeri had some interesting information that helped put some things together. Now all I need is for you to tell me why. Why are you pretending to be my wife?"

Hayden appeared to be frozen, her face pale and her hands trembling even more. And suddenly, Sam stood in front of her, offering her a cup of tea.

"Sit down, Hayden. I know you want to tell us the truth but you're scared. Don't be. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. We'll keep you safe." Sam said gently, leading Hayden to the couch and sitting g beside her.

Hayden looked surprised but grateful and tears sprung up in her eyes. She took a small sip of tea, and closed her eyes as its warmth moved through her.

"Tell us, Hayden. Why would you pretend to be Jace's wife?"

Hayden took a deep breath and opened her eyes, meeting Sam's gaze. It was easier to talk to her than Jace.

"Because Helena Cassadine hired me to."

Sam and Jace's eyes met briefly, before Sam's gaze returned to Hayden.

"Why? Why would she do that?"

Hayden bit her lip, trying to decide how much to reveal.

"Before his accident, Jace, uh, Jace witnessed something that Helena wants kept secret. She wanted to make sure he doesn't remember."

Jace was watching Hayden carefully. He knew there was more to the story, but he didn't want to push her. Not yet.

"What is it that he witnessed?"

Hayden shook her head, genuinely unsure.

"I don't know. All I know is that whatever it is, she's desperate to keep it hidden."

Sam tucked her hair behind her ears, thinking. What the hell was Helena up to now?

"Why would you agree to something like this? Was it for money?" Jace asked suddenly.

Hayden looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Helena has my sister. If I don't do what she says, she'll kill her. Like she killed my parents."

Sam gasped and stared at her in shocked sympathy.

"Oh, Hayden."

Jace stared at her, stunned.

"So then why are you telling us the truth now? What about your sister?" He asked quietly.

Hayden began to sob, reaching into her purse.

"Because I couldn't do what she wanted me to do. I just couldn't. Not even for my sister. And now because of me, she could die!" Hayden finished fumbling in her purse and held up a small vial.

Sam and Jace stared from Hayden to the small bottle in her hand.

"What did she want you to do?" Jason asked intently.

"What is that?" Sam asked, standing up and taking a step back automatically, as if somehow aware of how dangerous that vial was.

Hayden looked up at Sam, tears still gathering in her eyes before tumbling down her cheeks.

"It's poison. I'm supposed to put this in your drink. She wanted me to kill you."

Sam's jaw dropped as Jace cursed viciously. He strode forward quickly and snatched the vial out of Hayden's hand, tossing into the fireplace.

"She wanted you to kill me?" Sam asked in disbelief. Not because she didn't think Helena was capable of it, but because she hadn't thought she even registered on Helena's radar.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Sam. Or Danny. I promise." Jace vowed fiercely.

Sam glanced up at him and seeing the truth in his eyes, nodded gratefully.

"I don't understand. What could I possibly know that would be worth killing Sam to protect?" Jace asked in frustration, slamming his hand onto the hearth.

Hayden jumped and looked up at them.

"I don't know."

"But you must know who Jace really is, don't you? Please, you have to tell us." Sam burst out suddenly as the thought finally occurred to her.

Hayden looked away, knowing if she revealed Jace's real identity, she was signing her sister's death warrant.

"No, I don't." Hayden replied softly, avoiding their eyes.

Sam couldn't hide her disappointment as she looked down at her hands. She had hoped that Hayden could finally give Jace and her the answers they were seeking.

Jace reached down and squeezed Sam's shoulder gently. He felt her disappointment keenly, as he felt the same.

He crouched down in front of her, her hands in his grasp.

"Sam. I'm going to find out who I am, and then we can be together. Trust me."

Hayden watched them and before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "But you can be together now!"

Sam and Jace turned to face her.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quickly.

"So you _do_ know who I am." Jace said accusatorily.

"She'll kill my sister! Please, I'm begging you. Let this go until I figure out a way to save my sister."

Sam opened her mouth to argue but Jace put a hand out.

"It's okay, Sam. I can wait a little longer to find out who I am. But I can't wait to be with you. So if Hayden is saying she knows of a reason why we should be together, I want to hear it."

"I can't tell you who you are, but I can promise you this; Jace, there is nothing to stop you from being with Sam. No other woman, no other child, no other relationship exists that will stop you from being with Sam and Danny." Hayden chose her words cautiously, careful not to reveal too much.

Jace stared at Hayden, scared to believe her. Sam reached out and grabbed Hayden's arms.

"How can we believe you? You've lied about everything else." Sam argued, her pulse racing at even the possibility of Hayden's words being true.

Hayden looked into Sam's eyes, understanding her resistance.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm telling you the truth now. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I just want my sister back. And from everything I've learned, you and Jace have the resources to help me save her. So please, believe what I'm saying. And help me."

Sincerity was etched on Hayden's face and Sam couldn't help but believe her. Sam smiled suddenly, happiness lighting her up from the inside out

"Then we'll help you save your sister." Sam promised before aiming her smile at a grinning Jace.

"She's right. We'll do everything we can to save your sister."

"Helena can't know that you know the truth. The only way she'll drop this assassination plot is if she thinks you're not a threat anymore." Hayden warned her.

Sam thought for a moment.

"Then we'll have to let her think that we believe your story. We'll play along in public so she has no reason to doubt you or hurt your sister." Sam suggested. Jace was watching her carefully.

"Sam, I don't want you to be hurt by this anymore than you already have. If people learn I'm supposedly married-." Jace began but Sam cut him off.

"They'll what? Say mean things to me?" Sam walked towards him and cupped his face.

"Jace, I don't care what anyone thinks. What hurt me was the thought of you being married and us not being together. I don't care if we can't be together in public. We'll have that eventually."

Jace's eyes were studying hers before he simply laid his forehead against hers, his arms looping around her waist.

Hayden looked away, feeling as if she were intruding.

Sam smiled up at Jace before stepping out of his arms and towards Hayden.

"So how are you going to explain to Helena why I'm still alive. It's not like I can go into hiding. Danny's with my mother tonight, but he's going to come home tomorrow and I won't drag my son into a dangerous situation."

Jace's face clouded over as he recalled his earlier fears. Being with him would put both Sam and Danny in danger.

Hayden pulled out her phone.

"I have an idea of how to reassure Helena and get rid of any lingering doubts you may have about what I said about you two being free to be together."

Sam glanced over at Jace briefly, but gaze shot back to his when she saw the expression on his face. Her jaw tightened but she decided what she wanted to say could wait until they were alone. She knew that expression. She'd seen it far too many times before and she'd be damned if she was going to let Jace do what she thought he was.

She looked away reluctantly as Hayden started speaking.

"Helena, it's me."

"Is it done?"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Helena's voice was deadly for all its quietness.

"I didn't have to! Sam's supposed cyber genius came up blank. They couldn't disprove the documents you provided. My husband and I have officially been reunited."

"Excellent. Hold on to that vial. We may still have need of it."

Hayden's eyes widened as she looked at Sam in a panic.

"Why would I still need to kill Sam?" At her question, Jace took a protective step towards Sam.

"Helena, if Sam dies now, it will just bring more attention on me and Jace. And didn't you tell me her father was the head of a huge mob organization? He won't rest until he finds out who killed his daughter. And her lawyer mother won't either. It would be a huge mis-." Hayden said quickly but was cut off by Helena.

"Enough! You've made your point. No need to blather on endlessly. But be warned, Ms. Barnes. I am not one to be trifled with. If I find out you're lying to me, you will wake up with my knife over your throat and will only live just long enough to see your sister's dead body lying beside you."

Hayden went deathly pale, her hands starting to tremble again.

"I-I-I understand. I won't betray you. Jace and Sam won't learn from me who he really is. Or that there's nothing or no one standing in the way of them being together." Hayden shot a look at Sam, whose eyes had fluttered closed at her words, a single tear spilling down her cheek.

"Very well. I expect you'll be moving in with our dear Mr. Morgan now."

Hayden's eyes shot around but neither Sam nor Jace had seemed to hear Helena. Still, Hayden surreptitiously clicked the volume button so that Helena's voice wouldn't travel beyond her own ear.

"Move in with him? We-uh, we haven't gotten that far yet."

Jace and Sam's eyes shot to hers in surprise.

"Oh, he's coming back! I have to go, Helena. I'll check back in with you at our next appointed time."

"See that you do."

Hayden hung up quickly, looking up at Jace.

Jace sighed.

"I should have expected this. If we're going to sell this, we're going to have to make it believable. You can stay in one of the guestrooms in the penthouse. If it's okay with Sam, of course." He turned to Sam, who nodded.

"Of course. Jace is right. If we're going to make Helena buy this story long enough for us to figure out how to save your sister, it needs to look real. So you should move in with Jace. And in the meantime, I know just who to call to help us find out where Helena is keeping your sister." Sam said with a sly smile.

Hayden's eyes widened and she leaned forward, clutching Sam's arm.

"Who?"

"My cousin. Nikolas Cassadine."

"You're a Cassadine?!" Jace blurted out in horror, making Sam laugh.

"Barely, but yes. My mother is Helena's husband's bastard daughter. Anyways, my cousin is nothing like the rest of the Cassadines. He's good and decent and you can always count on him. He's been away with his son for the past few months, but I'm sure he'd be interested to know his grandmother has taken up residence at Wyndemere in his absence." Sam smirked, knowing without a doubt that she could count on her cousin for help.

"What could he possibly do to help me or my sister?" Hayden asked, scared to hope.

Sam leaned forward and reached out to hold Hayden's hand.

"Hayden, Nikolas is extremely powerful and extremely kind. When he finds out what Helena's doing, he'll help us. I'm really close to my cousin, so he'll be furious when he finds out Helena wanted you to kill me. Trust me. He'll help us."

Hayden began to cry quietly.

"Thank you, Sam. Thank you so much. I was horrible to you. I hurt you and lied to you and Jace and you're still trying to help me. I don't deserve it."

Sam smiled.

"I did a lot of things I wasn't proud of to help my brother when I was younger. I can understand that desperation. I might want to kick your ass a little, but I understand."

Hayden laughed a little.

"I like you, Sam Morgan."

Sam grinned.

"Well, I won't go that far yet, Hayden Barnes. Baby steps."

Hayden laughed again and nodded, mopping up her tears. She looked up at Jace.

"You're a lucky guy. I'm going to go over to the penthouse, if that's okay. I need to process what just happened, and I think you guys could use a little privacy."

Jace nodded, handing her his keys.

"Thank you, Hayden. For telling us the truth."

"Thanks for wanting to help me, despite the pain I caused you."

Hayden stood and with a small wave, left Sam and Jace alone.

Jace and Sam stared at each other wordlessly, a thousand words unspoken in the silence. The tension in the room mounted, almost unbearably, as they reveled in the fact that they were finally free to be together.

Jace spoke first.

"Sam, I can't tell you how sorry I am that whatever's in my past hurt you. And there are no words to explain how it feels to know that we're free to love each other and see where this relationship could go."

Sam was watching him.

"So why do I feel like you're pulling away from me?"

Jace sighed and pinched the bridge of the nose.

"Sam, you heard Hayden. Helena was willing to kill you to keep from me from learning who I am and what she's trying to hide. How can I ask you to put yourself and Danny in danger?"

Sam pushed her hair out of her face.

"You're not asking me and I would never put Danny in a dangerous situation. We will be careful but I'm not letting that hateful old bitch keep me from being happy."

Jace stared at her, unsure.

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?"

Jace looked at her startled.

"Of course I meant it."

"And I love you too. So be with me, Jace."

As soon as Sam said that she loved him, Jace knew he was fighting a losing battle, and suddenly he didn't want to fight anymore.

And then they were in each other's arms, clinging to each other, their mouths fused together in desperation and hunger. Jace pulled back a moment, his hands gently tracing her face.

"Sam?" He asked quietly. Sam looked up at him, and nodded quickly, she pulled him back down to her, kissing him passionately. Without hesitation, Jace sank back into the kiss and with a sudden move, he swept Sam up into his arms and climbed the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29: After Dark

**A/N: I know a lot of you have been not so patiently waiting for this moment and I am happy to say, it is FINALLY here! I hope it's everything you hoped for! But first, let me get this out of the way:**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17. IT CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT AND VULGAR LANGUAGE.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF THOSE THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT HAVE IMPACT ON THE STORY, SO IT DOES NOT NEED TO BE READ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::IN ORDER TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHING GOING FORWARD.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Okay, that being said, please enjoy! And as always, thank you SOOOO much for the amazing reviews after that last chapter. The pace picked up considerably in just that chapter, so I'm glad so many of you were happy with it. Please keep the reviews coming!  
**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 28

Jace swept Sam up into his arms and carried her upstairs, never breaking their kiss. He seemed instinctively to know where to go and Sam was so lost in his kiss that she didn't notice that he didn't need directions to her bedroom.

Before long, they were standing in front of Sam's bed, still entangled in each other, pulling their clothes off of each other until Jace stood there in only jeans, and Sam was in nothing but a sexy, lacy black bra, and tiny lace panties.

Jace stepped away and looking around, spotted a trio of candles and a lighter on her dresser. Lighting the candles, he arranged them around the room, their bodies barely visible in the flickering candlelight. He came back to her, his eyes running over her leisurely, hunger in his gaze as it swept over her swan-like neck, the elegant angles of her collarbone, and lush, full breasts, practically spilling out of the cups of her bra. Dragging his eyes from her delectable cleavage, his eyes ran over her flat stomach, and long, shapely legs before coming back up to settle on her mound, just barely covered by the tiny scrap of lace.

He licked his lips as he stared at her and suddenly- desperately- Sam was overcome with desire. She needed to taste him. Before Jace knew what she was doing, she'd dropped to her knees, unbuckling his jeans quickly.

"Sam, what are you- Oh God-." He gasped out, nearly choking as Sam's mouth closed over his length. Sam lifted her eyes to meet his clouded, frantic eyes as his hands lowered to gently push her hair off her face. His hips pushed forward automatically and Sam gladly took him deeper into the hot, wet cavity of her mouth.

Sam practically purred as her tongue caressed him, taking deeper still. Jace's head dropped back and he moaned her name over and over, like a prayer.

The pure bliss rolling over Sam just at the pleasure she was giving Jace was indescribable. She drew him back out, just letting her teeth graze his sensitive skin and scraping her nails up the inside of his legs. Her hands came up, grasping, stroking, and massaging his hard length, as she took him into her mouth, again and again.

"Sam, oh, Sam, I'm…you…please…no more…" He begged her, fighting to keep from falling off the edge. Sam never stopped moving, her head bobbing up and down, his tip hitting the back of her throat and sending his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Finally, Jace managed to pull Sam off him and drag him up to her, his lips crashing down onto hers hungrily as he lowered her to the bed, dropping on top of her carefully. He broke their kiss, his lips wandering down her neck.

When he came to her breasts, Jace stopped and stared as if he was looking at something holy. Reaching back with one hand, he unhooked her bra in a swift motion, her heavy, full breasts swaying forward, as they were released from the bra. Without hesitation, Jace swooped down and captured an already pebbled nipple in his mouth, his tongue rolling over it, flicking it, and laving it as he suckled deeply. Sam whimpered and arched her back against him, her head thrown back.

She whimpered with loss as Jace slid down her body, pressing open-mouthed kisses against her rib cage, abdomen, and hips as his fingers hooked into the tiny straps of her panties. With the slightest show of strength, Jace ripped her panties off, tossing the scrap of lace behind them as she was finally completely bared to his sight.

Jace hovered over her quivering heat, staring down at it with rapt attention.

"Beautiful." He whispered reverently and then he was pressing his mouth against her.

He didn't start with tiny licks or kisses; instead it was just an incredible pressure as he worked her slow, using his mouth and fingers, and tongue, gently and relentlessly coaxing her into the stratosphere, filling her with endless, almost unbearable pleasure.

He groaned against her, the vibration sending bolts of ecstasy shooting through her as his fingers slipped inside her, one, then two, sliding in and out of her in a perfect parody of the act of lovemaking.

As he pumped his fingers into her, Jace laved her clitoris with his tongue, alternately flicking his tongue against it, suckling, and using his thumb to drive her to the brink. And then there was nowhere to go but over the edge, as she screamed with the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Lost in sensation, there was a brief flicker of recognition, before she was once again sucked into a vortex of extreme pleasure.

Sam was still wracked with shudders when Jace covered her body with his, his face inches above hers. His eyes caught hers and she was captured by the intensity in his beautiful baby blues.

"So damn beautiful." He whispered again, sending tenderness through her.

"Sam, are you sure? Because if you're not, tell me to stop and I will. It will kill me, but I will." He said between gritted teeth, trembling above her.

Sam stared up into his eyes, for a moment lost in their achingly familiar depths. She reached up and cupped Jace's face and lifted her mouth to his, kissing him tenderly.

"Make me yours." She whispered.

"You're already mine. You've always been mine." Jace whispered back, not even sure what he meant, shifting over her. His thick, heavy length brushed against her drenched heat and Sam whimpered softly, lifting up towards him.

With a slight smirk, Jace's hands dug into her thighs, bringing them up and around his hips. And then he was sliding into her, fitting against her like a glove.

Sam moaned, tears springing to her eyes for some unknown reason, as her body seemed to rejoice as Jace's finally joined with hers. Jace set a gentle, slow pace at first, his head dropped against her shoulder as he struggled for control.

"Fuck. Sam, you feel so good. So…damn…good." He groaned, his hips moving in long, sure strokes.

Sam knew what he wanted, and she wanted it just as badly.

"Jace, please." She whimpered, moving against him restlessly, making him wild with need. A sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he struggled to maintain his pace.

"Jace, I need you. I want more. Give it to me now. Harder. Faster. Deeper." She moaned, coaxing him on and with those words, Jace lost control, working himself into her in furious thrusts.

Sam felt herself sliding up the mattress with the strength of Jace's thrusts. He drove into her with unrelenting force, giving her exactly what she begged him for in panting whispers, and then pushing her past the edge.

Jace leaned over her and flashed a sexy smile at her before changing rhythm, his hips swirling inside her, sending delicious tingles throughout her sex. Sam's eyes drifted closed only to shoot open when Jace gripped her hands and brought them above her head to grip the headboard.

"Hold on, Sam." He whispered roughly, before reaching down and gripping her thigh and tossing her leg up over his shoulder.

He sank even further inside of her, reaching new depths and sending Sam into a frenzy of sensation. She was moaning wildly now, her head tossing back and forth against the mattress as he drove her closer to the edge of the abyss.

"Jace! Oh God! Jace!" Sam shrieked, feeling her body begin to spasm. Jace's electric blue eyes bore into hers as he began to pump inside her in faster, shorter strokes, driving towards his own release.

And then he was coming with a harsh bellow of pleasure, his features momentarily distorted, his hips now pumping furiously, in jerky thrusts as his orgasm rolled through him, his seed spurting deep inside her in a hot, wet, rush. The sensation sent Sam over the edge again, this orgasm just as intense as the last.

Jace collapsed on top of her, careful to keep his weight off her, her forehead against hers.

"God, Sam."

"It was perfect. You were perfect." Sam whispered, clinging to him, her face tucked into his neck, overcome with emotion.

"I love you." She whispered, unable to stop a tear from spilling over.

"I love you too, Sam." Jace replied in a voice rough with emotion as he tightened his arms around Sam and pulled her into his arms. He shifted, laying on his back, Sam tucked into his side.

They lay together, blissfully happy, and yet, there was something hanging over them both. Sam's mind went back to that brief moment, when it was Jason's eyes staring down at her, not Jace.

And Jace was picturing him and Sam in this very bed, making love in a variety of positions, tempos, and settings. He told himself they were fantasies of a future he hoped for with Sam, but doubts lingered in the back of his mind. Those fantasies were shockingly vivid.

A particularly steamy memory of Sam, splayed out naked on the bed, her hands tied to the headboard by a pink tie, flashed through his head. He opened his mouth to tell Sam before closing it quickly.

What if it was a memory of another woman and he was just transposing Sam's image on top of hers because she was the only woman he thought of that way now? He wouldn't ruin the moment with what were obviously just fantasies he was playing out in his head.

Turning towards her, he gathered her closer, their bodies flush against each other.

Sam clung to him, reminding herself it was Jace in her arms and that she was in love with him.

And suddenly, it was like a blanket of peace settled over them, as each realized they were in the arms of the person they loved.

Sam leaned her head back and met Jace's observant gaze.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered, smiling at him. With a thrilled grin, Jace leaned down and kissed her again.

"Tonight and any other night you want me to." He said between kisses before deepening the kiss, all thought flying out of their heads.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry I've been MIA. I had acute bronchitis, an upper respiratory infection, and just the worst flu imaginable. I've been sick for 3 weeks, but I am FINALLY feeling better. I kept trying to write while I was sick, but that was a no go. lol I'd fall asleep writing and spend an hour the next day deleting all the nonsense words and gibberish I wrote in my exhausted state of mind lol. But I know it's been the longest I've gone without updating this fic, so I'm so sorry. I promise not to go so long again! :D**

 **Anyways, I'm glad to be back to the story. I'm glad so many of you like the after dark chapter, and promise more to come soon! But first, I'm laying the groundwork for the next couple of chapters. Things are going to get pretty heavy, though I plan to keep Jasam love in the mix throughout. I love angst, and I'm not opposed to deaths in shows that make sense. One thing I am heavily opposed to is killing off children and miscarriages. I know they happen and sometimes even make sense. But that's just not something I feel the need to write. I am, however, okay with writing a child going through some sort of struggle that the parents have to help them get through. It makes for good drama, as long as everything works out okay in the end. I say all that to give fair warning to the readers that though things may get a bit sad or scary, everything will turn out okay in the end. I know some of my readers have shared personal stories with me, and expressed that it is difficult for them to read anything where a child dies. Please don't worry, I won't be writing that particular tale in any story of mine. :)**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, Jace starts to question some of the flashes of memories he's been having and starts to share them with Sam. Will they figure out who he really is? And what happens when a special delivery gets lost in the shuffle?**

 **Let's find out. Happy reading! As always, please continue to leave reviews. They keep me inspired and push me to write. I'm so grateful for all the kind words, and how devoted so many of my followers are. You're all amazing and I appreciate you!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 30

Sam woke up slowly, a smile spreading across her face immediately. She'd spent an incredible night with the man she loved and she couldn't be happier. Glancing to the side, her smile faded when she saw the mussed covers thrown back over an empty space. Sitting up, her silken inky locks tumbling around her, she looked around the room.

Just then the sounds of someone moving around downstairs traveled up to her and she settled back down with a happy grin. She stretched languidly, curling up her legs and stretching her arms above her head. When she stretched like that, her back arched slightly off the bed and her full breasts pointed straight out. Jace watched her from where he leaned against the doorway, the coffee mug and plate of eggs and bacon forgotten in his hands. Desire fogged his brain as he took an unconscious step towards her.

Sam's head turned towards him and, spotting him, she grinned, crooking her finger at him. He walked over, his hands full. Sitting up, unashamed of her nakedness, Sam reached up and looped her arms around Jace's neck, waiting for his kiss. He didn't disappoint, immediately sinking into a hot, deep kiss. She pressed her bare breasts against his chest and ran her hands up his back and under his t-shirt.

"Morning." She whispered huskily against his mouth.

Jace just grunted and captured her lips with his again. Giggling a little, Sam's hands slipped out from under his shirt and ran down his arms. When they reached his wrists, she moved fast, grabbing the mug of coffee, and a slice of bacon. She pulled away, and plopped down on the bed against the headboard, breathing in the deliciously rich scent of Corinthos Coffee. She peeked up at Jace while she munched on her slice of bacon. He was staring at her in disgruntlement and she couldn't help but laugh.

"This wasn't for me?" She asked innocently, blinking up at him exaggeratedly. Jace stared down at her adorably gorgeous face and couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"Yes, but now I have something other than breakfast in bed in mind." He said, dropping the plate onto the nightstand and placing one knee down onto the bed, crawling towards her slowly.

Sam pretended to think about it for a second, before wiggling her eyebrows and setting the coffee on the nightstand, reaching up for Jace. As he lowered himself over her, he stared into her eyes.

"I don't think one night with you could ever be enough. I just want to show you how much I love you." He said tenderly.

Sam smile up at Jace and laughed softly.

"I plan for us to have a lot more than one night together. Besides, I'm pretty sure you showed me last night, over and over and over again."

Jace's eyes went smoky with remembered passion and the corner of his lips quirked.

"You're right but as much as I loved making love to you by the candlelight, I'm dying to make you mine under the light of day. I want to learn every curve of your body and make it mine.

Sam's hand came up to cup his face.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" She teased with a sparkle in her eyes.

Jace head lowered to hers but just then a loud ringing sounded in the room and Sam glanced over to see her cell phone lighting up. With regret in her eyes she pulled away from Jace.

"Sorry, but it could be about Danny." She answered the phone and it was her mother. She glanced over at Jace and made a face.

"Hey, Mom." She said warmly. "What time are you dropping off Danny?" The smile fell off Sam's face as she listened to her mother.

"Okay, just take him in and I'll meet you there. Thanks. Bye." Sam hung up the phone and jumped out of bed quickly. Jace watched her with concern.

"Is everything okay? Is it Danny?" The thought of Danny being sick or something happening to Danny made his stomach lurch.

Sam glanced back at him, quickly pulling on clothes.

"My mom said he has a fever and he's been fussy. It's not like him so I want to take him into the doctor. I've got to go."

Jace got up quickly.

"I'll go with you." he said, concerned.

Sam shook her head.

"You can't". She said with regret. "No one is supposed to know we're together, remember? You have to keep up appearances with Hayden."

Jace shook his head stubbornly . "I know and I will but I'm worried about Danny. I can't just sit here." He argued.

Sam's face softened.

"I know you are and it means everything to me. I swear I will let you know as soon as I know how he's doing. But we can't let Helena know that we're onto her or Hayden won't be the only one in danger."

Jason face is set in stone at the mention of Helena and he nodded shortly.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." He was mad at himself for letting the bliss of spending the night with Sam chase away the reminder of how much danger he was putting her and Danny in just by being with them.

Once again, he questioned his decision. What kind of man would he be if he put his own happiness ahead of their safety? But could he really walk away from them? He didn't know the answer to that.

Sam saw the change in his face and wondered at it but did not have time to question him. Danny was the only thing that mattered right now.

Jace walked her to the door and gave her a quick kiss.

"Give Danny a hug for me and don't forget to let me know how he's doing."

Sam nodded and started to walk away but Jason stopped her with gentle squeeze on her hand. She looked back at him and her breath caught at the tender look in his eyes.

"I love you." He said softly. She smiled brightly, happiness glowing from within her.

"I love you too."

…

Jace walked out of Sam's penthouse only to stop at the sight of what appeared to be a courier standing with his fist raised to knock. Jace paused.

"Can I help you with something?"

The man smiled politely and nodded, reaching into his satchel and handing Jace a small envelope. Jace signed for the delivery and poking his head into Sam's penthouse briefly, he tossed the envelope onto the side table. He didn't see it slide across the smooth surface of the table and fall to the floor.

The envelope gleamed white against the hardwood floor. In small font in the return address section, the small print read: _Samuel Bennett..._

He made his way over to his apartment, his mind full of Sam and Danny. He pushed open his door and started to walk in only to freeze in place. Hayden slept on the couch, fully clothed, her jacket pulled over her for warmth.

 _Damn. I forgot about Hayden being here,_ he thought to himself guiltily. He closed the door softly so as not to wake her but she stirred anyway.

Hayden sat up, her streaked brown hair falling around her shoulders as she rubbed her hands over her face. She squinted up at him, then glanced towards the window.

"Well, I guess you and Sam...connected, last night." She said dryly, straightening her clothes. She glanced up at him with a scowl.

"You could have at least remembered to show me to the guest bedroom." She snapped, shaking her head.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest.

"Somehow, you didn't strike me as the type to be shy about helping yourself to a comfortable bed." He replied steadily and Hayden burst out laughing.

"Did you just imply I'm a slut?"

Jace's face went slightly pink.

"Wh-what? No! I was just saying- you know what? Never mind."

"So tell me, what's the plan to keep Helena in the dark?" He asked.

Hayden shook her head, wringing her hands.

"I really don't know. I keep second guessing myself. I'm terrified that I made a mistake by telling you the truth."

Jace nodded sympathetically.

"I know it's scary. I can't thank you enough for telling me and Sam the truth. Because of you, I didn't lose the woman that I've come to love more than anything in the world. I won't forget that. And I'll do whatever I can to help you with your sister."

Hayden smiled tremulously.

"It was the right thing to do. I'm not a murderer, no matter what Helena threatens me with." Hayden's voice was determined, as if she was trying to convince herself that she made the right decision.

"What about Sam's cousin? Did she contact him?"

Jace shook his head.

"Not yet. Her son is sick so she didn't have a chance to call him. But you can trust Sam. She'll keep her promise to help you."

Hayden nodded and looked away, fidgeting. She glanced up at him and seemed to want to say something but stopped.

"What is it?" Jace asked curiously.

"You really don't remember anything about your past?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

Jace's brows rose but he answered her.

"I've had a few memories here and there, but they're distorted, like I'm watching and hearing them through some kind of filter. It's frustrating because I can feel the emotions of each memory, but I can't tell who the memories are of or with." Jace's jaw clenched as he thought about the memories he'd had so far.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon. I bet spending time with Sam will help." Hayden said before looking away quickly. "I'm going to go wash up."

Jace told her where the guest room and bathroom were. He watched her as she made her way upstairs.

What had she meant by that? Why would spending time with Sam help him remember his past?

Before he could think about it further, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the display:

 _Sam calling…_

…

Sam rushed down the hall and pushed open the door to the doctor's office. Alexis stood there with Danny, his head was laying against her shoulder and his chubby cheeks flush. A small smile came over his face when he saw his mom but he didn't shout like he usually did when he saw her. He simply reached his arms out for her.

Sam hurried over and pulled him into her arms, holding him tight. She gasped when she felt how hot he was.

"Oh mom, he's burning up!" She cried out in alarm, running her hands over her son. She was frightened, she had to admit. Danny was so rarely sick. In fact, she hadn't seen him this ill since…no. She wouldn't think of that.

Sam cuddled her son, who whimpered slightly, and murmured nonsense words to him. More than ever, he looked so tiny in her arms.

"Did the pediatrician see him yet?" She asked Alexis. Alexis nodded, walking over and placing a comforting hand on Sam's back.

"She was just in. She thinks it's just the flu. We're waiting on antibiotics now."

Sam nodded, trying hard to shake the feeling of dread seeping into her.

They waited for the doctor, and after Sam grilled her on Danny's diagnosis, they took their prescription and left. Alexis and Sam parted at the parking garage, while Sam tucked Danny into his carseat.

She drove home carefully, her eyes drifting to Danny in her rearview mirror. He sat there, staring out the window as they drove, his usual nonstop chatter glaring in its absence. Sam pressed the bluetooth option on her steering wheel, waiting while the phone rang.

"Sam? How's Danny?" Jace's worried voice filled the car. Danny looked up briefly, Jace's voice putting a small sparkle in his eyes, but then he was looking out the window again.

"He has the flu. Jace, he...he's so miserable. I'll be at the apartment in a few minutes. Do you think you could come over?" Sam knew she could handle it herself, but sometimes she just wanted to lean on someone, for once.

"Of course. I'll wait for you." He answered immediately, sending relief and warmth running through her.

"Thank you." She said quietly, before hanging up, still watching her son in the rearview mirror.

...

Sam stepped off the elevator to see Jace leaning against the wall outside the penthouse. Relief swept through her. She didn't want to be alone with her fears tonight.

Jace glanced at Danny laying quietly in Sam's arms and immediately stepped forward. Danny's eyes lit up at the sight of Jace.

"Fwend!" He called out happily, though his voice was a bit hoarse. He reached out for Jace, who scooped him up and held him close.

"Hey buddy! How are you feeling, big guy?" Jace asked, brushing a hand down Danny's head.

Danny pouted pitifully.

"I sick, fwend." He answered, tears brimming in his eyes, his lower lip trembling.

Jace's heart broke, but at the same time he couldn't help but grin at Sam. This kid was seriously adorable. But the look on Sam's face made the grin drop off his face. She was worried. More worried than he thought was normal for a simple cold. Was there something else going on?

"I'm sorry you don't feel good, kiddo. Come on, big guy. Let's get you inside."

Sam shook herself and stepped forward, opening the penthouse door and stepping through, waiting for Jace to follow her with Danny.

Jace carried Danny into the living room and sat down with Danny in his lap, while Sam bustled around the apartment, gathering things for Danny. Before long, she was sitting down and feeding Danny a spoonful of medicine.

"I'm going to give Danny a bath. Can you hang around for a bit?" Sam asked Jace. Jace nodded.

"Yeah, of course. Why don't I find a movie for us to watch? I bet Danny could use a movie night with his beautiful mommy." Jace suggested. Sam smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Sounds great."

Jace watched her carry Danny upstairs, worry creasing his brow. He shook his head and found himself wandering into the kitchen. He'd bet Sam hadn't eaten yet and Danny could probably use something simple to eat.

Without thought, Jace opened the freezer and fridge to see what was available. With a nod, he started pulling out ingredients, and before long, a thick and hearty chicken soup was bubbling on the stove, its fragrant scent wafting through the air.

"Was I a chef?" He wondered suddenly. He didn't even really know how he knew what to do, but making the soup had been fairly simple. Shrugging, he pulled out three bowls and gathered the utensils. He paused and looked around the kitchen.

Just like this morning when he'd made breakfast and coffee, he'd seemed to know exactly where Sam kept her dishes and utensils. He hadn't hesitated; simply turned towards them instinctively. How was that possible?

He supposed it could be possible that it had just been common sense. Maybe those were simply the most logical choice for dishes and utensils…

Brushing off the thought, Jace picked up the bowls and piled them on a tray he found in the pantry. Carrying it into the living room, he set them on the table. He glanced up just as Sam descended the stairs with a pajama-clad Danny in her arms.

Sam lifted her head as the scent of something delicious hit her senses. Looking to the side, she saw Jace standing by the table, smiling over at her. Three bowls sat steaming on the table. Tears blurred her eyes as she realized he'd cooked for them.

She walked over with Danny and saw that he'd made soup and she couldn't stop the tears from spilling over. Without hesitation, she leaned over and pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." She said thickly, moved by what could seem like a simple act to others, but meant the world to her.

Jace reached up and tucked a hair behind her ear and nodded. Pulling a sweet-smelling Danny from her arms, he sat him in his booster seat and set the small bowl in front of him. Without thinking, he sat in the chair beside him and leaning close, began to stir the soup while blowing on it, cooling it down for Danny. Once he deemed it safe to eat, he handed Danny the spoon.

Danny seemed to come alive a bit at the scent of the soup and leaned forward, taking a bite. He brightened up a bit and grinned at Jace, broth dripping down his chin.

"Nummy!" He said encouragingly, before taking another bite. Sam watched him with a smile, and without thinking, she reached out and grabbed Jace's hand, squeezing. Without hesitation, he turned his hand over and linked fingers, bringing them to his lips. He kissed her fingers and their eyes met. Words, though unspoken, passed between them in a moment of pure connection.

Jace used his free hand to gently shove Sam's bowl in front of her, and with a nod, he gestured at it.

"Eat. You can't take care of Danny if you don't take care of yourself."

Sam nodded and began to eat. She looked up with surprise as she chewed.

"This is really good!" She exclaimed, taking another huge bite. Jace grinned as he watched her eat. He'd never thought of eating as sexy before, but there was something about the way Sam attacked food, eating with gusto and pure enjoyment. It was incredibly sexy.

"Yeah? Good, I'm glad you like it." He paused. "With what happened last night, I completely forgot about Hayden waiting for me at the apartment."

Sam covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes sparkling.

"Did you really? I didn't. I called Nikolas while I was driving to the hospital. He was planning to come back to Port Charles this weekend for Thanksgiving, but he's moving up the timeline to meet Hayden and find out what's going on with his grandmother."

Jace shook his head in admiration.

"Seriously? Sam, you're amazing. Even with everything going on with Danny, you still managed to think of Hayden's problems."

Sam shrugged.

"I am pretty amazing." She agreed nonchalantly, grinning at him.

"Yes, you are." He agreed quietly, studying the beautiful woman sitting beside him. Suddenly, visions of them entwined in bed together flashed through his mind. Then he recalled his earlier wonderings about his familiarity with her apartment.

"You know, I was thinking. I know we ruled out the possibility of me being Jason when the prints didn't match. But is it possible we knew each other before?"

Sam almost choked on her food, swallowing quickly. Her spoon dropped in her bowl with a clatter as she stared at him in surprise. Why had he mentioned Jason? And what did he mean?

"Why do you think that?" She asked slowly.

Jace shook his head, cursing himself for bringing this up right now. It had just been on his mind and he didn't even realize he was going to ask her until he'd said the words.

 _Oh well. It's already out there. Might as well go the distance._

"It's just that something about this place seems familiar to me. I mean, I knew where all the dishes and utensils were. I knew where your bedroom was last night. And sometimes, I have these...flashes of you."

Sam stared at him in surprise, unable to stop herself from remembering how sure she'd been that he was Jason when she first found him.

"Tell me. Tell me about the flashes you have." She insisted, reaching out to grab his forearm.

He hesitated and glanced at Danny.

"This was a bad idea. I should have brought this up when we were alone."

Sam glanced at Danny, who had finished eating and was now laying down on the sofa, dozing. Pushing her chair back, she gestured towards the kitchen and walked in, waiting for Jace to follow her.

Jace sighed.

He stood and followed Sam.

"Tell me." She said as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Jace shoved his hands in his pockets, uncomfortable.

"I had flashes of you. Or I think they were flashes. I don't know."

Sam pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I don't understand. How can you not know if they're memories?" She sounded frustrated, but it was more that she was thrown by his earlier mention of Jason and the possibility that they had known each other before.

Jace shifted, shuffling his feet, his cheeks going red.

"Because it's just as likely that I was just having vivid...fantasies." He mumbled.

Sam shook her head.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Damn it, Sam." Jace burst out, embarrassed. "I had flashes of us in bed together. Making love."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. Oh...well. That's...normal, though. Right? To fantasize about someone you desire?" She asked, blushing. She had to admit, she'd had more than a few fantasies about Jace herself.

Jace's embarrassment faded a bit.

"You're probably right. It's just that they were so vivid."

Sam found herself wondering what he'd imagined. She took a step closer to him.

"So...tell me about these flashes of yours." She said softly. Jace raised a brow but opened his mouth to speak when Sam suddenly spun away and ran out of the kitchen.

"What the-?" He ran after her to see her leaning over Danny, brushing his hair back from his head.

Danny looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"I frew up." He said sadly, before he threw himself into his mother's arms and began to cry. Sam glanced up at him.

"I'm gonna get him cleaned up. I'm sorry. Can we finish talking about this later?"

Jace nodded.

"Of course. Go ahead and I'll clean up down here."

Sam nodded gratefully, and carried Danny upstairs.

Jace went to the kitchen and came back with a cloth and bowl of water and proceeded to clean up where Danny had gotten sick. He was worried about Danny too. Finished, he walked upstairs to check on Sam and Danny and found them upstairs in Sam's bed.

She had changed Danny into a new set of pajamas, and was humming softly to him, while rubbing his back. Jace watched them and felt his heart skip a beat. Watching Sam be a mother to Danny was oddly fulfilling to him. She was so tough all the time, but when she was with Danny, there was this gentle, nurturing, incredibly kind side of her that he just pulled him in and made him love her even more.

Not wanting to intrude, Jace began to back out of the room.

"Stay." Sam said softly. "It helps having you here right now."

"Then I'm here, for as long as you need me." He said immediately, walking over and laying in the bed, facing her, Danny between them. While she hummed to Danny and rubbed his back, Jace reached out and ran his hand down Sam's hair in soothing caresses. She was taking care of Danny, but he was determined to take care of her.

Laying there with her and Danny, one thing was clear to him. This was all he wanted, right here. For the rest of his life.

….

Patrick paced in his living room, reading Robin's reply to his message.

 _Patrick, please don't ask anymore questions. Think about Emma._

And that was all the answer he needed, really. He was right. Jason was still alive and Robin was still in Helena's clutches. He had to tell Sam.

He looked at the time and cursed. Typing quickly, he sent her a text.

 _Sam. I have something to tell you. It's urgent. I'll be at your place tomorrow at 9._

He'd lied to her long enough. It was time Sam knew everything.

…

"Madam, we've tracked Dr. Scorpio's emails. It appears Dr. Drake has been asking about Mr. Morgan. Asking her if he's still alive."

Helena's cold, calculating eyes went sharp as she looked up at her head bodyguard.

"And what did our little doctor tell him?" Her voice was dangerously soft.

"She didn't deny it. She told him not to ask questions and think about their daughter."

Helena's hand slammed down on the arm of her chair.

"The little twit! That's as good as a confirmation." Her mind worked furiously for a moment, her long nails tapping furiously on the arm rest. When she looked up, her face was hard and calculating.

"I think it's time we reunite Dr. Scorpio with her husband, don't you?" Helena smiled cruelly. It was time Patrick Drake learned it was better not to get involved in Cassadine business.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great feedback from the last chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it. We're really starting to pick up the pace now so things are about to come to a head in a major way and I hope you all enjoy it. Warning, it's gonna be rough before it's smooth, soo...brace yourselves! lol**

 **Let's jump right to it. And please, keep leaving me reviews! I felt more inspired than ever lately, mostly because you are all so supportive. Thank you!**

 **And heads up...there may or not be some NC-17 smutty smut thrown smack dab in the middle of the chapter *there is. there definitely is*. If it makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to skip right on over it, but make sure to keep reading afterwards. BIG stuff goes down after sexy time.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Patrick stood in the hallway outside Sam's door. He didn't know what he was going to say. Or even how he was going to say it. He knew one thing, though. There was a good chance he was about to lose his best friend. He didn't know if Sam could ever forgive him for letting her lose all this time with Jason.

He paced back and forth gathering his nerve. Finally, he took a deep breath and stopped in front of her door. He had just lifted his hand to knock when he heard the whoosh of the elevator doors opening.

He looked back and froze in shock as two huge men stepped out of the elevator and looked straight at him.

"Dr. Drake, we're going to need you to come with us. Mrs. Cassadine would like a word." The slightly smaller thug said, his voice deep and cultured.

Patrick stared at them in confusion and growing panic. _How had Helena known?_

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" He said in a hard voice, widening his stance, prepared to fight. Suddenly, blinding pain radiated from his temple and he staggered forward. Dizzy, his vision blurred, he struggled to stay on his feet. He lifted his hand sluggishly, touching his head lightly and was somewhat puzzled to find his head was wet. Pulling his hand away, he stared at the crimson staining his fingers. His legs giving out, he dropped to his knees, before darkness claimed him and he was toppling over onto his side.

Without hesitation, the larger of Helena's thugs bent down and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned to make his way down the stairwell, where the third henchmen, who had attacked Patrick from behind, had come from.

Sam was jogging down the stairs, when she thought she heard the ding of the elevator from out in the hall. Grinning, she changed direction from the kitchen, and swung the front door open.

"Patrick!" She exclaimed happily only to pause in confusion. No one was there.

"Hmm. Maybe he's running late."

Shaking her head, Sam turned to walk back inside but stopped, something small glinting in the light. She turned to look and tilted her head. She bent down to get a better look and froze. It was a drop of blood. Reaching out with a steady hand, but racing heart, she touched the spot and her finger came away wet. It was fresh.

Her senses going razor sharp, she stood swiftly, and spun around and ran into the apartment. Yanking open the drawer, Sam pulled out her lockbox, quickly pressed her fingerprint against it and waited for it to click. Pulling out a lethal looking blade, she locked the box, and dropped it back in the drawer.

She didn't hesitate, going back into the hall and pressing the elevator button. The door opened but the car was empty. Moving fast, she ran to the stairwell and leaned over the railing just in time to see the door swing shut way down on the first floor.

Her instincts screaming, Sam practically flew down the stairs, but when she got to the garage, all she saw were tail lights, as a car sped past her and out of the garage.

A brief flash of the night she'd seen tail lights gleaming in the dark outside of Sonny's compound went through her head.

"Damn it!"

She turned and ran back up the stairs and had just pushed open the stairwell door when Jace's voice traveled to her.

"Damn it! Sam! Where are you?"

Sam rushed into the hall to see a worried Jace standing in the doorway, glancing anxiously around.

His eyes went hard when he saw the blade in her hand.

"Sam, what the hell? You went downstairs to grab juice for Danny and you didn't come back. I come to check on you, the front door's wide open, there's blood on the floor out here, and you've got a goddamn dagger in your hand. What the hell is going on? Are you hurt? Did someone try to hurt you?"

Sam heard the fear and worry beneath the furious tone of voice and sliding the dagger smoothly into the waistband of her sweats, she walked forward and into his arms.

"I'm okay. I promise. I'm sorry I worried you."

Jace's arms wrapped around her automatically, but he stayed alert as his eyes scanned the empty hallway.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, glancing past him.

"He fell asleep after I got him his juice. That's why I didn't come outside. I couldn't leave him but you were just gone. Sam…" His voice trailed off as he stared down at her. Seeing that blood in the hallway, and Sam's disappearance. He'd never felt more helpless in his life. He couldn't imagine his world without Sam or Danny in it.

Sam saw the look of despair cross his face and cupped his face, kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay, I promise."

"Tell me what happened." Jace said, but his voice was calmer now as he rubbed his hands down her back.

"Do you remember I told you last night that Patrick texted me to let me know he was stopping by this morning?"

Jace nodded.

"Well, he's late. Like thirty minutes late, which isn't like him at all. So when I heard the elevator ding, I assumed it was him but when I opened the door no one was there. That's when I spotted the blood. And I don't know, Jace. My instincts took over. I grabbed the blade and when down the stairs. I saw the door to the parking garage close but when I got there, it was empty except for the black towns car that sped past me. Jace, I don't know. All I know is something went down here and Patrick isn't here and he's never late. I don't feel good about this."

Jace nodded, trusting Sam's instincts.

"Okay. What do you want to do?"

Grateful he seemed to not only believe her, but understand her cause for concern, Sam smiled briefly.

"I'm going to call Patrick." She decided, jogging over to where her phone charged and dialing Patrick. It went straight to voicemail.

"Patrick, it's Sam. Where are you? Call me so I know you're okay." The anxious expression was still on her face when she hung up.

"Maybe I'm overreacting. There's no reason to believe something happened to him. Who would want to hurt Patrick?" Sam said, trying to convince herself as much as Jace.

A small cry from upstairs had her jumping to her feet.

"Danny." She said, Patrick temporarily forgotten as she jumped up and ran up the stairs. Jace followed behind, his mind working furiously.

...

"Monica, I'm not sure. Danny is just barely getting over that flu and he's still not acting like himself. I kind of want to keep him close to me." Sam held the phone to her ear as she put a load of laundry in the washer.

"Sam, I'm the Chief of Staff at one of the most prestigious hospitals on the East Coast. I think I can handle a little flu." Monica teased.

Sam hesitated, sticking her head out to look at where Danny sat in Jace's lap, watching Aladdin for the 4th time. She smiled a little. Jace never complained. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the movie as much as Danny, at times even singing along with the movie.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It just doesn't feel like an ordinary flu."

"Then all the more reason to let me pick him up. I can give him my own exam, make sure all is right in the world with my precious grandson. Please? I miss him terribly. Even Tracy's been asking for him. And Michael has a boy's night planned for them tonight."

Sam couldn't say no in the face of the obvious love Monica and the rest of the Quartermaines had for Danny. Sighing, Sam gave in.

"Alright. You can take Danny, but just for tonight. I made an appointment for him on Thursday."

Monica sighed.

"I was hoping to have him until Thursday. You're coming over for dinner anyways, aren't you? It _is_ Thanksgiving, after all." Monica said coaxingly.

Sam shook her head and laughed.

"Sorry, Monica. But Danny has to go to this appointment. But we'll definitely be there on Thursday."

Monica sighed heavily again.

"Well, alright then. If you're sure." She said, doing her best to make her voice sad and heavy.

Sam laughed again.

"I'm sure, Monica."

Drat. It hadn't worked.

"Alright, well I'm on my way. If I only get him for one day, I want as much time as I can get." She said, her voice now upbeat and excited, having accepted defeat.

Sam carried the basket of clothes into the room and sat beside Jace and Danny. Jace glanced over at her.

"What was that about?"

"Monica is coming by to pick up Danny."

Jace's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure? He's still not really himself. Maybe he should just stay home." Jace worried. Sam smiled softly and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on his lips. He looked at her with surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked appreciatively.

"For thinking like a parent. For loving my son as much as you do."

Jace grinned, glancing down at Danny.

"Hey, the kid makes it easy."

Sam grinned and then glanced down at her phone, her face clouding over. Jace smoothed a hand down her hair.

"Still no word on Patrick?"

Sam bit her lip, shaking her head.

"It's been three days, Jace. I should have trusted my instincts. I shouldn't have stopped looking for him. Emma is with Anna, but she's already lost her mom. She can't lose her father too."

Jace squeezed her hand.

"You're being too hard on yourself. There wasn't anything you could have done. You don't know what happened to Patrick. Stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over."

Sam glanced at him and he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I just...I'm scared. He's my best friend, Jace. I can't lose him like I lost Jason."

Understanding, Jace pulled her closer and held her for a moment, despite the twinge the mention of Jason caused. Jason was like a shadow hanging over them, leaving Jace struggling with an insecurity he couldn't get rid of.

"We'll find him, Sam." Jace promised her, determined to help her any way he could. He may not be a fan of Drake, but it was obvious he was important to Sam, so it was important to him to help her.

Danny clapped Jace on the lap suddenly, pointing at the TV.

"Fwend like me!" Danny said excitedly, though his voice was a bit hoarse. Jace grinned at him and started singing "Friend Like Me" along with Danny. Sam laughed and joined in, thrilled to see her son looking more animated than he had in days.

Just as the movie was ending, there was a knock at the door. Sam was sitting down with a sleeping Danny's head in her lap.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Jace said quickly, climbing to his feet and making his way over to the door. He swung open the door and smiled down at Dr. Quartermaine.

"Sam, I- oh. It's you, Mr. Smith. Hello." The bright smile on Monica's face dimmed as she spotted Jace. She looked between him and Sam and seemed to put on a polite face.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here, Mr. Smith." She said, smiling weakly. What was it about this young man that made her feel like crying?

"I understand. It's nice to see you again, Dr. Quartermaine. And please, call me Jace." Jace said kindly.

Sam smiled at her in greeting.

"Hi, Monica. Jace has been helping me take care of Danny the last few days. He always seems to make Danny feel better." She glanced at Jace, and for a moment, it was like her heart was in her eyes.

It gave Monica a small pang to see Sam look at this man the way she used to look at Jason. But she wanted Sam to be happy, and truth be told, Jace Smith seemed like a very kind person.

Monica smiled at him more warmly this time.

"Well, then I have to thank you. Anyone who helps make my grandson happy, makes me happy."

Jace chuckled and nodded.

"No thanks necessary. He's an incredible little boy. He's got me wrapped around his little finger." Jace admitted without preamble.

Monica grinned.

"Well, I definitely know how that feels." She paused, before taking a deep breath and speaking before she changed her mind.

"Jace, we're having Thanksgiving at my house this Thursday. You're more than welcome to join us. I know you don't have any memory of your life before now, but if you'd like, you can make new memories with us."

Jace was surprised but touched. He hadn't thought about it, but the truth was he had felt the loss of his memory more than ever lately. The holidays were a time for family, and he couldn't remember his.

"Thank you, Dr. Quartermaine. That's very kind of you."

Monica smiled before turning to Sam, who had stood with Danny in her arms. Monica reached out eagerly and pulled Danny into her arms. He slept straight through the transfer, which made Sam frown. Monica saw and patted Sam's arm.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm going to give him a thorough check-up at the house. I'd better get going."

"Here, let me give you a hand." Jace offered quickly. He grabbed Danny's overnight bags.

Monica smiled her thanks, and hefted Danny up to get a better grip.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to carry him to your car?" Jace offered quickly. Danny was just three years old, but he was healthy and big for his age.

Monica nodded gratefully and let Jace pull Danny into his arms.

"Thank you, Jace." She turned to Sam and pulled her into a warm hug. "Try not to worry too much. The doctor that saw him said it's just a flu and I'm sure she's right."

Sam nodded against Monica's shoulder before pulling away and moving to Jace's side. She brushed Danny's hair away from his forehead, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

Monica left, Jace, carrying Danny and his bag, trailed behind her.

Sam stared after them for a moment. She just couldn't shake this feeling of dread she had. Forcing herself to push it aside, Sam thought about Jace. He'd been incredible the last few days. He'd helped her with Danny, he'd supported her and comforted her as she worried about Patrick. She was so grateful to have him in her life. She just wanted to show him how much.

A thought occurred to her and Sam spun on the spot and jogged upstairs. She lit candles around the room and changed into a lacy lingerie. She lay down on the bed on her side, waiting for Jace.

Jace came back inside and closed the door behind him. Looking around for Sam, his brow furrowed when he didn't see her. Moving through the downstairs rooms and finding them empty, he took the stairs two at a time. Pushing open the bedroom door, he grinned as he took in the candles lit throughout the room, and the incredibly sexy nightie Sam wore. What made him smile even more was the fact that Sam had fallen asleep waiting for him.

He debated going home but finally just admitted to himself that even if she was asleep, he was happy just being near Sam. He toed off his boots and climbed into bed behind her. He grinned again in pure satisfaction when Sam immediately turned and rolled into his arms, snuggling against him. Wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

…

Jace shifted restlessly in his sleep, his hips thrusting up automatically. A shiver of pleasure ran over him and his eyes fluttered open only to roll into the back of his head as another jolt of ecstasy rolled through him.

Groaning, he looked down to see the top of Sam's head as she bobbed up and down, pulling his thick shaft deep into her mouth, her tongue laving the vein on the underside of his member.

"Sam. Fuck. Sam, what are you doing?"

Sam glanced up through her silky curtain of hair and the smoky look in her eyes made him harden even more.

"Shhh. Let me show you how much you mean to me." She whispered against him, purposefully vibrating against him, sending him bucking.

Unable to stop himself, Jace reached down and pulled Sam up to him. Capturing her mouth with his own, he used his hands to grip her hips and position her over him. Sam moved eagerly, gripping his thick staff between her hands and guiding him towards her drenched warmth.

"I need to be inside you, Sam. Now!" With his final word, he slammed Sam down onto him, thrusting up at the same time. He already felt seconds from coming, and reached down to play with her clit, flicking and rubbing it with his thumb.

Sam rose over him, her hips lifting and swirling over him, riding him slow and taking him deep. She leaned back until she was astride him, and cupped her heavy, full breasts in her hands, plucking at her own nipples.

The sight of Sam pleasuring herself drew him crazy. Jace's fingers dug into her hip as he thrust up into her in hard, fast strokes. Sam began to whimper, meeting him thrust for thrust. Her cries grew louder and louder as he moved inside her, hitting her g-spot with ease.

Suddenly, he was flipping her onto her back, never pulling out of her. He pushed up to his knees, grabbed her ankles and placed both legs on either side of his head. Sam squealed in ecstasy as this angle brought him deeper than ever. He starting pumping inside her hot, wet cavity with powerful, deep thrusts. Working his hips, he plunged inside of her, making her his in every way that mattered.

"Jace, please! Oh God! Please, Jace! I'm gonna cum!" She cried, desperate to reach the peak that he was pushing her towards. Jace was lost in pleasure, his only focus taking Sam to the edge of passion and then pushing her over. He pulled Sam up until she was straddling his hips, their chests flush against each other.

"I love you. I love you so damn much." He whispered. "Now cum for me. Cum for me, Sam!" He demanded roughly, using his hands to make her bounce on his lap. Sam was screaming with each penetration, her nerves ends raw and tingling. Jace's jaw clenched as he got closer and closer to exploding inside her.

Pulling her closer, he changed his rhythm and started grinding up against her. The friction of the base of his hard member sliding against her swollen, sensitive bud was too much, and with a loud, earthy scream, Sam exploded, her vaginal walls milking his length, pushing him over the edge with her. They shuddered in each other's arms as she convulsed in his arms. As his cum gushed inside of her in hot bursts, Sam threw her head back and moaned, a second, intense orgasm rolled through her until she was weak and spent.

They collapsed on the bed beside each other, their limbs tangled, glistening with sweat, chests heaving as they gasped for breath. Sam looked up into Jace's eyes and grinned. Jace grinned back at her, pulling her into his arms and wrapping himself around her completely.

Nestled in her lover's arms, Sam was powerless against the wave of love and comfort that smoothed over her. They lay like that in silence for countless minutes. Sam finally sat up, pulling her hair up and shoving it into a messy, loose top-knot.

"I'm starving. Feed me." She demanded, grinning down at him. Jace chuckled and nodded.

"Fine. But then we're getting back in this bed. I'm not done with you."

Sam raised a brow.

"Who said I was done with you anyway? I was just hoping we could explore the house." She said with a wink, pushing to her feet. She got out of bed, wearing nothing but the skin she was born in, and strolled out of the room, her hips swinging.

Practically drooling, Jace couldn't take his eyes off her as she disappeared around the corner.

"What the hell am I waiting for?" He asked himself before jumping up out of bed and running after her.

They made quick work out of the BLTs he made them. Sam had barely placed her plate on the table before Jace was dragging her to the couch and bending her over the arm.

She opened her mouth to tease him but all that came out was a drawn out moan as Jace slipped inside her from behind.

…

A few hours later, they had finally gotten dressed and were were lying on the couch together, watching _Penelope_. Sam's head was on Jace's chest, her hand resting on his stomach. He played lazily with her hair, wondering what he'd done in his previous life to be this lucky. His phone beeped and he stretched his arm up to grab it from the table behind them.

His shirt rose higher on his stomach and Sam lifted her head to admire his tightly muscled abs. Her eyes drifting over his torso, she froze when they fell on a raised, ragged scar on his stomach.

Jace was replying to a text on his phone when he felt Sam's hand on his bare skin. He put the phone aside and grinned down at her.

"Jace, where did you get this?" Sam's hand was tracing a scar on his abdomen. She didn't look up at him but her voice was shaking.

Jace glanced down and looked at the scar she was touching.

"I don't know. I had it when I woke up. I assumed it was from the accident."

Sam shook her head quickly.

"No, this is from a bullet."

Jace's brows raised in surprise as he looked at the scar again.

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded quickly, looking up at him. He was shocked to see how pale her face was.

"Yes. Jason had a scar exactly like this, in this exact spot. How is that possible?"

And then all the pieces clicked together for him and he was stunned by how badly it hurt. He yanked his shirt down, her hand falling away as she looked at him in surprise. He sat up abruptly, and she moved quickly, sitting up and staring at him.

"Damn it, Sam! This again? Is that why you're here with me? Why you've gone out of your way to be there for me? Not because you cared about me, about who I am? But because somewhere in your delusional mind, you still believe I'm Jason?"

He stood up and backed away from her, hurt and anger warring inside him as everything he'd come to depend on shattered around him.

Sam's eyes widened and she shook her head, jumping to her feet.

"No! Jace, no! I didn't- I don't." She sighed in frustration, shoving her hair behind her ears.

"That's not it. I'm here for you, because I care about you. About who you are now. I love _you_! It's just that there are so many things, so many similarities between you and Jason. I keep losing my balance, that's all."

"I'm not Jason! And I'm not going to be a stand-in for your dead husband!" He shouted, ignoring the way she flinched at his words.

"That's not what I want." She said, her voice breaking.

"So you're telling me you don't wish it was Jason standing in front of you right now?" He shot back, hoping desperately she would tell him he was wrong.

Sam couldn't answer, shaking her head as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"That's not fair."

Jace let out a humorless laugh, his hurt a visceral, wrenching pain inside him. He stepped further away from her.

"That's what I thought. I have to go."

Sam jumped forward, grabbing his arm.

"Jace, wait! Stop, please. Why are you doing this? Where is this coming from?" She cried, confused about how this had gone so suddenly wrong. Had Jace thought she only loved him because he reminded her of Jason this entire time? He'd never shown even an inkling of that insecurity.

Jace shook her arm off and stepped away from her. Sam stared at him in hurt surprise.

"Barely a day had passed after I woke up that you admitted to thinking I was Jason. You said all the right things afterwards, but I could hear the disappointment in your voice, see it in your eyes. And as we got to know each other and I started to fall in love with you, I prayed that you would look at me and just see me."

He laughed mirthlessly and shook his head, running his hands through his hair.

"And idiot that I am, I thought you had finally accepted that I wasn't Jason. I thought you loved me for who I am. But you don't. You still love Jason. Your heart will always belong to Jason and you will always look for him in me." His voice was quiet and defeated now. He wasn't losing her, though. She'd never been his to lose. He knew that now.

"You knew!" Sam cried out defensively, refusing to apologize for the love she had for her husband. He was gone, but you never let go of that love. You just learned to live without it and moved on.

"You knew how I felt about Jason. I never hid that. But I moved on, and I let myself fall in love with you. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me? How terrifying? Loving Jason doesn't mean I don't love you."

Sam stepped forward, her hands clasped together, desperate to make him understand.

"Jace, I noticed similarities. That's all. I knew Jason's body better than I knew my own and when I saw that scar, it was like I recognized it. And it-it-it just threw me, okay?"

She watched him, praying that he understood.

Jace shook his head slowly, hurt making him irrational, and Sam watched him, her entire body shaking as fear shot through her. She was going to lose him, wasn't she?

"No. It's not okay. Because I finally see what you've been showing me from the day we met. You will never look at me, and not wonder or wish that I were Jason. I will never be enough for you. Not while you're still living in the past, clinging to the memory of your dead husband; a man who chose violence and his friends over you every time given the option."

Sam gasped at the cruelty of his words, taking a step back from him. Jace steeled himself against the urge to pull her into his arms and comfort her from the hurt he'd just caused.

"I've got to go. Goodbye, Sam."

Sam watched him storm out of the penthouse through watery eyes, flinching when the door slammed behind him.

"Don't go." She whispered too late before covering her face. Stumbling to the side, she sank to down to the bottom step of the stairs slowly, giving in to the sobs rising to the surface.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back after a crappy week of some serious writer's block. Thankfully, inspiration hit today and I finally fixed what was wrong for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's not exactly a happy one. But we do get some progress, and a lot closer to the truth.**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews! They were so awesome! I know there were a few questions about Jason's extreme reaction, but I think this chapter will answer them all. Please keep reviewing, because everytime I felt stuck, I'd go back and read your reviews and get a new burst of inspiration and write a little. It really does help so much.**

 **Let's get right into it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 32

Jace paced back and forth in his apartment, furious with himself. Where the hell had that even come from? He thought he had made peace with the all of that. He knew Sam and her husband had shared something rare and deep. He'd seen how she'd suffered and grieved for her husband's loss and it had been years already when he met her.

"Damn it!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Whoa, big guy. The honeymoon over already?" Hayden's sardonic drawl from the stairs had Jace spinning around with a snarl.

She held her hands up in surrender and grinned sheepishly, making her way over to the couch and plopping down.

"Sorry. Kidding, I promise. Seriously, what's wrong?" She didn't know the guy, but he looked wrecked. She may not be the kindest person in the world but she wasn't heartless either. It bothered her to see others in pain and boy, was this guy in pain.

Jace just shook his head and strode over to the window, staring outside.

Hayden grimaced for a second, a bit offended before sighing.

"Fine. Don't tell me." She said with a huff, though a tiny bit of hurt creeped into her voice.

Jace heard it and felt worse. He just couldn't stop hurting the women around him, could he?

"It's not as if I'm completely alone in a new town, living with a total stranger who obviously hates me. Or like my sister, who is my best friend and the only person in this world who loves me, is being held captive and possibly tortured as we speak. So yeah, don't talk to me. I don't want to be your friend anyway. I'm used to being alone." Her voice broke as she finished her totally unplanned rant. She'd started talking to make him feel guilty but somewhere along the line, the dam had burst and the words just came tumbling out.

Jace let out a long-suffering sigh and never looking away from the horizon, he spoke.

"I hurt Sam." He said quietly.

Hayden raised her head in surprise. That was the last thing she'd expected to hear.

"Hey, not everyone is into rough sex. She's pretty tiny and you're a big guy, so you should take it easy, you know? Be a gentle giant?" She suggested helpfully while Jace sputtered.

"Not-not like that! Jesus. I'm not-that is, it wasn't about…" Jace stopped and shook his head in frustration. "I said...things. Things I shouldn't have said." How the hell had he ended up in this conversation with Hayden of all people?

Understanding, Hayden nodded.

"I'm sure it's personal but if you want to talk, I'm a good listener."

Jace opened his mouth to tell her there were about fifty other people he could think of who he would rather confide in but shut it when he realized that wasn't true. There were three people in this world he considered friends other than Sam and that was Carly, Michael, and Spinelli.

The problem was they were all connected to both Sam and Jason. He needed someone objective. He glanced at Hayden.

Damn it.

"Sam was married. Her husband was killed two years ago and she's grieved for him this entire time. She tried dating but it never felt right. And then I was hit by a car and left for dead and Sam found me." He smiled a little, thinking of how Sam had saved him. His smile faltered as he was hit with another wave of guilt.

"When I first woke up, I immediately felt a connection to Sam and she felt the same for me. But it wasn't until later that I found out that she'd gotten it into her head that I was somehow Jason come back to life."

Jace was so consumed with his story that he didn't notice Hayden's face pale or hear the trembling in her voice when she spoke.

"S-Sam thinks you're, um, this Jason guy?" She said, her eyes on her lap.

Jace shook his head.

"No. I had my fingerprints ran through the system and they didn't get any hits. According to Sam, if I was Jason then we would have gotten a hit."

Hayden nodded, swallowing quickly.

"So what's the issue?"

Jace leaned forward slightly to rest his palms against the window, his head dropping between to his arms. He didn't know how to explain something he didn't even fully understand.

"After the initial shock and upset of finding out I wasn't Jason, Sam stayed with me. She cared for me, and eventually I fell in love with her. Harder and faster than I knew was possible. And that kid of hers? He owns me."

"So what's the problem?" She asked, curiously.

"From the moment I woke up, person after person has told me that I remind them of Jason in one way or the other. And every time, Sam flinches. I don't think she realizes it, but she does. The other day, I brought up the fact that we ruled out I wasn't Jason and she flinched again. She recovered quickly, but I saw it. That stab of pain. Followed by disappointment." He said, bitterly hurt.

Hayden was frozen in place. She never should have asked him. Now she was being pulled further and further into their lives and she had the power to end their suffering, but it would be at the expense of her sister's life. She couldn't risk it.

 _I can't afford to feel things for other people and if I stay, I'm going to be start caring about their pain. Next thing you know I'll want to tell them who Jace really is or reveal Helena's role in all of this._

"She still loves Jason and when she looks at me, all she'll ever see is a pale imitation of the man she loved and wishes I could be."

He sounded unbearably sad. Hayden shifted guiltily.

"I'm sure that's not true. You forget that I've seen Sam with you. She loves you, Jace."

Jace shook his head, unsure.

"I want to believe that. But I don't know if I can. I just wish I hadn't hurt her."

Hayden opened her mouth to say something but closed it, thinking better of it. Jace noticed and rolled his eyes.

"If you have something to say, spit it out."

"I don't think it's Sam that's the problem. I think it's you."

Jace looked shocked.

"What?"

"You're jealous." She blurted out. Hayden blushed but forged ahead. "I think that because you're jealous of the love she shared with this Jason, you're hypersensitive to any reminder of him at all. And I think you're insecure because you told me that Sam was the person you loved most in the world and what if you're not that person for her? What if you never will be because her love for Jason will always overshadow you?"

Hearing his deepest fears said out loud so casually was unnerving. Jaw clenched, Jace looked away, but seriously contemplating her words.

"You're right. I am jealous of Jason. I don't think I will ever measure up in Sam's eyes and that hurts more than I know how to put into words."

Hayden's heart broke for him and she had to literally bite her tongue to keep from spilling the truth that he was literally jealous of himself.

"Go apologize. Explain how you feel."

Jace shook his head.

"It won't change anything. I shouldn't have said what I said. But I meant what I said about not being a stand-in for Jason. I thought I was okay with everything but then moments after we were...close, she was looking for signs of Jason in me. Can you imagine how that feels? It was as if she ripped my heart out of my chest."

Hayden winced, imagining how she would feel if she was intimate with someone and then they told her she reminded them of their ex.

"Okay, yeah. Ouch. But still, I'm pretty sure Sam wasn't trying to hurt you. But the things you say you said? They were said out of anger, specifically to hurt her. You owe her an apology."

Jace looked away, nodding shortly.

She was right. He had to make things right with Sam, even if he didn't know where they stood now.

…

After a few minutes of tears, Sam's hurt and sadness started to transition into insult and fury.

How dare he? How _dare_ he?! She thought, getting worked up.

"I've been there for him _every_ second of _every_ day, comforting him, caring about him, helping him!" She hissed indignantly, as she bundled her hair up into a ponytail. She stomped around the apartment, setting up her punching bag, changing into workout clothes, and pulling on her gloves.

"This is _bullshit!_ " Sam yelled, her leg whipping out and kicking the bag, sending it flying to the side. She followed up with a quick combo, her fists snapping out in a blur.

It had been several years since she'd done this kind of workout. She took out her bag regularly- after all, she was a PI and had to stay in peak physical condition. But this was a different kind of workout. This was the kind of workout where you let go of all the anger and pain inside of you. The kind that you just lose yourself in, regardless of the pain you'll feel the next day from your sore and aching muscles.

A knock on the door pulled Sam's focus and she stared at the door for a minute, sweat covering her body in a glistening sheen, her chest heaving, and strands of hair clinging to her neck. She didn't notice the tears that had slipped silently down her cheeks.

Bracing herself, she strode over to the door and swung it open, determined to have a different type of confrontation with Jace this time. But it was surprise and delight that she saw her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, standing on the other side of the door.

He raised a brow at her appearance, taking in what appeared to be a trail of tears with concern. But Sam was beaming up at him and he couldn't help grinning at her and leaning down to kiss her cheek. She hugged him close, happy to see him. She was very close to her cousin and she was grateful all the time for the twist of fate that had made him part of her family.

"Nikolas! You're here!" She glanced around him with a grin but then frowned.

Anticipating her next question, Nikolas smiled.

"Spencer remained in Paris with my mother. After you told me about Grandmother's involvement in this... _situation_ with your friend, I thought it prudent to keep him as far as possible, where he will remain safe and sound."

Sam nodded, understanding.

"Come in, come in." A sudden thought came over her and she reached out and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Oh, but it's Thanksgiving in a couple of days, Nikolas. Won't you miss him?"

"Of course. But Spencer understands and we had our own Thanksgiving celebration before I left. I feel confident that I will discover and put an end to any machinations Grandmother has in place before Christmas so that my son can return to his home."

Sam nodded.

"If you're sure. You know you're more than welcome to join me, my mom and my sisters for Thanksgiving. We're family."

Nikolas smiled warmly.

"Of course, Sam. Did I interrupt your workout?" He gestured to her and her punching bag. She grinned and pulled off her gloves.

"I just finished up. Would you like something to drink?"

Nikolas nodded and waited while Sam brought him a bottle of water. Sipping from it delicately, Nikolas leaned forward.

"I'd like to jump right into this, so to speak, so that I can get back to my son. Would you mind introducing me to this contact you spoke of?"

Sam hesitated. She wasn't ready to see Jace yet. She wasn't completely sure she wouldn't kick his ass instead of the sandbag if she saw him. But then she thought about Nikolas's sacrifice and knew she would have to suck it up.

"Sure, she's across the hall. Come with me."

Sam led the way to the other penthouse and knocked on the door briskly. Nikolas glanced at her and raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

The door swung open and Jace stared down at Sam in surprise. Despite the tension between them, he couldn't help but stare in appreciation. She wore tight yoga pants and a sports bra that left her generous cleavage exposed. There was a light sheen of sweat on her skin and her face was flushed. He found himself mesmerized by a drop of sweat sliding down from the nape of her neck and towards her collarbone.

"Ahem." Nikolas cleared his throat loudly as he stared in disdain at the man openly ogling his cousin.

Jace's broke his gaze away from Sam and noticed the handsome man standing beside her for the first time. Jealousy shot through him as he straightened to his full height, where he towered over the stranger.

"Sam, I'm glad you're here. We need to talk." He said, ignoring the stranger. But Sam ignored him just as thoroughly, stepping around him and into the house without a word. The man behind him seemed to stifle a laugh and followed her inside.

Sam strode up to Hayden, ignoring the warmth in her stomach from the look in Jace's eyes when he'd seen her.

"Hayden, this is my cousin, Nikolas Cassadine. I told you about him. He's going to help us figure out what Helena is up to and help us find your sister."

Hayden glanced up past Sam and stilled. Towering over Sam was possibly the most devastatingly handsome man she'd ever seen. Suddenly breathless, Hayden climbed to her feet, her hand going to hair self-consciously. To hide her nerves, she put her hands on her hips and cocked her hip, one brow raised as she looked at him expectantly.

Nikolas watched the stunning beauty stand in front of him, his heart suddenly racing. It had been a very long time since someone had taken his breath away like this. All he could think about was burying himself inside this hide his unsual lack of control, Nikolas schooled his features into one of disinterest.

"So you're the Cassadine Prince?" Hayden said sardonically, staring at him.

His hackles rose at the mockery in her voice and he stiffened even more.

"And you're the con artist." He shot back. He expected her to take offense but instead she shot him a simply brilliant smile.

"Touche." She answered with a slight chuckle. She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hayden Barnes."

"Nikolas Cassadine. Though it appears you already know who I am." He grasped her hand but let go quickly as a shock shot through him.

Hayden snatched her hand away as if it had burned. Staring at her hand, she glanced up at her surreptitiously. Talk about sparks flying, she thought ruefully.

Sam watched them and rolled her eyes, not at all in the mood to watch love blossom or whatever. She shifted uncomfortably under Jace's steady, unnerving stare.

"Nikolas, Hayden was hired by your grandmother to pretend to be Jace's wife. After Helena ordered her to kill me, Hayden came to me and Jace and told us everything."

Nikolas whipped towards her incredulously.

"My grandmother tried to have you killed?" Without waiting for an answer, he spun back to Hayden. "You were going to kill my cousin?" He said accusatorily and Hayden's hackles rose.

"Obviously not because I'm here and they know all about the plan, even though I risked the life of the most important person in the world to me." Hayden shot back, her voice trembling slightly.

Nikolas's expression softened and he nodded shortly.

"Samantha told me that my grandmother has your sister? D you know where?"

"If I knew where I would have saved her already! I don't know. She's been holding her captive for almost a year now and having me do little jobs for her here and there by threatening to hurt her."

"Well, I've done what I can at this point, so I'm going to leave you guys to it. Nikolas, stop by before you leave?" Sam interrupted abruptly, eager to get the hell out of that apartment and out from under Jace's watchful eyes.

"As you wish." Nikolas replied absentmindedly, his focus on Hayden and her story.

Sam turned and strode out, letting out a heavy breath when she she stepped outside.

"Sam, wait."

Stiffening, Sam kept walking and pushed open the door. She would have slammed it in his face but Jace put his hand out, stopping it.

Sam looked up at him for the first time since she appeared on his doorstep.

"What?"

Jace stared at her, taken aback.

"I just... I need to apologize."

"But I don't need to hear it." She said quickly before shoving him back a step and slamming the door in his face.

Jace stared at the door in shock. He hadn't expected that.

On the other side of the door, Sam leaned back against it and let out a long breath. He didn't deserve the chance to apologize already. She wouldn't let him off the hook that easily.

Yanking off her gloves, she tossed them on the side table and started forward. One of the gloves slid off the table and fell gently to the ground. Sighing in annoyment, Sam stopped and stooped to pick it up. She had just started to straighten when a gleam of white appeared in the corner of her eye.

Curious, she reached under the table and pulled out a small envelope. Flipping it over, she looked at the return label and gasped.

"Samuel!"

Sam stood quickly, staring at the envelope. Her mind wandered to her earlier argument with Jace and in a fit of pettiness, she tossed the envelope onto the table and stomped away.

Seconds later she was jogging back over and snatching the envelope back up, annoyed with herself.

"Who am I kidding?" She wasn't spiteful enough to make him wait, nor was she strong-willed enough to ignore her own burning curiosity.

Ripping open the envelope, Sam tilted it upside down and stared at the little flash drive that fell out and spilled into her hands. This was it. She was about to see what Jace had looked like before the accident. He was finally going to get the answers he needed so badly.

She could admit to more than a few nerves. Despite Hayden's reassurances, what if he was still married? Or if there was someone who loved him and he loved in return out there waiting for him? What if there was something in his past that she couldn't forgive or accept? What if, what if, what if?

Steeling herself, Sam moved to the couch and plopped down, reaching out for the laptop sitting on the coffee table. She waited for the laptop to boot up impatiently, jiggling her foot and bouncing in place.

The second the screensaver popped up, Sam was inserting the flash drive. She tapped her fingers against the table anxiously, waiting for the drive to be recognized.

"There!" She exclaimed eagerly, pointing the mouse at the video file. Clicking on it, she tensed as the video started playing. The camera seemed to be focused on the bushes straight ahead. It seemed as if time dragged on as she watched, waiting for a glimpse of Jace.

Her phone rang suddenly and Sam jumped a little. Laughing at herself, she paused the video and reached over to answer, her eyes drifting back towards the video. She really, really didn't think she could wait any longer. Her fingers itching to press play, Sam took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

Sam's entire body went cold at the sound of Monica's voice.

"It's Danny, isn't it? What's wrong?" She asked frantically, all thoughts of the video gone from her mind.

"Sam, come quick. I'm here at the hospital with Danny."

Sam couldn't seem to move.

"Monica, what's wrong with Danny?" She said slowly.

There was a pause.

"Sam, please, just come in to the hospital. We can talk here."

Sam's eyes drifted closed, her stomach lurching.

"I knew it. I knew it wasn't just a cold. It's his cancer. It's back, isn't it?"

There was another long pause, broken only by a small sniffle.

"Sam, there's no way to know for sure. We have to run some more tests. Let's not expect the worst."

Sam could feel the cold steal over her body as she heard all the things Monica wasn't telling her. She was screaming inside, desperate to run out of the hospital and drive to the hospital, but her feet wouldn't move.

"Monica, please, just say it. You think Danny's cancer is back, don't you?"

"Yes."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter of MSC, and I know it's hard to read when it's so sad, but I promise there will be a lovely pay-off for all of it. So bear with me. It took me a bit to write this because I wanted it to be right. I've had an ill child before and I wanted to properly write the different stages a parent goes through when they find out their child is sick. Anger, fear, denial, weakness, guilt, determination and more. But to be honest, it's not an easy topic to talk about, let alone relive, so it took some time. I hope that everyone will see it when you read it.**

 **As always, thank you soooo much for all the support, encouragement, and your incredible reviews. Please keep them coming.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 33

Sam stood there, as if in a daze, unseeing, and unhearing. The phone hung limply in her hand at her side as memories of Danny's battle with cancer raced through her mind in a jumble of images.

"No. Not my baby." She whispered, trembling all over. She swayed in place for a moment, suddenly dizzy. There was a slight tinny noise in her ears, but she thought she heard a voice from far away.

Puzzled, a bit confused, Sam glanced around before realizing it was coming from her phone.

"Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Are you there?"

Monica!

Sam lifted the phone to her ear quickly, shaking off the dazed cloud she'd been caught in.

"I'm here."

"Your mother is here with me. I ran into her earlier, and she came with me when I brought Danny in."

"I'm on my way." Sam said without preamble, hanging up and turning on the spot.

Her baby needed her.

…

Jace stared at the closed door for longer than he should have. But he couldn't seem to make himself walk away. And so he leaned against the wall across from Sam's apartment and waited.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at the text he'd received earlier from Michael.

 _The Cassadines? Of course I've heard of them. They're one of the deadliest families in Port Charles. Hell, maybe in the world. I'm a Corinthos, and even I wouldn't mess with them. But why are you asking?_

 _No reason. Thanks, Michael._

 _No problem, Jace. See you at work on Monday. Have a Happy Thanksgiving if I don't see you._

 _You too, buddy._

Jace reread the part about the Cassadines again. He couldn't deny that part of the reason he acted the way he had with Sam was out of a need to push her away. Even Michael had warned him about how dangerous that family was and from what Jace knew, Michael had grown up in a mob family. How could Jace willfully risk Sam and Danny's lives for his own happiness?

His reaction to Sam had been genuine. He _had_ been hurt by her bringing up Jason so soon after making love to _him._ But he could admit to himself that he had allowed the fear and guilt he was struggling with to make his reaction that much more powerful and combative.

Suddenly, his stomach lurched and it felt as if something was squeezing his chest. Jace clutched his chest and lifted his head, staring at Sam's door. He didn't know why but somehow he knew Sam was hurting.

He shoved away from the wall and started forward just as the door swung open. Sam came rushing out and past him, as if she didn't see him there.

"Sam, wait!" He called out, reaching out for her arm.

Sam looked at him in surprise, as if seeing him for the first time. Jace was shocked by how pale she looked. Upon closer examination, he noticed her glazed eyes, and reddened nose. She'd been crying.

"Sam, please." He started to apologize but Sam yanked her arm out of his grasp.

"Get off of me!" She snapped angrily, rushing past him and into the elevator as the doors slid open.

Stunned, Jace watched her go. He knew he had hurt her, but had he made her hate him?

Sam leaned back against the elevator wall, eyes closing. She hadn't meant to snap at Jace but she couldn't deal with him right now. All that mattered was her baby. That's all that mattered.

Jace stared at the closed elevator doors, pondering going after her. Maybe it was better if she really did hate him. She'd be safer that way.

Turning away, his heart aching, Jace pushed open the door to his apartment to see Nikolas standing with his back to Hayden, speaking on the phone.

"Alexis, are you sure? Good God, no. No, of course, you're absolutely right. Sam will need all the support she can get. Okay, thank you for telling me."

Jace strode forward.

"What happened? What's wrong with Sam?"

Nikolas glanced up at him and shook his head slightly.

"It's not my cousin. It's Danny. They think his cancer's come back. Excuse me, I'm going to see if Sam needs a ride to the hospital."

Jace's heart felt like it was covered in ice as a chill traveled through his body.

He put a hand out to stop Nikolas from passing. Nikolas raised a brow and stared at him.

"Danny's sick? He had...cancer?"Jace was struggling to process that thought. That gorgeous, energetic, perfect little boy had had cancer? And could have it again?

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Nikolas didn't wait but rushed out of the door. Jace spun and ran after him, following him into the hall.

"She's gone. I saw her rush out of here a few minutes ago. She looked upset but I thought it was because of an argument we had earlier." Jace said quickly.

Nikolas cursed.

"I'm sure she was in no condition to drive. Why didn't you stop her?"

Jace cursed, furious with himself too. He'd been too lost in his own self-pity to see how badly Sam was hurting, egotistically believing it was about him.

"I didn't know." He mumbled, filled with shame and self-loathing. Nikolas recognized the regret in Jace's voice, could see the self-recrimination on his face.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about my cousin and nephew."

"So am I. I'm coming with you to the hospital."

Nikolas studied him for a moment.

"I'm coming with you." Jace repeated, his tone brooking no argument.

With a slight nod, Nikolas acquiesced and turned away. Jace followed behind him.

"You said you and Sam got into an argument. It was obviously bad enough that you thought she wouldn't want to see you. Why do you think she'll want you there now?" Nikolas asked, genuinely curious.

"Sam needs me. Even if she doesn't know it, she does. And so does Danny." Jace said simply, his mind focused on getting to Sam and Danny.

Nikolas' lips quirked in a weak semblance of a smile.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Sam's husband. He-."

"So I've heard." There was a hint of bitterness in Jace's voice that Nikolas heard. He could understand that feeling.

"Don't give up on my cousin. She and Jason shared a love few in this lifetime do. That doesn't mean she can't love you just as much, if not more."

Jace glanced at him, surprised. He nodded shortly.

"Thanks."

The elevator doors swung open and Jace followed Nikolas to a waiting town car.

…

Sam raced through the double doors of the hospital, not even sure how she made it there in one piece. She rushed up to the nurses' desk, where Elizabeth Webber stood, arranging files.

Not caring who she spoke to, Sam reached out and grabbed Elizabeth's arm. Liz head shot up and upon spotting Sam, the lines of her face fell into an automatic sneer.

"What is the matter with you? Let go of me." Liz snapped, yanking her arm away. She expected a bitchy comment but instead Sam just threw her a pleading look.

"Elizabeth, please. My son is here with Monica. What room are they in?"

Liz's sneer fell away at the mention of Danny. She may have hated Sam, but she was a mother too and knew all too well the fear of your child being sick. She quickly bent over the computer and pressed a few keys.

"Danny is in Room 3201."

Sam nodded and spun away.

"Sam!"

Sam turned back impatiently.

"I hope he's okay." Elizabeth said quietly.

Surprised but appreciative, Sam nodded.

Without another word, Sam turned and ran towards the room Danny was in. Pushing the door open, she let out a small cry when she saw Danny sleeping in a large crib, an IV dripping beside him, and an oxygen mask on his tiny little face.

Her knees went weak and Sam slumped against the door, her hand rising to cover her mouth.

Alexis and Monica turned to look at her at the same time and jumped to their feet. Alexis reached Sam first and pulled her into her arms.

"Mom." Sam cried, clutching her mother.

"I know, sweetheart. But we don't know anything for sure."

"I do. I think I've known since he got sick, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself. But when I called to make an appointment for his pediatrician, I actually called Silas instead. I should have brought him in sooner."

Monica surged forward and rubbed Sam's back.

"That's ridiculous, Sam. This is not your fault. None of us expected this to happen again."

Sam nodded miserably and lifted her head to look at Monica.

"What made you so sure Danny's cancer is back?"

Monica looked at Sam guiltily.

"I kept thinking about how worried you were and I wanted to alleviate your fears. So I used my power as Chief of Staff and I brought Danny in for some tests." Fearing she had overstepped, Monica rushed to explain. "I know I shouldn't have run tests on Danny without your permission. I just-."

Sam broke away from Alexis and walked straight to Monica and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving my son so much. If this disease is really back, we will know that much earlier because of you. So thank you."

Monica hugged her back, blinking back tears. Sam pulled away, offering her a weak smile before her eyes were pulled back to her little boy.

Walking on shaking legs toward the crib, Sam reached a trembling hand out to stroke Danny's feverish forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes as Danny's eyes flutter open and he stared at her through glazed over eyes.

"Hey there, baby boy." She said softly, smiling through her tears.

"Hi, Mommy." He whispered softly, his voice muffled through the mask.

"I know you don't feel well, buddy. But Mommy's gonna do everything she can to make sure you get better." She vowed fiercely, keeping her voice light.

"Sam."

A voice that once sent her pulse racing with excitement, but now only sent fear racing through her heart rang through the air.

"Silas. Tell me. Is Danny's cancer back?" Sam asked quickly, bracing herself for the blow she already knew was coming.

And the answer was there in his eyes; a sadness and regret that told her more than words ever could. She knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Let's step outside for a moment." He said with false cheer.

Sam followed him out into the hallway, numb. Alexis stepped up beside her with Monica on Sam's other side. They gripped her hands as if to pass their strength to her. Sam steeled herself against what was to come.

"Silas, just say it. I need to hear the words or it won't be real." She pled, desperately clinging to her mothers' hands.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I've run the tests three times myself. Danny's cancer is back."

"No." Even though she'd known what he was going to say, the words were like a knife in her heart. She stared at Silas in stunned horror, unaware of the cries of dismay issued by Alexis and Monica. Unaware even, of the tears now streaming down her own face.

She let go of Alexis and Monica's hands and spun around to face them, her face pale, her eyes wild with panic.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." She cried, shaking her head. It seemed as if the world around her was spinning to fast and there wasn't enough strength in her body to keep herself steady. And so she sank towards the ground, dragged down by her fear and devastation.

...

Jace followed Nikolas down the corridor and took his first easy breath when he saw Sam standing at the end of the hall, surrounded by her mother and Dr. Quartermaine. But there was something about the way Sam was holding herself that had him quickening his steps.

And then Sam was sinking to the ground, and Jace leapt forward, catching her before she hit the ground. He held her up, his hands holding her steady, lending her his own strength. He wasn't sure she wouldn't push him away the way she had earlier, but he couldn't stop himself from holding her.

But to his astonishment, instead of pushing him away, she threw herself in his arms. Surprised, Jace's arms nevertheless came up to close around Sam, holding her tightly. He was alarmed to feel the violent tremors running through her body.

"Sam, tell me what's wrong?"

Sam pulled away and looked up at Jace, clinging to him.

"Danny's cancer is back. Jace, my baby has cancer!" She choked out tearfully. Jace stared at her in disbelief. He'd known that it was a possibility from what Nikolas had said, but he'd convinced himself it couldn't happen. Not to that beautiful little boy that had stolen his heart so completely.

Tears welled in his eyes as he pulled Sam into his arms again, holding her tightly. He had to swallow twice before he could speak over the lump in his throat.

"Then we'll help him fight it, Sam. We're not going to lose our little boy." The words came out automatically, and he realized as soon as he said it how right they felt. Danny was his. Blood or not, Danny was his little boy and he would do anything in his power to get him through this.

Sam stared up at him both stunned and moved by his words. But there was something else holding her frozen in his arms. Because when he said that Danny was his little boy, she hadn't questioned it at all. It had felt right. It had felt true.

Straightening her head, she nodded firmly.

"You're right. We're not losing our little boy." She reached up to cup his cheek, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

Gripping Jace's hand tightly in her own, Sam turned to go back to Danny's room and stopped to see Alexis, Monica, Nikolas, and Silas watching her and Jace with varying expressions of shock, approval, anxiety, and in Silas' case, jealousy.

"I didn't realize you two had become so...close. Or that Jace and Danny had." Alexis said uncertainly, clearly worried.

Monica was struggling with warring feelings of appreciation towards Jace for helping Sam find her strength and bitterness that Jace was claiming a role that belonged to Monica's own son.

Nikolas was biting back a smile. Even in this most somber occasion, he couldn't deny that he was happy his cousin had found love again after such a profound loss.

Silas watched Sam look up at the handsome man with the kind of love and affection she'd never looked at him with and was shocked at how much it still hurt. This man had clearly done for Sam what Silas himself could never do. Help her move on from Jason Morgan and find love again.

Sam smiled at her family and friend encouragingly.

"I'm sorry that I fell apart. But I'm okay now and I'm going to help my son fight. He beat cancer once before. He'll do it again."

Alexis' eyes welled up with tears of pride as she realize once again how much strength her daughter had.

"That's right, sweetheart. And he'll have all of the Davis women standing right beside him."

"And the entire Quartermaine family will be there too." Monica added proudly.

"You know you can count on Spencer and I as well, Cousin."

Sam smiled and pulled away from Jace to hug first her mother, then Monica, and then Nikolas.

"Thank you." She whispered fiercely.

To Silas, she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Silas, I'm counting on you to help me get my son through this again."

Silas couldn't stop himself from bringing Sam's hand to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to the top of her hand.

"You know I'll do anything to help Danny. And you, Sam." He said meaningfully. Sam pulled away and found her hand held by Jace's once more as he glared at Silas. Linking fingers with him, she pulled him along behind her into the room. They walked over to the crib where Danny lay sleeping and stared down at him.

Jace leaned down and brushed Danny's hair back. A single tear dropped down his face as he stared at Danny's perfect, gorgeous face.

"He'll be okay. He has to be." Jace said out loud.

He stood up and turned to Sam.

"Thank you for letting me be here for him. And for you."

Sam nodded.

"It wasn't a choice. Danny has so many people who love him so so much. But I don't anyone who's loved my son as much as you do except for me and-." She cut herself off, looking away from him.

"Jason." Jace finished for her, reaching out and using his finger under her chin to turn her face towards him. "It's okay, you can say his name."

Sam didn't say anything, she simply watched him.

"Sam, I'm so damn sorry. The things I said, the way I acted? It was unforgivable but I'm praying you'll forgive me. I was stupid and selfish and an ass. I was hurt and scared I would never measure up to Jason that I said things I didn't mean. I'm so sorry, Sam. Please, forgive me."

Sam stared into Jace's eyes and seeing how sincere he was.

"You hurt me, Jace. But I know I hurt you too. And if my son wasn't facing a life threatening illness, I would make you crawl and grovel before I forgave you. But right now, it all seems so petty and unimportant." She paused.

"But I need you to know something, Jace. I've never seen you as a replacement for Jason. Not once. I know that you're not Jason and I don't want you to be. I fell in love with YOU, Jace. For the person you are, for how you treat me, for how you treat my son, for how much you love him, and for how you make me feel. And for a thousand other things that have nothing to do with Jason and everything to do with you. Jace, I love you. You, as you are, memory or no memory. I just love you."

And with those words, a weight was lifted from his heart. A wave of love and gratitude so intense that it almost took him to his knees washed over him.

He yanked Sam into his arms, burying his face into her neck, breathing in deeply.

"God, I love you, Sam. I love you so damn much. You and our boy here. You hold my heart in your hands."

"Then I better take care of it, huh?" She asked with a soft smile. She looked down at Danny and gathered herself.

"He looks so small but he's strong. He's so strong and he's going to beat this. Thank you for reminding me."

Jace squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Let's go find out how to get our boy better." Sam said, her eyes lit with determination and hard as steel. Sam wouldn't give up on her son. She would do whatever she had to do to save him, even if it mean breaking her deadbeat dad out of jail.

Danny was going to make it. There was no other option.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a bit, but I hope this chapter is worth it. BIG stuff is happening. Things are really going to pick up and start moving fast. I know I've kept the story focused on Jasam, while weaving other characters in and out. I had planned to write stories for other characters but I realized that I really wanted the focus on Jasam. So the other characters' storylines will play out on Offscreen GH and I'll just refer to them as if you actually watched them. Just go with me lol.**

 **Anyways, in this chapter, Sam is fighting for her son's life when her world is turned upside down. And Jace does something that could change everything. As always, thank you SO much for all the great reviews and support. I appreciate it more than you know. Keep reviewing, please. I love reading your thoughts and opinions.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 34

The handsome man with the chestnut hair lay unconscious, strapped to the bed in the sterile, barren room. A petite, brunette beauty checked his chart, sadness and regret shining in her golden brown eyes.

Tears welled in her eyes but she shook her head impatiently, blinking them back and clearing her throat. Crying wouldn't help them now.

"Honey, I'm so sorry I got you into this. I never should have let you get dragged into all of this. If I hadn't been so selfish, so desperate to see you again, I would have replied differently when you asked me about Jason." The woman reached out and clasped his hand, bringing it to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to it.

"I should have brushed you off and said you were being ridiculous. Instead, I was deliberately vague in the hopes you would figure it out and go to my mom for help. I never dreamed Helena would be monitoring my texts. I was so stupid."

"Well now, that is the first intelligent thing you've said in months, my dear Robin." Helena's sneering drawl came from behind her, sending Robin spinning around, her body positioned protectively in front of Patrick's still form.

Helena noticed and let out a chilling chuckle.

"Please, if I wanted Dr. Drake dead, he already would be. But I do so hate to rid the world of such a delectable specimen of a man. It would be such a terrible waste."

Robin stiffened, hatred seeping through her veins.

"Let him go, Helena. I've done everything you've asked of me. Everything! I am missing my daughter's entire childhood because of you. She needs her father! Please!" Robin pleaded angrily, wishing desperately that she had a weapon if some kind. Her oath as a doctor had always made the idea of causing physical harm to someone abhorrent to her, but she would make an exception for Helena.

"Not quite everything." Helena replied bitingly.

Robin felt her stomach tighten.

"I am doing everything I can to bring Stavros back! I'm so close. But what you're asking of me now is impossible. I can't bring back someone who is already dead, especially who has been dead for decades."

Helena's face became fearsome in its wrath.

"You WILL bring back my Mikkos, or your entire family will suffer my wrath. Including your precious little Emma."

Fear shot through Robin and she stepped forward, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Helena, please see reason. You're asking me to perform a miracle! You found Stavros at the brink of death and were only able to keep him alive by putting his body in stasis in the cryogenic chamber. But Mikkos is nothing but a rotting corpse now and-."

The slap echoed around the room and sent Robin stumbling back against the bed. Helena may look old and fragile but there was nothing weak about her.

She leaned over Robin and her voice shook with quiet rage, her eyes showing a hint of the insanity she kept so carefully hidden.

"You insolent bitch! You will bring my Mikkos back to me, whole and healthy or I swear before God that I will maim every single member of your family and have them begging for death."

Robin nodded her head jerkily, knowing there was no reasoning with Helena. Hopelessness had taken up residence in her heart long ago, but Robin would never stop fighting to save her family. Even if it meant she would turn into a mad scientist in the attempt to bring back Mikkos Cassadine.

Helena spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her, the sound of the lock falling into place echoing through the room.

"She's insane."

Robin's head snapped up and met Patrick's glazed eyes.

"Patrick!" Robin climbed to her feet and leaned over Patrick, running her hands over his face.

Patrick's eyes dropped to Robin's cheekbone, where a drop of blood welled from the tiny slice one of Helena's rings had made.

"I'll kill that bitch." Patrick said heatedly, struggling to sit up. A wave of dizziness swept over him and he groaned, not struggling as Robin pushed him back down.

"Patrick, stop. You need to rest. They've kept you sedated for over a week. Besides, we're trapped and no one knows where we are. We're not exactly at an advantage here."

Patrick grinned weakly, surprising Robin.

"We're at more of an advantage than you'd think. When I realized what was happening and Helena's involvement, I made arrangements for certain information to be delivered to a couple of people I trust. We're not as alone as you might think."

Robin stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened in appreciation.

"Patrick, you're brilliant!"

Patrick's grin faded.

"Yeah, well I wasn't smart enough to realize that my wife didn't leave of her own free will." He said bitterly.

Robin's own smile faded as she reached out to hold Patrick's hand.

"Patrick, stop. You-"

"Don't! I should have known you would never leave me like that. My God, you would never leave Emma that way! I know you better than that. So how could I believe that? How could I not go after you?"

Robin could see the torment and self-recrimination in his eyes, and for a moment, she couldn't speak. She would never admit it, but at her darkest, most bitter moments, she'd had those same thoughts. But in the end, she was always forced to admit that the ones truly at fault were Helena and herself.

She never should have left her family to save Jason. She should have known a Cassadine couldn't be trusted. At the very least, she should have confided the truth in her mother. Maybe she could have saved Jason and herself.

"Patrick, you did nothing wrong. This is all Helena's fault. And mine. I never should have left to save Jason. I should have chosen you and our daughter. It's the biggest regret of my life. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said tearfully, starting to pull away.

But Patrick stopped her, pulling her close to him and down onto his arms. She tumbled against his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"We've wasted enough time, Robin. I've never stopped loving you, even when I thought I hated you for leaving. And we're together now. We just need to get to Emma."

"You're right. Even if we're stuck in this hellhole, at least we're together."

Patrick grinned and as his heart slammed against his chest, it felt as if was beating for the first time since the day Robin walked out the door. His eyes dropped to her lips, and Robin's breath caught. Her gaze dropped to his mouth as well and she licked her lips, remembering how it used to feel against her own. And then they were kissing, longing making it hot and desperate.

"Well, isn't this sickeningly touching?" Helena drawled from the doorway, flanked by two huge thugs.

Robin and Patrick broke apart at the sound of Helena's voice, Robin splaying herself in front of Patrick protectively. Patrick struggled past the pain in his head and dizziness to throw his arms out to cover Robin.

"Please. This display of courage is pathetic. Take her out of here." Helena ordered with a smirk.

"Robin, no!" Patrick shouted as Robin was seized and dragged from the room.

"No! Please! Patrick!" Robin screamed, struggling futilely. Patrick's eyes burned with I shed tears as Robin disappeared around the corner. He struggled out of the bed only to be overcome by a wave of dizziness and crash to his knees in front of Helena.

"Like I said. Pathetic. Amusing, but pathetic." Helena said in disgust. She put one tiny, heeled foot against his shoulder and shoved him backwards.

As the room swam in front of his eyes, Patrick lay on the ground gripping his pounding skull. Helena's blurry face leaned over him.

"You should have minded your own business, Dr. Drake. If you had, you would be with your daughter right now, instead of a prisoner on my island."

As darkness claimed him, Helena straightened and walked away, the door slamming shut with a crash.

"Robin." Patrick whispered before giving succumbing to the pain.

…

Sam held Danny in her lap as she rocked back and forth in the chair by his bed. It had been nearly a week since Danny's cancer recurrence had been announced. Silas had explained that the leukemia was more aggressive this time, so they would have to be more aggressive with his treatment too. He had immediately started Danny on a round of chemotherapy. However, Danny needed another bone marrow transplant but with Julian in prison, they couldn't depend on him to be Danny's donor again. Alexis was fighting with the courts to get him freed so he could donate again.

Sam closed her eyes, struggling to find her balance. Every time she thought she had found the strength to keep fighting, she lost it. Watching her son go through this battle again felt as if it was slowly killing her. Danny was older now and was able to understand how sick he was. He was also able to tell Sam how poorly he felt, which made it both better and worse for Sam.

It helped her care for him better because he could tell her when he felt nauseous or dizzy or anything. But it also broke her heart in indescribable ways to hear his little voice hoarse with pain, or crack with tears.

He'd just had his treatment and had been horribly sick afterwards. To make things worse, he appeared to be coming down with a cold, so there was the fear of pneumonia. He's been fussy and miserable, but had finally fallen asleep from exhaustion in Sam's arms.

"Do you want me to put him in the bed?"

Sam glanced up to see Jace standing in the door. Tears blurred her vision as she shook her head quickly.

"No, I want to hold him. I feel like if I let him go, he'll disappear. He's losing weight, Jace. He's fading away right of me and I can't stop it. It's only been a week but he's already had so many setbacks. Jace, I can't lose him." Sam cried out softly, her shoulders shaking as she wept softly.

Jace stared down at the woman he loved and the beautiful little boy in her arms. He wanted to rage at the heavens for doing this. Every time he looked at Danny, Jace felt a deep connection, as if he knew he would die for this little boy. And watching him fighting for his life, Jace would give anything to trade places with him.

Jace crouched down in front of Sam, placing one hand over hers and the other on Danny's back.

"We're not going to lose him, Sam. I swear to God, I will do whatever I have to do to get Danny and you through this. I love you both too much to lose you."

He squeezed her hand.

"I just went and got tested to be a donor for Danny."

Sam's eyes shot to his. Jace anticipated her reply before she could say it.

"I know the doctors said the odds of a nonfamily member being a match are a million to one but I had to try. Sam, I love that little boy as much as I love you. I can't sit here and do nothing."

Sam stared at Jace, overwhelmed with love and gratitude. Her shoulders shook as she tried to quiet her cries. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking a deep breath. She was so grateful for Jace's support. Every time she felt like she would crumble, he would prop her up. She thought she had loved him before. But now? Seeing the love he had for her son, his commitment to getting Danny well? She knew, she would never stop loving him.

"Thank you." She whispered, unable to say all the things she wanted to say. But Jace seemed to understand and with a small smile, he nodded.

There was a knock on the door and then Alexis, Molly, and Kristina were filing into the room. Seeing the tears on Sam's face, Alexis' own complexion went pale.

"Oh God, Danny. What is it? What happened?" She asked anxiously. Krissy and Molly waited nervously for Sam's reply. Sam sniffed and shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head ruefully. "Well, nothing new is wrong. Danny's the same."

"Then why are you crying?" Kristina asked, her voice going hard and her eyes shooting to Jace in accusation.

Sam smiled softly, amused by her sister's overprotective nature.

"You just caught me at a weak moment. Danny had a rough day and I was just telling Jace how scared I am."

Jace straightened and backed away.

"I'm going to give you ladies some privacy. I'll be back."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep your wife waiting." Kristina snapped, staring at him pointedly.

"Yes, do give your wife our regards." Molly said in a saccharine sweet voice that dropped with sarcasm.

Sam shot Jace a look of apology.

Despite everything going on, they still had to keep up appearances so that Helena wouldn't suspect Hayden had told them the truth.

In fact, Hayden had joined Jace on more than a few visits to the hospital to present a united front. In reality, she only stayed a few minutes before excusing herself to give Sam and Jace privacy. She usually met with Nikolas to work on their search for her sister.

It was odd, though. The first time Alexis had met Hayden, she had gone deathly White and swayed on the spot. When Sam had asked her what was wrong, she hadn't answered. Sam had to repeat herself several times before Alexis jumped and turned to face her. Sam had been surprised to see tears in her eyes.

Alexis had brushed it off, claiming Hayden had just reminded her of someone from her past. Hayden hadn't seemed to recognize her though.

Her thoughts coming back to the present, she heard her motherask in an odd voice.

"Is, um, is your wife here? In the hospital?"

Kristina shot her a look of annoyed bemusement and saved Jace from having to answer.

"Mom, who cares?" She turned to Jace. "You know, don't feel like you have to come back. We'll take care of Sam."

Jace simply nodded and with a long, meaningful look at Sam, he left the room.

Sam glared at her sisters.

"I wish you guys wouldn't be so hard on him. He lost his memory. It's not as if he knew he had a wife when we started seeing each other." She said in his defense.

Molly was staring at doorway with a thoughtful look on her face. She turned to Sam and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, for someone who just found out he's married and is supposedly determined to stay with his wife, he doesn't act like it. He stares at you as if you're his entire world."

Sam blushed and looked away, though she couldn't deny it felt good to hear that.

Kristina pursed her lips.

"It's kinda hard to hate the guy when it's obvious he's still head over heels for you." She added.

"Good. Don't hate him. He's good to me and he loves Danny. And I need him right now." Sam pleaded. She turned to her mother.

"Mom, what's going on? What's with this fascination with Hayden?"

Alexis looked as if she wanted to speak, but just shook her head.

"It's nothing."

Molly watched her mother thoughtfully, before shaking it off. She'd grill her mom later.

"Anyways, Kristina was right when she said we would take care of you. That's actually why we came today."

Sam looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Alexis finally shook off her muddled thoughts and stepped forward to brush the hair away from Sam's face.

"You need a break, Sam. You've been in the hospital with Danny since he was admitted. Go home, take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. We'll stay with Danny."

Sam looked down at Danny before shaking her head.

"I don't want to leave him. I'm terrified that I'll leave and something will happen. I can't."

Alexis' heart ached for her daughter.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared. But Danny's going to be okay. I promise. We won't leave his side."

"Mom's right. Sam, you're exhausted. And you need to eat. You've lost weight and you're Tony enough as it is." Kristina added.

"You know how much we all love Danny. You can trust us with him." Molly added. "I promise we'll call you as soon as he wakes up."

Sam hesitated but knew they were right. She was no good to Danny if she collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. Sighing, she nodded.

"Okay. You're right. I'll go home."

Sam stood with Danny in her arms and pressed a kiss against the top of his head, before moving him to the hospital bed. He didn't stir at all. Taking a deep breath to keep herself from dissolving into tears again, Sam straightened.

"Call me when he wakes up. Don't forget!" She reminded them, walking reluctantly towards the door.

"We won't. Carly sent a driver for you. They're waiting downstairs."

Sam lifted a brow.

"We're all worried about you. It was Carly's idea. She doesn't think you're in any shape to drive andfor once, I happen to agree with her." Alexis explained.

Sam sighed and with a last look at her baby boy, she turned to leave.

"Oh, Sam, wait!" Alexis called out. Sam stopped and looked back at her mother askance. Alexis was digging through her bag. Finally, she pulled out an envelope and held it out to Sam.

"This was delivered to my office yesterday. It's for you, so I didn't open it." She said, curiosity burning in her eyes.

Sam took the envelope, too exhausted to look at it.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll look at it later." She said drowsily. Sam made her way down the hall and to the elevator. During the short ride down to the parking garage, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes briefly.

The ding of the elevator sent her lids snapping open, and she realized she'd dozed off, standing in the elevator. Suddenly grateful Carly had the forewithal to send a car, Sam climbed into the back and leaned against the seat tiredly. The envelope slipped from her hand and she shook herself. Leaning overc she scooped it up and tossed it on the seat beside her. She started to doze off, her eyes slipping closed when she happened to glance down at the envelope. She bolted upright, her heart speeding up when she saw the handwriting.

"It's from Patrick!"

Snatching up the envelope, Sam ripped it open and hurriedly pulled out the letter inside.

Her eyes widened, filling with tears as she read, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

 _Sam,_

 _If you're receiving this letter, something's happened to me. If that's the case, then I know my suspicions are right. Before I tell you what they are, though, there's something else I have to tell you._

 _Something that could ruin our friendship forever. It's part of the reason I've kept this secret for so long. I couldn't bear to lose you. But it was also because I wanted to spare you the pain._

 _Sam, Jason didn't die in the harbor three years ago. He was found, clinging to life and taken to a clinic where they. were able to keep him alive. But he was dying, and they knew they couldn't save him, so they called in an expert. Robin._

 _You see, Robin didn't leave Emma and I to go to Africa. The people who found Jason asked her to go work for them, and in return, she could save Jason's life. So she went. And I was so mad and so hurt, because she didn't choose Emma and I. But she said that Jason had risked his life to save hers more often than she could count and she owed him the chance to be reunited with his family. Robin made me give her my word I wouldn't tell anyone about Jason. Not even you. I refused at first, because I didn't want to lie to you. You were already becoming my best friend. But then I realized that if Jason didn't make it, you would have to grieve all over again. And you had finally started to find happiness with Silas. So I kept Robin's secret and it killed me every day._

 _They were at Crichton Clark, Sam. When you and I were there, Jason was there with Robin. But she told me he didn't survive the experimental procedure to save him and I knew I was right to keep her secret. You would have lost him all over again. I didn't want to cause you more pain. Please believe that I thought I was sparing you._

 _Sam, I know I betrayed your trust and if you can never forgive me, I understand. But I need you to know how much I value your friendship. And more than that, how very sorry I am. But I need you to find me, Sam. If not for me, then for Emma. Because she's in danger. We're all in danger._

 _Because what I didn't know was that the people who found Jason, who brought Robin in? It was the Cassadines, Sam._

 _Which brings me to the reason I'm missing or dead. Because I began to suspect that Jason didn't die after all. In fact, I think he's right here in Port Charles. I think there's a reason you felt an instant connection to Jace, Sam._

 _He's Jason, Sam. I think Jace is Jason._


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey lovelies! So this was such a big chapter that I didn't want to make you wait a whole week. Plus, I was just so excited to write it. It was one of those chapters that just flows, you know? And you're response to the last chapter was SO incredible and super super supportive, that I was just inspired to write. :D So as always, THANK YOU! Please keep them coming. :)  
**

 **Anyways, I won't keep you in suspense, since it's the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it! And be ready to suspend a little belief, because I'm sure there will be a point where you guys will be like, yeah right. lol Just go with it :p**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 35

Sam read the letter in her hand, panic shooting through her. Patrick was in trouble? She had to call Anna Devane. With her connections, she was sure she could help save Patrick. But from who? Sam focused back on the letter, reading on.

Wait...what? Sam stiffened as she read Patrick's confession. Her mind started racing in a thousand directions as she struggled to process what she was reading. Jason hadn't died that night on the docks? And Patrick had known?

Anger and betrayal shot through her, hot as a poker. The worst thing about losing Jason the way she had beyond the obvious loss of her soulmate was that she never got to say goodbye to him. As heartbreaking as it would have been to lose him all over again, she could have said goodbye to him. She could have had some sort of closure or at least been able to accept his loss. And Patrick could have given her that chance and he chose not to. He was supposed to be her best friend. How could he lie to her about something so vital?

She barely had time to process the pain of his betrayal when she was hit by another shock. The Cassadines had taken Jason?

"Of course they had." She scoffed, easily able to believe their involvement. Her eyes dropped back down to the letter and it was as if time stopped and the ground was ripped from under her.

He's Jason, Sam. I think Jace is Jason.

She let out a small gasp, the letter slipping from numb fingers as she raised her hands to cover her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and rolled unnoticed down her cheeks.

"Oh my God." She whispered hoarsely.

Jace was...Jason? He was….no, he couldn't...could he?

Could Patrick be right? Is this why she'd fallen in love so quickly and so deeply for Jace? Why they had this instant connection?

Just the possibility had her heart and her soul crying out in happiness, but it was taking some time for her mind to get there. Doubts and questions ran through her head.

They ran his fingerprints through the system. If he was really Jason, wouldn't that have come up? Lord knows Jason was in there. But if it was true and the Cassadines had been involved...it would have been child's play for them to interfere with the search results.

The more she thought about it, the more she started to believe it. She had believed that Jace was Jason when she first found him. She'd stayed by his side, unable to ignore the pull she felt to him. With every moment she spent by his side, she'd felt more and more as if she was home, as if she was safe again.

And Danny and Jace had had an instant bond. So had Jace and Carly, Jace and Michael...and he had immediately hated Franco.

Franco! She thought, remembering Franco's odd words to Jace right before he died.

"It's what we do."

"Oh my God." She whispered, her heart racing.

"Ma'am. We're here."

Sam's head shot up to meet the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Th-thank you."

Sam quickly grabbed her things and Patrick's letter and climbed out of the car. Before she realized it, she was running towards the elevator. As it glided up towards the penthouse, Sam paced back and forth in the elevator.

"Could he really be Jason? Was my husband right in front of me this whole time?" She'd known somethingabout Jace had felt familiar, had felt right. She'd never felt like Jason was really dead. And that night at Sonny's she'd felt Jason's presence so strongly.

Sam gasped again. That was the night...the night she'd found Jace. Is that why she'd felt Jason's presence?

The elevator doors slid open and Sam stepped out, absorbed in the letter in her hand.

"Sam?"

Sam looked up at the sound of the cultured, beautiful Anna Devane's voice. Anna stood in front of her door, a letter held in her hands. She looked as if she had been crying and the pieces clicked for her.

"Patrick sent you a letter too?" Sam guessed, holding up her own.

Anna straightened, her eyes zeroing in on Sam's letter. She reached out for it, stopping short of snatching it out of Sam's hands.

"May I?" She asked eagerly.

Sam nodded wearily and handed her the letter. Her head was still spinning from everything she'd read. She moved past Anna and unlocked the penthouse and walked inside, gesturing to Anna to follow her.

Anna came in behind her, her head still bent towards the letter. Finally, she looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Sam, you must be so relieved. There is nothing more incredible than finding out the love of your life is still alive. When I found Duke, it was as if I came alive again." Anna gushed, smiling at Sam.

Sam nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"I want this to be real, Anna. So much. But I'm so scared to believe it, only to find out that Patrick was wrong." She admitted, her voice trembling.

Anna's smile dimmed.

"Patrick was very wrong to keep this from you, Sam. And I know how upset you must be with him, but I truly believe he was trying to protect you. Because just as I know how life-altering and incredible it can be to be given a second chance with the love of your life, I also know how devastating it is to lose them all over again. And so does Patrick. He lost Robin only to get her back and lose her again. He wanted to spare you that loss and grief. And now he's missing and Emma needs him. And, well, if Patrick is right, then that means my daughter is still being held prisoner by Helena Cassadine." Anna's voice started sympathetic but had turned hard and cold.

"And if that bitch has my daughter, then I will get her back. I was hoping you would put your anger towards Patrick aside and help me. I think we work quite well together."

Sam shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I can't help you."

Anna looked surprised.

"Sam, I know Patrick betrayed you, but-." She pled, her disappointment visible.

Sam rushed to stop her.

"It's not that I don't want to help you. As furious as I am with Patrick, he's still my best friend. Of course I want to bring him home safe. And Robin. But I can't...Danny is in the hospital. His-his cancer came back." She explained, choking on the words.

Anna's eyes widened and she automatically reached out and pulled Sam into a hug.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so very sorry. It seems we have even more in common than I realized. I'm also a mother who has to watch her child fight an almost unbeatable disease. But by some miracle, my daughter is winning that battle. I know Danny will too. I'll pray for your little boy." She pulled back, squeezing Sam one last time. "Of course, you need to keep your focus on your son. Don't worry about Patrick. I'll bring him and my daughter home safe."

"I know you will." Sam replied, comforted by Anna's words. Anna said her goodbyes, leaving Sam alone in the penthouse, holding her letter. She stood, lost in the middle of her own living room.

"How can I believe this?" Sam asked out loud, pacing back and forth, talking out the problem in the hopes of finding an answer.

"If it's not true and I tell Jace Patrick's theory, it's only going to prove to him that I want him to be Jason. I can't just ask him, I'd just end up hurting him again." Sam sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

"If only there was a way to know for sure without telling Jace…" Sam started, trailing off as she slowly lowered her hands.

"There is." She whispered in realization. There was a way for her to find out the truth without letting Jace in on her suspicions or sneaking a DNA test.

Her eyes fell on the laptop sitting on her coffee table, right where she'd left it.

"Samuel's footage!"

…

Jace went up the hospital rooftop and looked out over the horizon. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he let the fear, pain, and misery wash over him. He wouldn't let Sam see how scared he was because she needed his strength right now. But he was terrified for Danny. He'd never expected to love that little boy as much as he did but he knew if he lost Danny, he would lose the half of his heart Sam didn't own.

"I love him. As if he were my own son. No. He is my son." He said to himself, admitting the truth.

Danny wasn't just some kid he loved. He had truly begun to think of him as his own. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sam and he wanted to raise Danny. And he was going to tell Sam as soon as Danny was better. He didn't want to waste anymore time.

"He's my son. So please, save him." He pleaded, looking towards the sky.

Jace stumbled as a sudden flash of images ran through his mind. He clutched his head as pain lanced through him.

Finally, he was able to stand straight, his eyes wide with shock. Without hesitation, he turned and ran down the stairs, crashing through the door into the hospital corridors. Doctors and nurses turned to look at him but he didn't notice as he kept running. He stopped in front of Danny's room and pushed through it.

Danny lay asleep in his crib and pure love and devotion crashed over Jace like a wave. A reverent expression on his face, Jace walked over to Danny's bedside and leaned over him.

"I'm here, son. Your dad is here."

Jace smiled, though a new kind of fear was winding its way around his heart, tightening its grip. His son. His son was fighting for his life. Jace's eyes fell on the slight glisten of drool at the corner of Danny's mouth and he turned on the spot. He rushed to the cabinets and started throwing them open, rifling through them. Finally finding what he needed, he leaned over Danny again.

"What are you doing?"

Pocketing something smoothly, Jace turned to look at Alexis.

"Just checking on Danny. I needed to see for myself he was okay."

Alexis nodded in understanding.

"I just stepped out for a minute to get coffee. The girls are getting food."

Jace nodded, and looked past her.

"I have to go. Take care of my son." He said quietly, making Alexis' eyes widen. But before she could reply, he was gone.

"His son?" She wondered out loud. Oddly enough, it didn't sound wrong at all. "What the hell is going on?"

Jace pulled out the item he'd pocketed and stared at it. Nodding to himself, he went straight to the nurses desk and to Dr. Silas, who looked at him questioningly, and with slight bitterness.

"I need to have this tested right away."

Dr. Silas stared at the cotton swab Jace held out.

"What kind of test do you need?"

Jace thought of the memories that had flashed through his head on the rooftop.

Jace stood on the hospital rooftop, clad in a black leather jacket. Sam stood behind him, clutching his arm, fear etched on her features as she stared past him. A middle-aged blonde woman in her fifties held the baby in her arms, a crazed look in her eyes as she leaned over the edge of the roof. She turned to face him and sneered.

"You know, this united-front act of yours, it's very transparent, by the way. I know that your marriage is in a shambles. And why? Because of you - your pride. This baby deserves more than a broken home. He deserves more than you as his father."

"You're wrong. I want him."

She scoffed.

"Since when?

Jace felt anger battle with the fear in his heart.

"I want him! I want my son. I love Sam, and I want my son back."

"Well, that's a convenient change of heart."

"I was wrong to turn my back on him!" He argued, regret burning inside him for the time they'd lost.

Sam shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"Jason, you don't have -"

"No. Are you hearing me?! I made a mistake!"

Heather sneered again.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"No, it's not."

"You'll never be able to forget he's Franco's."

"I don't care!" As he said the words, Jace knew he meant them. He didn't care if Franco was Danny's son. He already loved him.

Heather rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do. You hate Franco. You're jealous of him. And you'll never be able to love his son."

"He's my son! And it only matters that he's here now. Sam and I want him."

Jace blinked as the memory ended and he looked up and met Silas' waiting eyes.

"I need a DNA test."

…

Hayden stood in the hospital conference room, facing the window that looked out over the halls. Her eyes were focused on the room across from them where little Danny Morgan was fighting for his life. Tears burned her eyes as she fought a battle inside herself before finally admitting defeat.

"Being a board member has its perks. I'm glad we could get a room so close to Danny and-." Nikolas stopped when Hayden turned to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hayden, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore. I just wanted a chance to find my sister. I kept telling myself, one more day, just look for her for one more day. But I can't wait any longer."

Nikolas shook his head, at a loss.

"Hayden, it will take some time but we'll find her."

Hayden shook her head.

"I can't wait for that. A little boy is fighting for his life right now and he needs all the help he can get. He needs his father. So I can't be selfish." She let out a jerky laugh.

"Looks like, once again, I'm choosing these people over my sister. And it's killing me." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry, Nattie. I'm so sorry."

"Hayden…" Nikolas was watching her now, alert.

"But how can I watch that innocent baby fight for his life when I know something that could save him?" She asked, almost as if she was asking herself.

Nikolas stiffened and strode forward, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him.

"What do you know that could save my nephew?"

Hayden swallowed, praying her sister forgave her.

"I know Jace's true identity. I know who he is." She choked out. Nikolas shook his head.

"How could that possibly help Danny?"

"Because Jace is his father. Jace is Jason Morgan."

…

Sam dropped the letter and ran to the laptop, flipping it open. She waited, but the screen stayed black. She pressed the button on the side and the light blinked, indicating a dead battery.

"Damn it!" She cursed, jumping on and looking for the charger. Spotting it on the dining room table, she rushed over and snatched it up, running back to the coffee table after plugging it into the wall. Connecting it to the laptop, she powered on the laptop, waiting impatiently for it to start up.

Sam tapped her nails against the tabletop anxiously, leaping forward when the logon screen appeared. She logged in and was immediately launched into the video app, where the footage was paused exactly where she'd left it when she'd gotten the call about Danny.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pressed play and waited, biting her fingernails. After a few minutes of watching the foliage in the forest, Sam let out an impatient curse. She had just leaned forward to skip ahead when suddenly the camera started shifting. It stopped and Sam could make out something moving towards the camera in the distance. Her heart pounding loudly in her chest, Sam didn't notice her nails biting into her palms.

…

Jace paced back and forth outside the lab, waiting for Silas. Silas walked out and Jace jumped to his feet.

"You know, I could get into a lot of trouble if they found out that I prioritized this over the other tests waiting to be processed." Silas said with a shake of his head. "You better not be lying about this saving Danny's life." He warned.

"If these tests confirm what I think they will, then everything will change. And I'll be Danny's best chance at surviving."

Silas studied him curiously.

"Alright, fine. I'll be back. I'm doing the test myself, so I should have the results soon."

Jace nodded impatiently, watching the doctor disappear back into the lab.

"Mr. Smith! There you are!"

Jace turned to see Epiphany bustling towards him, a huge smile on her face, waving a paper at him.

"What's going on? What's that?"

"I wanted to share the good news myself. We got your test results back. You're a perfect match for young Danny Morgan. What are the odds? You're gonna save that little boy's life." Epiphany beamed as Jace stared at her in stunned relief. He could be a donor for Danny. He was going to save his little boy's life.

Just then, the door swung open behind him and Jace spun around to see Silas walk out of the lab. He was staring at Jace in shock.

"I've got the results."

Sam watched the video intently, waiting for that moving form to take shape.

The distant figure moved closer until Sam could see it was a broad shouldered, fit man. He seemed to be injured, limping awkwardly as he tried to run forward. As he got closer, Sam strained to make out his features but he kept his head down. It was black and white film, so Sam couldn't tell what color his hair was or anything.

"Look up." She whispered. "Please, look up."

And just as he moved under the camera, he looked up. Sam's hand shot out to pause the footage as she stared in stunned disbelief at the face staring up at her.

Silas stopped in front of Jace, staring at him in disbelief.

"I don't understand how this can be. But I ran the test twice."

"Tell me." Jace said eagerly.

"You tested positive. You're Danny's father."

Sam stared at the face staring up at her on the screen, tears rolling down her face.

"Jason." She breathed.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been crazy busy working and just haven't had the time. But I refused to go to bed tonight until I had the latest chapter up. LOL I am trying to post at least once a week. My schedule might be crazy, but I know a lot of you have told me you look to this story when GH gets you down. So, I didn't want to disappoint.**

 **I am beyond grateful and thrilled that everyone seemed to like the reveal. I'm dragging it out just a bit, because I really want the impact this reveal has on everyone to be felt. I want to show Jason and Sam's reactions and thoughts about what they've learned. I hope you like it! As always, please keep reviewing. It's BEYOND incredible to me to have so much support and encouragement. :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 36

Sam stared down at the face staring back at her from the laptop screen as tears rolled down her face. It was a face she knew better than her own. Every line, every angle, every curve. Though the video was in black and white, she could see his piercing baby blue eyes staring up at her.

"Jason." She breathed, clutching her chest, as pain lanced through her. She rewound the video slightly, and stared intently as Jason's face came into focus as he limped forward. He'd been hurt! Fighting to get back to her and Danny, no doubt, Sam thought bitterly. She kept watching, needing to see every second she could, unwilling to miss a minute of being able to see Jason. He was moving further and further from the camera, but it was high quality, and she could still make him out clearly.

She watched as Jason climbed over the guardrail and limped into the street when his injured leg seemed to give out. Sam cried out as he was illuminated by headlights and then her stomach lurched as she watched the car enter the frame and veer towards him. Her hands flew up and covered her face seconds before the car ran him down where he lay, helpless. Eyes closed, Sam reached out blindly and slapped at the laptop until it was paused. When silence met her ears, she lowered her hands, only to cry out at the image frozen on the screen.

Jason's broken and bloody body, his face unrecognizable now, lay sprawled in the middle of the street.

"Oh God!" Sam cried out, sick to her stomach. She leapt to her feet and ran towards the guest bathroom, where she promptly threw up. She hadn't eaten in hours though, so there wasn't much in her stomach to empty. Standing on shaky legs, Sam stood unsteadily. She leaned over the sink and brushed her teeth quickly, before moving slowly towards the couch and dropping down.

"I always said I'd go through anything with you. That hasn't changed." She whispered fiercely, steely resolve in her eyes. She took a deep breath, and with a few clicks, she rewound the clip to just before Jason fell. Forcing herself to watch, Sam clicked play.

The car entered the frame and Jason looked up, panic in his face. Oh God. She'd never seen him look so helpless. He tried to lift himself but before he could, the car was bearing down on him. With a sickening impact, it slammed into and then rolled over Jason. Sobs rose up, choking Sam as she watched the car crush Jason until he was a bloody, broken mess, unrecognizable and dying. The image in front of her blurred as tears stung her eyes, slipping down her cheeks, her shoulders shaking with the force of her cries. She had never seen anything so horrible.

To watch someone she loved so dearly be so cruelly and viciously injured had been sickening and heartbreaking.

"Jason, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried, staring at his crumpled form. And then a new set of headlights illuminated Jason's body and a few seconds later, Sam saw herself run into the frame, a look of horror on her face. She watched as she dropped by his side. Sam reached out and paused the video. She took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, and just sat with her eyes closed. But it was no use. She couldn't stop the sobs from rising up, and so she allowed them to come, giving in to the tears. She cried for Jason, for herself and Danny, and for everyone who mourned Jason for so long.

Finally, Sam's cries quieted. Letting out a shaky breath, she mopped at her tears with her hands. Her eyes felt heavy and swollen, but her heart felt a little lighter now. Somehow, it felt like all the pain and grief she'd felt for Jason had suddenly, finally, begun to ease. Sam looked towards the mantle over the fireplace at Jason's photo and instead of crippling grief, excitement began to sweep through her. Her eyes fell on the laptop and she reached out and closed it. She didn't need to see anymore. She'd been there.

"With Jace." Sam whispered, her hand rising slowly to clutch at her racing heart. "With Jason." She corrected herself in awe.

And suddenly, a blindingly bright smile spread across Sam's face.

"He came back to me, he came back to _us_. My husband came back to me, and Danny has his Daddy back." Unadulterated joy crashed through her, though it was still mixed with the devastation of what she'd just watched, the anger at having lost those years with Jason, and the heartbreak for the pain and confusion he'd gone through these past few months.

"I have to find him!" Sam jumped to her feet and ran out the door, barely pausing to lock it. She ran across the hall and banged on his door frantically, waiting impatiently for him to answer. When he didn't answer, she cursed. Spinning around, she slapped at the elevator button, shifting restlessly as she waited. The moment the doors slid open she leapt forward, pressing the button for the garage. Running forwards, she realized she didn't have her car with her.

"Damn it!"

She pulled out her phone and made a quick call.

"Carly! Can you send your driver back?"

"He never left. I told him to wait for you to bring you back to the hospital when you were ready. He's parked in front of the building."

Sam grinned, affection sweeping over her for her dear friend.

"Carly, I adore you. Meet me at the hospital in thirty minutes. Something incredible has happened."

"What? Sam, what is it? Is it Danny?" Carly started, impatient to find out what Sam was talking about, but Sam had already hung up.

Sam burst out the door to the front of the building, spotted the car and ran to it, throwing the door open.

"General Hospital, please, as fast as you can." She rushed out, leaning forward eagerly.

"Yes, Ma'am." The driver nodded, and Sam was thrown back against her seat when he took off. She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and grinned.

Looking down, she dialed Jace's number and waited while it rang. She sighed in disappointment when it rolled over to voicemail but shook it off.

"It's okay. We're going to be together soon, Jason." Sam whispered, before pausing. Would Jace believe her? Or would he think she didn't love him as he was and was trying to force him into Jason's life? She worried at her lip with her teeth, trying to figure out the best way to tell Jace that he really was Jason. The car slid to a smooth stop and Sam looked out the window, and up at GH.

Taking a deep breath, Sam got out of the car, placing her hand on her stomach as if to calm the butterflies currently doing air gymnastics inside her. Determined to ease into the reveal with Jace, Sam moved towards the entrance on shaky legs.

….

Jace stared at Silas in shock.

 _You tested positive. You're Danny's father._

The words echoed in his head as he stared unseeing at Silas.

"I don't understand. Sam never told me there was someone else who could have been Danny's father. I thought Jason Morgan was the only possibility. Did she lie?" Silas was ruminating quietly, his words carrying to Jace.

Jace's head snapped up and grabbing Silas by the collar of his lab coat, he shoved him back against the wall.

"There isn't anyone else! _I'm_ Danny's father." He said angrily.

Silas looked at him in surprise, not even bothering to struggle.

"Wh-what are you trying to say?" He stammered.

Jace let him go and stepped back.

"Nothing. Just...just don't ever imply that Sam was hiding something or that Danny could belong to someone else." Jason turned around but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Thanks for running the tests, Doc."

"Wait! Are you trying to say you're Jason Morgan? But-but that's impossible. Jason Morgan died two years ago." Silas said, straightening his coat and smoothing his hair nervously.

Jace stopped and turned to study Silas.

"I guess not even death could keep me away from Sam and Danny." He replied with a hard look at the man who had tried and failed to replace him in Sam's heart. Shaking his head, he turned and walked away. He thought back to all the times Sam had talked about how much she loved Jason and always would and instead of the jealousy and hurt that used to flow through him, an answering love and gratitude swept over him. Even in his death, her heart had been loyal to him, he thought with a smile. He only wished he could remember their love as Jason.

His smile fading, Jason turned instinctively towards the stairwell, finding himself on the rooftop again. This had been where his first real memory of Sam had been. His other flashes of memory had been distorted and unclear. Closing his eyes, he tried to call them back to him and with a jerk of his body, they crashed through him, crystal clear now. Sam's glowing, beautiful face as they said their vows, her tear-filled, grief stricken face as they decided to divorce, making love to her in their bed, and more. All the flashes he'd had came back with crystal clear clarity, and even better, they came back with the memory attached to them. The love he had for Sam as Jace had been all consuming but it was nothing compared to the love he'd felt for her as Jason. And he just had a hint of it, from the few memories he now had.

The ringing of his phone was a vague noise in the background as he stood there, living in those moments with Sam, the good and bad. He wanted more. He wanted them all back. Suddenly, he wanted his memories back with an intensity that left his body shaking with anticipation.

"I have to find Sam. I have to tell her I'm Jason. Just like she thought." He added with a grin. Even with a different face, his wife had recognized him. It was as if their souls had called to each other, he thought with amazement. He had known from the moment he'd seen her face that she was special, that she was...his. It felt as if she had been made for him, somehow. And though he'd never quite understood why, he'd always accepted it. He had never tried to deny his connection to her, or tried to fight it. It had been something that simply was.

It had been hard to hear about that all-consuming, magical, perfect love that Sam had shared with another man. And to realize that man was him filled him with indescribable happiness. But there was anger and grief mixed in with his happiness. Anger that the Cassadines had stolen so much time from him and his family, and grief for the memories made in his absence, the moments missed with his son, the heartache and longing his wife had suffered. He would find out why this had happened and then he would make everyone involved pay. But first, he would go check on his son, and then he would find Sam.

Jason turned and jogged down the steps, feeling lighter than he had since he'd woken up from his coma. He made his way to Danny's room and walked in to see that Danny was awake, sitting up in the crib. He saw Jason and grinned widely and Jason felt his heart skip a beat. That was his little boy, with his blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. This little boy who owned him, heart and soul, was made from the love that Jason and Sam shared, he thought with a grin.

"Hi, Danny. Where's your grandma?" He said softly, moving close to the crib, looking around for Alexis. Before he could reach out, Danny had stood and lifted his arms to Jason. With a surge of love, Jason scooped his son up and cradled him close, breathing in his clean, fresh scent. A tingle of fear slithered up his spine as he held his son and noticed the slight difference in Danny's weight. He was lighter than he'd been just a few weeks ago.

"Hey, buddy. How're you feeling?" He asked quietly. Danny shrugged his little shoulders.

"I sick." He said sadly, tears filling his eyes. Answering tears sprang up in Jason's eyes as he nodded and leaned his forehead against Danny's.

"I know, little guy. But I need you to keep fighting, okay? And I'll make sure you're okay. The doctors say I can help make you better. So that's what I'm going to do. And then me, you, and your Mommy can be together again, okay?" He whispered fiercely, squeezing Danny tight, as he swayed back and forth with him.

Danny nodded and laid his head against Jason's shoulder, snuggling into him. Jason closed his eyes and held his son, humming lightly as he swayed. Before long, Danny was sleeping again. Jason held him for a bit longer before gently setting him down in his bed and covering him with the blanket.

"It's going to be okay, son. Mommy and Daddy are going to make sure you get better soon. I didn't come back from the dead to lose my son." Jason vowed intensely.

The mention of Sam had Jason straightening up. He needed to find Sam, he had to tell her the truth. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he could admit that he was nervous. Would she believe him? Would she be happy that he was Jason? Oddly enough, the thought that she would be relieved to be rid of Jace hurt him. Maybe it was because even though he knew he was Jason Morgan, he didn't really have his memories. He had Jace Smith's memories. Could he expect his wife to be okay with that?

"My wife." Jason said out loud with a grin, loving the way it sounded. "Sam is my wife."

With another grin, Jason steeled himself to find his wife and tell her who he really was. It was about time Jason and Sam Morgan were reunited.

…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexis snapped angrily, staring at Nikolas and Hayden. "You drag me out of my sick grandson's hospital room to tell me a fairytale about my son-in-law? A man who died tragically over two years ago?" Alexis' eyes were crackling with fury, unable to believe that what this woman was saying. She spun towards Nikolas.

"And you're going along with this? Nikolas, what is the matter with you?"

Nikolas stood tall beside Hayden, watching his aunt patiently. He was holding Hayden's hand, letting her borrow the strength that had seemed to seep out of her after revealing the truth. It was as if the knowledge that she had betrayed her sister had weakened her.

"Alexis, please listen to me. My grandmother kidnapped Hayden's sister and forced Hayden to pretend to be Jace Smith's wife because she was scared he was getting close to Sam. Because Jace Smith is really Jason Morgan. Grandmother had him all this time."

Alexis stumbled backwards and dropped into the seat behind her.

"You're-you're-you're serious?" She stammered, the words slamming through her. She shook her head, trying to make sense of Nikolas' words.

"Of course, I'm serious. I love my cousin, Alexis. I would never lie about something like this and hurt Sam that way. Jace Smith is Jason Morgan and we need to tell Sam right now. I came to you first because I know that she'll need you once she hears the truth."

Alexis nodded, looking slowly at Hayden. Once again, that shiver of recognition flowed over her, but she shoved it aside for now.

"If Helena really did force you to do all of this, why reveal the truth now? What about your sister?"

Tears fell down the corner of Hayden's eyes as she let her lids sweep closed. She swayed a bit, and was grateful to feel Nikolas' arm slip around her waist and steady her.

"I couldn't let that little boy die. His father is his best chance. I just have to pray that Nikolas finds my sister in time." She looked up at Nikolas, her entire body trembling.

"I'll find her, I promise." Nikolas vowed recklessly. He couldn't explain why, but he would have promised anything at that moment to erase the look of hopelessness from Hayden's eyes.

Alexis watched them, curiosity piqued, but let her mind drift back to Sam...and Jason.

"We need to tell Sam." She said suddenly, jumping to her feet. Jason coming back from the dead was a miracle, but one that would shake Sam to her core. Right now, her only thought was getting to her daughter.

…

Sam exited the elevators on Danny's floor and turned towards his room, telling herself she would just check on him for a bit first before searching for Jason. Suddenly, at the end of the hall Sam watched as Danny's hospital room door opened and Jace-Jason, she corrected herself quietly, stepped outside. Sam froze and stared until his head lifted, turned in her direction and their eyes locked. And suddenly, all of Sam's resolve to stay calm melted and she was racing down the hall towards Jason, tears already streaming down her face.

And Jason stood there, waiting for her. His arms opened in welcome and Sam flew into them, her arms looping around his neck.

"It's you. It's really you." She whispered, squeezing him tightly.

Jason's arms were wrapped around Sam and suddenly he was lifting her up, holding her suspended in the air. He just needed to be as close to her as possible. He spun in a slow circle with her, just grateful to have her in his arms. Finally, he let her slide down his body until her feet were touching the ground. He leaned back, cupping her face.

"Sam, there's something I need to say-." He started, but Sam pushed up on her toes and pulled him into kiss, desperate to feel closer to him. And Jason's words flew right out of his head as he sank into Sam's kiss.

Finally, Sam pulled back, and this time it was her cupping his face, her eyes running over him eagerly. She couldn't deny the slight pang of sadness she felt upon realizing that she would never again look at him and see his face the way it used to look. But she brushed that aside because the way he looked now was still devastatingly handsome, and more importantly, it was Jason. She didn't care what he looked like, as long as he was home with her and Danny.

"I love you. I love you so much." She said fiercely, searching his eyes. She watched as they softened.

"I love you too, Sam. More than you'll ever know." He replied, pulling her into his arms again.

"Jas-um. Jace, I have something I need to tell you." Sam stumbled over her words, cringing as she almost called him Jason. She would do this carefully.

Jason took a deep breath.

"Me first." He said, reaching down and linking fingers with her, holding her hands against his chest. Sam shifted impatiently, but waited.

"From the moment I opened my eyes and saw you, I felt drawn to you. It was as if everything else in the world was blurry, but I saw you crystal clear. And as time passed and you stayed by my side, I fell in love with you. It was only a few weeks, but I knew even then that I would love you forever. And it wasn't just you that I fell in love with, but Danny too." Jason took a deep breath. Sam was watching him intently, holding herself still. As desperate as she was to tell him the truth, it was as if something in Jace's eyes were holding her in place. Something momentous was about to happen, she knew it.

"And that's why I had myself tested. Because I love Danny so much that I couldn't stand here and do nothing for him. I couldn't stay still, waiting for the results so I went for a walk. And I ended up on the hospital rooftop. And suddenly, I remembered something."

Sam was watching him breathlessly.

"I remembered standing there, with you by my side. We were arguing with a blonde woman, begging her to give us back our son."

Sam inhaled sharply, as she realized what he was saying.

"You remembered saving Danny from Heather Webber?" She said in a shaking voice. Jason nodded.

"Yes. So I asked Silas to help me. I asked him to run a DNA test for me."

Sam opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come. He knew. He knew he was Jason. Her heart racing, she waited for him to say it.

"The tests came back positive. Look, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I need you to believe me, Sam. I wouldn't say this if I wasn't 100% sure." Jason took a deep breath.

"I'm Danny's father, Sam. I'm Jason Morgan."

And then Sam was smiling up at him, her smile brilliant in it's happiness, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I know."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the super long ass delay. I had two very sick children who are just now getting over the worst flu ever. So I've been busy taking care of them, working, and being exhausted. I won't make you wait as long next time! Anyways, Jason and Sam were reunited in the last chapter, but let's see how it's effected them and how it will all play out with not just Jason and Sam, but everyone.  
**

 **As always, your comments and reviews have been so positive and incredible, so thank you for all the support! Please keep reviewing.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

Jason looked down into Sam's beautiful brown eyes and swallowed nervously, before taking a deep breath and blurting out the truth.

"I'm Danny's father, Sam. I'm Jason Morgan." He held his breath and waited for Sam's reaction.

"I know." Sam replied simply, beaming up at him.

Nonplussed, Jason just stared at her.

"Wait...what?" He asked dumbly, not quite sure what had just happened. He went over their conversation, trying to figure out how Sam could possibly know the truth.

" _I remembered standing there, with you by my side. We were arguing with a blonde woman, begging her to give us back our son."_

 _Sam stared at him in surprise._

" _You remembered saving Danny from Heather Webber?" She said in a shaking voice._

Jason was caught up short as he realized what she'd said. He'd been so nervous he hadn't caught it but.. _. She'd known exactly what memory he'd been having. And she hadn't asked him how he could possibly have one of Jason's memories,_ Jason thought wonderingly.

Looking at Sam again, Jason shook his head to clear it. He opened his mouth to ask her how she'd found out but all that came out was, "Wait, what?"

Sam giggled and grinned up at him.

"I know exactly who you are. You're my husband and Danny's father and you came back to me. Just like I knew you would."

Jason couldn't help but grin back at her, even though he was just as confused as ever.

"How?"

"This." Sam pulled the letter from her pocket, along with the flash drive she's snatched out of the laptop on her way out the door.

Jason looked at the letter in confusion, but took it and started to read it. She knew when he got to Patrick's role in all of this when his face transformed into one of fury.

"That sonuvabitch knew I was alive and didn't say anything to you?" Jason raised incredulous eyes to her and Sam winced. She almost felt sorry for Patrick when Jason saw him. Almost.

"I know. And when Anna finds him and brings him home, I'll bail you out after you kick his ass." She replied simply. It did what she'd wanted, as Jason shot her an approving look and chuckled before he looked back down at the letter.

He crumpled the letter in his fist when he finished reading it, furious as he now had more questions than ever. He raised his eyes to the flash drive in Sam's hand.

"What is that?"

Sam paled a bit as she stared down at the flash drive, closing her eyes against the visions of Jason's accident that flitted through her mind.

Jason stared at Sam in concern as she grew pale.

"Sam, what is it?" His reached out and cupped her cheek.

Sam's eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"It's the footage from the woods that Samuel sent."

Jason's brow furrowed as he tried to remember what she was talking about. His eyes widened and flew down to the flash drive.

"The footage of my accident?"

Sam nodded, closing her fist around it.

"Yes. But I don't want to watch it again right now. Right now, at this moment, all I want to do is stand here in my husband's arms."

Jason grinned down at her, though his gaze followed her hand as she shoved the drive into her pocket.

"I can do that." He teased, pulling her into his arms again and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know you don't remember our life together. But it was a good one and we were happy. And I'm going to help you remember just how happy we were." Sam promised, her face pressed against his chest.

Jason's arms tightened around her.

"I want that more than anything. But you should know that the memories I told you about before, as Jace? I can see them all clearly now. And I can remember how I felt and what was happening at the time. I may not remember everything, Sam, but I remembered that you were the most important person in my life. I remembered how much I loved you."

Sam lifted her head and stared up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you too. As Jace, as Jason, it doesn't matter. I love who you are yesterday, today, and tomorrow. I just love you."

Jason smiled and leaned down, his forehead resting against hers.

"Sam, I couldn't possibly deserve you but that's too bad because I'm never letting you go again." Jason vowed, lowering his head and capturing her lips with his. The kids was tender and sweet, and Jason tried to put all the love, gratitude, and adoration he felt for Sam in his kiss.

Finally, they broke apart, and Sam stared up at Jason, her heart in her eyes.

"There's no one more perfect for me, Jason. When I found you, I felt so connected to you that I convinced myself you were Jason. And when it seemed like we had proof that you weren't, I was devastated but I still couldn't stay away from you. I just couldn't fight this pull to you. And now I know why. There wasn't a choice for me, Jason. I had to answer my soul's call." She replied, staring up at him with a soft smile, tears brimming in her eyes.

Jason's eyes shone with emotion as he reached out and tucked a strand behind her ear in a gesture so familiar that Sam's heart skipped a beat. He may not have all of his memories, but he was still Jason at his core. Of course Sam had fallen for him so hard.

Suddenly overcome with happiness, Jason gripped Sam around the waist and hugged her to him, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around. Sam burst out laughing in surprise and threw her arms around his neck. Her hair flew out behind her, and her eyes lit up with with joy. She'd never looked more beautiful to Jason.

"I see Mr. Smith told you the good news. I'm sure knowing he's a match for your little boy is a huge relief." Epiphany grinned at the happy couple indulgently.

Sam stiffened in Jason's arms and stared at him. He stopped spinning her and set her down carefully, watching her. Sam turned away from him slowly and took a step towards Epiphany.

"What did you just say?"

Epiphany looked between them in alarm, quickly realizing Sam didn't know about Mr. Smith's test results. She straightened her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Samantha. When I saw you two, it looked like you were celebrating. I just assumed…" She paused in concern as Sam started trembling.

"Samantha, take a deep breathe now, honey. This is a good thing. Mr. Smith is a perfect match for young Danny. Your little boy is gonna make it, I know he is."

The words echoed in Sam's head and she nodded absently and spun towards Jason.

"Jason? You're a match? You can save our son?" She asked in a shaky voice as she was flooded with emotions. The fear and terror she'd lived with these past weeks combined with the unbelievable joy and relief of the miracle of not only Jason's return but his being a match for Danny seemed to overwhelm her, leaving her dizzy.

"Jason?" Epiphany muttered in confusion in the background, but neither Sam or Jason acknowledged her. Jason was staring at Sam, nodding softly.

"Yes, I'm a match, Sam. I told you, I wouldn't let anything happen to our son." He smiled at her, happy to give her such incredible news.

Sam burst into tears, her entire body wracked with sobs as relief, shock, and too many emotions to name. Suddenly weak, her knees gave out and she sank towards the floor.

"Sam!" Jason called out in alarm as he moved quickly and caught her, swinging her up into his arms. Sam curled into him, her fists clutching his shirt as she sobbed against him.

Jason held Sam tightly, understanding that there had been too many surprises, too much to process. She needed to let out the built up emotions. He could hear Sam whispering something through her tears and he leaned down to make it out.

"Thank you, God. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She was whispering fervently, her body wracked with sobs. Jason carried her over to the nearby waiting area and sat down, holding Sam in his lap as she cried. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes against the tears that burning his eyes. Because he knew exactly how Sam felt and in his mind, he was repeating his own litany.

" _Thank you God, thank you God, thank you God, thank you God."_

…..

Ten feet away, a burly orderly watched the tender moment between the man and woman in the waiting room with narrowed eyes. Walking away, he pulled a cell phone out of his hand, his fingers moving quickly as he sent a text.

On a small island in the middle of the Aegean Sea, a few miles off of Corfu, a large villa rose up, dominating the island. Inside, a slender hand reached out to pick up the vibrating cell phone on the ornate end table.

Glancing at the text, a string of furious curses filled the air as that same hand slapped at a small button on the table beside her.

"Bring the girl here now!" She snapped angrily, before taking a deep breath. A slow, diabolical smile spread across her weathered, but lovely face as a thought occurred to her. This couldn't go unpunished. No one defied Helena Cassadine and lived to tell about it.

...

"Alexis, wait!" Nikolas ran after his aunt and grabbed her arm gently, stopping her from charging through the hospital.

Alexis turned on his, eyes snapping angrily.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

Nikolas held his hands up in surrender.

"I just think we need to think about how we approach this. We can't just charge up to Sam and tell her Jace is really Jason. She's been through hell in the last couple of weeks, I doubt she'd be able to process it. Hell, I don't even think she noticed that Thanksgiving came and went. We need to approach this carefully." Nikolas cautioned, worried about Sam.

Alexis shook her head and she looked at Nikolas with a mixture of annoyance and gratitude.

"Nikolas, thank you for worrying about my daughter. But you're not giving Sam enough credit. Your cousin is the strongest woman I know. She can and will handle this. Besides, she's been without her husband long enough. She deserves him back."

Hayden stood off to the side, staring at her phone with a pale face. Nikolas was looking at Alexis, thinking about what she said.

"If this is what you want to do, you know I support you. Maybe it would be better if we let Hayden ex-." Nikolas glanced at Hayden as he explained and froze at the expression on her face. He stopped talking mid-sentence and strode over to her. He placed his hands on either side of her face and made her look up at him.

"Hayden, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tears were sliding down her face as she handed him her phone silently, her hands shaking violently.

Nikolas took the phone and his eyes widened in horror.

On the screen, was a picture of a titian-haired beauty with a defiant look on her face that couldn't quite mask her fear. Beside her stood one of Helena's favorite thugs, one of his big, meaty fists holding her by the head, and the other holding a gun that he was pointing at the woman's head. Below the picture was a text:

 _I warned you. First your sister, then you're next._

Nikolas' eyes raised up to her, his gaze holding sympathy and anger on her behalf. He pulled Hayden into his arms and though she went stiff at first, she loosened up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"This is all my fault. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? She's going to kill my sister. What am I going to do now?" She whispered brokenly, crying softly.

Nikolas shook his head.

"We don't know that your sister is dead. And I can protect you. I'll keep you safe." He promised, looking over Hayden's head towards his aunt only to freeze. Alexis was gone.

….

Alexis hurried down the hall, the phone held to her ear.

"Molly, get Krissy and come back to the hospital now. Sam needs us."

Hanging up, she sped around the corner and came up short. In the waiting room across from Danny's hospital room, Sam sat curled up in Jace's lap, crying. Hesitating, Alexis stood there, unsure. Taking a deep breath, Alexis strode forward only to stop short as Epiphany stepped into her path.

"Excuse me." Alexis said absent-mindedly as she tried to sidestep Epiphany to no avail. Epiphany merely shifted a few steps over back into her path.

Impatiently, Alexis tossed her hair and looked down at the domineering nurse.

"Can I help you with something, Nurse Johnson? I'm a hurry-."

"Yes. You can give Samantha and her man some privacy. They're dealing with big news and she needs to process it."

Alexis shook her head in confusion, her eyes shooting back to Sam in alarm.

"Oh God. What news? Is it Danny? Is he worse? Oh my God." She started in alarm but Epiphany held a hand to stop her.

"No, it's about Mr. Smith. He was tested as a match for Danny, and the results just hit her hard."

Alexis eyes shot to Epiphany.

"Jace got his results back already? He's not a match? But he's Danny's father, how could he not be a match?" Alexis muttered, more to herself than to the nurse now staring at her in shock.

"You said it too!"

Alexis shook her head again, as if to clear it.

"What?"

"You called that young man Danny's father. But he and Sam just met. How is that possible?"

"Wait. Who else called him Danny's father?" Alexis asked slowly, her eyes sliding back to Sam and Jason.

"Sam did. She said he was going to save their son's life. And she called him Jason by mistake."

Alexis gasped.

"She knows Jace is Jason? But how?" Alexis asked in surprise, staring at Sam and Jason.

"He's what now?" Epiphany blurted out in shock. Shaking her head, Alexis ignored her and spotting Lucas, she changed direction and headed towards him.

She didn't notice Monica standing behind her, staring after her in shock.

"Nurse Johnson, what did she just say?" She asked in a trembling voice.

…

Carly and Sonny strode into the hospital together, hands linked. Sonny lifted their linked hands up and kissed the back of hers.

"Are you sure Sam would want me to be here?" He asked. Carly smiled over at him.

"The hell with that. _I_ need you here. But I'm sure Sam won't mind. We're family and Danny is Jason's little boy and he would want both of us to be there for him." Carly insisted stubbornly.

Sonny nodded, knowing better than to argue with his ex and hopefully future wife.

"You're right. Besides, Sam has made a point to make sure we have an active role in Danny's life. She knows how much we love him."

Carly nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

"I love that little boy, Sonny. He reminds me of his father so much. I can't bear the thought of losing him, like we lost Jason. That's why I need you here, Sonny. I'm terrified Sam is going to tell us something horrible."

Sonny dropped an arm around Carly's slender shoulders and pulled her up against him in comfort.

"Then I'm here. Whenever you need me, Carly."

Carly smiled at him and leaned in for a brief kiss. Hands linked once more, the headed for Danny's room.

….

Michael bumped into Molly and Kristina at the elevator on the pediatric wing. Kristina beamed and threw herself into her big brother's arms. Michael grinned down at her and held her tight.

"How's my baby sister and my favorite cousin?" He asked teasingly. Kristina rolled her eyes, slapping his arm.

"Excuse me, but I'm in college. The only baby sister you have is Avery."

Michael shook his head with a chuckle.

"Nope. You'll always be my baby sister to me. Anyways, I'm here to see Danny and Sam. I'm assuming you two are also?" Michael glanced at Molly, who didn't respond. It wasn't like her, so he studied her face. She seemed upset.

"Molly, is everything okay?"

She glanced at him and shook her head, her eyes welling with tears.

"It's Sam. Mom called and said she needed us. What if Danny's worse? What if…" She stopped, taking a deep breath as Michael moved forward and put an arm around her in comfort.

"Then let's go see what happened. Whatever it is, we'll get both Sam and Danny through it." His voice was calm, but inside he was in turmoil. The thought of his nephew not beating cancer this time? It terrified him.

Together, the three of them headed towards Danny's room.

To their surprise, they weren't the only ones there. Carly, Sonny, Alexis, Nikolas, Lucas, Monica, and a beautiful brunette Michael didn't recognize were gathered in Danny's room.

"Mom, what happened? Where's Sam? Is it Danny? And what is everyone doing here." Molly asked, rushing forward.

"Danny's okay, Molly. There hasn't been any change." Alexis hesitated.

She looked around the room before gesturing to Hayden.

"I'm not sure what made everyone gather together like this but I'm glad you all have. This woman right here knows who Jace Smith really is. And his identity will affect every single person in this room. But more importantly, it will affect Sam and Danny. And the news will hit Sam hard. She'll need all of us to help her." Alexis explained. Everyone started speaking at once, but Alexis held up her hands until everyone quieted down.

"Hayden? Will you please tell everyone what you told my nephew?"

Hayden hesitated before stepping forward.

"I came to town to scam Jace Smith into believing I was his wife. I did that because Helena Cassadine forced me too. She was worried about Jace and Sam spending so much time together, worried he would remember who he was and ruin all her plans."

Carly shook her head in confusion.

"How could Jace and Sam spending time together make him remember who he was? And how could that possibly affect Helena? And what does that have to do with us? Jace is our friend, but we didn't know him before now."

Monica was staring at Alexis and Hayden, tears in her eyes. She knew what she'd heard earlier, but she needed to hear the words said out loud, so she waited.

"Yes, you did. You all did." Hayden looked at Nikolas, who nodded encouragingly.

"Because Jace is Jason Morgan."

….

"I'm okay now, I promise." Sam said shakily, wiping her tears away. Jason nodded and stood with her, letting her stand on her own. She rubbed her hands over her face before shoving her hair back.

"I'm sorry. I think it was all just a little too much for me." She explained. Jason shook his head and kissed her forehead.

"You don't have to explain. You've been hit with a lot shocks today."

"So have you. We both found out the same information on the same day, but you're so calm. How are you so calm?"

Jason chuckled. "Are you kidding me? I'm a mess, I'm just good at hiding it."

Sam rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Well, that much is the same, at least." She teased. She reached out and grabbed Jason's hand.

"Let's go see our little boy and then find out when we can have the transplant done."

Jason squeezed her hand softly and followed her. They were silent as they walked, but Jason noticed that Sam kept using her free hand to touch him in some way or other. It was almost as if she had to remind herself he was there, that he was real.

Suddenly, Sam spoke.

"God. How are we going to tell everyone about you? No one will believe us."

The thought filled Jason with trepidation. He wasn't sure he could handle all of the expectations and disappointment from friends and family who would want him to be the man they knew and loved for so long.

"Let's not tell them." Jason suggested, only half joking. But Sam was still laughing when she pushed open the door to Danny's room. Her gasp sent Jason rushing forward. He automatically moved Sam behind him as he positioned himself in front of her. But to his great shock, the room was full of people; some he knew well, others that he knew only briefly.

And they were all staring at him, expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces. And there was another expression that didn't make sense, but was apparent in every single person's face.

He could have sworn it was hope.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm finally back. As happens when you have three sick kids, they got better, I got worse lol It was like two days of them being healthy before it hit me and I was out. I cannot wait for the weather in Florida to even out and stop jumping between hot and cold so my family can go 30 days without an illness. Sigh.**

 **Anyways, thanks so much for all the support for the last chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it. This chapter is all about Jason's reunions with his family, but also about everyone finally acknowledging the importance of Jason and Sam's connection. Some of them already did, but there were a few hold outs who finally have to admit what all of already know. Jasam is endgame, baby! lol**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttcup0303**

* * *

Chapter 38

Sam stopped just inside Danny's room in shock. It was packed with their closest friends and family. All of whom were staring past her at Jason in varying expressions of awe, shock, and...hope? What was going on? She wondered.

"What's going on?" She asked out loud, looking around at everyone.

Alexis looked around and taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, holding her hands out for Sam. Sam reached out with one hand, while the other remained tightly interlocked with Jason's. She hadn't let go of him from the time she'd run into him in the corridor and she didn't plan to let go anytime soon. She needed to maintain this connection with him to assure herself this wasn't all a dream.

Jason stiffened a bit at the thought of having to let go of Sam. Swallowing hard, he did just that but she clung to him. Hard pressed not to smile, Jason relaxed and held on to her too. Finding out who he was and realizing how much time he had lost with Sam and Danny had made him want to stay as close to the both of them as possible.

"Sam, I have something to tell you and it won't be easy to hear, let alone believe."

Sam glanced back at Jason, who shrugged. She waited, bracing herself for whatever her mother was struggling to tell her.

Alexis stopped and looked around, floundering a bit.

"I...well, that is, the thing is, we found out, no, Hayden...Damnit."Alexis stopped, looking back at Nikolas helplessly, wringing her hands. At his encouraging nod, she turned back to face Sam and took a deep breath. "With Danny's condition being what it is, Hayden made a decision to come forward with some information she'd been holding back to protect her sister. She told Nikolas that she knew who Jace really is. And well, it's a bit, well, it's hard, what I mean is-."

Relief swept through Sam as she realized what her mother was trying to tell her. She held a hand out to stop her mother and Alexis stopped, looking relieved.

"It's okay, Mom. I know who he really is. And from the looks on all of your faces, you do too." Sam guessed with a small smile, looking back at Jason.

"You know?" Monica asked in a trembling voice, inching closer to Jason unconsciously. Sam nodded, her eyes full of compassion for Monica, as she knew exactly what she was going through. Being reunited with a child you thought you'd lost? There were no words for the emotions that coursed through you.

"It's way too complicated to get into the how right now, but I found out a couple of hours ago and I came straight here to find him. To find Jason." And as she said the words out loud, everyone finally started speaking at once. Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly's jaws dropped as they were momentarily struck speechless. Monica burst into tears, stumbling forward slightly before simply covering her hands with her face.

Jason moved forward, awkwardly putting his arm around her. Although he didn't remember her, he knew she was his mother. She'd been kind to him when he'd been a stranger to her. She'd given him the means to provide himself with food, shelter, and clothing when she'd given him that kit at the hospital. Much like he supposed she'd provided him with food, shelter, and clothing as a child. And he couldn't deny that he'd felt an unexplainable affection for her.

Monica turned into his arms and looked up at him, her eyes running over his face and she reached up to cup his cheeks.

"Jason? My boy?" She asked in a trembling voice full of wonder.

Jason stared into her eyes, and suddenly, a memory flashed through his eyes.

 _He sat beside his mother, and it was as if he was really seeing her for the first time. He hadn't realized how much their relationship had changed until it was time to say goodbye._

" _I didn't like you when I woke up. I especially didn't like how you kept saying that you love me because I was sure you didn't." He said suddenly._

 _Monica looked at him, a bit taken aback at the sudden trip down memory lane and somewhat blunt confession._

" _Oh."_

" _And you kept telling me you felt that way because you were my mother. That didn't make any sense to me till I had Michael."_

 _Sudden understanding dawned and Monica bit her lip, nodding her head._

" _So everything that I felt for him - it took everything and how much I've missed him - and I still do - to make me see what being a parent means. I know you love me. I love you, too."_

 _Shocked pleasure lit her up as tears of happiness filled her eyes. She leaned forward and hugged her son. It had been so very long since her little boy had uttered those words to her._

" _Oh - oh, my boy. How - how can I let you go?"_

Jason smiled down at his mother.

"I remember you asked me once how you could let me go. You'll never have to ask that again. I'm home, and I'm never leaving my family again."

Monica gasped and began crying again in earnest as she immediately flashed back to nearly two decades earlier when her son had finally told her that he loved her, just before leaving town.

Jason wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly, relieved to have another memory, and the feelings that came with it.

Sam watched him with a smile, tears in her eyes. She squeezed his hand, as he had kept his grip on her through it all. Alexis stood beside her, and had to fight back a grin as she noticed Sam and Jason were still holding on to each other. She ran a hand down Sam's hair. Sam glanced over and Alexis leaned over to whisper.

"Baby girl, there is no one that deserves this happiness more than you. You know I had my doubts about Jason, but as the years passed, I finally realized how very much he loved and adored you. Almost as much as I do." She grinned before continuing, "And here he is, proving it again. Not even death itself could keep Jason Morgan away from you. Hell, he didn't even need his memory to fall in love with you. Not much more he could do to prove that not only is he good enough for you, but he's perfect for you."

Sam turned her head into her mom, tears sliding down her cheeks now.

"Oh, Mom, thank you." She couldn't put into words how much it meant to her to hear Alexis realize how truly good Jason was. Sam had never needed her approval to be with Jason, but she'd always secretly wished for it.

"Sam, you got a miracle!" Molly screeched, rushing forward to hug Sam, having finally found her voice. Molly's sudden movement broke the hold on Kristina, who ran forward to join the Davis Girls hug.

"I always knew you and Jason belonged together. Amnesia, death, it didn't matter. Jason found his way back to you." Kristina marveled, looking over at Jason, smirking a bit as she noticed Sam and Jason still holding hands.

Michael was stumbling forward slowly, past his still frozen parents, towards the man who was more father than uncle.

"Uncle Jason?" He whispered hoarsely. Jason's eyes shot up and locked with Michael's. Suddenly, the affection and protectiveness he'd felt for Michael made sense. He was one of the little boys he'd had a vision of running through his penthouse. He was the child he'd ached for, and loved so desperately in that memory of him and Monica.

"Hey buddy." Jason said automatically as Monica stepped away and watched her grandson move closer. Michael moved forward so suddenly that he knocked Jason back a step as Michael wrapped his arms around his uncle.

Jace had become a friend first, then an employee, and now he was Jason, one of the most vital people in Michael's life, a man who Michael had felt the loss of keenly every day for the last two years.

Jason held on tight, knowing instinctively that he'd loved this young man all his life, and always would. There had been another little boy in that memory too. Jason's eyes searched the room automatically, and fell on a tall, muscular man in his early twenties. His dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes told Jason who he was. The other little boy from his memory. Morgan.

Morgan came forward tentatively, blinking back tears. The rush of emotions coursing through him felt overwhelming and so he kept his distance, merely holding out a hand. But Jason was having none of that. He reached out and gripping Morgan's hand, pulled him into a one-armed hug, clapping his back. Morgan finally gave in and allowed the tears he'd been fighting to escape as he clutched his uncle.

Jason lifted his head and his eyes fell on Carly. She was in Sonny's arms, her shoulders shaking. Sonny held her tightly, and Jason could see the tears slipping silently down his cheeks. Sonny looked up and met Jason's eyes and Jason was shocked by the jolt of brotherhood that welled up inside him. Disentangling himself from Morgan and Michael, he took a step towards Carly and Sonny. Still holding Sam's hand, he looked back at her and with a smile, she moved towards him.

"Come on." She whispered, pulling him towards them. Carly finally moved out of Sonny's arms and turning, was surprised to find Sam and Jason only feet away. She froze, staring at Jason. And then she was moving forward, throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing.

"Jason. Jason, it's really you. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" She cried, burying her face in his neck.

Jason wrapped his free arm around her and looked at Sonny in confusion before he pulled free from Carly and forced her to look up at him.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong."

Carly shook her head, swiping at her eyes. She grabbed his free hand and squeezed it between hers.

"You're my best friend! I've always told anyone who would listen that I knew you better than anyone else. But I didn't recognize you. I didn't _see_ you." She cried out, misery etched across her features. Her head snapped to Sam and she turned from Jason, reaching for Sam's free hand. She smiled when she noticed Jason and Sam's other hands were entwined together, and had been since they'd stepped into the room.

"But you did. Sam, from the very beginning, you believed he was Jason. You recognized him. Because you've always been it for Jason. I'm so sorry I couldn't see it for so long. I wanted to be Jason's number one forever, but I was wrong. I was wrong about you too. Because you've become my best friend these last two years and God knows no one would've ever guessed, but I'm so grateful for it. And I'm so happy for you," She turned to Jason again and smiled through her tears, "And I'm so so happy to have you back in my life again. I swear, I'll be a better best friend to you. I won't barge in on you and Sam, and I won't ask you to drop everything and solve my problems. Or, okay, I probably will still do both of those things, but I'll try really hard to keep it to a minimum." She ended with with a laugh, shaking her hair back and letting them go to swipe her tears away.

And then she was hugging Jason again.

"I missed you so much." She whispered fiercely. Jason hugged her back, and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"You know, from the moment we met, I knew I'd found a friend. I didn't know much, but I knew I wasn't a big talker, and honestly, most people annoyed me with their constant talking. But not you. I actually liked listening to you. You're blunt and honest and have this way of laughing at yourself that makes you even more genuine. I may not remember our friendship, but I know what it's like right now and I treasure it."

"Jason." Carly whispered, squeezing him one last time before stepping back.

Sonny watched them patiently. He stepped forward and held out his hand to Jason, his eyes damp with unshed tears as he stared at the man who had been more like family to him than just his right hand man. More brother than friend.

"Welcome back, brother." He said in a voice that shook with emotion.

Jason stared at him, something tickling the back of his mind. He couldn't quite hold onto it, though. But even so, that feeling of brotherhood he'd felt earlier rose up in him again. Whatever his memories of Sonny were, Jason knew they'd had an unbreakable bond. He reached out and clasped Sonny's hand. A single tear slipped down Sonny's face as they held on, looking at each other.

The moment was broken when Danny suddenly sat up in his bed, and spotting Jason, called out weakly, "Fwend!"

Jason dropped Sonny's hand and immediately turned to his son, moving forward. Sonny grinned as he noticed Jason's other hand was still in Sam's. She moved to the crib with him just as Jason reached in and lifted Danny into his arms. Danny immediately curled into him, one hand reaching out and resting against his mother's cheek.

"Mommy." Danny said sweetly, staring at his mother, whose own hand came up to cover his.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" Sam asked, studying his flushed cheeks anxiously.

"I tired." He said, his eyes drooping again as his head rested on his father's chest.

"Mommy, my fwend here." Danny grinned at Sam and she looked up at Jason with a smile.

"Actually, Danny, I have a surprise for you. Remember how we talked about how Jace was hurt in a car accident?"

Danny nodded.

"My fwend got new face but forgotted everyting." He summarized succinctly, causing a few surprised laughs throughout the room.

Sam smiled at him.

"That's right. But he remembered his real name. And guess what? His real name is Jason Morgan-." She started, but Danny interrupted her excitededly.

"Like my Daddy!" He exclaimed, sitting up in Jason's arms quickly.

Jason and Sam's eyes met and Sam was surprised to see tears, and behind the tears, nerves. Jason was nervous. Squeezing his hand in hers, Sam looked at Danny again.

"That's right, baby. They have the same name because they're the same person. Jace is your daddy, kiddo." Sam let out a long breath, relieved to be done with that. Danny was a smart kid, but this was hard for even the adults in the room to comprehend. She wasn't even sure that Danny had understood half of what she'd said, but that was okay.

Danny leaned back and stared at Jason.

"Hi, Daddy." He said sweetly. And to Sam's surprise, Jason's composure cracked and he began to cry as he hugged Danny to him tightly.

"Hi, buddy." He whispered, struggling to get himself in check but unable to. Danny's simple acceptance of him had quite simply shattered his control on his emotions. Sam felt the tears fall down her face as Jason held their son and cried. He finally let go of her hand but it was only to pull her into his arms so that he could hold his two most important people in the world. He may not have his memories back, but he got something better instead. Sam and Danny. He'd gotten his family back.

Everyone in the room watched with tears in their eyes as the family of three were finally reunited.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hi Guys! Sorry about the long delay. It's been a rough year for me, healthwise. This stupid Florida weather goes from freezing to hot and gets my kids so sick, and in turn, they get me sick. I've been battling strep throat, and then bronchitis the past few weeks. I'm telling you, I am SICK of being sick. lol Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer than my last ones to make up for the long wait between chapters, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **In this chapter, we're starting to see the different paths in my story converge into one, and answer some questions that have been out there. We're getting close to the end, since I plan to stop at 50, so things will start moving faster. I may even do a small time jump, to wrap up certain story lines and start the next, final one.**

 **Thank you so much for all the kinds reviews here, and on Twitter. I am SO grateful and love to hear what you think. Please keep reviewing.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 39

Alexis watched her daughter hug her back from the dead husband and her precious grandson with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Looking around, she saw everyone doing the same. It suddenly occurred to her that this was an extremely private moment. Not to mention, they were here because of Danny's sickness, not their family reunion.

Turning to face the room, she gestured towards the door.

"Let's let the recently reunited family enjoy their moment alone. Besides, my grandson needs the quiet to heal." Though her words were spoken quietly, Sam lifted her head to look at them and smile.

"He doesn't just need the quiet, he needs his dad." Sam interjected. When all eyes went to her, Sam grinned.

"Jason's a perfect donor match for Danny." She announced. Immediate cries of relief sounded in the air as they were once again swarmed by their friends and family.

Amidst the celebrating, Epiphany bustled into the room and her eyes widened in outrage at the sight of the crowded room.

"Excuse me, people! Get out of this room this instant. This child needs rest and quiet. This is a hospital, not Chuck E. Cheese. Get out, and get out now!"

Startled and guilty glances were thrown her way as they all reluctantly said their goodbyes and made their escape. Though they were a Chief of Staff, a powerful mob boss, a prince, CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation, a successful attorney, owner of a chain of luxury hotels, and more, not one of them cared to face off with the formidable nurse. Sam stared at the closed door a moment before looking up at Jason.

"I'll be right back." She said. He nodded, his eyes questioning as he watched her hurry out the door.

"Hayden, wait!"

...

Epiphany made grumbling noises as she bustled around the room, checking Danny's machines and marking things off on his chart. Jason set Danny down so the efficient nurse could take his vitals. Declaring everything normal, Epiphany started to leave the room. At the door, she looked back.

"I heard the good news as I was coming in. Welcome back, Mr. Morgan."

Without waiting for an answer, she shut the door briskly behind her. Jason just grinned. He liked that nurse.

Sam ran down the corridor towards where Hayden and Nikolas had stopped and waited for her. She stopped in front of Hayden and stared at her for a moment.

"You came to town and claimed to be Jace's wife and I hated you. And when you finally told us the truth, I wanted to kick your ass for putting us through that. When I found out my little boy had cancer again, you still didn't say anything."

Hayden blanched, going pale.

"Sam, I know you must-." She started but Sam cut her off.

"And while I hate that you did that, I can understand why. Your sister's life was in danger and you just wanted to protect her. I was same way about my brother. There's nothing I didn't or wouldn't have done for him."

Sam surprised Hayden when she reached out and gripped Hayden's hand. Hayden was even more shocked to see the tears start to roll down Sam's face.

"Look, Sam-." But Sam cut her off again.

"Wait, let me get this out. When it was obvious Danny wasn't getting better, you told Nikolas the truth. You chose to save my son's life at the risk of losing your sister. And I can't tell you what that means to me. Because if I hadn't found out the way that I did, your confession would have saved my son's life. I will never forget that. I will never forget what you were willing to sacrifice for my little boy. Thank you, Hayden. Thank you so much."

And then Sam was throwing her arms around Hayden and hugging her tightly. Hayden was stunned to find her own eyes filling with tears as she hugged Sam back. The last thing she'd expected when Sam had found out she'd known the truth was for Sam to thank her. Irrationally grateful, Hayden began to cry softly. Sam rubbed her back as they hugged.

"I'm so sorry about your sister. I'm praying for her and I will do whatever I can to help you find her. I swear it."

Hayden nodded against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Sam."

Pulling back, Sam brushed the hair out of Hayden's face in a casually affectionate gesture.

"You're welcome. I better get back to my son now." Sam shot a quick smile at Nikolas, before turning and jogging back to her son's room.

Hayden stared after her before turning towards Nikolas.

"Samantha McCall is one of the greatest women I've ever met." She blurted out, still shocked by Sam's kindness. Nikolas just grinned.

"You're damn right she is."

…

Jason looked up as Sam walked back into the room and stopped in front of him.

"I had something to say to Hayden." She explained. Jason simply nodded, not asking any questions. Sam smiled at him and then laughed softly as he tugged her hand and pulled her into his lap. Curled up against her husband, Sam just stared at him, running her hands over his face gently.

"I still can't believe it. You're Jason, and you came back to me." She whispered in wonder.

Jason looked up at her and reached out to brush her hair back.

"But I'm not the same Jason who disappeared all the years ago. I don't have my memories. I don't know if I ever will." He voiced the fears that had been circling his mind since the truth had been revealed.

Sam caressed his cheeks softly.

"Jason, I already told you. I don't care about that. I fell in love with Jace. Learning that you're Jason only makes that love deeper, with more life experience behind it. But it doesn't make the love I felt for you before I knew who you really were any less real. I wanted a life with the man I found lying broken in the street. A man who had a strength and courage that left me in awe. You didn't let what happened to you stop you from rebuilding a life, and you faced every day with this incredible attitude and fortitude. You made me laugh, you protected me, loved me and loved my son. How could I not fall in love with you? Again." She added with a small laugh.

Jason tilted his head forward, dropping it against hers.

"I love you, Sam. So damn much."

"And I love you." Their lips met in a kiss so achingly tender and laden with emotion that it left them both shaken.

A knock on the door had Sam's head raising as Silas poked his head in the door. There was a quick flash of pain in his eyes at the sight of Sam and Jason in such an intimate, warm embrace, before it was quickly hidden behind a professional mask.

"Mr. Morgan, we need to get you ready for your donation. Danny needs this procedure as soon as possible."

Sam jumped to her feet, her eyes going to her son, who was once again asleep.

"What is it? Was there something in his chart?" She asked in a panic. She suddenly found her hand held in Jason's much bigger hand, and felt the strength and support of Danny's father bolster her.

"His latest results confirm that Daniel isn't responding to the treatment the way we had hoped. His only hope at this point is the transplant. Now that we've found a match, it's best if we do it as soon as possible."

Sam turned to Jason, the same fear and panic he was feeling written all over her face.

"Jason." She gasped out, a break in her voice. He stooped down and stared into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. Our little boy is going to be just fine."

Sam nodded shakily, offering up a wobbly smile. She kissed Jason as he was led out of the room and moved over to the crib where Danny slept. She leaned over it and ran her hand down his back.

"You're going to be okay, baby. Daddy is going to save you. I just know it." Sam whispered fiercely. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer.

…

Alexis stood on the docks, staring at Spoon Island. There was something about Hayden that she couldn't shake. Every time she stared at her, it was like she was staring at a ghost. She had to know. She had to.

Straightening her spine, Alexis tossed her hair back and strode forward, boarding the launch to Spoon Island.

...

Nikolas watched from beneath lowered lids as Hayden paced back and forth in his study. He looked around, smirking. His return had sent Helena scurrying back to her island hideaway. What she didn't know was that he now knew where she was.

But what he didn't know was if Hayden's sister was still alive. Hence his hesitation to tell Hayden what he knew. They'd grown close these past weeks, and to be honest, he cared about her. She'd had a hard life but she retained this spark of light that he found simply enchanting. He didn't want to be the one to snuff that out.

"Why does Grandmother hate your family so much?" He asked suddenly.

Hayden stopped and looked over her shoulder at the handsome prince lounging in seeming relaxation. But she wasn't falling for it. She knew him better than he thought. He was tense but she wasn't sure why. Deciding to play along, she moved towards him and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"When my mother was a kid, her older sister was murdered. My mom vowed to find whoever did it when she got older and make them pay. And when she turned 18, she set out to find whoever did it, but too much time had passed. Eventually, she got married, had me and my sister, but she never gave up looking. And after decades of searching, she finally found out who did it three years ago." Hayden paused and looked away, tears stinging her eyes.

"She sat us down and told us everything. It was Helena Cassadine. Her older sister had an affair with the old bat's husband a billion years ago and the crazy hag murdered my aunt. My mom decided to go after her." Hayden sucked in a deep breath, tears spilling down her face.

"That evil bitch murdered my mother. But that wasn't enough for her. Before she killed her, she kidnapped my father, my sister, and me." Hayden let out a broken, mirthless laugh.

"You see, your grandmother had a plan. For daring to come after her, she wanted my mother to suffer. So she killed my father right in front of us. She used the blade that she used to slit my aunt's throat to do it. And after making my mother beg to spare us, she used that same blade and slit my mother's throat. And then she tossed their bodies over the side of her yacht and kept sailing. Like they were nothing. Like they were trash." Hayden lowered her head into her hands, crying harshly.

Nikolas had listened in horror, but now he moved forward, gathering her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered over and over.

"What was her name?"

Hayden and Nikolas broke apart at the sudden intrusion. Hayden stared at Sam's mother in surprised confusion, her sight still blurred with tears.

Alexis stood there, trembling uncontrollably, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, I don't-." Hayden began shakily, but Alexis cut her off impatiently, her voice erratic and eyes wild.

"Her name! Your mother! What was her name?" She shrieked again.

"Aunt-." Nikolas began, walking towards her slowly, his hands held out in the hopes of calming her. But Hayden's answer had him spinning back towards her in shock.

"Alexandra Bergman. And her sister was-."

Alexis let out a soft cry.

"Kristin. Her sister was Kristin Bergman."

Hayden stared at her in shock.

"How? How did you know?"

"Because Kristin was my mother." Alexis said in a tired, pained voice.

Hayden shook her head in confusion, ignoring the tears that were still falling.

"But...that doesn't make sense. That would make us...cousins? I mean, I'm your daughter's age. We can't be cousins."

"Nikolas can tell you, but I had my daughter at a very young age. Regardless, it's definitely possible. My mother was obviously much older than her sister. God, I never even knew my mother had a sister but...I must have been named after her."

Hayden was still shaking her head.

"But...I don't understand."

"My full name was Natasha Alexandra Mikkosovna Cassadine. I changed it legally to Alexis Davis."

Hayden gasped.

"That's my sister's name. Nattie, it's short for Natasha. She was named after our grandmother."

Alexis let out a shaky laugh.

"I didn't know that was my grandmother's name."

"My mother didn't know about you. She would have wanted to be a part of your lives. She never forgot her sister. She told us all about her and how beautiful she was, and how she had the voice of an angel." Hayden said suddenly.

Alexis smiled, wiping away the tears that still fell.

"She was, and she did. You're the spitting image of my mother. It's why I was always so shaky around you."

Hayden walked forward slowly, hesitatingly.

"You know, now that I'm really looking at you...you look a lot like my mom." Her voice broke as she made the realization. And Alexis finally stepped forward, pulling Hayden into her arms and hugging her.

"It's very nice to meet you, cousin. Welcome to the family." She whispered. Hayden clung to her, nodding her head.

"Thank you."

Nikolas watched them, shaking his head in amazement. What a small world this was, indeed. The sudden vibration of his phone had him glancing down. A wide smile spread across his ruggedly handsome face and he looked up, finally able to share his news.

"I found her. I found Helena." He announced, causing Hayden to break away and stare at him in shock. He held up his phone to show a satellite image taken earlier that day. A beautiful young woman with blazing red hair was clearly visible in the photo. Hayden ran forward and snatched the phone, staring at her sister's image.

"It's time we go get your sister, Hayden."

"My god. She looks just like my sister." Alexis whispered in shock, staring over Hayden's shoulder. Hayden glanced back at her and grinned, feeling hope for the first time in years.

"Nattie is going to freak when she finds out we still have family."

Alexis grinned at her.

"You're one of the Davis Girls now."

…

Jason walked back into Danny's hospital room and found Sam sleeping in the chair, with Danny sleeping on her lap. Smiling at them, he walked over and crouched down beside Sam. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face and she shifted, her eyes fluttering open and meeting his.

"Jason?"

"Hey, baby."

"What happened?"

Jason shook his head a little.

"They had to run more blood work and do some more tests before they could do the procedure, but we should be good to do it tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded, glancing down at Danny. She looked back up at him, and tears filled her eyes.

"I know that Danny's been through this before and beat it. And when my fath-when Julian donated before, it was exactly what Danny needed to heal. So why am I so scared right now? Why am I so terrified that this won't be enough?" Her voice was low for Danny's sake, but did nothing to hide the fear in her voice.

Jason tilted his head forward against hers and nodded. He hadn't been there the first time, so he couldn't say he knew exactly how she felt. But he was just as scared as her for Danny. All he had to go on was his faith that Danny would make it.

"I'm scared too, Sam. He's our little boy and he's sick and hurting. But we have to believe that this transplant will give him the fighting chance he needs to beat this disease. He's done it before, and our little boy is a fighter. He'll do it again."

Sam nodded, closing her eyes and leaning on him for support.

"When Danny got sick before, my family stood by me and supported me. But having you here with me this time? It makes all the difference, Jason. I didn't realize how much I needed you. You're the only one who can really understand what this is like for me. Thank you for being here, Jason."

Jason's eyes warmed as he tilted her face up to his and laid a gentle kiss against her lips.

"There's no where on Earth I'd rather be. And nothing that could take me away from you and Danny ever again."

Just then, the door swung open. Jason and Sam looked up in surprise to see Anna and Nikolas standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Jason said, standing immediately.

Sam stood slowly and moved towards the crib, preparing to heft Danny back into his bed. Before she could, Jason was there, gently lifting Danny out of her arms and into the crib. With a fleeting smile at Jason, Sam turned to face their visitors. Jason turned with her, and put an arm around her shoulder.

Anna stepped forward.

"Jason, Sam, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you at a time like this. I wasn't going to, but Nikolas believed you would want to know what was going on."

At her words, Nikolas stepped forward too.

"I found Helena and Hayden's sister. I called Anna immediately, and she pulled a team together. We're going after them."

Sam looked hopeful.

"What about Patrick? Was he there too?"

Nikolas shook his head.

"I don't know, but chances are high he'll be wherever my Grandmother is. Jason, I thought you might want to come and get some answers from Grandmother."

Sam looked up at Jason, but before she could speak, he was already shaking his head.

"I do want answers, but my wife and son comes first. I'm donating bone marrow tomorrow for Danny's stem cell transplant. And I need to be here for the rest of his treatment. I'm sorry, but I can't go."

Sam stared up at him, feeling guilty that she was grateful for his answer.

"Jason, are you sure? This may be your only chance to get answers from Helena. I don't want you to have any regrets." She asked worriedly.

Jason looked down at her tenderly.

"The only regrets I would have is if I left you and our son when you need me the most. You guys are the most important things in my life and the only ones that matter. I don't care if I never get answers if it means I get to stay with my family."

Sam smiled up at him, more in love with him than ever.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Anna smiled at them.

"You made the right choice, Mr. Morgan."

"We'll get her, Jason. And when we get back, you'll get to meet the newest member of your family, Sam." Nikolas said with a smile.

Sam glanced at him, startled.

"I don't understand." She said, shaking her head.

Nikolas shook his head, pinching his brow.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I was sure Alexis would have called you."

"Called me about what?" Sam asked, stepping closer.

"You know how we've been wondering why Alexis always acted so oddly around Hayden?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, it's so weird. She just stares at her like she's seen a ghost."

"Well, in a way, she was. Hayden's mother was Alexandra Bergman."

Sam tilted her head.

"Bergman? Why does that name sound so familiar? Bergman...oh my god, wait."

Jason looked at her.

"What is it?"

Sam looked up at him, eyes wide.

"My mother's mother, my grandmother, her name was Kristin Bergman." She explained.

Nikolas nodded.

"That's right. Hayden's mother was her younger sister. Hayden and her sister Nattie are your cousins. Well, technically, they're your mother's cousins, but you get what I'm saying."

Sam grinned.

"My god, talk about a small world. I can't believe we're related. We have more Davis Girls!"

Nikolas chuckled.

"That's what your mother said too."

"How is my mother? How did she take this?"

"She's okay. She was heartbroken to learn that her mother's sister suffered the same fate at Helena's hand, but she was welcoming to Hayden. In fact, she's the one who helped me convince Hayden to stay back while we went after my grandmother."

"That's good."

Danny shifted around and made a whimpering noise, sending Jason and Sam spinning back around to face him.

Anna laid a hand on Nikolas's forearm.

"Let's go. They're where they need to be."

Nikolas nodded as Sam looked over her shoulder.

"Good luck. Be careful."

….

Two armed guards dragged the unconscious man between them, dropping him on the floor in the lab where Robin worked. She cried out and dropped to the ground beside him, checking his pulse.

"Patrick!" She glared at the guards. "What have you done to him?" She asked angrily.

They merely sneered at her and left the lab, the door locking ominously behind them. Closing her eyes briefly, silently bemoaning the normalcy of that sound, Robin let out a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she leaned over Patrick, tapping his cheeks lightly. His face was bruised, dry blood matted at his temple.

"Oh Patrick. What have they been doing to you?" She asked sadly.

Patrick started to stir, groaning as his hand came up to clasp his head. His eyes blinked open and met hers. The corner of his mouth quirked in that cocky grin that always sent butterflies fluttering inside her stomach.

"There's my beautiful girl." He said in a voice hoarse from screaming. He'd tried not to give in to the pain as the guards worked him over, but it had been unbearable. But it had been worth it now that he saw Robin's gorgeous face again. He'd started to fear that their brief reunion had been just a dream.

"Patrick, are you okay? Can you stand?" Robin asked, running her hands over him quickly, checking for injuries. She stopped at his torso when he winced and quickly pulled his shirt up before he could stop her. She blanched, her eyes filled with tears of sympathy as she spotted the myriad of bruises spread across his ribs.

She poked at them tenderly and he inhaled sharply in pain.

"I'd say they broke about six ribs altogether." Patrick announced in a careless tone of voice designed to put Robin at ease. It didn't work.

"At least. And this bruising could mean there's internal bleeding. Damn it!"

Patrick rubbed a hand over her back.

"Look, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We just need to figure a way out of here."

Robin shook her head miserably.

"There's nowhere to go, Patrick. We're on an are guards everywhere. And my mother must not have gotten your letter because it's been weeks since you arrived and no one has asked anything."

Patrick reached out and cupped her cheek.

"Robin, listen to me. If Anna didn't get the letter, then Sam did and she would have told Anna. They're coming for us, trust me."

"Sam? I know you said you sent letters to a couple of people you trusted and I figured one would be for my mom. But I didn't think you and Sam were close enough to trust her with something like that." Robin said slowly. The last time she'd been in town, she'd realized that they'd become friends, but for him to leave a letter to Sam too meant she was important to him. But how important?

Patrick answered without thinking.

"She's one of the most important people in my life."

Robin blanched and glanced away, but not before Patrick saw the hurt in her eyes and cursed himself.

"She's my best friend, Robin. She got me through one of the worst times of my life, helping me find love again with Sabrina after I thought you had died, and then after losing you again, and then losing Gabriel. She knew what I was going through, so she could help me in a way that no one else could. But she's just my friend."

Robin stared at him, unsure. There was something in his voice that told her that wasn't the full story.

"And that's it? There was never anymore between you?"

Patrick looked away guiltily and Robin dug her nails into the palms of her hands, trying to shove away the hurt.

"No. There might have been, I wanted there to be, but we never took that step. Sam made it clear she thought we worked better as friends. She forced me to admit that my heart would always be yours, just like hers would always be Jason's. I realized that she was right. There's no doubt that Sam is precious to me, but she's just my friend. And maybe not even that once she reads that letter."

Relieved, Robin looked at him with some confusion.

"Why wouldn't she be your friend?"

Patrick sighed.

"I told her everything. About Jason surviving the fall into the harbor, about Helena having him and you leaving me to try to save him, and about him dying at Crichton Clark. She had to know that the man that she was falling in love with was really Jason, and that they were in danger."

Robin tilted her head in confusion.

"The man she was falling in love with?"

Patrick shook his head, wincing a bit as the movement sent pain shooting through him.

"Sorry, I forget you don't know. After Jason escaped Helena, he was hit by a car. He almost died, and was in a coma for weeks. Sam found him, but he'd been so hurt that he was unrecognizable. He had facial reconstruction surgery. Sam stayed by his side the entire time. She said she felt a connection to him she couldn't explain. And when he finally woke up, it was the same for him. They fell in love before anyone knew what was going on. And when I found out that Helena was involved, I put the pieces together. That's why I'm here. I was on my way to tell Sam everything. But the old bat didn't know about the letters I sent." Patrick smiled weakly.

Robin shook her head in amazement.

"Jason always finds his way back to Sam. Just like you always find your way back to me."

Patrick pulled her closer, ignoring the pain, and kissed her.

"Always."

Robin pulled away after a minute, caressing his cheeks.

"Come on. We need to get your ribs bandaged. And then we're going to find a way out of here."

….

"So that's it, the transplant is tomorrow?" Sam asked Silas.

He nodded, determined to be professional as he worked on getting over the gorgeous woman in front of him.

"Yes. Jason's blood work came back and all the tests confirm that he's clear to donate. And we've had Danny on an aggressive round of chemo in preparation for the transplant while we waited for a donor, so now's the time."

Sam nodded as Jason squeezed her hand. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing his free hand down her hair. Silas looked away.

"Our little guy's gonna be better soon." Jason declared fiercely. Sam nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right, I know you're right. Go save our boy, baby." She pushed up to her toes and pressed a hard, brief kiss to his lips, grinning up at him. Jason grinned down at her, and leaned close.

"Keep kissing me like that and we're going to have to take a break in a supply closet soon."

Sam laughed and shoved Jason away, watching as Silas led him out of the room. Letting out a big breath, Sam moved closer to her sleeping son, trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

Suddenly, she found her hand being gripped and looked to her side, smiling to see Kristina standing there. She looked on her other side when Molly stepped up and grabbed her other hand.

"Jason called us earlier and asked us to be here with you." Kristina explained.

"Not that he needed to ask. There's nowhere we'd rather be." Molly added with a smile. Sam beamed at her sisters, and leaned her head on Molly's shoulder.

"This is exactly what I needed."

Kristina grinned.

"The Davis Girls always have each other's backs."

"Damn straight." Sam agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since my last chapter. Honestly, I have had SUCH a hard time writing this story. Writer's block is a real bitch. Somewhere along the lines, I lost my excitement for this story and I don't even know why, and it's been so hard to find it again. The last few chapters have just gotten harder and harder to write, and so the time between posts have gotten longer and longer.**

 **I'm so sorry for that. I know I hate reading fanfics where the author doesn't post regularly, so I get why some of you are frustrated, some may have quit following it, etc. For those of you who have hung in there, I am so grateful. I promise, I have no plans to leave this unfinished. It's just taking a bit more effort to get anything out. I sit in front of the computer and it's just blank. But I'm working through it.**

 **As you'll see, this is a bit of a shorter chapter. I'm hoping that maybe I just wrote myself into a corner and that's why it's been hard to write. So I did a little time jumping in this chapter to get me to where I want the story to be. The next chapter will hopefully be a little easier to write now that I've gotten past what was holding me back. At least, that's the hope.**

 **Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as always, please review. I could def use some inspiration right now. :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 40

"They're gone." Anna said in an empty, disbelieving tone as she looked around at the large, lavishly furnished parlor.

"How did they know we were coming? Unless we have a leak." The thick Australian accent was rife with fury at the thought. Anna looked back at Robert, desolation in her eyes.

"She was here, Robert. I can feel it. Robin was here." She was almost pleading with him to believe her.

Robert strode forward and pulled Anna into his arms as his eyes searched the room.

"We'll find our daughter. We'll bring Robin and Patrick home to Emma." He vowed. Anna cleared her throat and pulled back, swiping angrily at her tears. She stiffened her spine, and smoothed her hand down her shirt.

"You're damn right we will, Robert."

Robert grinned at her proudly. Nothing kept his Anna down for long.

Nikolas strode into the room, his face a cold mask of anger.

"One of my people tipped her off. He's being dealt with. But I have a new lead."

Anna and Robert moved forward as one, their eyes lit with eagerness.

"Tell me."

…

Sam and Jason stood together and watched as Silas and the nurses started Danny's stem cell infusion, and Sam's eyes remained locked on the IV bag that was seemingly dripping new life into their son. The infusion had been going on for a few hours and would last for a bit longer.

"Why don't you two go for a walk? I can stay with Danny." Monica offered from the chair in the corner. Sam didn't answer, her mind completely occupied with her son. Jason looked up absently.

"We're good."

Monica smiled softly, having known what the answer would be when she asked.

Alexis slipped into the room and smiled in greeting at Monica and sitting in the chair near her.

Danny made a noise in his sleep and Sam's entire body shuddered. Her eyes on her son, she stepped forward and ran a soothing hand through his mop of silky, blonde locks. She took a deep breathe, trying to force herself to think positive. She glanced over at Jason with concern.

"Jason, please sit down. You just had the procedure this morning. You should rest."

Jason shook his head, but leaned down to press a kiss against Sam's forehead, wincing slightly at the twinge in his back where they had inserted that huge needle to draw his bone marrow.

"I'm fine."

"You always say that." She replied wryly.

"Because it's true."

"Oh really? Then why did you wince when you bent down to kiss me?" Sam challenged him, an eyebrow raised.

Jason grinned down at her sheepishly.

"You don't miss anything, do you?"

"Sam Morgan, private eye at your service." She winked, pushing him until he relented and collapsed into the chair beside Danny's bed. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he had to admit at least to himself that the pain eased once he was sitting. He pulled Sam into his lap and she went without protest. Her head leaning against his, she let her eyes travel the room absently and stopped in surprise.

"Mom! Monica! When did you get here?"

Monica and Alexis chuckled and smiled at her.

"I just got here a minute ago." Alexis answered, getting up and walking over to give her a quick hug.

"I've been here for about thirty minutes." Monica chimed in from the corner, an indulgent smile on her face.

Sam blushed guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, Monica. I've been lost in thought." She said as she attempted to nonchalantly get off of Jason's lap. He tightened his grip, making her drop clumsily back down onto his lap. She shot him an annoyed look and hissed, "Jason! Let me up."

Jason remained stone-faced and shook his head. Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. She shot a hasty glance at a grinning Monica before pinching Jason. He didn't flinch, and when Sam once again tried to get up, his arms simply tightened around her. Sam glared at him and Jason's face didn't crack. And then, he winked at her and Sam was so surprised she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Monica beamed as she watched her son and daughter-in-law practically wrestling in the chair.

"You know, it's much more awkward to watch this odd little foreplay you've got going on then to see you sitting in Jason's lap, Sam." Alexis piped in wryly.

Sam froze and buried her head in Jason's neck in embarrassment.

"Mom, seriously?" She groaned, shaking her head so that her hair fell in her face. Jason smirked at Alexis and squeezed Sam closer.

"You know, I remember a time when Alan and I couldn't keep our hands off each other either. We would rip each other's clothes off every chance we got." Monica said dreamily, her eyes locked on some far away memory.

Sam's head lifted slowly as she stared at Monica, while Alexis choked on a laugh. Jason stared at his mother in disgust.

"Stop right there. No more walks down _that_ memory lane, please. I'm gonna throw up." He said hurriedly, waving his hand at his mother.

Monica grinned at him and shrugged. Sam looked around the room and couldn't help but start laughing again.

…

The next few days passed quickly. Danny remained at the hospital, but with each passing day, the news got better and better. He was having a favorable reaction to the stem cell transplant and his prognosis was getting better.

But things weren't as smooth for everyone. Anna, Robert, and Nikolas were being led on a merry chase by Helena and Hayden was growing despondent with each passing day. She'd taken to visiting Sam at the hospital to take her mind off of things. It was unexpected, but a friendship had sprung up between them.

"Seriously? _You_ were a con?" Hayden laughed, her expression disbelieving.

Sam laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna take it as a compliment and a sign of how much I've changed that you sound insultingly shocked. I mean, I was fantastic at what I did."

Hayden shook her head, but her gaze was admiring.

"Oh really? And what was it that you did?"

Sam shrugged, the corner of her lips quirking up.

Hayden laughed and pushed her shoulder lightly.

"Come on! Tell me!"

Sam bit her lip and checked to make sure Danny was still sleeping before leaning forward.

"Married men and disappeared after emptying their bank accounts." She muttered quickly, before leaning back.

Hayden stared at her, her jaw hanging open.

"Look, I'm not proud of it and it's not who I am anymore. But I did what I had to to take care of my big brother. I don't regret it. I mean, of course I do, but I don't regret that I was able to protect Danny with the money I stole."

Hayden's smile faded and she nodded slowly.

"That's right. I understand being willing to do anything you can to protect your brother...just like I did for my little sister. Except you saved your brother. I damned mine."

Sam immediately reached out and grabbed Hayden's hand and squeezed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Hayden, you didn't damn your sister. You saved my son. Regardless of when I found out who Jason was, you're part of the reason Patrick realized who Jace was, and you were going to tell me the truth no matter what. You're a good person. And when we find your sister, and we will, I know she'll be proud of you."

Hayden blinked away the tears that formed and nodded shakily. She smiled softly.

"We?"

Sam grinned.

"Hell yeah. Former conwoman, current kickass private investigator. Danny's getting better everyday and I've had a little more time on my hands. So my partner and I have done a little digging. We're going to find that old bitch, and your sister, and Patrick and Robin. And we're gonna bring them all home. Alive."

"You know, when you say it, I almost believe it." Hayden said.

"Would I lie to my new cousin?"

Hayden chuckled.

"I'm glad you're my family. Hell, you're probably the best friend I've ever had."

Sam smiled in surprised pleasure.

"Back at you."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I already had to learn how to share Jason. No way in hell am I learning to share you too, Sam." Carly drawled from the doorway, grinning at the two women.

Sam laughed and waved Carly in.

"No one can replace you, Carly babes."

Carly groaned.

"Ugh, don't call me that."

Sam just laughed as Carly dropped onto the couch beside them.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, studying Carly's face. She was smiling but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

Carly shrugged.

"Sonny asked me to marry him. I said no." She replied quietly.

Sam stared at her in surprise.

"Why?"

Carly was staring at her hands.

"Because I'm scared. I don't know how this time is any different from any of the other times we were married. We love each other. That's never changed. But we hurt each other. Constantly and deeply. I don't know if I'm willing to open myself up to that again."

Sam's face softened in understanding and she put an around Carly and laid her head against her shoulder.

"I'll always be Team Carly, so I'll support whatever you decide. But I'd hate you to waste even a second of happiness worrying about what ifs. There's always a chance of being hurt. But there's also a chance that you and Sonny could just end up spending the rest of your lives happy and together. Isn't that worth the risk?"

Carly glanced up with tears in her eyes.

"I want it to be. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with Sonny."

"Then take the leap. Have faith in your love for each other."

"How can I? Our love hasn't been enough to keep us together in the past. Why should this time be any different?"

"Because you've changed, Carly. I mean, look who your best friend is now. Would the Carly from ten years ago be best friends with me?" Sam asked with a laugh.

Carly's answer was immediate.

"Hell no." She grinned at Sam and bumped shoulders with her.

"But that Carly was a jealous idiot. This Carly knows how perfect you and Jason are for each other. And what an incredible friend you are."

"Back at you, babe. And I think this Carly and this Sonny have changed enough to know what's worth fighting for."

Carly stared at her, and Sam could see the struggle in her eyes.

"Maybe. God knows I love him."

"Then I guess the real question is do you love him enough to risk being hurt again?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself."

Sam and Carly both looked up to see Sonny standing in the doorway. His eyes were locked on Carly.

"Sonny." Carly whispered, standing up slowly.

"Let's talk." He said, holding out a hand. Carly moved forward instantly, placing her hand in Sonny's. Without another word, they left the room, leaving Sam and Hayden smiling after them.

"I don't know them, but something tells me there will be another wedding soon." Hayden guessed.

Sam grinned.

"Something tells me you're right."

…

"I can't believe we're finally taking our son home." Sam said, packing up Danny's things as Jason moved around the hospital, gathering things.

He looked over from where he was hunched over, grabbing Danny's toys.

"We're very lucky."

Sam nodded, blinking away tears. It had been just over a month since Danny's stem cell infusion and he had finally been cleared to go home. His most recent tests showed that the chemotherapy and stem cell infusion had worked. He was cancer free and his blood counts were where they were supposed to be.

Though Sam had been through this before, she was still very emotional about Danny's recovery. She couldn't stop herself from checking on Danny every few minutes still, making sure he was breathing and didn't have a fever or anything like that. She knew it would be something she did for a long time. It was a while before she stopped doing it after Danny's first bout with cancer.

Sam jumped a little as Jason wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"He's okay, Sam. Our little boy is going to be okay." Jason whispered against her ear, resting his chin on top of her head. Sam turned into Jason's arms and snuggled in as he wrapped around her. The sound of his steady heartbeat soothed her, giving her the comfort only he could provide.

"You're right. I know you're right. It's just going to take a little while for me to accept it." She said with a weak smile, glancing over at Danny. He was still sleeping. It would be a while yet before he got his energy back to normal. But his appetite was already returning and she could already see his cheeks filling out again.

When Danny's beautiful blue eyes met hers, Sam smiled and moved towards him.

"Ready to go home, buddy?"

"Leggo!" He shouted happily, making both Sam and Jason laugh in delight. Sam swung him up into her arms gently and squeezed him against her. They waited while Jason signed the discharge papers, and as Silas rattled off a list of after care instructions.

Finally, Jason came over and wrapped his arm around Sam and Danny.

"Let's go." He said with a smile at them. Sam nodded, her head resting against him, and Danny in her arms. Together, they walked out of the hospital and headed home with their gorgeous, healthy little boy.

...

Sam slipped out of bed, glancing back at Jason's sleeping form. She smiled lightly, before scooping down to grab her nightgown off the floor. She pulled it over her head and padded out of the bedroom and down the hall. She stopped in front of Danny's bedroom and pushed open the door, peeking in. It had been a week since Danny's discharge, and she still couldn't break the habit of checking on him in the middle of the night. She stifled a chuckle at his position on the bed. He'd always been a bit of a wild sleeper, but this was a new level. She couldn't help herself. She jogged back into the bedroom, grabbed her phone off the nightstand and hurried back to Danny's room. She snapped a couple pics, and stood there staring at them with a wide grin on her face.

She sensed Jason's presence a moment before his warm, hard chest pressed against her back. His arms looped loosely around her waist, he peeked over her shoulder and burst out laughing. He glanced up to see Danny and laughed even harder, until he had to drop his head into Sam's neck.

Sam glanced up at Danny and started laughing too. Danny was splayed across the bed, one arm over his head, the other arm hanging over his face, which was dangling off the mattress. His legs were crossed at the knees and twisted over, facing in the opposite direction of his torso. It seemed like an impossibly uncomfortable position, but Danny slept so peacefully.

"This kid is gonna lose consciousness sleeping with head upside down like that." Jason muttered, still gasping from his fit of laughter. He padded past her and gently lifted Danny's head back onto the bed, while Sam carefully turned his legs in the other direction. Now laying on his side, a look of disgruntlement passed over Danny's face. Sam and Jason took a step back and watched as Danny immediately threw his arms and legs out in every direction, his blanket flying off him. His face smoothed into peaceful lines, and Sam had to slap her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. She laughed so hard, tears sprang into her eyes, and suddenly she wasn't laughing anymore. She was crying, her hand still over her mouth to stifle her sobs. Jason's eyes went sad as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of Danny's room and back to their bedroom. He sat in the chair by the window, with Sam in his lap, as she turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her, rocking her softly and just let her cry.

He let his own tears roll silently down his cheeks and just held Sam tighter. Finally, her tears seemed to subside and she just lay with her head against his chest.

"He's really okay, Jason. Our little boy is really okay." Sam said in a barely audible whisper. Jason nodded against her head.

"Yeah, he is."

Sam tilted her head back and almost started crying again as she saw the track of tears on Jason's face. She reached up and gently wiped them away. She cupped his face and stared into his eyes, and it was like looking into the swirling waters of the sea.

"Sometimes I forget that you were just as worried about Danny as I was. Last time, I felt so alone, like there was no one who understood the pain and terror I was dealing with. Having you with me this time, it was a blessing. You were so strong, so confident and reassuring, you held me up. You let me fall apart when I needed to, and you were strong so I could be weak when it became too much. But you were just as scared, just as terrified. Our son almost died. He's going to be okay now, but we almost lost him. That's not something you ever get over and you don't have to be strong anymore. It's okay to be weak with me."

It was as if a carefully built wall crumbled. Jason buried his face in her neck and shuddered as he broke, holding on to her as he wept bitterly. His shoulders shook as he let out his fear, anger, and the overwhelming relief he'd felt since the infusion. Sam's arms tightened around him, and she laid her head against him again, and just held on. There was no one in the world who understood exactly what she'd gone through during Danny's illness except Jason. Even though the worst was over now, it didn't take away the trauma they'd gone through. There would be moments when it was too much, when the sadness and fear would catch up with them, or the relief would be too overwhelming. And for each of those moments, they would be there for each other. It was an unspoken promise between two parents who had faced the possibility of losing their child.

Gradually, Jason and Sam simply sat in each others arms, breathing each other in and letting the peace of the night steal over them. She wasn't sure who reached for who first, but suddenly, they were kissing, tongues tangling, bodies entwined. Soon, Jason was dragging Sam's nightgown over her head, leaving her bare, filling his hands with her breasts. Sam threw her head back and let the pleasure sweep over her. Jason shifted slightly, and Sam reached down to help him slide his sweats off. And then she was sinking down onto him, moaning softly. Jason's thighs flexed as Sam's wet heat enveloped his hardness, pulsing around him, sending arcs of pleasure coursing through his system. His hands gripped her hips as she began to move over him, slowly, tortuously. At first slow, but as tension built inside her, Sam rode him hard, their sweaty bodies slipping against each other, making every nerve ending thrill with each touch. Need swirled inside her, quivered in her belly, as beams of ecstasy shot through her. As the heat and intensity of the moment gripped them, their eyes locked in the darkness. Jason dragged her head towards his and captured her mouth in a drugging kiss. She let out a tortured breath as she crested over, falling into an endless abyss of bliss, and came in a torrent of sweet release. And then she was rising over him again, hips rolling, as Jason groaned loudly, his body shuddering as he fell with her into a sea of euphoria.

A sheen of sweat glistening over their bodies, gasping for breath, Jason held Sam in his arms, still inside of her. He started to pull out but Sam tightened her thighs around him.

"Not yet." She whispered. Jason smiled and brushing her back, dropped a kiss against her forehead.

"Okay." He replied, arms tightening around her. He was perfectly fine with staying the way they were because it's how they were meant to be. They were one.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here we go! Time to get this story moving along. I know it's taking me a while to post, so I appreciate everyone's patience. GH is just so unbearable for me to watch lately, that I have no motivation for this story anymore. There's not even anything wrong with Jasam that I feel the desperate need to fix or anything. It's just boring, nonsensical stories. Ugh.**

 **Anyways, I finally figured out how I wanted to move the story along, and it starts in this chapter. I do a lot of jumping around to take us from scene to scene, moment to moment. I hope you enjoy the ride. Again and as always, thank you so much for the encouraging words. Especially on Twitter, I get A LOT of love and messages asking for updates. I hear and read every comment and review on here and any other site I post on, and I'm SO beyond grateful to all of you. Thank you.**

 **Side note: Please forgive any spelling errors. I'm usually careful and thorough with my spell and grammar check before posting but I'm exhausted, I have to get up in 4 hours, and I really just wanted to get this out tonight so I said fuck it lol. Sorry!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 41

"Catch me, Daddy!"

Jason grinned like he always did at the sound of the word "Daddy" slipping so easily from Danny's lips. Sam and he had worried about how Danny would adjust now that he was healthy and completely lucid. But their fears had been for nothing, because Danny seemed thrilled that his 'fwend' was really his dad. His heart light, Jason shot forward after his son, Danny's small legs pumping as he barrelled across the playground. Jason caught up and scooped Danny up into his arms before tossing him high, to Danny's delight.

Sam couldn't help the little catch of breath as Danny flew up, but she just smiled and watched as Jason caught him and pulled him close for a hug. She giggled a little as Danny made a face and wiggled free, giving Jason a stern look as if to say, "Be cool, Dad."

It had been three months since Danny was given a clean bill of health. And since Jason had officially moved back into their penthouse. And three months since Helena had fallen off the face of the Earth, with Patrick, Robin, and Hayden's sister. The smile fell from her face as the thought occurred to her.

Hayden moved in with Alexis so she could get to know her, but Sam knew it was also a way for Hayden to keep her mind off of her fear for her sister. Sam had started working with Spinelli in earnest to help locate Helena and she knew they were getting close. She hadn't said anything to Jason, but she was going to change that today.

Sam took a deep breath when she saw Monica walk over to Jason and Danny. She smiled brightly as Danny took off towards her, throwing himself into her arms. She held him tightly, pressing endless kisses against his head, not wanting to let him go. It would be the first night he spent away from them since his second battle with cancer. Jason raised an eyebrow over Monica and Danny's head, since she hadn't told him about her plan to have Danny spend a few days with his grandmother.

They made small talk with Monica before watching her walk off with Danny, the two of them bouncing with excitement at the prospect of a sleepover. Jason sat down on the bench and pulled Sam down beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me Monica was going to pick up Danny?" He asked curiously.

Sam turned to face him.

"Because I wasn't sure how you would feel about the reason why."

Jason just watched her and Sam smiled a little. Memory or not, he was still her Jason.

"I know you don't remember this, but we were never the sit at home and bake pie kind of couple. And I was never Suzy Homemaker. I love our life and I love our son and I would never do anything to risk the life we've built together." She hesitated.

"But…?" Jason prodded gently. Sam sighed and looked into his eyes.

"But I can't change who I am. And I don't think you can either. That thrill, that rush of living life on the edge? I need that. I'm not saying I want to take unnecessary risks. Of course not; we have our child to think of. And I get most of that rush from my PI firm. But there are times when you have to act, and I think now is one of those times." She said in an impassioned burst, her eyes pleading for understanding.

And to her great relief, she could see it in Jason's eyes before he spoke.

"You're talking about Helena." It wasn't a question, but Sam nodded anyway.

"I happen to agree with you. It's taken too long for them to catch Helena. It's time to take action. She stole years of my life and I want her to pay for it. I don't think she will unless I get involved."

"Unless _we_ get involved." Sam corrected quickly. Jason paused and Sam's stomach sank. She'd thought he'd understood that she needed to be involved in this.

"Sam, I don't want you to get hurt."

"She stole two years of my life too. I raised our son alone for two years because of that old witch. And I'm sure as hell not going to sit at home and wait for you by the fires while you put your life at risk." She said angrily.

Jason shook his head. He couldn't lose her. He'd just gotten their life back. There was no way he was going to lose it now.

"Sam, our son just beat cancer. He needs you now more than ever. How could you even consider leaving him now? Is the thrill of adventure more important than Danny?" He stiffened with regret the moment the words came out but it was too late. He could see the color leech from Sam's face and cursed himself. He'd wanted to keep her safe, not hurt her.

Sam reared back in shock.

"Don't do that, Jason. Don't you dare use our son to make me feel guilty for wanting to fight for our family. Because we will _never_ be safe as long as Helena is out there. You know that. Our son needs _both_ of us, Jason." Hurt, Sam stood up and walked a few feet away. She blinked back the tears that sprung up. Jason was saying out loud every doubt, every self-recrimination she'd had once she'd decided she wanted to help find Helena. It hurt to hear him repeat it.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, remorse flooding him.

"Damn it." He muttered, standing up and coming up behind Sam. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest, wincing when she remained stiff as a board.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that and I shouldn't have said it. It was a dick move. I was just trying to convince you to stay home and, I don't know, I was desperate. I was lost for so long until I found out who I was. I had just found you and Danny when we almost lost him. And now this? I don't want to lose you, Sam. I _can't_ lose you. I love you too much. I need you too much."

Sam sighed and turned in his arms to look at up at her husband. He was so different and yet, the same.

"Baby, I love you and need you just as much as you need me. Do you think I could just sit at home and wonder if you're going to come home to me? I did that once, and it was torture. And you didn't come home!" Sam's voice broke as she spoke her fears aloud.

"I can't go through that again, Jason. It would break me. I have to go with you. I need to be there, because if I'm there then I know that I will do everything I can to bring you home with me when it's over. I won't sit and wonder if I've lost you again. We do this together, or we don't do it at all."

Jason stared down into her eyes, and reached out to gently wipe away the tears that had escaped. He nodded slowly.

"Okay. We do this together."

…

 _Three Days Later…_

"Sam? What's going on?" Nikolas listened for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. He rubbed a hand over the growing stubble on his jaw as he listened.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." He hung up the phone and started laughing.

Anna and Robert looked up in curiosity.

Nikolas turned to them and held his hands out, palms facing up.

"It seems my lovely cousin, Samantha, and her resourceful husband, Jason, have decided to become involved in our hunt."

Anna's eyes brightened.

"They have?"

Nikolas nodded, his smile growing wider.

"And they've found her. Looks like we're going to Tuscany."

…

Sam stood on the balcony of their luxury hotel suite in the Tuscan countryside, her head tilted back as she let herself enjoy the weather for a moment. The wind was crisp, the sky blue, and the day was perfect for an adventure. Sam could feel her blood pumping through her veins, the exhilaration and thrill of the hunt sending a tingle of electricity over her skin. They were finally going to rid themselves of Helena Cassadine. She bent over at the waist and scooped her hair up into a knot on the top of her head, though a few stray strands escaped to curl loosely around her face.

Just then, strong arms came up from behind her and yanked her backwards against a hard body. Two large hands crept up and cupped her full breasts and she looked over her shoulders with a wicked grin.

"You know, my husband is a very possessive man."

Jason grinned down at her, but his eyes were full of heat.

"He's a very lucky man to have a sexy, stunning wife like you. Especially in that outfit." His eyes drifted over her body lazily.

Sam was clad head to toe in a black, skintight catsuit that hugged every curve. Her legs were encased in thigh high flat soles boots, and she had a loose belt where her daggers were stored.

"You like?" She teased with a smirk.

Jason nodded lazily.

"Hell yeah. When this is all over, promise me you'll wear this for me again."

Sam laughed and nodded.

"I can't wait for you to peel it off of me the next time I wear it."

Jason's blue eyes went hazy with desire as he spun her around and hiked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist automatically.

"On second thought, let's not wait. I don't want you to wear this in front of anyone but me." His hands were already busy, wandering up and down her lush curves.

Breathless, Sam nodded.

"What are you waiting for?"

With a grin, Jason covered her mouth with his and dragged her towards the bed.

….

Sam and Jason stood side by side, each clad in jeans and a black t-shirt, small smiles on their face as they watched Anna, Robert, and Nikolas approach their waiting car.

"Cousin. Jason." Nikolas greeted them formally, though he did drop an affectionate kiss on Sam's cheek.

"Sam, Jason, thank you for joining our hunt." Anna said quickly.

"How accurate is your information on Helena's location?" Robert didn't waste time on niceties.

Sam reached behind her into the car and pulled out a photo, handing it to Robert.

Anna gasped and snatched the picture from him.

"100%. They're there right now." Sam replied.

"How recent was this picture taken?" Anna asked quickly.

"This morning. Sam and I did a little recon while we waited for you to arrive. Are your people in position? Helena's not going to make this easy for us."

Anna dragged her eyes away from the photo of Robin and nodded.

"They arrived shortly before we did. They're in position."

"Good. Let's go get our daughter." Robert said abruptly, though his eyes were also on the photo of Robin.

Anna and Robert moved quickly, Nikolas right behind them.

"Wait!"

Nikolas spun around as a tiny, blur ran towards him, throwing herself at him. His arms opened automatically as he caught Hayden, his hands gripping her waist.

"Hayden, what are you doing here? How did you know where to come?" He asked anxiously, ignoring the thrill of happiness seeing her beautiful face brought him because it was followed by a shiver of fear at her being so close to Helena's reach.

Hayden glanced at Sam guiltily.

"I told her." Sam said defiantly as Nikolas stared at her in accusation.

"She has just as much right to be a part of this as you do, Nikolas. It's her sister's life at risk. You never should've shut her out in the first place."

Hayden smiled gratefully at Sam. Nikolas opened his mouth to snarl at Sam. But Jason's stony glare made Nikolas bite his tongue as he shook his head in frustration and turned back to Hayden.

"It's dangerous, Hayden. Please, wait for us at the hotel."

Hayden shook her head, reaching up to cup Nikolas' face.

"I can't do that. Nik, I appreciate everything you've done for me more than you'll ever know. But Sam is right. Nattie is my sister and I have to be there when you go to rescue her. Please try to understand."

Nikolas sighed, his jaw clenched as he fought an internal battle with himself before nodding shortly. Hayden smiled and pulled him towards the waiting van.

Sam smiled up at Jason.

"Are you going to growl at every person who looks at me sideways, even if they're family?" She teased, bumping her hip against him.

Jason looked down at her indignantly.

"I didn't growl."

She laughed.

"You definitely did. But it was cute."

Jason rolled his eyes but then dropped a quick kiss onto Sam's lips.

"I didn't growl. But yeah, pretty much."

Sam laughed as he pulled her after him as they joined the others.

…

Jason lay on the grassy knoll just above the sprawling villa below them, his binoculars scanning the grounds. He held up one hand and began making seemingly random symbols with his fingers. Nikolas rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam, but stopped, surprised by how carefully she was watching Jason's hand. She glanced up at him and smiled at his expression, before looking around at the others all huddled nearby.

"Jason's spotted twenty-five guards total, six walking the outer perimeter, two posted at each door with four visible entrances, four snipers on the roof, two guarding the front entrance, and five circling the inner perimeter. Not accounting for any guards we can't see from this vantage point." She explained matter of factly as Nikolas and Hayden gaped. Jason glanced back at Sam and grinned and she winked at him.

Anna and Robert seemed to take it in stride, though Robert looked slightly impressed. Anna bellied up beside Jason and pulled a large duffel bag up beside her. Jason did the same. Robert glanced back at Sam.

"You two make a helluva team."

She smiled.

"Hell yeah we do."

Robert chuckled. Suddenly, two simultaneous muffled shots sounded from behind them. Sam and Robert twisted towards them as Anna called out, "Sniper, left corner, down." She cycled the bolt quickly and called out another shot. "Front and center. Down."

Jason took his cues and silently took out the other two guards on the rooftop. Jason moved quickly, holding out his bolt-action rifle out. Sam grabbed it quickly, and in a blur of movements, she had it broken down and stowed away in the duffle bag as Anna did the same. Jason was already inching forward, signalling for them to follow him.

Nikolas stopped beside Sam.

"Robert was right. I've never seen two people more in sync. I'm happy for you."

Sam smiled, glancing surreptitiously at Hayden.

"I'm happy for you too."

"Huh?" Nikolas said dumbly, before glancing at Hayden briefly. He gave Sam a small smirk and nodded quickly.

"Thanks."

"Come on, follow us. Stay low to the ground, and stay alert." She whispered, gesturing at them to follow the others. She pulled up the rear, her gun at the ready.

They moved quickly and silently, moving from cover to cover, hoping to make it onto the grounds before the other guards discovered the bodies of the snipers Jason and Anna had taken out. As they approached the wall surrounding the property, Jason stopped and reached a hand back. Without hesitation, Sam jogged forward, put her hand in his, and in a seamless motion, Jason pulled Sam forward into a run and with one foot on his bent knee, the other climbing the now outstretched arm he held out for her, she leaped up and grabbed the ledge. She pulled herself up easily and lay flat on her stomach, holding a hand down. Jason handed her something attached to a rope and she worked quickly, latching it onto the wall ledge.

"I'm going to make sure we're clear." She said quickly.

"Sam, wait!" Jason hissed uneasily but it was too late. Sam had already shimmied over the side and out of sight.

They waited in tense silence, Jason pacing back and forth.

"To hell with this. Let's go. Climb." Jason said shortly, uneasy with Sam being out of his sight for even a moment. Anna and Robert scaled the wall easily, ignoring the rope Sam had secured, but Nikolas had to help Hayden grip the rope and climb up. He followed her over, and finally, Jason threw the rope over the wall, and easily leapt up and pulled himself up and over. He dropped down to see Sam jogging towards him silently, and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He muttered, glancing at the wall.

"You know I can take care of myself, Jason." She said, although she tightened her grip on his waist.

"I know. But please don't ever do that to me again."

Sam's eyes softened and she leaned up and kissed him quickly.

"Ok. We stay together." She said simply. Jason nodded, smiling slightly. "Let's go."

They caught up with the others as they crept through the garden. Jason, Anna, and Robert made quick work of the guards in the garden, as Sam stayed close to Nikolas and Hayden.

"That's five but Jason counted six." Sam muttered to herself, her eyes scanning their surroundings carefully. The snapping of a twig had Sam spinning around, her gun up just a large guard was bringing the butt of his gun down towards her skull.

She ducked but couldn't move quickly enough to completely avoid the blow. It slammed into her shoulder, knocking her off balance. She cried out as she stumbled to the side, pain ricocheting down her arm.

At her cry, Jason spun around, and his eyes narrowed in rage as he saw the large guard attacking her. He barreled forward just as Nikolas lunged at the guard, and they began fighting over the gun. The gun was now pointed terrifyingly close to Sam's position and without hesitation, Jason changed direction and looped around behind the guard. He moved in a blur, his hands gripping the guards head, and twisting viciously, snapping it. The guards grip slackened as he dropped to the group, the gun dropping beside him.

Jason moved quickly, rushing over to Sam and crouching in front of her. He reached out to where she was holding her shoulder, touching it gently.

"Are you okay?"

Sam stared into his eyes, concerned by something she saw there. She started to answer him but her eyes locked on something behind him.

"Jason, look out!" She shouted, pulling up her injured arm, ignoring the pain shooting through it, and pulling the trigger. Jason spun around on his heels to see the guard that had come out of nowhere, fly back, blood trickling out of the neat hole in his heart.

"Nice shot, babe." Jason said, looking back at her. Her face went red and she winced.

"I was actually aiming for his shoulder. You used to tease me about being a lousy shot after I accidentally shot you once. Maybe you were right." She admitted sheepishly.

Jason gaped.

"You shot me?" He asked incredulously. Embarrassed, Sam glared at him.

"You told me to!"

"What?" Jason's brow crinkled in confusion and Sam burst out laughing.

"Never mind. Help me up."

Jason was still pondering why the hell he would ever tell her to shoot him, but put his hand under her carefully and helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay? Maybe you and Hayden should head back with Nikolas."

"That's not a bad idea." Nikolas started, but both Sam and Hayden immediately shut that down. As Hayden argued quietly with Nikolas, Sam turned to Jason with a frown.

"We spoke about this. You're not doing this without me."

Jason exhaled heavily.

"Fine." He said, before pointing at Nikolas. "But this time you're covering the rear. Sam's staying with me."

Nikolas nodded in agreement, his own elegant, pearl-handled pistol already in his hand. Jason smirked a little and turned away, Sam beside him.

"Don't be mean." She whispered, biting back a grin.

"What the hell is that? Why is it so fancy? It's a gun, not an accessory."

Sam stifled a laugh.

"Who said you can't protect yourself and be stylish at the same time?"

Jason chuckled and shook his head. The smile faded from his face, as they moved closer to the large villa.

"I know everyone said I was a good person before. And I read about being Sonny's enforcer, even though you insisted I only went after people threatening the people I loved. But Sam, I snapped that man's neck without hesitation."

Sam looked up at him and that look from earlier was back in his eyes. So that's what had been bothering him.

"He was going to hurt me."

"I know. I don't regret what I did. I just...I don't care. I don't care that he's dead. What kind of person can take a life and not care?" He finally said the words that had been circling in his head after he killed the guard.

"The fact that you even asked, that it's bothering you right now? That tells me you do care. But it was him or me. Jason, I just killed someone too. Granted, I wasn't trying to, but if it was between killing him or letting him shoot you? I'd kill him every time." She said simply.

Jason stared at her for a moment, his eyes clearing. He nodded and started moving again. Sam stopped him.

"No regrets. We choose each other and our son first, always." She told him, needing him to truly believe what he did was the right thing.

"Always." Jason replied, meaning it.

Satisfied, Sam nodded and they joined the others.

"Can you save your cute little moments for when another time? Namely when we're not busy trying to save our daughter and her idiot husband?" Robert drawled sarcastically when Jason and Sam rejoined them.

"Robert." Anna chastised him.

Jason sent him a steady look. Robert met his eyes and returned his stare.

"Sure, if you can save your smart ass comments for someone who cares about your opinion." Sam said sweetly as she walked past him. Jason cracked the tiniest smile, following his petite wife. Robert watched them and chuckled.

"She reminds me a lot of you, luv. Got your fire." Robert said in aside to Anna as he walked by. She grinned after Sam.

"She certainly does, doesn't she?" She grinned. She looked back at Hayden and Nikolas.

"Stay close, we're going in." She instructed, then moved forward, Robert right beside her and Nikolas and Hayden bringing up the rear.

Up front, Jason and Sam had reached the rears doors. Jason took out to the two guards quickly, while Sam watched his flank. They waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Jason turned to Anna and Robert.

"Your people in position yet?"

Anna nodded quickly.

"They've taken care of the guards around the back, and are ready to move in when I give them the signal."

Jason turned back to Sam and when their eyes locked, he nodded.

"Let's finally end this."

Jason moved quickly, opening the door and slipping inside, making sure the path was clear. He signaled for everyone to follow him, and having memorized the blueprint of the villa Spinelli had provided, Jason moved quickly towards the parlor. They took out any guards they ran into, their silencers making sure their approach was silent.

As they passed hallway that broke off to the left, Anna stopped.

"We need to split up. According to the blueprints your friend Spinelli provided, there are labs in this direction. It's the most like place we'll find Robin and Patrick."

Jason hesitated. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I think we should stay together."

"We're not asking, mate. We're going to go find our daughter." Robert stated clearly.

Jason nodded, understanding. Nikolas hesitated, turning to Hayden.

"Let's stay with Jason and Sam. I doubt my sister would be in the lab." Hayden said slowly, looking towards Sam for confirmation.

"I think you're right. Come on, let's go." Sam said, gesturing forward. Anna and Robert took off down the corridor leading to the labs as Jason, Sam, Nikolas, and Hayden headed deeper into the house.

"There's the door." Jason pointed across the hall. They made their way across the marble tiles, and stopped in front of the door. At Jason's signal, everyone tensed. Jason threw the doors open and froze.

Helena sat in front of the fireplace in a plush, throne-like chair, facing the doorway, her legs crossed gracefully. She smiled slowly, set down her glass of sherry, and held her hands out in welcome.

"What took you so long? I've been expecting you."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey everyone! The next chapter is finally here, and it's going to be a bit hard to read. It's definitely dark. It may even seem like too much, especially with the way GH has been written lately. I hope you can trust me to know where the line is and never cross it. I will try to post the next chapter a lot sooner, so there won't be weeks between this one and the next. I'm still struggling with being inspired to keep writing, but refuse to give up, even if I've given up on the show. For everyone who has remained so patient and loyal, I am SO grateful to you. For those that have drifted away from the story because of the time between updates, I'm sorry and understand, and I hope you'll come back and finish reading once I post the final chapter. Which, btw, is only 8 chapters away! Wow. Time flies. :p Anyways, again, thank you for all the amazing reviews, and please keep them coming. They push me to keep writing. :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 42

Helena stared at them expectantly, a satisfied smirk on her face. Sam stared at her, hatred and shock warring for dominance inside her. This was the woman who had stolen years with Jason from her and Danny. And instead of being at their mercy, it seemed like they were at hers. Sam looked at Jason in alarm. He gave her an imperceptible nod, as if to say it would be okay. She glanced back at Helena who watched them with amusement. Helena's eyes slid past them and landed on her grandson, lighting up with her sick, twisted version of love.

"Nikolas, my dear boy, you've kept me waiting. Shame on you. And Mr. Morgan, I see you brought that little street urchin you insisted on wedding. More's the pity. Ah, but who's that cowering behind you? Well, if it isn't my beloved's worthless whore's niece." Helena grinned malevolently.

"Hayden, dear. I'm so glad you decided to join us. I already have one Barnes, but I so would love the set." She grinned, gesturing towards the side of the room.

All eyes traveled to the heretofore unnoticed group of bedraggled prisoners kneeling on the floor, a guard standing behind each of them with a gun pointed to the back of their heads. Robin, Patrick, & a beautiful, redhead knelt there, staring at them hopelessly.

"Nattie." Hayden choked out, taking an involuntary step forward.

"Patrick." Sam whispered, staring at her best friend, all anger forgotten at the sight of the mottled bruises covering every visible part of his body. Sam found her hand clasped in a comforting grip, and looked up at Jason. He didn't look at her but he squeezed her hand. She didn't know how she knew, but she felt her nerves slip away, suddenly sure everything would be alright.

Jason stepped forward slowly, hands raised, his gun held loosely.

"Let them go, Helena."

Helena tilted her head and smiled indulgently.

"My dear Mr. Morgan, you forget it's I who gives the orders, not you."

"I'm not one of your lackeys, Helena. You have no hold over me." He retorted.

Helena let out a cackle that sent a shiver of foreboding down Sam's spin.

"Oh, but don't I?"

Jason's brow furrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just call me mistress." She said with a cool smile.

Everyone looked around in confusion except Sam, whose eyes were locked on Jason's back. He'd stiffened briefly at Helena's words before he quickly tucked his gun into his waistband and strode forward. Helena didn't seem alarmed, she just watched him with satisfaction as he approached her. When he reached her, he simply turned on his heel and stood beside her. Almost as if he was...protecting her?

"Jason? Jason, what are the hell are you doing?" Nikolas shouted angrily. Sam was staring at Jason, unable to speak.

"No. No, no, no." Robin was moaning as she stared at Jason. Sam's head snapped towards her.

"What did she do to Jason? Robin, tell me what's going on?"

Robin looked at her, pity in her eyes.

"He's under her control. While we were at Crichton Clark, Victor Cassadine was attempting to condition Jason to follow his orders. Jason always resisted and then we escaped and Victor was killed in the explosion. I thought…" She trailed off miserably.

Helena clapped her hands.

"Excellent, Robin! You've left off at the perfect moment. Because shortly after I was revived, I became aware of what that idiot Victor was doing. He could never truly appreciate the beauty of Mr. Morgan. But I could. So while he was preoccupied with that wretched Obrecht, I made a slight tweak to Mr. Morgan's programming." She paused, tapping a long, manicured finger against her chin.

"I wasn't quite sure how effective it would be. Of course, there wasn't much time to strengthen my hold, but alas. It seems I worried for naught as my darling little soldier seems to be following orders spectacularly." She said in satisfied tones.

"You bitch!" Sam screamed, lunging forward only to be stopped by Nikolas' arms banding around her waist.

Helena watched her with open distaste. She waved her hand towards Sam.

"Mr. Morgan, darling. Tie up your wife and put her with the others. Sam watched in horror as he strode towards her, his eyes empty.

"Jason? Baby, can you hear me? I know you're still in there somewhere." She said tentatively, reaching out to him, praying he would snap out of it.

"Sam, don't!" Nikolas hissed, trying to pull her back but Sam wrenched her arm free and went towards Jason, cupping his face gently.

But to her utter horror, Jason simply caught her wrists in an unrelenting grip and dragged her towards the other prisoners. Grabbing a rope handed to him by one of the guards, he began tying the rope around her, overpowering her struggles. When Nikolas would have interceded, two guards rushed forward, guns pointed.

Nikolas sneered at Helena.

"Cease with the theatrics, Grandmother. You and I both know you would never harm your precious heir."

Helena nodded in acknowledgment.

"How well you know me, darling boy. However, I have no such problem with the treacherous little mouse behind you. Mr. Morgan, be a dear?"

In a lightning fast move, Jason pulled his gun from his waistband, swung it in Hayden's direction and pulled the trigger. As the loud boom filled the air, Hayden cried out in pain and jerked back, blood blooming on her shoulder, where the bullet just barely grazed her.

"Hayden!" Nattie cried out, staring at her sister in horror. Nikolas rushed forward, throwing his grandmother a pleading look.

"Enough! I won't resist any further. But you leave Hayden alone, understand?!"

Helena raised a brow.

"Don't tell me you've fallen for this con woman's lies? Oh, dear boy, you are too gullible. Sometimes I wonder how you could possibly be my Mikko's grandson, I really do. But then I remember that disappointing son of mine, Stefan, raised you."

Nikolas glared at her, but didn't reply. He simply knelt over Hayden, pressing his bunched up jacket to her wound.

Sam had paused in her struggle when Hayden was shot, shocked at how quickly Jason had followed Helena's orders, without hesitation. She renewed her struggles now, pleading with Jason. They hadn't gone through hell to be together only for her to lose him to Helena now.

"Jason, please, baby. Look at me. It's Sam, your wife. You love me, you don't want to do this."

There was a brief flicker in Jason's eyes before his eyes went empty again.

"Oh, do shut up, Samantha. Mr. Morgan belongs to me now."

"Go to hell, hag." Sam retorted, twisting around Jason to shoot a fulminating glare at Helena. "My husband doesn't belong to anyone but himself. He's going to beat this control you have over him, because no one controls Jason Morgan, least of all some pathetic, wrinkled, old bitch stuck in the past, trying to relive her glory days."

Jason's head tilted slightly, his eyes staring at Sam's face.

Helena's eyes widened briefly before narrowing in fury. A calculating look came into her eyes and she smiled darkly at Jason.

"Mr. Morgan, bring Samantha over here."

Sam knew she'd gone too far when she got a glimpse of the malice in Helena's face as Jason dragged her over. She braced herself for the worst, and its arrival was swift.

"I've tolerated this guttersnipes existence for long enough. Dispose of her." She smirked as she watched Jason turn towards Sam, gun held to her head.

"Jason, don't!"

"Sam!"

"You can't do this, Jason! You love her!"

Nikolas, Patrick, and Robin shouted out in a chorus, as Sam stared into Jason's empty eyes, tears filling her own. They spilled over as she stared into her killer's eyes, seeing only the man she loved.

"You don't want to kill me, Jason. You want the life we've built together, you me and Danny. Fight this, Jason, please!" She pleaded, desperate to get through to him. Jason's eyes flickered for a moment. He stared at Sam intently, and for the first time in months, Sam saw her husband staring back at her.

"Jason?" She said, her voice trembling. Jason's hand started to lower slowly.

"Sam." He whispered, almost inaudible. Sam choked back a sob and nodded.

"Yes, baby, it's me. I knew you could do this. I know you could beat her."

Jason gripped his head, shaking it back and forth. He dropped to one knee and Sam dropped beside him, twisting furiously against the ropes.

"Jason? What's wrong?"

"What's...happening...to...me?" He bit out, groaning as pain sliced through his head. Fragmented images flashed in his mind. Helena's face leaning over him, indescribable pain as he was tortured and conditioned to follow orders, Robin. But among the images were others. Sam and Danny, Carly, Sonny, Michael, Monica, and other faces that he'd never seen before, but somehow recognized. Sam's face appeared the most.

Sam watched as Jason gripped his head, his face red and body trembling in agony. She turned to Helena, her hair whipping around her face with her movement.

"What have you done to him?! What's happening to him?" She screamed, her wrists dripping blood unnoticed as she rubbed them raw fighting to free herself.

Helena smiled nastily and tapped her nails against the arm of her chair.

"Your husband is attempting to fight the conditioning. But never fear, I can end his pain." She leaned forward, her eyes flashing malevolently.

"Obey your mistress, Mr. Morgan. Kill Samantha now."

Jason shouted as the pain in his head intensified and then his head snapped up, eyes locking with Sam's.

"Sam. Run. Please." He begged between clenched teeth. And as Sam watched his body still and eyes go cold, she knew he'd lost the battle he was fighting. She scrambled back, pushing to her feet. She spun around and bolted out of the room, startling the guards who were too slow to stop her.

"Get her and kill her!" Helena screeched in a fury. Jason stood slowly and with deliberate, steps, strode after Sam.

Sam ran blindly, stumbling down the hallways, desperately trying to wrench free of the ropes binding her. She risked a glance behind her and let out a choked scream when she saw that Jason was right behind her. She ducked around a corner, her eyes searching wildly for somewhere to hide.

It appeared she had entered some kind of study or office. Books and filing cabinets lined the walls, a massive desk taking up an entire wall. Her eyes slid past and then focused on the desk. A deadly looking letter opener lay on the surface. Sam bolted forward, twisting her body so that she could let her hands slide along the surface, searching for it. Feeling her hands close around the handle, she dropped down behind the massive desk, sawing desperately at the ropes.

Sam bit back a cry of pain as the sharpened edge of the letter opener sawed through the rope, slicing against her flesh again and again as she worked it against the rope. Finally, the ropes loosened and then fell around her. Freed, Sam shook feeling back into her arms, tears springing to her eyes as the pain arced up her arms.

Trying to steady her breathing, Sam opened her senses, trying to hear Jason. It had been a few minutes since she'd entered the room, though it had felt like an eternity as she'd fought to free herself. Jason hadn't been that far away. Shouldn't he have come in by now? She gripped the letter opened in her hand like a weapon, not sure if she would be able to use it against Jason, even to defend herself against him.

Legs shaking, Sam pushed to her feet facing the door, only to gasp as she came face to face with Jason. She bit back a startled cry, stumbling backwards, out of reach. She raised the letter opener only to let it drop uselessly at her feet. She couldn't use this against him.

"Jason, please. Stop this. You were fighting this before. You were winning, I know you were. You can beat this again." She pled, staring at the man she loved and seeing only a stranger. He wasn't in control anymore.

His eyes once again cold and empty, Jason cocked the gun, his finger on the trigger. He would never forgive himself for this, Sam realized. She may not survive, but Jason would and he would need to be whole and healthy for their son. Maybe she couldn't save herself but she could save Jason.

"I know you'll beat this some day, Jason. Because I know you and you're so much stronger than people give you credit for. And when you do, you're going to hate yourself for this. But I need you to know, I won't. It's not your fault, Jason. I forgive you."

Sam's eyes fluttered closed, the tears slipping down her face, so that she missed the light of anguish that burned in Jason's eyes.

"I love you, Jason. Forever."

Jason shook his head, as if trying to shake off whatever hold Helena had on him. He stared past Sam, his body trembling with the force of the fight inside him for control. Once again, Sam's face flashed through his mind.

Jason's hand shook as he swung his gun up, and with a single tear slipping down his face, he pulled the trigger.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Guys, surprise! It didn't take me 2-3 weeks to post this chapter! lol It was actually fun to write it, so it went pretty smoothly. I was so relieved and so grateful that no one read the last chapter and thought, wow. Julexis all over again. I tried to make it clear that it _wasn't_ Jason going after Sam because we all know he would never hurt Sam. But under Helena's control? Totally different story. He's basically a blank character, made to do Helena's bidding. So I'm really glad you guys went along for the ride and seemed to not only understand that, but enjoy it. :)**

 **Now, we have to see how Jason will deal with the consequences of his actions _._ _If_ he manages to break Helena's hold, how will he deal with what he did to Sam? Will the people in their lives understand? Forgive him? That's something we'll have to find out.**

 **As always, thanks for the amazing reviews and support. I'm so excited to be closer to the end of this run and kinda sad at the same time. So, let's get to it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 43

The loud report of the gun echoed in the room, making Sam's ears pop. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she tensed, waiting for the pain, or darkness...something. But it never came. Instead, there was just a thud to the right of her.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jason staring at the corner of the room, his gun still pointing in that direction. He was trembling.

She followed his gaze and gasped, stunned. One of Helena's guards had come in through a side door she hadn't noticed before, his gun still gripped in his hand. But he lay there, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. She slowly looked at Jason and froze to see him staring at her with a burning gaze.

"Jason?"

Without preamble, Jason pulled Sam into his arms, wrapping them around her and lifting her off her feet in a crushing embrace, his face buried in her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'm so sorry." He whispered hoarsely, his tears scalding her skin.

Relief and love swamped her as she realized that Jason had fought off whatever hold Helena had on him. In the end, he hadn't been able to hurt her. With a cry, Sam's arms came up and wrapped around him tightly.

"I knew you could beat her. I knew it."

Jason pulled back, lifting a trembling hand to gently tuck her hair behind her ears.

"I could have killed you. I almost…" He trailed off, unable to finish his words, tears pooling in his eyes, making them look like swirling pools of crystalline blue. Sam cupped his face and pushed up to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

"But you didn't. Jason, you broke Helena's mind control because you couldn't hurt me, let alone kill me. Your love for me was stronger than any hold that bitch has on you."

Jason started to nod but his eyes slid down to her raw, bloodied wrists and once again, his eyes burned with anguish and fury.

"Sam, your wrists! I did this to you." He held her wrists gently, staring at the broken, raw flesh around her wrists and the cuts from when she'd sawed at the ropes. They still seeped blood, a slow trickle, but to Jason, it may as well have flowed as steady as a river.

Jason dropped her hands and took a step back from her, staring at his own hands with disgust and self-hatred.

"I did that to you."

Sam could see how tortured he was and couldn't stand it. She rushed forward and grabbed his face between her hands.

"Jason, stop. This wasn't you. You weren't in control. And you didn't hurt me, I hurt myself trying to get free. Baby, please. Don't let Helena have any more power over you or us. If you can't hold me because you're too overcome with guilt, then she still wins. And I don't want that bitch to have the satisfaction. In fact, I want to see the look on her face when we walk back into that room, hand in hand. Then I want her dead." Sam's voice was wrathful and cold.

But Jason was shaking his head.

"We're not going back in there. Robert and Anna are still here. We'll find them and they'll save Robin and the others. We're getting off this island, now."

Sam stared at him in shock. Jason had never run from a fight before.

"Jason, Helena needs to pay. And we can't just leave our friends!"

Jason turned to her, and Sam gasped. For the first time in her life, Jason's eyes showed real fear.

"Sam, what if she says something to trigger whatever's in my head? What if this time, I can't fight it off anymore? What if...what if this time I really do hurt you?" His voice had trailed off into a hoarse whisper.

Sam's heart broke. The fear in his voice wasn't because of Helena. It was because he didn't trust himself not to hurt her. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"I trust you with my life, Jason. I don't think she has a hold on you anymore. You overcame her hold to save my life when that guard came in. Once you did that, her hold was broken. I know it. I can feel it, right here." She pounded her chest, staring up at him intently, willing him to see the truth in her eyes.

Jason searched her eyes, and what he found was unaltered love and unswerving trust. Shaken to his core, he let out a shaky breath, cupping Sam's face gently.

"Thank you. Thank you for believing in me and loving me. I love you so damn much, I can hardly breathe."

He crushed his lips down on hers for a passionate, hard kiss at first. But then he softened it, moving his mouth over hers gently, putting all his love into their kiss, until it was so tender it made her knees weak.

When they finally broke apart, both had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, let's go make that bitch pay." Sam said with a grin that was almost scary.

Jason chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, Mighty Mouse. But let's go in smart."

She paused and stared at him for a second, but he was explaining the plan so she shook it off, focusing on the plan. Then Jason was moving over to the dead guard and ripping strips of fabric off his shirt. Sam watched in puzzlement as Jason stood with the fabric scraps and walked over to the dry bar. He snatched a bottle of water and what looked like vodka and strode over to her.

"Let's take care of your wrists first."

Understanding dawned, and Sam smiled, holding them out. She hissed with pain as he poured the vodka over her raw wrists, disinfecting them. He blew on them gently, until it stopped burning, and then gently wrapped them in the fabric he's taken. Sam took a swig of the vodka, eyes closed as Jason finished bandaging her wrists. They fluttered open in time to see Jason lift them and press gentle kisses on each of her wrists.

"That's better." He said gruffly.

Sam smiled at him and nodded, hopping off the desk.

"Much. Thank you, baby."

Jason nodded.

"Now let's go take care of Helena." He said, his voice cold and deadly.

And then they were moving towards the door, Sam barely pausing to scoop something off the floor.

One brow raised, Jason stared at the letter opener Sam clutched.

She shrugged and grinned.

"I have a plan too."

…

Helena heard the gunshot echo through the house and grinned baldly at her guests. Hayden cried out, and buried her face in Nikolas' chest, as tears pooled in his eyes. Tears slipped down Patrick's face as he faced the thought of never seeing his best friend again. Robin cried silently beside him.

"He'll never forgive himself for this." She whispered heartbrokenly.

"Good!" Patrick hissed, furious that she was thinking of Jason right now, when Sam lay dead somewhere in this house.

Robin turned to him in surprise.

"He's not in control, Patrick. He's as much a victim as Sam."

"Tell that to Danny when he asks what happened to his Mommy." Patrick snapped. Robin had no reply for that.

"I don't understand though. Where are my parents? There's no way they wouldn't have come with Jason and everyone to rescue me."

"You got that right, love."

Robin gasped as Robert's voice seemed to echo in her head. It was just a whisper, but Robin's head snapped to the side. There he was, Anna beside him. They were sneaking in through a side door, the guard having already been dragged outside and taken out, unnoticed. Robin felt the first flicker of hope since Jason had walked in the door.

Robin's eyes flew to Helena, but she was too busy gloating to have heard Robert. Or so she thought.

"Ah, Mommy and Daddy Scorpio. What an unpleasant if totally predictable surprise." Helena's voice drawled out a moment later. Robin watched in horror as her parents stepped into the room, hands up, as two guards pushed them forward from behind, guns shoved into their backs.

"No." Robin whispered, hope draining out of her, her shoulders drooping as she fell against Patrick's side.

Robert and Anna were shoved forward, but Robin stared in surprise when Robert looked back and winked at her.

"It was quite foolish of you to come alone." Helena said with a smirk. Everything was working according to plan.

"Who said we did?" Anna retorted with barely concealed disdain, her eyes roaming eagerly over daughter, as if to reassure herself she was real.

Helena studied the infamous spies facial expressions and paused. They looked much too pleased with themselves.

They had something up their sleeves. She turned towards the closest guard.

"Where is…?"

At the steady sound of heavy footsteps moving towards the room, Helena felt her confidence fall around her shoulders like a cloak.

"Aww, here comes my dear Mr. Morgan now."

She looked up as Jason strode into the room. She started to smile but it slid off her face as that wretched Samantha came in right behind him, their hands clasped. That filthy street rat had the audacity to peek around Morgan and send a beaming smile Helena's way, along with a little wave.

Robert chuckled, grinning at Jason, who nodded at him shortly.

"Funny thing, Hells. I was just about to say the same thing."

"Sam!"

"You're okay!"

"Jason, you fought off her conditioning!"

The cries of relief chorused through the room, sending Helena's blood boiling.

"Guards, kill them all!" She shouted rashly, letting her rage overtake her usual calculating calm demeanor.

She watched in shock as Morgan wasted no time, moving in a deadly blur, firing six fatal shots. Her guards fell like dominoes, neat bullet holes right in the center of their heads.

Helena looked positively apoplectic as she lost control of the situation in an instant. Her head snapped towards Jason, her eyes gleaming malevolently.

"Morgan! Your mis..gargh." Her screamed words ended in a strangled gurgle when the letter opener Sam hurled across the room slammed into her throat with deadly precision, buried to the hilt.

Helena clutched her throat, blood spurting out of her mouth as she choked on her own blood.

Jason twisted around to look at Sam in shock.

Sam shrugged.

"I told you I had a plan. She can't control you if she can't talk." Sam grinned wickedly, no remorse for her actions at all.

"That's a helluva woman you got yourself there, Morgan." Robert said, winking at Sam.

She curtsied before rushing forward to untie Patrick while Anna did the same with Robin, and Nikolas helped Hayden free her sister. Nattie rushed out of the room, claiming she was going to get something to bind Hayden's wound with.

"I know. She always was good backup." Jason finally replied. Sam's head lifted up slowly at his words. How…?

There was no time to wonder though, as Patrick crushed her in his arms.

"Sam! Thank God you're okay! Look, I know you hate me right now, and you have every reason. I just need you to know how sorry I am, and how much I hated lying to you. I pray that someday you can forgive me." Patrick's eyes shone with tears as he braced himself for Sam's rejection. Sam pulled away, putting some space between them as she stared at him, struggling to understand her own feelings. Finally, she smiled weakly.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Patrick. It's been hell thinking you could be dead."

Patrick smiled in relief, reaching out to her again but when she leaned back, his smile faded, his hand dropping to his side.

"But I don't know how we go back to what we were. You lied to me, Patrick. You knew that Jason was alive, and you didn't tell me. And maybe it was for the best, but maybe I could have saved him. Prevented Helena from ever having the chance to brainwash him into almost killing me. I lost time with him, grieved for him, and you could have saved me from that, but you didn't. I don't hate you, Patrick. But I don't forgive you. Not yet. Maybe not ever." She pushed back to her knees, standing up.

She turned to Robin, who was just pulling out of Anna and Robert's arms. Sam reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Robin, there are no words that could ever be enough to tell you how grateful I am to you. Without you, Jason wouldn't have survived or made it back to me. And even though you hid Jason's survival from me too, I will always be grateful, for the rest of my life. Thank you for giving me back my husband." Sam had to blink back tears. Robin smiled sweetly at her and pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"I'm just so grateful that he made it, and that his love for you was strong enough to break the hold Helena had over him."

"Me too." Sam whispered, pulling back to look at Jason over her shoulder. He held a hand out, and with a small wave at Robin, Sam pulled away and walked over to Jason.

Patrick stared after her, devastated.

"She's going to forgive you, Patrick. She just needs some time." Patrick looked down at Robin, letting his problems with Sam slip away so he could fully appreciate this moment. He reached out and ran a trembling hand over her cheek, smiling gently.

"Is this real? Are we finally free? We really get to go home and put our family back together?"

Robin let out a watery laugh, nodding.

"Yes, Patrick. We're finally going home to our daughter, and I'm never leaving my family again."

Nikolas got to his feet, helping Hayden stand and helping her to a nearby chair.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He reassured Hayden tenderly, gently brushing the hair back from her brow. She was perspiring lightly, her face pale.

He turned and his eyes searched the room until they landed on Sam and Jason off in the corner. He strode over and yanked on Jason's arm, spinning him to face him. When Jason was facing his direction, Nikolas cocked back his arm and punched Jason in the jaw. Jason's head snapped to the side, but otherwise, he didn't move.

"Nikolas!" Sam cried out in shock.

" _That_ was for shooting Hayden!" He said through gritted teeth, before throwing another punch, making Jason fall back a step. "And _that's_ for what you did to my cousin." He shouted, pointing to Sam's bandaged wrists.

Snapping out of her shock, Sam ran forward and shoved Nikolas away.

"Nikolas, stop! You know Helena was controlling him! And if he had been anyone else, I would be dead right now. But because my husband's love for me is _that_ strong, he couldn't hurt me. So stop! I appreciate your concern and I love you for wanting to protect me. But if you hit my husband again, I'm going to kick your ass."

Nikolas stared at her in disbelief. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Sam, he could have killed you. When will you wake up and see that he's too dangerous to be around?" Sam winced as his fingers dug into her skin. Jason's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward.

"Get your hands off my wife. I let you land those two punches because I deserved them. But if you leave a mark on her, you'll be leaving this country on a stretcher."

Nikolas let go of Sam in a rush, staring at his hands.

"Sam, I- I- I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard I was holding you." He stammered, ashamed of himself. Sam reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"I know you're just worried about me. But I'm okay. I promise." She smiled softly, and turned to Jason, who was still glaring at Nikolas.

She put her hands on his chest and studied his face.

"He was wrong, Jason. I've never been safer than I'm in your arms." Jason shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"No, Sam. He's right. You've been hurt time and time again because of me. Because of the life I lead, the work I do. How many Manny Ruiz' or Francos, or Helena Cassadine's will it take for you to see I was right from the beginning. My life is too dangerous for you. For a family."

Sam shook her head, refusing to believe they were having this same fight twelve years later. And bringing up Manny Ruiz? Why would he-wait.

"Jason, I never told you about Manny Ruiz."

His eyes dropped to hers and her breathe caught.

"Jason, you-" But her words were cut off as Hayden cried out.

"Nikolas, where's my sister? Why hasn't she come back? What if something happened?" Hayden said in a panic, looking around.

Sam watched as Anna leaned close to Robert, her words traveling to Sam.

"We need to get a medivac in for Helena. I want her brought to justice, not the grave."

Robert shrugged.

"I have no problem with the old bird biting it, but if that's what you want, love."

Sam glanced over at Helena, unable to help the hatred the bubbled up. Helena was slumped over in her chair, still gasping for air, blood seeping steadily from the wound in her throat. Her face was pale, and personally, Sam didn't think she'd make it out of that house alive. The thought wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Before anyone could move, an alarm sounded throughout the building. Everyone looked around, alert.

A moment later, Hayden's sister walked in, her face sooty, a slightly wild look in her eyes.

"Nattie? Oh thank God!" Hayden cried out before pausing, her brow furrowing with concern. "Natasha?" Hayden asked worriedly. Nattie glanced over at her, her turquoise eyes glazed over.

"I'm here."

Hayden stared at her, a shiver of foreboding running through her.

"Nattie? What's that sound? What did you do?"

Nattie did an odd waltz-like stroll to Helena's chair, dropping to her haunches in front of her. She tilted her head and grinned madly at Helena.

"Helena killed our parents and ruined our lives. She took away everything we loved the most. I just returned the favor."

At her words, Helena's eyes widened in panic, and she made a gargling noise, but was too weak to do more than thrash about slightly.

Nattie laughed, sending a chill shivering down Sam's spine. Something wasn't quite right about her.

"That's right, you old witch. I torched your precious Stavros and Mikkos' bodies. They're burning to ashes along with your crazy ass scheme for Dr. Scorpio to revive them. And you're going to follow them into hell!" And with a sudden scream of fury, Nattie leapt forward and gripped the handle of the letter opener.

"Nattie, no!" Hayden screamed, horrified.

"Stop! Helena has to pay, but not like this." Anna shouted, moving forward slowly.

A chilling smile spread over Nattie's face.

"Exactly like this." With those words, she wrenched her arm to the side and dragged the letter opener across Helena's throat, leaving a jagged, gaping opening, blood gushing out. Helena's cold cruel eyes went wide with panic before the life slowly leeched out of them, her head lolling to the side.

Stunned, Sam stared at Helena's dead body, before saying the only thing she could.

"Holy shit."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry about the delay! I've been crazy busy with work, so I've had to find time to write here and there. This chapter brings an end to Helena's chapter in JaSam's life, and is a whole new beginning for them. There's only 6 chapters left, and they're all about JaSam building their new lives together with Danny. I can't wait to see what happens when they don't have the threat of Helena hanging over their heads. Will they finally find peace, or are the threats of Jason's past still lurking out there somewhere? Stay tuned to find out in the upcoming chapters. Until then, enjoy!**

 **As always, thanks for your reviews and thoughts. They're always appreciated and inspiring. Thank you!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 44

The room was still as everyone stared between Helena and Nattie in shock. Nikolas seemed frozen as he stared at his grandmother. He'd hated her his entire life, fending off her endless attempts to turn him into her idea of a 'proper Cassadine'.

And yet, staring down at her dead body, he felt an odd sense of grief mixed in with the relief. She had been family, if the worst sort. And despite her best efforts, she'd never managed to turn him into the heartless killer she'd hoped for. And so he closed his eyes, and allowed a tear to slip down his face as he said goodbye to his grandmother, a woman who, for better or worse, had been in his life as long as he could remember.

Anna and Robert burst into hush whispers as they discussed what came next. Hayden watched her sister, fear in her eyes. What had that woman done to her? She watched in horror as Nattie turned the knife towards herself.

"Nattie, stop!" Hayden jumped to her feet, but swayed as dizziness swept over her. Nikolas turned to her immediately and lowered into her seat.

Sam snapped into action, jumping forward. Jason reached out to stop her but she moved out of his reach. He watched Nattie closely as Sam approached her.

Sam moved slowly, carefully as she approached the beautiful young woman with the bruised face and empty eyes. She seemed to be a wounded animal, and Sam knew how quickly a wounded animal could lash out. But this woman was obviously in pain, and had suffered a great deal for months at the hands of Helena. Sam couldn't help but feel for her.

She reached a hand out slowly, speaking in soft, soothing tones.

"Put down the knife, Nattie. You don't want to do this. Helena's gone and she can't ever hurt you again. You made sure of it."

Nattie raised narrowed, suspicious eyes and watched as Sam eased forward slowly.

"It's okay, sweetie. You're going to be okay now. Your sister is here, and you're safe now. Come on, baby, just put down the knife." As she got closer, she held a hand out, palm up.

Nattie stared at her, her hand lowering slightly.

Robert began easing forward behind her. Jason saw him and sent him a warning glare, putting his hand up to stop him, but it was too late. Spotting him, Nattie seemed to panic, and reached out in a lightning fast move and grabbed Sam's wrist, yanking the much smaller woman forward.

Sam stumbled towards her, and froze, as she felt the blade press against her throat, before piercing the skin slightly. Jason's arm swung up without hesitation, his gun pointed at Nattie.

"Drop the knife, or I'll drop you where you stand." He barked in an icy tone that brooked no argument. Hayden watched in alarm.

"Jason, no! She's my sister!" Hayden pleaded with him.

He didn't even glance at her.

"And she's my wife." He said simply, never taking his eyes off of Hayden's sister.

Sam ignored all of them, though her heart warmed at Jason's words. She reached and gently gripped Nattie's wrist.

"Nattie, calm down. No one is trying to hurt you. And you don't want to hurt me. I'm your cousin, Samantha. Your mom was my mom's aunt. We're family."

Nattie's eyes shot to hers in surprise, life seeming to pop back into them.

"F-f-family?" She stammered slowly, her hand loosening on the knife. Sam didn't hesitate. She grabbed her wrist and twisted. Nattie cried out in pain and dropped the blade, and Sam pulled her arm back and punched her in the face. As Nattie fell back, Sam kicked the knife away and dropped to her haunches beside her. She pulled off her shirt, clad in just her tank top now, and held it to Nattie's nose, which was now gushing blood.

"Cousin or not, I don't like to be threatened. Welcome to the family." Sam barely got that out before her hand was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet, spun around, and found herself crushed against Jason's chest.

She was surprised to feel him trembling, and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've almost lost you too many times today." Jason whispered, leaning back and gently wiping away the slow trickle of blood from her neck.

"I'm okay, Jason. I swear."

Nodding, he let her go and walked over to one of Helena's fallen guards. Sam watched in curiosity as he leaned over him. When he stood up and turned around, she saw he held the guard's tie in his hands. He walked back over to her and tied it gently around her neck, covering the wound.

She smiled as he worked, remembering another time when he did this, though the tie was pink, and the intent quite a bit more sensual.

Jason double checked his work and nodded, satisfied.

"There, all better." He grinned down at her, a sudden twinkle in his baby blues. "Although, I think I like you in pink more."

Sam's eyes shot up to his in shock. She stared at him for a moment, and he met her eyes, watching her. Sam suddenly gasped, tears filling her eyes. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room and into the first empty room she saw.

She turned to him and pointed.

"You remember!" She blurted out in a rapid fire burst, her hands flying everywhere as she spoke. "I didn't put it together before, but you remember. You called me Mighty Mouse, and told Robert I was good back up, and you remember the pink tie from Maxie and Spinelli's non-wedding. I never told you about those things. Not in any real way. Jason, you remember." She finished, her voice breaking and tears spilling over. Jason smiled tenderly and stepped over to her, cupping her face.

"I remember everything." He whispered, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He broke their kiss and whispered against her lips, "I remember how brave and excited you were to be a mom, and how heartbroken we were when we lost Lila, and then again when we lost Hope. And I remember thinking how beautiful and strong you were when you refused to let the grief drown you and stop you from living. I fell in love with you. I remember that you loved me enough to let me go when I lost my memory, and that was how I knew I could stay." He paused to kiss her again, before continuing his litany of memories. Sam listened, tears slipping down her face.

"I remember how hard you fought for our relationship, even when I was too blind to remember how much I needed you. I remember how grateful I was that we found our way back to each other. I remember our wedding. I remember that you're the phoenix to my dragon. I remember the night we brought our son home." He stopped again, kissing her forehead, before continuing. "I remember everything, the good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful. But most of all, I remember how much I love you."

He stopped and kissed her lips again.

"How your strength and beauty take my breath away." He pressed his lips to her right cheek, kissing away her tears.

"How you've grown into this incredible mother and woman, that I'm nowhere near worthy of." He kissed her left cheek.

"How damn sexy you are." He kissed the side of her neck.

"How you gave me the home and family I always wanted but could never find. How you and Danny are the most important things in my life, and I will never, never, walk away from you again." A single tear slid down his face as he kissed her lips again, and Sam's hands fisted in his shirt as she kissed him with everything inside her. Her hopes, her happiness, the pain she'd felt since she'd lost him, the joy since finding him, and the incredible love she felt for the man she'd fallen in love with all over again.

"Jason." She sobbed. "You're back." She clutched him to her, crying, happier than she'd ever been. She shook her hair back, and out of her face as she spoke through her tears.

"I loved you so much, and when I thought I lost you, I didn't think I could ever be happy I met Jace, and I fell in love so quickly, so naturally, that I felt guilty. But when I found out that my Jace was actually my Jason, I didn't think anything could get better. As heartbreaking as it was to think that you didn't get to remember our incredible story, I was just so grateful and so happy to be able to write a whole new one with the man that I loved. But now, now everything really is perfect. I love you, Jason. I love you so much." She choked out, overwhelmed with happiness and love.

Jason pulled her closer and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"I love you too. Forever, Sam."

They held each other for what seemed like an endless amount of time, until the moment was broken by a knock on the door. They didn't pull apart, just continued holding each other. Jason raised his head to see Robert standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to interrupt, mate. But Anna and I, we want to get our princess back home to her daughter, where she belongs. The WSB will handle the situation here."

Jason nodded, and pulled back, though he kept his arm wrapped around Sam. She smiled up at him, and they moved in tandem towards the door. What they saw when they arrived out in the courtyard stopped them short.

Helena's body had been moved outside and Robin was standing over her, emptying the contents of a lantern over her. She glanced up and met Sam's, then Jason's eyes, cold determination in her gaze.

"I want to make damn sure this witch stays in hell where she belongs. She's never going to come back from the grave and take me away from my family again." She stared at Patrick when she said that, and he nodded in support.

Anna stepped up beside Robin and lit a match. And in a move that left Jason stunned, and Sam impressed, Robin grabbed it and taking a deep breath, dropped it on Helena, setting her on fire.

"Well, that's one way to make sure she's out of our lives." Sam said, turning away and wrinkling her nose at the smell. Jason ushered her away, and the others quickly followed behind them.

No one spoke about what had just happened. Robin was quiet and pale, her face buried in Patrick's chest. Sam thought that maybe she was in shock. No matter what the situation, Robin could always be counted on to put the most value on a life, no matter who it was. And though Helena was already dead, what she had just done must have shaken her to the core.

As they passed her, Sam reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"If you hadn't done it first, I would have." She offered her an encouraging smile and after a short pause, Robin returned it, her color brightening a bit.

It was a loud car ride to the hotel, as there were several reunions amongst the party, and everyone was excited to be together. Only Jason and Sam were quiet. They simply stared at each other, small smiles breaking every now and then. They held hands, Jason reaching out to caress her cheek, slide a hand down her arm, or trail a finger down her neck. Sam's hand rested on his chest, sometimes sliding down to his hard abs, or up to cup his cheek, or trace his lips with her fingertips.

The tension built between them, heat rising, sparks flying, and it was as if everyone faded away. Sam pressed her thighs together as warmth pooled between her legs, her skin tingling, her nerve endings sparking electric wherever Jason touched. Jason shifted, surreptitiously adjusting himself and dropping his jacket on his lap as Sam's hand grazed his waistband.

When the car finally stopped, they were the first ones to make their excuses and hurry up to their hotel room.

"Thank God that car ride is over. The sparks flying off of them damn near set me on fire." Robert said what everyone else was thinking.

"Maybe it has something to do with surviving a dangerous situation." Hayden suggestion, sharing a heated look with Nikolas.

"Reuniting with a loved one?" Robin suggested, shifting closer to Patrick, who seemed to be devouring her with his eyes.

Anna glanced at Robert with a knowing smile.

"Robert, let's go to the local office and get our reports turned in."

Robert smirked and nodded, though part of him wanted to knock a few teeth loose in Patrick's mouth for staring at his daughter like that.

Hayden broke away from Nikolas and lurched towards them.

"Wait! What's going to happen to my sister?" She asked worriedly, glancing over at Nattie. She was standing beside Anna, hands cuffed, eyes empty.

"There won't be any charges pressed, if that's what you're worried about her. This Sheila did the world a favor, she did." Robert said reassuringly.

"We're going to have our doctors look her over, talk to her."

Hayden glanced pointedly at the cuffs on Nattie's wrists. Understanding, Anna moved closer, speaking under her breath.

"They're for her safety and ours. In the space of an hour, she slit Helena's throat, threatened Sam and almost killed herself. It's better this way. I'll make sure she's okay. I promise."

Hayden searched Anna's eyes, and seeing the truth in them, she nodded. She moved closer, gripping Nattie's hands in her own.

"You're going to be okay, Nattie. These people are going to get you the help you need, and then I'm bringing you home. I won't leave you." She stared at her sister, willing her to respond. Tears filled her eyes when Nattie's eyes remained vacant and distant. Letting out a disappointed, sad sigh, Hayden started to turn away.

"Promise?"

Hayden spun back towards Nattie, relief and happiness in her eyes. She reached out and pulled Nattie into a tight hug, tears slipping down her face.

"Oh, Nattie! Yes, I promise. I'll never abandon you. Ever." Hayden vowed.

Nattie nodded and when they pulled apart, Hayden was relieved to see a small spark of life in her sister's eyes.

….

Inside the lobby, Jason and Sam waited for the elevator, their eyes locked on each other. Sam turned to face Jason, reaching up to loop her arms around Jason. She just stared up at him, grinning.

The bell dinged as the elevator reached the lobby, the doors sliding in.

Jason backed Sam into the elevator, slapping his hand against the button so that the doors slid closed behind them. He backed her against the wall, lowering her head and pulling her into a fevered kiss.

Sam pressed her body against him, desperate to be closer to him. Jason pressed his hips against her, letting her feel what she did to him. Sam let out a soft moan and let her hips swirl against his, making Jason groan. He boosted her up, and Sam's legs wrapped around his waist automatically. His hands wandered over her body, exploring and teasing.

"Jason, please." Sam whispered, mindless to their surroundings and everything but him.

Jason lowered Sam to the ground long enough to move her to the corner of the elevator car and block her body from any possible cameras. He dragged her pants off her, as Sam fumbled with his jeans.

Jason's hand slapped out and hit the emergency button, sending the elevator into a screeching halt. He lifted her back into his arms and just as the elevator jolted to a stop, he slid inside Sam, the impact of the stop making him slide deeper than usual.

Sam let out a long, sexy moan as Jason moved inside of her, pumping and thrusting furiously. She met him thrust for thrust, both of them needing this fast and hard. Jason gripped Sam's thighs, pounding into her, finally releasing the tension that had been building between them on the ride home.

The pressure built in Sam's center, pleasure sending shivers throughout her body.

"Oh God. Jason." She cried, throwing her head back against the wall of the elevator car. Close to exploding, Jason reached down and used his thumb to rub circles over Sam's clit. Sam pulled him down for another desperate kiss, whimpering against his lips as he drove her mercilessly into a vicious orgasm. Jason swallowed her scream with his kiss and followed her into a shuddering release, groaning her name against her mouth as he pulsed inside of her, filling her with his warm seed.

As they clung to each other, gasping for air, they finally seemed to hear the voices coming from the panel beneath the buttons.

"Hello? Hello? Is everyone okay? We're sending someone to help now." A man spoke in thickly accented English.

Sam covered her mouth as she burst out laughing, her cheeks flushing as she finally looked around at their surroundings. Jason just sent her a satisfied smirk, and pulled out of her, lowering her to the ground. He helped her pull her clothes back on, sneaking teasing caresses in that had Sam slapping his hands away with a laugh. Adjusting his clothes, he reached out and pressed the button sending the elevator back into movement. He touched the button that allowed him to answer the maintenance team.

"It seems to be working again."

There was a pause.

"Erm, very good, sir. We, uh, disabled the camera in the elevator cart after assessing your safety. Just, uh, thought you'd like to know."

Jason and Sam looked at each other and Sam looked around for the camera, with an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll be making sure of it." Jason replied evenly.

"Mio dio, è bellissima!" Another voice suddenly exclaimed.

"Shh-Chiudi, ti senti!" The first voice lashed out angrily.

Clearing his throat, the first voice spoke again.

"Scuse. Apologies, Signore and Signorina. My son is very young. Please enjoy the rest of your stay."

Sam laughed gaily and waved to the corner where she saw the camera.

"Va bene. Grazie!"

The elevator stopped and Jason pulled a still laughing Sam off the cart and into the hall. He smiled at her indulgently, leading her to their room.

"What was that about?" He asked curiously, wondering about the exchange in Italian.

Sam laughed again and glanced at him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I guess the concierge was with his son and his son said I was beautiful and his dad yelled at him that we could hear him. I just told them it was ok, and thank you. I think." She pursed her lips.

"He sounded young. And cute." She added with a shrug. Jason's eyes shot to hers but she looked away, hiding a smile. His lips twitched knowingly.

"Oh yeah? Come here. I'll show you cute." He growled, reaching out for her. Sam danced out of his reach, spun on her heels, and took off down the hall towards their room. Sam let out a short scream of delight and surprise as Jason bolted after her, catching her around her waist and lifting her off her feet, spinning her around to face him. Laughing, Sam looped her arms around Jason's neck, tilting her head back.

"You caught me. Now what?" She teased.

Jason stared down at her, suddenly serious. He reached up to cup her face.

"Never let you go." He said tenderly, lowering his head to hers.

"Good." She whispered just before his mouth captured hers. He carried her inside their room and kicked the door closed behind them.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: So I've written and rewritten this chapter a few times. I think I've been fighting so hard to write because it's been hard to admit that I'm burnt out with this story. And I hate these huge breaks between chapters, but I'm struggling to feel inspired. BUT I'm not one to leave something unfinished. So I've decided to keep going, but I'm going to wrap up the story a little sooner than planned.**

 **I'm really sorry for those who wait for new chapters to be posted. It's taking so long, and I know that's frustrating. Thanks for sticking with me! And for all the amazing reviews. You guys are truly the best! 3**

 **In this chapter, I have a bit of a time skip and angst. I wanted to show that even when things seem perfect, they never are. No matter how much two people love each other, there will always be struggles and drama. That's what makes the happier times worth it. Jason getting his memories back isn't an instant happy ending. There are still things that come with being Jason Morgan that both Jason and Sam will have to deal with. And both sides have valid reasons for how they feel, so it will be interesting to see how they deal with it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 45

The weeks following their rescue trip to Italy passed in a blur. The news of Helena's death, Robin's return home, and Jason's memories coming back spread quickly and had the people of Port Charles in an uproar. Sam and Jason had already been visited several times by family and friends eager to reconnect with Jason now that his memories were intact. Sonny, Carly, Michael, and Monica were frequent visitors at the penthouse. Sam could see her life falling back into place, and she couldn't be happier.

She was sitting in her office, typing up some notes for a case she had just closed when the door swung open. She glanced up to see Jason walk in with Danny in his arms. Danny's head was on Jason's shoulder, and he was obviously asleep. Their eyes meeting, Jason winked at her and moved to the couch, where he gently laid Danny down. He covered him with the small throw Sam had tossed over the back of the couch, tucking it around him. He leaned over him for a moment, brushing the hair out of Danny's face, a look of utter devotion on his face.

Sam found herself blinking back tears. Seeing Jason and Danny together, the bond they'd formed, the love they shared? It was beyond anything Sam could have hoped for. Jason turned to look at her just as she swiped at a stray tear. His brow furrowed in concern and he moved towards her, grabbing her hand and pulling her up into his arms. He lowered his head to hers and studied her face.

"Sam?"

Sam chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'm fine. I'm just...I'm happy, Jason. I'm so incredibly happy." She said, her voice breaking a little. She let out a self-conscious laugh as Jason brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping the tears from her face.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me." She mumbled, clearing her voice and trying to shake off the urge to cry. _What the hell, Sam_? She wondered in annoyance.

Jason lifted her chin and dropped a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'm happy too. I'm just crying on the inside." He teased, making her laugh.

"So did my guys have fun at the zoo?"

Jason grinned.

"It was great. Danny made me go to the lion habitat about twenty times. And he's so smart! He remembered a lot of the stuff I read to him about lions last night. It was great." He repeated, his eyes lit up with remembered joy. His day with his son had been perfect.

"I'm glad you two had a little Father/Son time." Sam smiled up at him.

Jason smiled and sat on the edge of her desk, pulling her between his legs. His arms looped around her waist loosely, he debated whether or not to bring up a topic sure to spoil the mood.

"What's wrong?"

Jason shook his head, a small smirk on his lips. His wife knew him too well.

"Sonny stopped by the penthouse this morning. He asked me if I would come back to work for him."

Sam's eyes widened in shock but she held her breath and waited for him to continue but he didn't say anything else. He just watched her, waiting for a reaction. Sam's mind was racing in a million directions, but they all ended up in the same place. Complete and utter terror.

Schooling her features into a calm but curious mask, all she said was, "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I had to speak to you first."

She stared at him, studying his eyes. What she saw there sent disappointment flooding through her as her eyes darted towards Danny. She shifted away from Jason a little, needing a bit of space between them.

"You don't need my permission to do anything. Besides, I can see it on your face. You want to say yes." She said quietly, watching him carefully.

He was silent for a moment before nodding. She shifted back another step from him, his hands just barely reaching her waist now. She wasn't taking this the way he had hoped.

"You've always been so supportive of me, and you always accepted my lifestyle. I mean, just a few weeks ago, we went off on a dangerous mission together and everything was fine." He began carefully, hoping to waylay her argument.

"That was different. I was with you. And it was a onetime thing. You're talking about working for Sonny day in and day out." She argued quickly.

Jason sighed.

"I lived as Jace Smith, and I was happy. But there was always something missing, some sense of purpose that I needed. I think this is it. Protecting my family and closest friends? It's important to me."

Sam nodded slowly, unconsciously taking another step back, causing Jason's hands to drop off her waist. He looked at her in alarm. She was pulling away from him.

"Something was missing? So what, our life with our son, that's not fulfilling enough for you? We don't give you a sense of purpose?" She snapped, hurt and fear warring inside her.

Jason stared at her, starting to get angry. She had to know better than that.

"Don't put words in my mouth. Of course it is. But just like you need your work, so do I."

"So then go work for Michael! Hell, get a job on the docks. Why do you have to go back to work for Sonny? Why put your life on the line again and again?"

"Because I'm tired of feeling powerless!" He exploded, cursing when Danny jerked in his sleep. He let out a breath when Danny just shifted, seemingly unbothered. Sam had flinched at his outburst.

"Jason-."

"Sam, for the last two years, I was held prisoner. I was tortured and brainwashed. Then I finally escape and that sonuvabitch Franco runs me over. I almost died, but I survived because you found me and you stayed by my side. But I spent the last year with no memories, Sam. Dependent on everyone around me for help, for survival. Even when we figured out who I was, I was still dependent on everyone else. To tell me what our past was, to tell me about my own experiences."

Jason paced away, and Sam stared at him. She'd known he'd struggled, but she hadn't realized that he'd felt so powerless. When he turned back to her, she was stunned to see his eyes blazing with emotion.

"I almost killed you just three weeks ago, Sam. With a single word, Helena took away my control and almost made me kill the most precious person in my life. I'm never going to be that powerless, that _weak_ again."

Sam rushed forward and gripped his face between her hands.

"You are _not_ weak, Jason. You're the strongest person I've ever known. You were strong enough _not_ to hurt me. You fought off her control and you won. You don't have to work for Sonny to prove to anyone that you're not weak."

Jason reached up and pulled her hands from his face, but kept them in his own.

"Sam, please try to understand. I have to do this. You used to say that you trusted me, that you knew I could protect you and Danny. Just trust me again. Trust that I can handle this, and understand that I need to do this." He pleaded with her, suddenly desperate to get her to understand.

Sam shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. Trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to without exploding or getting overly emotional. She didn't want Jason to shut down but she felt like she was fighting for her life. For _their_ lives.

"I get that. I do. And you're right. I've always supported your lifestyle. I've never doubted for a second that you could keep Danny and I safe. But you died, Jason. You _died_ and left me alone with Danny for two years. And it almost killed me too. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

 _Way to stay calm, Sam._ She bit back a sigh, frustrated with herself.

Jason was staring at her. Hearing the pain in her voice when she spoke about his supposed death left him shattered. But more than that, it felt like she'd lost faith in him. She didn't believe in him anymore.

"Sam…" He started but trailed off. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he could say.

She closed her eyes briefly, taking a steadying breath. She couldn't do this. She turned towards Danny and sat on the edge of the couch. He'd kicked off the blanket when he'd shifted earlier, so she reached out to cover him again with shaking hands.

"Sam-." Jason started again, but this time Sam cut him off with a hand up.

"Don't. Danny could wake up at any moment. We can talk about this later." She couldn't think about this anymore. She was feeling uncharacteristically fragile and vulnerable. She wasn't up for a fight, and she had a feeling this would be one.

Jason studied Sam with concern. She was pale and her hands shook when she'd covered Danny.

"Okay. Let's go home." He said simply, determined to make things right with Sam once they were alone. But Dam shook her head.

"Go ahead and take Danny. I have a few loose ends to tie up and then I'm meeting Molly and Krissy for a little Davis Girls bonding." Sam offered up a weak smile, but she didn't meet his eyes.

Jason hesitated, not wanting to leave things the way they were. He reached down and caught her hand, surprising her enough to have her lifting her eyes up to his.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam nodded, closing her eyes briefly. A single tear slipped down her face but she swiped at it quickly.

"I know. I love you too."

It was even harder to leave her after seeing that tear, but Jason knew that Sam needed space. And to be honest, so did he.

….

"TJ just stared at me, totally shocked." Molly finished with a smirk, sending Krissy into peals of laughter.

"I bet he was! Molly, you're a freak!" She exclaimed, looking at her little sister with pride.

Molly shrugged and grinned, glancing at Sam. Her smile faded a bit and she nudged Krissy with her foot under the table. Krissy looked up questioningly, and followed Molly's pointed stare to Sam.

Sam's eyes were unfocused, her face a little pale. She seemed like she was a million miles away.

Molly reached out to touch Sam's hand, and Sam jolted in surprise. Molly gripped Sam's hand and squeezed it in concern.

"Hey, Sam. Where are you right now?" She asked gently.

"Yeah, you've been staring out into space all night." Krissy added, turning towards Sam.

Sam shook her head, smiling weakly in apology.

"Sorry. I'm just, I'm a little distracted. But I'm listening, I promise. Molly's a freak."

Neither Krissy nor Molly seemed to buy it. Sam bit her lip, avoiding their eyes.

"Spill." Krissy demanded.

"Sam, seriously. Tell us what's wrong." Molly added.

Sam shook her head again, shoving her hair out of her face. She let out a teary laugh as she fought the urge to lay her head down on the table and sob.

"Jason is going back to work for Sonny." She finally said, her voice breaking.

Molly's eyes widened. She shot a look at Krissy, who had a wide grin on her face.

"Sam, that's great! My dad has needed someone he could trust and he hasn't been able to find anyone since Jason."

Sam glared at her.

"Yeah, it's great for Sonny." She spat, saying his name derisively. "But what about Jason? What about me and Danny?"

Molly kicked Krissy for being so insensitive. Krissy glared at her, rubbing her shin.

"What? My dad and Jason have worked together for decades. Is it so wrong for him to ask his friend to come back to the business they built together? You never had a problem with it before. Why now?" Krissy pushed on, feeling defensive of her father.

Molly shot her sister a look of exasperation.

"How about the fact that the last job Jason did for Sonny ended up with him being presumed dead?" Molly said, then covered her mouth when Sam blanched.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. That was a dumb thing to say."

Sam shook her head again.

"No, you're right. Krissy, I know Sonny is your dad and you want him safe. But Jason is my husband and the father of my child. I want him safe. And he's not safe as long as he's working for Sonny again."

Krissy looked remorseful, and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Sam. That was totally selfish of me. I was just relieved my dad would be safer, but you're right. Jason needs to put his family first."

Sam looked down at the table, the wood looking blurry through her tears.

"He said he needs to do it for himself, not for Sonny. He's going to do it no matter what."

She glanced up and Molly and Krissy were heartbroken to see their usually strong sister appear on the edge of falling apart. Sam took a shuddering breath and continued.

"And I am so terrified that Sonny is going to show up at my door again, telling me Jason was shot. And I can't-I can't-I can't go through that again." She was sobbing at the end, gasping for breath.

Krissy and Molly stared at her in dismay. Molly jumped up and dragged her seat closer, wrapping her arms around her sister and pulling her into her arms. Krissy scooted her chair closer and hugged Sam from behind.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. It's going to be okay." Molly murmured as Sam cried brokenly against her shoulder. Krissy smoothed Sam's hair down her back, her eyes lighting with determination.

"Don't worry, Sam. This is NOT going to happen." Krissy said in a hard voice. She stood up, snatched up her purse, and swept out of The Floating Rib without another word.

Sam lifted her head and stared after her.

"Oh, God. What do you think she's going to do?" She said, wiping at her tears, feeling stupid.

"Don't worry about Krissy. Sam, you need to talk to Jason. He needs to know how scared you are."

Sam shook her head again.

"I already told him how I felt. But with everything that he's been through, he's felt so powerless. He feels like this will help him take back his control. And I get that, I do. I'm just so scared. I don't know what's wrong with me." Sam ran her hands through her hair, suddenly exhausted.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Sam. You're tired, and scared, and you have every right to be. Come on, why don't I get you home so you can get some sleep?"

Sam nodded. She climbed to her feet, and suddenly the room seemed to spin, dots flashing in front of her eyes. She stumbled against the table, and Molly cried out, reaching out to steady her.

"Sam! Sam, are you okay?"

Sam put a hand on the table and took a deep breath or two, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Finally, she looked up at Molly, who looked near tears.

"I'm fine. I stood up too soon and I haven't really eaten all day. I just got a little dizzy."

Molly pushed her back into her seat. She shoved the plate of fiesta fries they'd been sharing in front of Sam.

"Eat. Then we can go." She instructed her firmly, calling a waiter over and ordering a plate of ribs.

Sam protested, but under Molly's stern gaze, she reluctantly reached out and grabbed a fry, popping it into her mouth. Before she knew it, she'd polished off the remaining fries and had plowed through half of the ribs. Full, she shoved the plate away and glanced up at Molly, who smirked at her.

"That was impressive, Sam." She teased, reaching out to take a rib from Sam's leftovers. Nibbling on it, she studied Sam. Sam arched a brow.

"What? Do I have sauce on my face?" She asked, dabbing at her face self-consciously.

Molly shook her head, looking at her speculatively.

"Nope. Just forming a hypothesis." She said mysteriously.

"Care to share?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"Not yet. I need to do a little more fact gathering." She announced.

Sam laughed and impulsively hugged her close.

"Thank you, Molly. I needed this."

"I'm always here for you. You know us Davis Girls have each other's backs."

"Damn right." Sam agreed, her mind wandering to Krissy. What trouble was she stirring up on Sam's behalf?

…

Krissy shoved the doors open and flounced into the living room, flinging her purse on the closest chair.

She threw a hand out, pointing dramatically at Sonny and Carly, who had been entwined on the couch together, listening to music.

"Dad, how could you be so selfish?" Krissy exclaimed accusatorily.

Sonny sat up, Carly still in his arms. He grinned at Carly, before aiming that grin at his daughter.

"What did I do now?" He asked, dimpling charmingly.

Carly shook her head at him, but couldn't help but smile. She turned towards Sonny's melodramatic oldest daughter and sighed.

"What's going on, Kristina?"

"My father asked Jason to come back to work for him!"

Carly's head snapped towards Sonny.

"Is that true?"

Sonny held his hands up in a shrug.

"Yeah. We built this business together. And now that he remembers who he is, he can come back."

Carly stared at him incredulously, moving away from him.

"Sonny, he almost died working for you! How could you ask him to risk that again? What the hell is wrong with you?" She shouted.

Sonny's playful mood vanished in an instant, his eyes hardening.

"What I do in my business is my business. Don't get involved."

Carly's head reared back and that stubborn look Sonny knew, loved and yet dreaded settled on her face.

"Oh really? After all this time, do you really not know me at all? When have I ever stayed out of your business? Especially where Jason is concerned?"

Sonny shook his head.

"Look, I just made an offer. He didn't have to accept. But I think he's going to."

"Yeah, and neither one of you even thought about what that would do to Sam, did you? You get that Jason, Sam, and Danny are a package deal, right? You're putting my sister in danger!" Krissy yelled angrily.

Sonny looked stunned. How could they blame him if Sam was upset.

"I can't help how Sam feels. She needs to talk to Jason." He said defensively.

Carly stared at him in disgust.

"And you wonder why I don't agree to marry you again. Because you're just as clueless as ever." She sneered, pulling out of his arms and standing up. She looked at Kristina.

"How is Sam?" Carly asked, remembering how hard Jason's passing had been for her and knowing that those memories had to be running around Sam's head right about now.

Kristy shook her head, her eyes welling with tears as the image of Sam's broken cries flashed through her mind.

"Not good."

Carly turned to glare at Sonny.

"You're an ass." She said before putting an arm around Krissy and leading her out of the living room.

Sonny stared after them in a state of shock. How did making a job offer make him a bad guy? He snatched up the tumbler of bourbon and hurled it across the room, where it hit the wall, sending glass and liquor exploding everywhere.

His phone rang and glancing at the display, he smiled.

"Hello?"

He listened for a moment and his grin grew wider.

"Welcome back, Jason."

…

Standing in the living room, Jason put the phone down, wondering how he was going to explain this to Sam. But he needn't have worried. There was a small sound and he looked up and froze. Sam stood in the open doorway, staring at him, her eyes looking like two dark pools set against her pale face. A single tear slipped down her face.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Sam broke eye contact first, her eyes blank and unfocused. She walked inside, dropping her purse on the desk, before moving past him and walking straight to the stairs.

Jason started to reach for her but stopped himself, instead shoving his hands in his pockets. He watched as she climbed the stairs slowly, his heart aching. He didn't know how to make things right. But this was who he was. This was the man she'd fallen in love with. She was just scared. After a little while, she would see there was nothing to worry about, and she'd go back to the old Sam. She'd always accepted his lifestyle. She would again, he told himself.

Still, he didn't like the way things were between them. And he hated seeing that look in Sam's eyes. He needed to hold her in his arms, reassure himself that he wasn't losing her. He took the steps two at a time, and headed to their bedroom. But when he pushed the door open, the bedroom was empty. He looked around, checking the bathroom. Somewhat stunned, Jason turned and walked out of the bathroom and down to the hall's to Danny's room. Turning the knob, he felt like a vise was gripping his heart when he saw Sam curled up beside Danny on his bed.

Padding over silently, he stood over, his heart aching. Needing to see her face, he reached down and brushed her hair away from her face. He froze when he saw the evidence of tears on her face. She'd cried herself to sleep.

He stumbled out of the room, turning away from their bedroom. He couldn't bear to sleep in there without Sam. Instead he went downstairs, grabbed the keys to his bike, and went out the door. He needed some fresh air and distance. It killed him to see what this was doing to Sam. But the minute he'd told Sonny he would work for him again, he'd felt a sense of peace fall over him. It was as if he'd taken control of his life again. He couldn't give that up. Sam would come around. She had to. Because he couldn't lose her.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I've discovered that it's much easier for me to write angst and drama than it is to write the simple moments of happiness. Lol I need the drama! That being said, we get plenty of that in this chapter.**

 **To me, Sam had always been able to accept Jason's way of life because although he'd been injured many times before, he'd always survived, recovering wildly fast. But then he was shot and kicked into the harbor. Her invincible, strong, God of a husband died and left her alone with a baby to raise.**

 **Now faced with me the possibility of losing him all over again, Sam is having a bit of a delayed PTSD reaction to all of it. That in addition to some other unknown as of yet factors are making her extremely on edge. We'll get to see how Jason's need to reestablish his own sense of purpose and ability to protect himself and his family stands against Sam's fear for her family and desire for a new, less adventurous path. You can love someone with all your heart but that just means you fight that much harder because you're all in.  
**

 **As always, thanks for the amazing reviews, here and on Twitter. You guys are amazing. Thank you! Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 46

Sam stood at the stove, the wooden spoon in her hands hovering over the pan of scrambled eggs. She was staring at the eggs without seeing them, her mind elsewhere.

"Mommy, I hungwy!" Danny called out from the kitchen doorway, startling her. She jerked and turned to look at him, shooting a weak smile his way.

"It's almost ready, baby. I just have to-damn it!" She glanced down to see the eggs had started to burn while she'd been lost in thought.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Danny exclaimed happily behind her. She spun around, her hand clasped over her mouth, choking back a laugh.

"Danny, no! That's not a nice word. Mommy's sorry she said it."

She turned back to the pan and stared down at the burnt eggs and reached out to snap the burner off. Suddenly furious, she grabbed the pan and threw it in the sink, the loud noise startling Danny. He stared up at her, tears in his eyes.

"I sowwy, Mommy. I won't say dammit anymore." He said, his lower lip trembling. Sam sighed and dropped to her knees in front of him. She gathered him into her arms and squeezed him.

"No, no, baby. Mommy isn't mad at you. She's mad at herself. I burned your eggs and it made me so mad at myself. I was having a temper tantrum."

Danny stared at her and searched her eyes. His beautiful blue eyes cleared up and he grinned that gorgeous grin that just melted her heart.

"Silly Mommy. Burnded my eggs. What we gone eat now?"

Sam let out a chuckle.

"Wanna go to Kelly's and have a nice big breakfast there?"

Danny yelled and started jumping.

"Yay! Daddy come?"

The smile slid off Sam's face. She stood quickly and brushed a hand across Danny's hair.

"Um, I don't know. Daddy-."

"Of course, Daddy's coming. You think I'd miss breakfast with my two favorite people?" Jason announced from behind them. He was smiling at Danny. His eyes lifted to hers, the smile dimming when she shifted her gaze away from him.

Jason wanted nothing more than to walk across that kitchen and pull Sam into his arms, but the distance between them seemed too great. He knew why she was so scared, but he couldn't help but feel hurt and even a little mad that she seemed to have lost faith in his ability to protect himself and their family.

"Is that okay with you?" He asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Sam lifted her head and shot him a forced smile and nodded her head shakily.

"Of course." She said quietly, staring determinedly at Danny, a pit in her stomach. She hated feeling so awkward and uncomfortable around Jason but she couldn't help it. It felt as if he was choosing to work for Sonny over his family, despite knowing how she felt and how scared she was. It was infuriating, but it was also devastating.

"Come on, buddy, let's go get dressed." Sam said, smiling down at Danny.

"I got it. If you don't mind?" Jason offered. Danny's face lit up and Sam couldn't help but nod and wave them off. She watched them head up the stairs, Jason swooping down and swinging Danny up into his arms, making him laugh. She found herself choking back a sudden sob, and pressed her hands against her face. She inhaled deeply, struggling for control.

"Get a grip, Sam." She whispered, shaking her head. She let out a breath and followed them up the stairs, veering off towards the bedroom. She dressed quickly in jeans and a thin sweater, throwing her hair into a ponytail. The thought of spending time with Jason right now made her stomach tighten into knots. She felt a little queasy thinking about how tense things were between them now and pressed a hand against her stomach, willing it to settle. She couldn't let Danny see the tension between his parents. Sighing, she headed downstairs, to find Jason and Danny waiting for her.

Jason had already bundled Danny up in his jacket, so she headed for the door without a word to Jason, grabbing her jacket on the way. But to her surprise, Jason reached out and placed a hand on the door, taking her coat from her. He took her arms and carefully slid her jacket on, leaving his hands resting on her shoulders for a moment. She couldn't help but tense up, and with a sigh, Jason took a step back. Blinking back the tears that always seemed to be just below the surface lately, Sam moved out the door.

The elevator ride was filled with Danny's happy chirping, but the tension between Sam and Jason could be cut with a knife. It only grew thicker when they reached the garage and Sam turned towards their SUV but Jason hesitated. Sam glanced at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm, uh, going to take my bike. I have to meet Sonny afterwards." He said stiltedly, holding her gaze steadily. Sam stared at him wordlessly and Jason shifted uneasily at the quiet disappointment in her gaze. What was he doing? He asked himself for a moment. But before he could answer, Sam had turned her back on him.

"Come on, sweetie. Your dad will meet us there. He has to go to work after breakfast." She said quietly, ushering Danny towards the SUV, never looking back at him. Jason watched her pull away before turning and slamming his fist into the concrete wall behind him.

"Damn it!"

…

Sam settled Danny at the table, studiously ignoring the doors. She wouldn't sit there and wait pitifully for Jason to show up, she told herself. She went ahead and ordered for them, and chatted with Danny. She jumped when the chair across from her was dragged back and Jason sat down.

"You okay?" He asked her in concern. Sam nodded, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm fine. I went ahead and ordered." She said curtly, fidgeting with the utensils in front of her.

"I was only five minutes behind you, Sam. You could have waited." He said just as shortly, hurt that she'd decided to eat without him.

Sam's eyes snapped to his, narrowed.

"I know. Which is why I went ahead and ordered. For all of us." She clarified defensively. Why was he being an ass? She wondered angrily. She was the one who had the right to be upset.

Jason closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself for jumping to conclusions. He was just so on edge. He felt like he was walking on eggshells around Sam and he didn't know how to fix the situation. Well, he did, but that solution wasn't an option for him right now.

"Sorry, I thought-." He started, but Sam cut him off.

"It's fine." She said quickly, turning towards Danny and effectively shutting him out. Jason didn't try to talk to her again after that. Breakfast was a stilted, awkward affair. They both joked with Danny and put up a good front for him, but each knew the other was miserable. Neither knew how to fix it.

Suddenly, Sam couldn't take it anymore.

"Danny, why don't you go ask Ms. Bobbie if you can have some chocolate milk?"

Danny's eyes twinkled.

"Choco milk!" He exclaimed happily, jumping up and running towards the counter, his chubby little legs pumping through the air.

Sam smiled after him but when she turned to face Jason, her smile was gone, her face void of all expression.

"I can't do this. I can't sit here and have breakfast with you as if you're not about to go risk your life."

"I'm just meeting with Sonny. There's no danger right now."

Sam's head reared back.

"Oh really? Did you forget that I'm the daughter of Julian Jerome? My aunt Ava is gunning for Sonny and she's coming for his territory. But you have the audacity to look me in my eyes and say there's no danger right now. Are you kidding me?"

Caught, Jason sighed.

"I just meant that it's just a conversation at his compound. I'm not expecting any problems."

Sam nodded, her face a mask of disbelief.

"Like you weren't expecting any trouble on the docks the night you were shot? Jason, you and I both know that trouble will find you as long as you're working for Sonny, whether you're looking for it or not."

Jason stared at her.

"What do you want me to say, Sam?"

"How about that you won't work for Sonny? That Danny and I mean more to you than reclaiming your power? That you choose your family over him!" Sam's voice rose as she spoke, and her hand flew up, pointing towards the door. Sonny, having just strolled in with Michael, paused, staring back at her questioningly.

The atmosphere of the diner seemed to plummet, as other diners' conversations dropped off and people began staring at them. Michael turned to stare at his father.

"Sam, that's not fair." Jason said, stung by her words.

"I don't care." She shot back.

Sonny glanced between them, before walking over quickly.

"Sam. Is there a problem here?" He asked self consciously. It had been a very long time since Sam had looked at him with the kind of hostility she was looking at him with now.

Sam glared up at him.

"Yes, there is. You dragged Jason back into a life that almost cost him his and did cost him years away from us. Years that he can never get back. Could you be more selfish?" She snapped, suddenly enraged.

Before Sonny could reply, Michael was turning to his father.

"Dad? Is this true? You asked Jason to come back to work for you?" Michael's expression matched Sam's perfectly. A mixture of anger and fear, as well as disbelief.

"Son, this is business. It's not something I can discuss." He said dismissively. Michael's expression hardened.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Dad. You can't just brush me off. Answer my question." Michael demanded, shifting so he was standing beside Sam's chair. The tension in Sam's shoulders eased a bit at the realization that Michael was on her side.

"Your father didn't force me to come back to work. I wanted to go back. And I'm not asking for anyone's approval. I make my own decisions. And everyone else will have to learn to accept them." Jason interrupted, his eyes shifting from Michael's to Sam's.

She drew back, stung. Her eyes narrowed.

"Wrong. You don't make your own decisions anymore, Jason. Just like I don't. The minute you took those vows, we became partners. We should be making these kinds of decisions together. But you didn't do that. You made the decision and just expected me to accept it? Well, I don't. I won't." At that, she jumped to her feet, only to stumble slightly against Michael, as the room spun around her.

"Sam!" Jason called out, stretching an arm out over the table towards her.

"Hey, Sam, are you okay?" Michael exclaimed, catching her and steadying her easily. Sam shook her head, sending Michael a grateful look.

"I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly." She said, avoiding Jason's eyes. She patted Michael's arm to let him know she was okay, and moved to the counter to get Danny. She whispered something in his ear and Danny ran over and threw his arms around Michael, and then Sonny. He was a very loved boy, and nothing reminded her more than seeing the Corinthos' men's eyes light up as they hugged him. Wiggling free, Danny flew at Jason. Jason hugged him close, breathing in his clean scent, needing comfort.

"Bye, Daddy!" He said, giving him a wet, smacking kiss on the cheek before running back to Sam. Sam gave Michael a little wave and walked past Jason and Sonny, ignoring them. Jason watched her with concern. Sonny reached out and stopped her, shaking his head as he stared at her sadly.

"Sam, what's going on? I thought we were friends? No, I thought we were family." He said, a wounded look in his eyes.

Sam glanced up at him wearily, her eyes shining with emotion.

"That's what I thought too, Sonny. But a friend, no, a family member? Wouldn't have been able to ask Jason to come back to work, risking his life, after seeing how I suffered when I thought he was dead. How I dove for hours looking for his body, how I cried on your shoulder for the man we both lost. Yeah, I thought we were family too, Sonny. I guess we were both wrong."

With those words, she ushered Danny out the door. Sonny stared after her before turning to Jason.

"She's right. I never should have asked you to come back to work for me. But I need you more than ever. What was I supposed to do?" Sonny asked, genuinely confused.

Michael shook his head.

"You were supposed to be a man and deal with it on your own." Michael said cuttingly, shoving past his father. He stopped and looked down at Jason.

"You know, I've always respected you. Until today."

Jason stared up at him in shock.

"Michael…"

Michael just shook his head. "Sam and Danny deserve better." He strode out of the diner without another word.

Sonny dropped into the seat across from Jason, picking at the bacon Sam had left on her plate. In fact, she hadn't eaten at all, Jason noticed with concern.

"Well, damn. What are you going to do?"

Jason paused for a minute, before raising icy blue eyes to meet Sonny's.

"I thought we were meeting at the compound."

Sonny shook his head.

"Ava is supposed to pick up Avery today, and I didn't want that vulture overhearing anything we were talking about. Look, are you sure you want to do this? I can figure something else out and you go work things out with Sam."

Jason ignored him.

"Tell me about tonight's shipment."

Sonny grinned at his best friend and launched into the details.

...

Sam paced back and forth in her apartment, unable to settle her nerves. Michael watched her from the couch, concerned.

"Sam, are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor? I can stay with Danny." He offered, glancing down at where Danny played beside him.

Sam shook her head, sending him a grateful smile.

"Michael, I'm fine. I told you, I just got up too fast. And you didn't have to come over."

Michael looks sheepish.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have invited myself over. I can leave." He said, a little embarrassed. He started to shove himself up but Sam rushed over and pressed his shoulder back down.

"Don't be silly, Michael. You're always welcome here. Danny and I love seeing you. I just meant that if you were worried about me, you don't have to be."

Michael nodded but didn't seem convinced. He glanced down and noticed Danny yawning widely.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Danny upstairs and settle him down for a nap. Can we talk afterwards?" He asked quietly. Sam nodded gratefully, and plopped down on the couch as Michael scooped Danny into his arms and carried him upstairs, tickling him the whole way.

Sam smiled and leaned her head back, closing her eyes for a moment.

…

Jason stood on the docks, talking to the men, directing them where he wanted them for the shipment. They were the same men who had been part of the crew for years, and it was easy to fall back into his role.

"Alright, get into positions." He watched as everyone nodded respectfully and moved quickly into their positions. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and looked out over the water.

The shipment should be here soon. Alert, he scanned the docks and the water, looking for anything that seemed out of place. His instincts were as strong as ever, so he trusted that he'd know if things were about to take a turn.

"Morgan, incoming!" One of his guys called out, pointing to a dark spot across the harbor. Jason nodded, widening his stance as he waited for the ship to pull into port.

As it grew larger against the horizon, a slight chill crept up Jason's spine. Stiffening, he spun around and to the left just as a knife was swinging down towards his back. Shouts of alarm sounded behind him, but Jason zeroed in his attention on the man wielding the wickedly long knife. His quick reflexes saved him from the killing blow, but he wasn't quick enough to avoid injury. He felt the fiery pain of the knife slashing down his shoulder and through his flesh, before embedding in his bone.

However, he didn't flinch nor stop moving. He allowed his momentum to swing him around as he reached up and grabbed his assailants arm and yanked him forward. The man yelped as he was launched forward, only to be yanked back as Jason put him in a chokehold.

Jason shoved him back against the wall and stared at his attacker, shock flaring through him. Still, he showed no reaction.

"Why?"

Cody, one of Sonny's most loyal men glared up at Jason, hatred burning in his eyes. Jason barely contained his surprise. They had been comrades in arms for over ten years, and had great respect for each other. Or so Jason had thought.

"You think you can just stroll back here all these years later and reclaim your position? I busted my ass after you died and Mr. C finally was about to give me a chance. Then all of a sudden you want back in, and it's so long Cody. Screw that! Screw you!" He shouted, his voice cracking in his fury.

Jason shook his head in disbelief.

"You tried to kill me because I came back to work? Cody, we've worked together for over a decade. You've saved my life just as many times as I've saved yours. If you wanted to move up the ranks, all you had to do was talk to stupid son of a bitch, did you think Sonny would welcome you with open arms after you killed me?" Jason shook his head again, because it was such a waste.

Sonny would never let Cody live now. He blinked as spots started flashing in front of his eyes. Blood loss, he thought to himself, grimacing down at the wound that was now burning like fire. His arm was soaked with blood, dripping down to his fingertips, and splashing on the ground beside him.

Jason thought of Sam's reaction to his injury. If she'd been scared before, he didn't want to imagine how she'd react. She'd been terrified one of his enemies would come after him. Now she'd be scared of his own men coming after him too.

With a growl of annoyance, Jason shoved the man back against the wall again and slammed his fist into his face. Cody groaned and slumped to the ground, losing consciousness. Jason whirled to face the rest of their team.

"Anyone else feel the way Cody did? Do any of you have answering to me?" He barked out in challenge. The men all rushed to assure him of their loyalty, several rushing forward out of concern for his injury.

Refusing to show weakness, he waved them off and and ordered them to take positions again, while two of the men carried Cody off to face Sonny. The men looked at each other in awe as Jason yanked the knife out of his arm without making a sound or showing any sign that he was in pain.

Gritting his teeth against the agony ripping through him, Jason eased his jacket off and bunched up against his wound to stave off the bleeding. He waited with the men as the ship finally made dock, and the crates were unloaded. Sweat beaded on his forehead and upper lip as he made sure everything went smoothly.

His face grew pale, his vision beginning to blur, and he thought of Sam. What the hell am I doing? Why am I risking my life? For the sake of my reputation? He suddenly questioned himself in disgust.

"Someone get Max over here. Let him know I've been hurt and I need him here now." He shouted out. Except his voice came out weak, and no one moved. He took a step and stumbled, only to feel himself held upright.

"Don't worry, I got you buddy." Max's genial voice sounded beside him.

"One of the guys called us as soon as it happened. We were just waiting for you to quit being so stubborn." Milo said from his other side in his usual guileless way.

"Don't take me home. Sam can't see me like this." He whispered, before he finally gave into the darkness pulling him under. As Jason's full weight fell against him, Max grunted, but held him steady. He glanced up at Milo.

"But Mrs. C said to take him straight to Sam." Max worried out loud.

Milo grimaced.

"I'd rather face Jason's wrath than Mrs. C's." Milo admitted without shame.

Blanching at the thought of Carly's rage, Max quickly nodded, wishing Carly hadn't been standing there when he's gotten the call about Jason.

...

"Sam? Sam?"

Sam blinked blearily, looking around disorientedly.

Michael was shaking her awake.

"Sam? Sam, you okay?" He asked anxiously.

Sam straightened up, nodding her head as she shoved some loose tendrils out of her face.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off for a minute. I'm okay." She said sleepily. She hadn't even realized how tired she'd been.

"A minute? Sam, you've been sleeping for almost seven hours." Michael said, worry etched on his face.

Sam sat up straighter, shocked.

"I didn't?" She asked, glancing at the clock.

Michael sat on the coffee table in front of her and leaned forward, looking troubled.

"Yeah. I came down after settling Danny, and you were out like a light. You looked like you could use the sleep, so I just hung out and worked a little from here. When Danny woke up, we tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't get up. I tried calling Jason, but he didn't answer. Eventually, I called Grandmother and she came to check on you."

"Monica was here?" She asked self-consciously, wondering what the hell was going on with her.

"You slept right through her exam. She took your vitals. She said it seemed like a case of exhaustion. She took Danny home with her for the night, and I offered to stay with you until Jason got home. I thought he'd be here by now." Frustration sounded in his voice.

Sam was still in a little shock.

"Wow. I better call Monica and thank her. And you, Michael. Thanks for taking care of me and Danny today. I didn't realize how tired I was but I guess I haven't been sleeping well lately."

Michael's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure Jason going back to work for my dad isn't helping."

Sam laughed weakly.

"Not exactly."

She glanced at the clock again.

"He said he'd be home by dinner but it's almost midnight. You haven't heard from him yet?" She asked, trying to hide the fear crawling up her spine. Michael tried not to let his own worry into his voice. Sam looked terrified enough for the both of them. In fact, he was almost more worried about her than Jason. She'd always handled this side of Jason's life so well. She looked on the verge of falling apart right now, though.

"No, but that doesn't mean anything. I'm sure he's fine, Sam." He sounded less convinced than Sam looked though.

Sam climbed to her feet, once again beset with dizziness. She stood still, setting her feet and refusing to let Michael see it. She had to start taking better care of herself, she thought determinedly. Danny already had one parent taking risks with his health he didn't need another.

Just then, there was pounding on the door. Sam and Michael glanced at each other in alarm. Sam hurried forward and looked out the peephole.

"Sam! Open up!" Carly's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Carly?" She said questioningly, swinging open the door. Carly barged in, her face serious.

"Mom? What are you doing here so late? What's going on?" Michael asked quickly. Carly's brow furrowed as she turned to Sam.

"Sam, it's-." But she didn't get to finish her sentence when the still open door suddenly slammed against the wall.

Sam spun around to face the noise and cried out, stumbling back at what she saw.

"Jason!" She choked out as Max and Milo staggered in, carrying an unconscious and blood-soaked Jason in their arms.

"Jason!" Michael shouted, rushing forward to help them.

As they laid him on the couch, Sam stared in horror, the noise in the room going tinny and seeming to shrink around her, her breathing labored.

Carly stared at Sam in concern, noting how pale she was, how unfocused her eyes were. She moved closer.

"Sam?" She called in concern. But Sam didn't seem to hear her. Carly cried out when Sam moaned and sank to the ground.

Sam didn't hear Carly cry her name. She was trapped inside her own mind, reliving the most painful moment of her life as she stared at Jason. She was watching her worst nightmare come to life. She was losing her husband all over again.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hey All! So, this week I've been writing like crazy, so sure that barely any time had passed. Then I looked at my post date for the last chapter and was like "Aw fuck." lol Sorry! I swear, time just flies right by me! I hope this chapter makes up for it! It's super emotional, very angsty, and also a bit fiesty. I needed to show the emotions both Sam and Jason are feeling, the impact each has on each other, and how, in the end, they are what saves the other. The last couple of chapters will be a lot lighter, funner, and give us the ending our fave couple deserves. I promise! :p**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 47

Jason came to slowly, awareness seeping into his consciousness in bursts. The first thing he became aware of was the discomfort in his shoulder growing from a dull pain to a roaring, burning pain. The second thing he became aware of was a high keening noise, similar to a wounded animal. The third thing he became aware of sent him bolting upright, despite the agony shooting down his arm. It was the realization that it wasn't a wounded animal making that noise. It was Sam.

His turned his head, his eyes focusing in around him, brushing off concerned hands as he searched for his wife. And there she was, huddled on the ground by the front door, hands clasped over her ears, eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down her face as she made that god awful noise.

"Jason, don't move! You're going to make it bleed more." Max exclaimed, carefully grabbing him to pull him back down but Jason shook him off impatiently. Max winced as Sam's cries grew louder, wrenching at his heart.

Jason pushed to his feet, staggering slightly. Milo caught him, and tried to ease him back down.

"You can't help her if you really die, Jason." He said artlessly, wincing at the look Max shot him.

"Jason, he's right. Grandmother's on her way to take care of your arm. Mom and I will help Sam." Michael agreed quickly, rushing forward and blocking Jason's path.

Determined to get to Sam and furious that they'd get in his way, Jason used his uninjured arm to shove them roughly out of his way. Milo staggered back, but Michael was barely moved, which told Jason that he was weaker than he thought.

His eyes were still locked on Sam, and he watched in dull horror as she rocked back and forth, her face a mask of misery and loss. Hot shame rolled through him as he realized he'd done this to her. Why hadn't he seen how visceral her fear was? More determined to get to Sam than ever, Jason lifted his eyes to Michael and the threat Michael read there had him hurrying to step back, hands raised in surrender.

"At least be careful." Michael pleaded, giving in. Jason nodded shortly, and gritting his teeth against the pain, he made his way over to where Sam was huddled. Carly sat beside her, rubbing her back and murmuring to her, tears slipping down her face. She glanced up at Jason and he wasn't surprised to see the fury in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked grudgingly, unable to ignore her love for her best friend, despite her anger. He nodded and she stood up, pointing a finger in his face.

"You better fix this." She growled threateningly. He put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly and nodded, before lowering himself to the ground. What he heard made him freeze in place, a whole new kind of agony ripping through him, this one much worse.

"No, please. Not again. I-I-I can't lose him again. Jason, please come b-b-back . I don't to be-be alone again. I c-c-can't bear the pain. I can't. I'm not-I'm not-I'm not strong enough. Oh God, he's gone. He's gone. He's gone" Sam's broken ramblings tore at him like tiny daggers, leaving him bleeding from a thousand cuts in his heart. Tears filled his eyes as he reached a hand out to touch her.

Carly blinked against the tears burning in her eyes as she backed away to give them some privacy. She knew the feelings of despair and loss gripping Sam right now. She'd felt it when she'd thought Sonny was dead. It was a pain that gutted you and stripped you bare, leaving you raw and vulnerable. Michael came up beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in support. Grateful, she she smiled up at him, laying her head on her handsome son's shoulder. Together, they watched Jason try to pull Sam from the pit of despair she'd fallen into. He knelt on the ground beside her, blood seeping from his shoulder unnoticed.

"Sam, baby, look at me. I'm right here. You haven't lost me. You're never going to lose me. I told you I was going to love you forever and I meant it. Please look at me." He pleaded quietly, his voice breaking as she knocked his hands off of her, shaking her head back and forth wildly.

"No, you're just another dream, like last time. You were there. You came back, and you told me we were going to be happy. But when I turned around, you were gone. You were gone and I was alone." She finished brokenly, her voice hoarse.

He cupped her face, ignoring the blood dripping down his arm.

"Baby, look at me. I'm right here and I'm real. I'm here, Sam. Just open your eyes and look at me." He begged, desperate to end the torturous nightmare Sam was trapped in.

She shook her head again.

"If I open my eyes, you're going to disappear! You're going to leave me and Danny alone again. Why? Why, Jason?! Why couldn't you put us first? Why am I never first?" She asked pitifully, new sobs shaking her shoulders.

Jason felt the pain of her words like blows to the chest, each one leaving his heart more and more bruised. He couldn't stop the tears that were now slipping down his face. He cupped her cheeks and lifted her face to his.

"Sam, stop, please. Look at me, baby, I'm right here. I'm hurt but I'm alive. Sam, I'm alive and I'm here in front of you, begging you to look at me. Please." His voice broke, as a sob of despair rose in his throat. He was a bastard for putting Sam through this, he thought in disgust. He had married the strongest, most resilient woman he'd ever known and now he was terrified he had broken her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was going to make this up to her. He would make this right. He pulled Sam's fighting body against him, wincing when her hand slapped against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her struggling body, resting his cheek against the top of her head, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He whispered.

Max and Milo looked at each other, blinking back the tears that came unwilling to their eyes. They'd never seen someone in pain like that before, and seeing how tender Jason was with Sam, they knew they were seeing real love.

"What's wrong with her? Can't she see that Jason is right there?" Milo whispered in confusion, worried about Sam.

Max shook his head, unsure.

"I think she's in shock." He guessed. Carly came up behind them, dabbing at the tears on her face.

"You've never lost your soulmate before so you don't know what that does to your soul, your heart, your mind. I'm one of the few people who can understand what Sam is going through." Her eyes were far away as she remembered how she'd felt when she'd thought Sonny was dead. "She thought she lost Jason, and it was the worst thing that had ever happened to her. She had to learn how to survive and keep going, to learn to live with only half her heart. And then she got a miracle. Jason came back."

Carly smiled slightly, remembering the joy and relief when Sonny had come back to her.

"And she was so happy and so grateful. But when you think you've lost someone, fear of losing him again is always in the back of your mind. Every missed call, every minute late, every sickness, every injury...her mind will always take her to that dark place she existed in where Jason was gone from her life. When Jason went back to work for Sonny, I think Sam was being pulled into that dark place again. Tonight, it was like all her worst fears came to life. She's trapped in that dark place. She can't get out." Carly was whispering now, her heart breaking for Sam.

Though she was speaking in a low voice, Carly's words traveled to Jason and he closed his eyes briefly. Hearing her words, it finally clicked for him. He only wished he'd understood when Sam had told him. Sam still wasn't responding, her cries wracking her small body.

"I was wrong. I never should have gone back to work for Sonny. And I should have known your fears weren't because you didn't believe in me. You were just trying to protect our family and the life we've built together. You were just doing what I should have done. I'm sorry, Sam." He whispered, leaning close to her ears. As he spoke, her breathing became less labored and it seemed as if her sobs were finally calming down. Eager for more progress, he kept talking.

"I'm not working for Sonny anymore. My family is more important to me. I choose you and Danny, Sam. Now and always. You're the ones I need, the ones that make me feel strong and alive. You guys are my life. I was an idiot to think I needed anything else. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you, and how important you are to me. You _always_ come first, Sam. Always. I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. Please, Sam. Come back to me." He leaned back, and pressed his lips to her forehead, her cheeks, and finally her lips.

To his great relief, he felt her return his kiss, her arms tightening around him, clutching his back.

"Jason." She breathed out, her voice hoarse. Her eyes raised to his, clearing. "Jason." She repeated, closing her eyes briefly and letting out a shuddering breath.

Jason's eyes closed too, tears running down his face as relief swamped him. He hadn't lost his wife and he knew he'd finally made the right decision. The decision he should have made from the beginning.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here." He buried his face in her neck and just breathed.

Sam blinked blearily through eyes swollen from crying. Why was she on the floor? The last thing she remembered clearly was seeing Jason carried through the door, unconscious and bloody...Jason!

She pulled back, her eyes searching his body, landing on the torn and bloody skin visible beneath the torn shirt. She raised alarmed eyes to Jason's.

"Jason, your arm! You're hurt! Why hasn't anyone called for help? " She called out, looking around at everyone accusatorily.

Everyone looked at each other guiltily, but Michael stepped forward.

"Grandmother is on her way now. Tracy is with Danny." Michael reassured her quickly before she could ask.

Sam nodded, avoiding his eyes. She couldn't remember what had happened but she knew it must have been bad from the way everyone was staring at her. It was as if they were waiting for her to shatter like glass.

Sam turned back to Jason. She met his eyes and for the first time in a long time, she saw a look she hadn't seen in his eyes in years. Peace. It was as if he had finally come to terms with something and now the strain and pressure had just dropped away, leaving him calm and content.

She didn't know what it said about her that seeing him like that right now infuriated her. Fragments of images, of feelings - _so many painful, unbearable feelings -_ were flashing through her head. Seeing Jason shot had yanked her out of her safe and happy world and dragged her into the depths of despair and she hadn't known how to get out. How ironic that it had taken the man who had sent her there to pull her out.

The more she thought about it, the more furious she became. She had never been more humiliated and ashamed. She'd completely fallen apart. Her, Samantha McCall, total badass, the original Hard Luck Kid, had fallen apart and crumbled. In front of everyone.

Jason's eyes widened briefly as Sam's eyes seemed to burn into his. Moments ago they had seemed weary and confused but as they became clearer, he could almost see the flames leaping just behind her gaze.

"Sam?" He said questioningly.

Sam tilted her head and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. He braced himself, not sure what was coming, but knowing it wasn't good.

"Feeling okay?" She asked cheerfully, her voice saccharine sweet. "I mean, besides the obvious knife wound." She clarified with a patronizing grin.

Jason shifted uneasily, his eyes moving around the room. He paused, his eyes narrowing in Carly's direction when he caught her self-satisfied smirk. Her expression said " _You brought this all on yourself."_

He looked back at Sam and the sweet smile had dropped off her face.

"Because, you know, you look like you've just come back from the spa. You look really relaxed and at peace with yourself. As if, maybe, I don't know, your decision to stop working for Sonny was the right one? A decision you made not because your wife has been crying, and begging, and pleading with you for days not to go back to work for him. No, of course not. But because _you_ decided not to."

"Sam-." Jason started, but Sam wasn't done.

"All it took for you to have this revelation was me. Not the strong, kick ass and take names Sam Mccall. But this weak, breakable version. Sam Morgan, who shatters like glass at the sight of your blood. Right?"

"Sam, don't. I know-." But she cut him off again, pacing back and forth in front of him. He shifted to watch her, wincing slightly as pain radiated down his arm.

"Let me tell you what _I_ know. I know that I've spent the last few days barely eating, barely sleeping, barely talking, barely _breathing,_ because my life was consumed with fear and anxiety. Then you're carried into our home, where our child lives, unconscious and bloody. Every fear and worry I had, came to life when you were carried through that door." She spun around to look at him hard.

"So tell me why it had to take me breaking into a thousand heartbroken, pathetic pieces for you to realize you were being an unbelievably selfish, self-absorbed jackass?"

Stunned, Jason just stared at her. Max and Milo looked at each other and shared a look. As one, they seemed to decide to make themselves scarce, easing past Sam and Jason and sliding out the door without a word. Only Michael and Carly remained, Carly looking smug and Michael looking vaguely ill.

"Sam, I -." But once again, Sam cut him off.

She let out a mirthless chuckle.

"You know, now that I think about it though, you've always been a bit of a clueless jackass. Always running off to play the hero and just expecting me to step aside and wait for you with a smile and open arms." She placed a hand on her chest. "And that's my fault because I was happy to do that. I was. I accepted your lifestyle and your need to put on your hero hair and save the day. Hell, it's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. It's _still_ one of the things I love about you."

She stopped in front of him and met his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes swimming with righteous indignation.

"But here's the thing, Jason. We don't exist in a vacuum. Times have changed and so have I. We have a beautiful little boy who depends on us. You've only been a father to him for a few months. So when are you going to realize that your first responsibility is to us? When are you going to grow the hell up?"

The door flew open just then, and Monica hurried inside. Sam turned to look at her, her eyes a bit empty now.

"Perfect timing. Please, take care of his arm. He's in a lot of pain."

Monica's eyes zeroed in on Jason's blood-soaked arm and she rushed forward.

"My God, Jason. What happened?"

Jason watched Sam turn away and climb the stairs slowly. A small grin played at the corner of his lips.

"Apparently, my hero hair doesn't work anymore." He muttered. Monica stared at him questioningly but he just shook his head.

"Can you stitch this up?"

Monica shook herself, her eyes watching Sam disappear around the upstairs landing.

"Yes, yes, of course. But where's Sam off to? She's usually right here beside you at times like these."

Jason nodded in acknowledgement.

"I gave her a scare tonight and she's pretty mad at me right now. She needs time to cool off."

Monica glared at him.

"I don't blame her one bit. Do you ever think about anyone but yourself? Don't you know how many people love you? How you could even consider going back to work for Sonny is beyond me."

Jason just listened. He knew that everything Sam and Monica said was true. All he could do now was show Sam that he wasn't the same man he used to be. And that he'd let his own insecurities and stupidity make him forget that for a little bit. She was mad now and she had every right to be. But he hadn't missed the fact that even in all her anger, she'd noticed how much pain he was in. No matter how much anger there was, her love was always stronger.

He sat there as Monica patched him up and gave him a bottle of antibiotics. Michael nodded at him and left with Monica, leaving just Carly.

"I'll be right there, Michael." She said quickly, wanting a moment alone with Jason.

"Sonny wanted to come see you but I convinced him to keep his distance for now."

Jason nodded.

"That's probably for the best. I'll go see him later this week and let him know that I messed up by accepting his offer to come back. I never should have done it."

Carly narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, you shouldn't have. You need to make this right with Sam, Jason." She said warningly. He nodded.

"I will."

"Hmph." She sniffed before kissing his cheek carefully, and making her exit.

Jason closed the door and stared up the stairs, wondering if he'd even be welcome in their room. Taking a deep breath, he climbed up the stairs, wincing as every moment pulled at his fresh stitches. He moved silently down the hallway and paused outside the bedroom doo, his heart sinking. It was empty.

Just then, to his relief, the door to the adjoining bathroom swung open and Sam walked out, clad in a towel.

Jason stared.

"You took a shower." He said dumbly, stating the obvious. Sam rolled her eyes and gestured at herself.

"Yes, Jason. I took a shower." She replied in the tone of someone speaking to a moron. And he had to admit, it was a pretty moronic thing to say. He'd just been surprised and as always, the sight of her left him hard and wanting.

Sam seemed to read his mind because her eyes lowered and landed on the bulge in his pants. She seemed to swallow but then her eyes rose to his, and hers were filled with disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jason lips twisted in humor.

"You're beautiful when you're mad. And even more so when you're wet." He replied simply.

Sam stared at him. Then without a word, she dropped her towel, her large, firm breasts standing proudly. Jason dragged his eyes down her body and took in her flat stomach and waist that curved in and flared out over her shapely hips. Lower still was the small, neat patch of curls between her thighs. Licking his lips unwittingly, Jason shifted towards her. But in the next instant Sam was dropping a long, white chemise over her head, covering her body.

She aimed a long look at him.

"Not a chance."

With a smirk, she moved past him and flipped the covers back. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his suddenly raging libido. A little more in control, he started to reach up to pull off his blood soaked t-shirt but hissed as the parts that had dried stuck to his flesh and pulled at his stitches.

Small hands pushed his aside and Jason looked down to see Sam raise a pair of scissors she'd pulled from the nightstand to his shirt. Moving carefully, she cut him out of the shirt. Sliding the shredded sides of his shirt out of the way, she eased it off of him.

Without speaking, she unbuckled his jeans and lowered them, waiting patiently for him to step out of them. Clad now in only his boxer briefs, and socks, Jason watched as she moved to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats. Once again, she waited patiently as he stepped into his sweatpants, and then she pulled them up, letting the elastic waistband snap against his skin.

He reached out and grabbed her hand when she would have walked away.

"Thank you."

She paused and then nodded. She tried to pull her hand away but he didn't let go. He waited til she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Everything you said downstairs was right. I've been a jackass for a long time, never fully appreciating how lucky I was to have you in my life. I thought I could live the way I used and still have my family." He turned her until she was facing him, tilting her chin up to his face.

"But I was standing there, bleeding, and suddenly it hit me. I was being a fucking idiot. I have a gorgeous wife who loves me, who is loyal, who has my back, and who is an incredible mother to our perfect little boy. And I knew that I couldn't risk that. I had decided not to work for Sonny before I ever got home. It didn't take me seeing you fall apart to realize I had messed up. That broke my heart and just confirmed that I was making the right decision by choosing you and Danny."

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped, slipping down her cheek.

"That peace you saw in my eyes? It was because I knew you would be okay and we would be together. I love you, Sam. More than I've ever loved anyone. And I'm never going to stop. I know I don't deserve it. But please, forgive me."

Sam stared up at him, moved despite herself. But there was still this ache in her heart from what he'd put her through. She couldn't just let that go.

"I can't." She whispered, pulling free and climbing into bed. Jason watched her, hurt for a moment. Steeling himself, he climbed into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Jason, your arm!" She exclaimed in worry, turning to look at her.

"I don't care. I can't sleep if you're not in my arms." He said stubbornly, pushing her face into his chest and burying his in her neck.

"I'm not giving up. I'll make this up to you." He whispered softly. There was a long pause and he was just about to drop off to sleep when he heard her whispered response.

"I'm counting on it."

With a smile, Jason snuggled closer and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift to sleep.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews for the past couple of chapters. It's been so inspiring. We're getting SO close to the end, and I've heard your requests (I get this request from you guys A LOT lol) so before we delve into this chapter, let me first say:**

 *********WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NC-17 FOR STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND CRUDE LANGUAGE. *********

 **I'll mark the beginning and end of the sections with sexual content with *** for those of you uncomfortable with those kind of scenes. :)**

 **This chapter is the beginning of Jasam finding their way past the anger and heartache of the past couple of chapters and settling into their lives together. As the story wraps up, Jasam will go on one last adventure together, and most of you have already guess what it is. :p**

 **Please keep the reviews coming and as always, thank you for your support.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 48

"I completely fell apart, you guys. I've never felt so weak or out of control in my life." Sam rubbed her hands over her face, the humiliation rolling over her all over again.

Kristina looked outraged on her behalf, shoving aside the plate of fries between them. Sam's eyes lingered on them before she finally reached out and popped a fry in her mouth.

"I can't believe Jason would put you through that! What a dick!" Kristina exclaimed angrily, reaching out to rub Sam's back.

Always the one to try and see everyone's side, Molly took a deep breath, trying to find her inner calm before speaking.

"But you said Jason realized what a mistake he made, right? And he's not going to work for Sonny anymore, so at least you don't have to worry about that anymore." She paused and then couldn't contain herself.

"But honestly, if the man was anymore dense he'd be a block of wood! I mean, why did it have to take seeing you hysterical to wake him up? Forget what I said before. Krissy is so right. Jason is such a dick."

Sam and Krissy stared at Molly in surprise at her outburst before they both burst into laughter.

"Go, Molly!" Krissy chortled, smacking her hand against the table in glee. Molly blushed prettily while Sam wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"I knew I'd feel better after talking to you guys." Sam said, the tears in her eyes no longer from laughter but from an overflow of emotion.

"I've felt so lost lately and not myself. I'm super emotional and I've had no appetite. I think the stress of everything was really getting to me. And it's been a week of giving Jason the cold shoulder and I hate the tension between us. I want to forgive him, but I don't know how to take the first step. Anyways, I needed to vent and get it all out. So thanks for this." Her voice was thick from the sob that suddenly rose up in her throat. Kristina and Molly looked at each other.

"Well, I guess we really did help you." At Sam's wondering look, Kristina grinned.

"I mean, your appetite is definitely back because you just demolished those fries." Krissy teased, staring pointedly at the now empty plate.

Sam looked down and noted with some surprise that Kristina was right. She'd eaten the entire plateful of fries. She looked up guiltily, her tears forgotten.

"Oops. Sorry, girls. I'll order some more." She called the waitress over and ordered some more fries. After a moment's hesitation, she added a plate of chicken wings to the order.

Sam looked sheepish.

"Like I said, I haven't eaten in days."

Her sisters just nodded but when Sam looked off to the side, Molly nudged Kristina. Kristina looked at her and raised her eyebrows.

 _You were SO right._ She mouthed to Molly. Molly grinned and nodded.

 _I told you! Should we tell her or let her figure it out on her own?_

Kristina shook her head quickly.

 _Let her figure it out on her own. It's more fun this way!_

They both laughed, drawing Sam's curious gaze. Sam grinned at them, looking between them.

"What's so funny?"

But the girls just laughed harder and Sam lost interest as the wings were brought out and she started stuffing her face.

…

"She still not talking to you?"

Jason shook his head, glancing at Michael.

"Only at night. She helps me shower and re-bandage my wound, but she doesn't say a word."

"Do you think she'll take this news well?" Michael asked in trepidation.

Jason nodded, grinning at him.

"I'm sure she will. Your father, on the other hand-."

"What about me?" Sonny asked from behind them, dimples winking as he grinned at them. He closed the door behind him and walked into the penthouse, clapping a hand down on Michael's shoulder as he passed.

Michael looked uneasy and stood. He still wasn't talking to his father.

"I'll let you tell him. See you later, Jason." He grabbed his suit jacket and walked out. Sonny watched him, throwing an arm out.

"Michael, come on, don't be like this." He called out, but Michael kept walking, the door snapping shut behind him.

Shaking his head, he looked at Jason mournfully.

"The way Michael and Carly are icing me out, you'd think I was the one that stabbed you." He poured a bit before shaking it off.

"How's your arm, by the way? You doin' ok?"

Jason nodded, flexing his shoulder carefully.

"Yeah. Don't worry about Michael and Carly, they'll come around."

Sonny nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. I just hate fightin' with 'em. Family's the most important thing, ya know? Anyways, I took care of things with Cody. I'm still shocked. He was always so loyal. Shame." He shook his head again, but then appeared to brush it off.

Leaning forward, elbows on his knees, Sonny lowered his voice. "So look, when you're feeling better, I've got a job for you. It looks like Ava's making another move. But the guy we've got on the inside got the scoop on it, so we can turn things around on the bitch and she won't know what hit her." Sonny grinned happily.

Neither of them noticed Sam, standing frozen in the doorway, her key still in the doorknob. She quickly pulled the door towards her, leaving it slightly cracked, her heart in her throat, her eyes already filling with tears of anger and betrayal.

Jason looked up and held Sonny's gaze, willing his friend to understand what he was about to say.

"Sonny, I can't help you. Not now, not ever again. I was wrong to come back to work for you. I'm done. I can't risk my life for you anymore because it's not just my life to risk. It's my family's and that's not something I'm willing to jeopardize." Jason kept it simple, in the hopes that Sonny would just accept his answer.

Sonny just stared at him for a moment, before a wide grin split over his face.

"That's the answer I was hoping for." He said, chuckling. Jason stared at him nonplussed.

"What?"

Sonny laughed at Jason's expression.

"I was a jackass to ask you to come back, but you were a bigger jackass to accept. After Carly laid into me, I realized that she was right. But I knew you'd need to come to that realization on your own. I just wish it hadn't taken you & Sam being hurt to realize it." Sonny's expression turned serious.

"How is Sam? Carly told me what happened. She alright?"

Jason hesitated.

"I don't know. I really messed up, Sonny. Seeing me like that took her to a dark place, and I'm scared that it broke something between us. She won't talk to me, she won't let me in. I know she still loves me, and God knows I love her. But she's keeping her distance. I just need her to believe me when I say that her and Danny are the most important things in my life. I'm never going to risk losing them again. They're all I need in my life." Jason paused before shooting an annoyed look at Sonny.

"You could've shared your big moment of clarity, by the way. It would have been helpful. Jackass."

Sonny laughed again.

"Sorry, buddy. That was something you had to figure out for yourself. Look, I better take off. I have a feeling I'm not Sam's favorite person right now."

"You're not mine, either." Jason muttered so that Sonny could hear him. Grinning, Sonny shrugged and made his way to the door just as Sam pushed it open.

He paused.

"Sam…" He started, hoping to make amends, but Sam shook her head, never looking at him.

"Not yet. Just go, please." Sam said, her eyes on Jason. Sam stood there, an odd mixture of gratitude, relief and a growing anger mingling inside her. Gratitude and relief at Jason's choice, but anger at the reminder that it had taken her breaking into pieces to wake Jason up.

Sonny nodded respectfully, eyes sad, before making his way out. As the door clicked shut behind him, Jason walked forward, hands held out.

"It's not what you think, Sam. I was telling him I wasn't going to work for him anymore." But Jason stopped talking as Sam walked forward purposefully. Just before she reached him, she swung her fist towards his face, and he instinctively dodged, staring at her in surprise.

"Bastard." She swore angrily, glaring at him. Jason grabbed her arms and held her, stunned.

"Sam, what the hell-."

"Bastard!" She screamed, trying to shake free but Jason held firm, trying to calm her down. But she didn't stop coming at him. Her leg whipped out and looped around his leg, tripping him. Caught off guard, Jason landed on his back with a thud, the breath knocked out of him, Sam landing on top of him.

"Sam, stop. Please, listen-." But he didn't get another word out because Sam was crushing her mouth down on his. Jason didn't let his confusion stop him from responding, reaching up and shoving his hands into her thick, silky hair, and lifting his head to meet her punishing kiss.

***  
Their tongues slid together, their mouths meeting again and again and passion exploded between them. Sam's legs slid down on either side of his hips and she leaned up, pulling her shirt over her head. Straddling him in her black leggings and black, lacy bra, her hair falling over her face, she stared at him.

Jason stared up at her hungrily, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, lifting and squeezing them. His hips raised, his hardness pressing against her, and she ground herself against him, sending the blood rushing to his head. Sam tossed her hair and arched her back, and Jason leaned up, unsnapping her bra in an instant, freeing her glorious, perfect globes.

His hands full of her breasts, he captured one of her nipples between his lips and flicked his tongue across the turgid nub, before pulling it into his mouth and suckling deeply. Sam moaned and threw her head back, her hands reaching up to close her hands in his hair, holding him to her. Jason lavished her breasts with attention, switching back and forth between them.

Passion spread like wildfire between them, each desperate for the other. Sam lifted her hips as Jason yanked her leggings and thong down. She kicked them them off and reached for the button on his jeans, working them open and with his help, shoving them down. His stiff erection burst free, and Sam couldn't wait anymore. She gripped it firmly and positioned herself over him, sliding down on him slowly.

Jason groaned as Sam's tight inner walls closed around his cock, gripping him like a glove. He clenched her hips, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder as he dug his fingers into her soft flesh. Sam moved over him slowly, rolling her hips in tortuous movements, sending shivers of ecstasy down her spine.

"Mmmm." She moaned and closed her eyes, reaching up to slide her hands up her stomach and grip her breasts, pinching her nipples. Jason watched, eyes wide, as hunger ripped through him, leaving his nerve endings raw. Suddenly, Sam's hips lifted off him until just his tip was inside her opening, and then slammed down on him as she began to ride him, the only sounds in the room was of their skin slapping against each other and their moans of pleasure.

Fighting the urge to take over, Jason gripped Sam's thighs and thrusted up into her, biting his lip to stop himself from exploding inside her. Sam whimpered as the pleasure began to build to a staggering height, and she dangled on the precipice of something indescribable. Jason could see her eyes glaze over, and her breathing grow harsher, and knew she was on the edge. Reaching down, he rubbed his thumb over her swollen clit, working it feverishly. And just like that, Sam screamed as she fell over the edge, her orgasm pulsing through her. She dropped over him, limp, and Jason reached up to pull her down to him for another feverish kiss. He broke their kiss, and quickly flipped her onto her back, and slid down her body, his head between her thighs.

Sam arched up and screamed again as Jason's lips closed around her pulsing clit, suckling. She lifted her head, her body wracked with shudders and watched him, biting her lip.

"Jason, oh my God. What are you doing to me? I can't...I can't…I...oh, Jason…"

Jason lifted his eyes to hers, and held her gaze as he flicked his tongue over her clit and then ducked down and shoved his tongue inside her, her sweet juices running down his chin as he worked her with his tongue.

"Mmm. You taste so fucking good, Sam." He groaned, moving back up to her clit and laving her with his tongue, driving her to another explosive orgasm. Sam cried out his name, her head tossing back and forth, as she was caught up in a maelstrom of pleasure so intense it was almost painful.

Unable to hold back anymore, Jason knelt between her thighs and slid his massive erection into her, slamming all the way home. He drove into her hard and fast, chasing the orgasm that hung just out of reach. He growled her name as she cried out again, her pussy clenching around him, milking him.

"Please, Jason, please. I need you." She moaned desperately, the pleasure almost unbearable now as he drove her over the edge into her third pulsing release. Jason shouted as he emptied himself inside her, her release triggering his own. He jerked against her and dropped onto her, suddenly weak, the pain in his shoulder screaming. Even so, he made sure not to put all his weight on her. Sam wrapped her arms and legs around him as he dropped his forehead against hers, their labored breath mingling. Brilliant blue eyes met hers, and they stared at each other, saying a million things without words. As one, they moved towards each other, meeting for a tender, lingering kiss.

They lay on the floor, holding onto each other, for a long while. Jason finally lifted his head and stared down at Sam, who watched him quietly. He reached up and brushed the hair away from her face, tenderly caressing her cheek. He was surprised to find his eyes stinging with tears and his jaw clenched as he struggled to regain his composure. Letting out a shaky breath, his words came spilling out.

"I love you, Sam. So damn much. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a dumb son of a bitch. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and let you down again. I know I don't deserve you, but you love me anyway and I can never thank you enough. I swear to you, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Sam listened to him, tears welling and spilling down her face and into her hair. She reached up and cupped his face softly.

"I forgive you. We've both hurt each other over the years, but I've never doubted how much you love me. You're it for me, Jason Morgan. Now and always. I love you too."

Jason's throat worked as he dropped his forehead against hers, gratitude and love swamping him. Sam tightened her arms and legs around him, hugging him close and he let out a strangled chuckle as she wiggled against him, making him harden against her.

Sam raised a brow and smirked.

"Really?"

Jason lifted his head and grinned down at her. Jumping to his feet suddenly, he reached down and pulled her up and threw her over his uninjured soldier.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Mrs. Morgan." With a laughing Sam on his back, Jason turned and took the stairs two at a time towards their bedroom.

Later that night, his wife nestled beside him sound asleep, Jason lay awake in the darkness. He was curled around her, her back against his chest and his hands were resting on her breasts. With a questioning frown, he cupped them, testing their weight. He let his hand roam down her body, stopping at her waist. He reached around and let his hand rest on Sam's stomach, caressing her softly. A slow smile spread across his face. He'd had his suspicions for a couple of days, and he knew Sam didn't have a clue yet, but there was no doubt in his mind now. As if he wouldn't notice the slightest changes in her body, he thought to himself.

He pulled her closer, leaving his hand resting on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. Pure happiness settled over him like a blanket, and his eyes drifted closed.

"We're having another baby, Sam." He whispered softly, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face.

"Mmm." Sam turned in his arms sleepily, and after cocooning in, she dropped back into sleep. Jason chuckled and soon he was following her into slumber.

The sun was streaming into the room through the blinds when Sam suddenly bolted up in bed, turning to stare at her startled awake husband in shock, her hand dropping to her stomach.

"We're what?!"


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's back to school time, which of course means I got sick again. But, I'm good now and it took some time to get everything I wanted in this chapter, but I did it. We've only got one chapter to go and I am SO glad you guys have stuck with me so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it longer than usual, partly to squeeze in as much as I could, but partly as a thank you for hanging in there. As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys are the best!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 49

"What?!" Sam stared down at Jason in shock, her hand automatically dropping to her stomach. She jumped slightly at the realization that her usually flat stomach had a slight, but firm bump.

Jason smiled up at her tenderly, his hand coming up to cover hers.

"You're pregnant. We're having another baby, Sam."

Tears sparkled in Sam's eyes as she stared down at her husband, her hand gripping her stomach tighter.

"Are you sure?" She asked, a slight tremble in her voice.

Jason let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"As sure as I can be. We'll have to get a test to be sure."

"I have one!" Sam burst out suddenly. She jumped out of bed and swayed for a moment. "Oh! Dizzy." Jason moved quickly, reaching out to steady her. She turned back to him, beaming. "It's like the baby is trying to confirm the pregnancy for us." She grinned. But then her face turned a bit green. "Not good." She croaked out before running towards the bathroom.

Jason followed her only to wince in sympathy as Sam dropped to her knees in front of the toilet and emptied her stomach. Scooping up a clip from the counter, Jason crouched beside her and gently gathered up her hair and slid the clip in place. He reached out and pulled a washcloth from the towel rack and ran some cold water over it. After wringing it out, he pressed it against Sam's forehead. She moaned her gratitude.

"I'm thinking we don't need that test to confirm after all." Jason said wryly.

Sam shook her head, groaning slightly.

"I want to take it. Gimme." She rasped, gesturing wildly towards the cabinet beneath the sink. Jason sighed and rummaged through until he found a small stack of pregnancy tests. He raised an eyebrow and Sam shrugged.

"I bought about a dozen of these when I found out I was pregnant with Danny. I couldn't believe it was real. I just never got rid of them."

Jason nodded silently, ripping open a box and handing Sam the test.

She shooed him out while she took the test, only to come out a few minutes later and drag him back in. He had to bite back a smile at the sight of the four pregnancy tests laid out neatly on the counter. Sam paced back and forth while they waited.

Jason tried not to let it show, but he was just as nervous. Reaching out, he caught Sam's hand as she passed and pulled her between his legs.

"I want to have another baby with you. So if these come out negative, I want us to keep trying." He confessed, brushing her hair back.

Sam smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You know a baby can't fix what's wrong between us, right?" She worried her lower lip.

Jason nodded solemnly.

"I know. That's my job. And I promise, I will make things right." His eyes lowered and he could feel his heart swell with love and happiness. "I'm _going_ to make things right." He reiterated. "Because I want to be here with you through every step of this pregnancy."

Sam smiled and then his words registered. Her eyes widened and then dropped to the counter, where she just stared at four positive results.

"Oh my God. We're having a baby. We're really having another baby." Sam turned towards him, and happiness just shone from her.

Jason pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers.

"We're having another baby, Sam." He repeated, grinning, before pulling her into a long tender kiss.

A few hours later, Jason sat on the couch with his feet up, watching Sam with a smile. She was on the phone a few feet away, her hand resting protectively over her still flat stomach.

"Really?" Her voice was excited. "Yes, that would be perfect! Okay, Dr. Lee, thanks for squeezing us in. We'll see you at four."

Sam turned to Jason and grinned.

"She can see us today! We'll know for sure if I'm really pregnant."

Jason nodded, holding open his arms. He felt his entire body relax when she crawled on top of him and laid down without hesitation.

"I thought we already knew. Four positive results are pretty conclusive." He teased. Sam poked him.

"I just want to hear it from Dr. Lee. Besides, she can tell us how far along I am, and maybe even let us hear the baby's heartbeat."

Jason could sense Sam's excitement, but he saw past that to the nerves. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back.

"You're going to have a healthy pregnancy, Sam. And I'm going to be here with you, at every appointment, for every class, picking out clothes and whatever else you need. We're going to do this right this time."

Sam lifted her head and stared at him.

"Promise?" She asked quietly.

Jason held her gaze.

"I promise." He paused, wondering if now was the time to broach the subject. "I want you to trust me when I say I'm going to make things right. The other day when Sonny was here-."

"I don't want to hear it." Sam stiffened and pushed up but Jason banded his arms around her.

"Wait, let me finish. Please."

Sam sighed and stayed, but her body stayed tense.

"Before Sonny was here, I met with Michael. I asked him for a job at ELQ." Sam's eyes shot to his.

"What?"

"You're looking at the new Head of Security for ELQ. I'll be training, recruiting, and managing security for ELQ and all of their subsidiaries. Spinelli offered to consult between your agency's cases, to handle the cyber security. I start Monday."

Sam felt tears sting her eyes and cursed her pregnancy hormones.

"Really?" Her voice trembled.

Jason nodded. Sam closed her eyes briefly, trying to get a hold of herself. He really was trying to make it up to her. Joining ELQ on top of his excitement and happiness over the pregnancy was going a long way towards making things right between them. She'd really wanted to make him suffer, if she was being honest with herself. But she was so damn happy, she didn't want to waste anymore time being mad.

"I'm-I'm-I'm so happy!" She burst out, breaking into sobs. Startled, Jason's eyes widened as he pulled her head down to his chest, hugging her as she cried. He let out a little chuckle.

"You don't sound happy." He joked. Sam lifted wet, sparkling eyes towards him.

"I am! I-I-I really am." She choked out, sniffling and shaking her head. "I just can't stop crying. I don't get it. I wasn't like this with Danny! But now I'm so emotional!" She sobbed out her last word, covering her face with her hands. Jason couldn't help laughing, hugging her tighter.

"God, I love you."

"I love you too." She managed between cries.

"Congratulations, Sam. You're definitely pregnant." Dr. Lee smiled down at Sam, who grinned at her and turned damp eyes to Jason, who leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Morgan." He whispered.

Kelly smiled at them, always pleased to see a couple as in love with each other as these two obviously were.

"Let's take a look. Brace yourself, Sam, this will be cold."

Sam inhaled sharply as the Dr. Lee squirted the cold gel onto her stomach, giggling a little. She turned her head to look at the monitor as the screen flashed and her eyes immediately zeroed in on the little blurb on the screen that was her baby. A fast, steady pulsing sound filled the room and Sam gasped.

"Is that-?"

Dr. Lee smiled and nodded.

"Your baby's heartbeat. It's nice and strong. The baby looks good. I'd say you're about ten weeks along."

Sam and Jason held hands, grinning stupidly as Dr. Lee went through the usual spiel about size and took measurements of the baby. Jason glanced away, using his knuckle to catch the tear that escaped. He glanced down at Sam and chuckled to see the tears just streaming down her face.

A few minutes later, they were strolling hand in hand out of the doctor's office, the sonogram photos clutched in Sam's hand. Jason had an arm around Sam, and his head tilted towards her as he whispered to her, so he didn't see Elizabeth until she stopped right in front of them.

"Jason! I'm so glad we ran into each other. We haven't had a chance to catch up since you found out who you were. We should get together-." Elizabeth was beaming up at him, but her smile faltered as he cut her off, without ever looking away from Sam.

"Let's just pretend I still don't know who I am and we don't know each other." He said dismissively, guiding Sam around Elizabeth without pause. "Come on, let's get you and the baby something to eat."

Sam didn't bother to hide her smile as they strolled away, leaving Elizabeth squawking behind them.

"Jason? Wait, the baby?!"

Jason rolled his eyes and got the elevator with Sam.

"She's the last person I wanted to run into today." He muttered.

"Since when?" Sam could have slapped herself for saying it.

Jason sighed.

"Since she tried to convince me that Danny wasn't yours and he was dead. I'm never going to forgive her for that. Believe me, Sam. Of all the problems we may face in the future, Elizabeth will never be one of them."

Sam let that sink in for a moment, before linking arms and grinning up at him.

"Good."

"Oh my God! Seriously?! I never would have guessed!"

"Wow. Seriously, mind blown!"

Sam sat in her mother's living room watching her sisters widen their eyes comically and burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. How long have you two known?"

Molly smirked.

"For a little while now."

Kristina laughed.

"Molly told me her suspicions, but I knew for sure when we met for lunch the other day."

Sam shook her head.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"We didn't want to get your hopes up if we were wrong. When did the lightbulb finally turn on?" Molly asked, placing a hand on Sam's still flat stomach.

"It didn't." Sam laughed. "Jason's the one who figured it out. Four pregnancy tests and one trip to Dr. Lee later and it's confirmed. I'm ten weeks pregnant."

Molly quirked a brow.

"And how are we feeling about Jason nowadays?"

Sam smiled softly.

"Good. He took a job as Head of Security for ELQ. And he's been amazing with the pregnancy news. I love him, so I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. He deserves that much."

Kristina's face settled into mutinous lines.

"Personally, I think you should let him suffer some more. Just because you're pregnant-."

"You're pregnant?!"

Sam turned to see Alexis standing in the front door, thrilled surprise on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded at her mother.

Alexis' own eyes filled as she dropped her briefcase on the table and rushed forward to pull her daughter into her arms.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetheart." She said tenderly, before pulling back and holding Sam at arm's length.

"Are you okay? Do you feel alright? Want something to drink? Oh, are you hungry?"

Sam let out a teary laugh and started shake her head when her stomach suddenly growled.

"Actually, yeah. I'm starving." She admitted sheepishly.

Molly and Kristina laughed while Alexis whipped out her phone and Sam laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"I'm on it!"

"Did I just hear that my wife is hungry?" Sam looked past her mother to see Jason standing there holding up several bags.

Sam clapped happily and rushed forward. Jason grinned and leaned down for a kiss only to frown when Sam ignored him and started bouncing on her toes while she peeked into his bags.

"Bacon!" She cried happily, looking up at Jason. He grinned and once again leaned forward. This time, Sam met his lips with her own before bouncing back and snatching the bag. She hurried to the table and started pulling out several containers of food.

Jason laughed and looked at his sisters-in-law and mother-in-law. Kristina glared back at him, taking him aback. Clearing his throat, he focused on Alexis.

"I brought enough for everyone."

Sam looked up guiltily as she shoved her fourth slice of bacon into her mouth.

"Yeh, come ee wif me." She said around a mouthful of food. Alexis let out a throaty laugh and went to sit beside her daughter, grabbing a container of food. When Sam glanced mournfully between her own dwindling pile of bacon and Alexis' large pile, Alexis laughed again and dropped her bacon onto Sam's plate. Sam beamed at her happily, before snatching up another slice of bacon.

"That much bacon can't be good for you." Molly noted dryly. Sam pulled her plate closer defensively, looking at Molly warily.

Jason chuckled and placed a bowl of oatmeal, half a grapefruit, and a styrofoam cup filled with milk on the table in front of Sam.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she eats healthy. A little bacon here and there won't hurt."

Sam grinned up at him, and watched as he dropped a packet of brown sugar and sprinkled cinnamon onto her oatmeal the way she liked. Kristina watched him take care of Sam without thought, as if it was second nature to him and finally relaxed. If there was thing she never had to doubt, it was how much Jason loved Sam.

Sam obediently finished the oatmeal and grapefruit between slices of bacon, while everyone else ate a variety of eggs, sausage, and pancakes. She was sneaking longing glances at the pancakes and sausage when a plate brimming with pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs, and more bacon appeared in front of her. She looked up and sent Jason a glowing smile before digging in.

"You won't be eating like this all the time." Jason warned her, already planning a healthy and nutritious diet for her.

Sam nodded gleefully, her mouth too full to answer. Kristina stared in awe.

"How can someone so tiny pack so much away?" She asked with a shake of her head.

"I was the same way with all of you." Alexis shared, watching her daughters happily. This is when her life felt the most full. When she was surrounded by her girls. Even Jason. But someone was missing.

"Where's my grandson?"

"He's with my mother. She's dropping him off tonight." Jason answered, rubbing Sam's back absently.

"Tell her to drop him off here. I miss him." Alexis demanded.

"Yes, please!" Molly piped in, with Kristina nodding enthusiastically.

Sam swallowed and shook her head.

"Sorry guys, but I missed my little boy. I'll bring him by for a sleepover on the weekend, how's that?"

"Fine." Alexis grumbled unhappily. Sam laughed and turned back to her plate.

"Mommy!" Danny bellowed when Sam opened the door. Sam burst into tears and dropped to her knees, pulling Danny into her arms, dropping kisses all over his face while Danny wrapped his arms and legs around her and knocked her to the floor.

"I missed you too, Mommy. But you don't hafta cry like a big baby." Danny muttered, seemingly embarrassed, though secretly loving the attention. Monica laughed, though she seemed a bit puzzled by Sam's reaction.

She glanced at Jason who grinned and using his hands, mimicked a big belly, and then pointed to Sam. Monica's mouth dropped open and then she gasped, covering her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Jason, really?" She asked happily, moving to hug her only living child.

"Congratulations, Grandma." He whispered, hugging her tight.

"Daddy!" Danny shouted, wiggling out of Sam's arms and hurtling towards his father. Jason stepped away from Monica just in time to catch Danny and swing him up into his arms.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you so much."

"You're not gonna cry bout it, are you?" Danny asked, lip curled. Jason shouted with laughter and shook his head.

"No way. I missed you like a man." He teased, dropping his voice to a deep rumble.

"Me too." Danny replied, using his best rumble, which ended up sounded like a monsters growl.

Monica helped Sam to her feet before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Sam, I'm so very happy for you and Jason. You know how much I adore my grandson, and now you're giving me another grandchild? I couldn't love you more than I already do. You're bringing the Quartermaines back single handedly." She teased. Sam laughed and squeezed Monica tight.

"Hey, what's Port Charles without a gaggle of Quartermaines running around town?" Sam joked.

Shortly after Monica left, Sam and Jason settled in to watch Despicable Me 2 with Danny. They'd agreed to wait to tell him about being a big brother until she was a little further along. Soon, Sam was asleep, her back against Jason's chest, Danny asleep on top of her. Jason stared down at his family, and shifting Danny just a bit off of Sam's stomach, he rested his hand there. Happiness and peace such as he'd never known filled him, and closing his eyes, he slept.

A few weeks later...

"Let's renew our vows."

Sam glanced up, startled. She froze in the process of loading the dishwasher after dinner. She looked up at Jason.

"What?"

Jason took the dish she was still holding out of her hand and slid it onto the rack. Grabbing her hand, he led her to the kitchen table. Pulling a box out of his hand, he opened it and set it on the surface. Nestled in the plush velvet, was a gorgeous, tasteful diamond ring.

"I never did manage to get you another engagement ring after Maxie lost it in the sewer." He said ruefully.

Sam reached a trembling hand out and touched the ring with her fingertips.

"Jason, its perfect."

Jason picked up her hand and slid down to his knees in front of her.

"After my accident, the doctors told me I would always have brain damage, that I would never feel as much as others, or be as smart as I used to be. Meeting you and loving you? Proves how wrong they were. I thought I'd found love before and even after you, but everything pales compared to how I feel about you. You're it for me, Sam. I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. Marrying you is the smartest thing I've ever done. Let me do it again. Marry me again, Sam."

Sam was crying by the time Jason finished and dropped to her knees in front of him, nodding.

"Yes. Yes, Jason, I'll marry you again!"

He slid the ring on her finger, where it nestled perfectly again Lila's wedding band. Cupping Sam's face, he pulled her close, and kissed her tenderly.

"Let me plan it! Please, Sam, let me plan it!" Maxie wheedled, hands clasped together. Carly rolled her eyes.

"You should let _me_ plan it. After all, I've been married the most out of all of us. I know how to throw every kind of wedding. Besides, who knows you and Jason better?" Carly argued, smirking at Maxie. Maxie glared, then turned pleading eyes towards Sam.

Sam sighed, glancing at Jason, trying to avoid hurting anyone's feelings.

"Guys, Jason and I want to keep things small. We've already planned it ourselves. I just wanted to invite you all."

She looked around the penthouse at Carly, Sonny, Maxie and Spinelli, Molly and TJ, Kristina and her girlfriend Valerie, Alexis, Monica, Hayden and Nikolas, and Nattie-who was newly released and still a bit skittish. Lucas and Brad, Michael, Morgan, Dillon, Tracy, Ned and Olivia, Robin and Patrick, and Curtis were there as well.

"Fine." Maxie grumbled, while Spinelli grinned and rubbed her back comfortingly. Carly opened her mouth to argue, but Sonny grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly. Everyone else rushed forward to congratulate them. Sam and Jason glanced at each other with nervous grins. Sam stood up, and although Maxie had noticed Sam's beautiful ivory cocktail dress that fell in gentle folds to swish around her calves, it finally registered what was happening. She glanced at Jason's slacks and blue button up and gasped loudly.

"No!"

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

Sam nodded sheepishly.

"Surprise! You're at our wedding." She announced weakly. Jason reached out and held her hand, giving her strength. Luckily, with the exception of a horrified Maxie, everyone loved the spontaneity and agreed this was vintage Jason and Sam.

Standing in from the fireplace, Spinelli gestured towards Jason and Sam.

"Spinelli! You knew about this!" Maxie hissed, but Spinelli just shushed her and carried on. Grumbling, Maxie slid onto the couch besides Michael, who was doing a poor job of hiding his attraction to Nattie. Monica settled Danny on her lap and watched her family join together again, her thoughts on Alan.

"Friends, family, and loved ones, we're gathered here to witness the reunification of Jason and Samantha, Jasamantha, if you will."

The guests laughed, and Maxie rolled her eyes.

"Jasam would work better, but no one asks me anything." She muttered to herself.

Spinelli rambled on for a bit about the hidden vagaries of love's blossom, and how it persevered through coldest winters, and flourished under the light of the sun. Finally, Jason cleared his throat, glaring at Spinelli.

"Ah, the Stone Cold I know and love. Ahem, well, yes. Moving on, Stone Cold and his Beloved will be sharing their own vows. Stone Cold, you may go first."

Jason picked up Sam's hands and gazed down at her.

"You have been my best friend, lover, playmate, confidante and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible... You have made me a better person. You've given me the greatest gift in the world in our son, and this little one growing inside you." He reached out to gently touch her stomach, as those guests that were unaware gasped and beamed with happiness.

"Seeing you as a mother showed me that even though I didn't think it was possible to love someone more, I could still fall deeper in love with you. I will spend the rest of ours lives together loving you more than I did the day before. I fought my way back to you, Sam, because there is nothing that can keep us apart, not even death itself."

Sam dabbed at her tears and cleared her throat.

"When I thought I lost you, I felt as if the bottom had dropped out of my world. The steady security of your love was gone and I was lost. And then I found you, broken and damaged in the streets and I felt this irresistible pull to you that I couldn't fight and couldn't explain. I fell in love with the man you became. Desperately and completely. When I realized that my Jace was really my Jason, it was as it my world fell back onto its axis and the ground reappeared beneath my feet. You make me whole, Jason." Sam paused to wipe her tears and take a steadying breath.

"When I was a little girl, I used to dream about the family I never had and always wanted. Together with you and Danny, and our new little one, my life feels fuller and more perfect than any dream I've ever had. I will thank God everyday for bringing you back to me, and I am _never_ letting you go again."

The guests had to dab at their eyes as Jason and Sam's words left them moved.

"I, Jason, take you, Sam, to be my partner in the adventure that lies in front of us. I promise to walk by your side to the ends of the earth. To love, encourage, and support you in your every endeavor. I commit to opening myself up completely to you and share with you my entire being. To share your laughter as well as tears. I take you as my wife for now until the end of time and beyond."

Jason slid Lila's ring back onto Sam's finger.

"I, Sam, take you, Jason, to be my partner in the adventure that lies in front of us. I promise to walk by your side to the ends of the earth. To love, encourage, and support you in your every endeavor. I commit to opening myself up completely to you and share with you my entire being. To share your laughter as well as tears. I take you as my husband for now until the end of time and beyond." Sam was crying now, as she slid Alan's ring back onto Jason's finger.

Spinelli beamed at them.

"Jason and Sam, I now pronounce you, husband and wife, again! You may now kiss the bride."

Jason yanked Sam forward to the delight of the guests and dipped her backwards for a long, tender kiss that had several guests cheering.

"Oh boy, not again!" Danny sighed loudly. Jason and Sam smiled against each other's lips before sinking back into the kiss, while the guests burst into laughter.

After several slices of cake and dancing at least once with everyone there, Sam was practically sleeping on her feet. After Jason had to move lightning fast to stop her head from dropping down onto the plate of cake, Jason finally called it a night. Scooping his sleepy bride up into his arms, he waited for their guests to leave. Alexis took Danny with her, and Jason carried Sam up to their room. Content just to hold her in his arms, he was surprised when Sam turned towards him, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. They made slow, passionate love by candlelight, celebrating their love and the brilliant future ahead of them.

"I can't believe I ruined our honeymoon! It took so much for us to decide to go back to Hawaii and all I did was throw up." Sam pouted miserably from the bed. Jason lay beside her and smiled softly.

"You didn't ruin anything. We were together, so as far as I'm concerned our honeymoon was perfect. Besides, the house you picked out is a perfect place to bring the kids to on our next family vacation."

Sam's eyes brimmed with tears as she nodded.

"You're right. It was perfect. And so are you."

"You are such a jackass!" Sam snapped, shoving Jason away from her. Jason stared at her, nonplussed.

"What? What did I do?"

Sam paused, trying to remember why she'd gotten so mad out of nowhere but drawing a blank.

"I can NOT believe you just asked me that! You know what you did." She insisted stubbornly, padding away, her hand resting on her now popping belly.

At five months, Sam's mood swings were at an all time high. Jason was happily walking on eggshells. He hadn't been there for her when she was pregnant with Danny, so he was enjoying every second of this wonderful but at times hellish, pregnancy.

"You're right, Sam. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Sam paused, looking back at him suspiciously.

"For what?"

Jason paused before running through their conversation from the past ten minutes and hazarding a guess.

"For telling you that you've been eating too much bacon lately?"

"Oh yeah! You implied I'm gaining too much weight! Jackass!"

Jason stared at her before pointing accusatorily.

"You didn't even know why you were mad at me!"

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I know now." She said between her teeth, and Jason flinched.

"No, no, you're right. That's not important. What's important is that I'm so sorry. I was insensitive and totally wrong. You're beautiful."

Sam's lower lip trembled.

"It's just that it seems like the baby really loves bacon."

Jason had to bite back a smile.

"Of course, and I want you to indulge in any craving you have. You've been eating so well otherwise, so I was wrong to bring it up."

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a bitch. You're right, I need to calm down on the bacon. I'm sorry, Jason."

"It's okay, baby."

"So you think that I'm being a bitch?" Sam huffed indignantly.

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's see if the baby feels like cooperating this time." Dr. Lee said, moving the ultrasound wand over Sam's swollen belly. Sam looked up at Jason with hope.

"You ready to find out?"

"You know I don't care if we have a boy or a girl, as long as he or she is healthy." Jason reassured her. Sam threw him a knowing look.

"Bull. You want a girl."

Jason paused and then shrugged.

"I wouldn't be upset if we had a little girl with your face and gorgeous brown hair."

Sam smiled, touched. She reached up and cupped his face.

"And your blue eyes."

"Well, I can't promise how she'll look, but congratulations. You're definitely having a girl." Kelly announced with a grin.

Sam and Jason stared at their little girl on the ultrasound machine, tears in their eyes.

"Jason." Sam whispered happily. Jason held her hand, and leaned downs pressing his cheek against hers.

"That's our little girl." He replied, staring at the little girl who already had him wrapped around her finger.

"I think it's time we told Danny he's going to be a big brother." Jason announced. He and Sam were entwined on the couch, watching _Transformers_ for the fourth time. Sam couldn't quite understand it herself, but since she got pregnant, the movie just made her really happy.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, absently rubbing her rounded belly, smiling when her little girl bumped against her hand.

Jason grinned down at her, covering her belly with both hands, thrilling in the kicks of his princess.

"Danny saw the baby moving in your stomach while you were sleeping this morning. He came running to me, terrified. He thinks there's an alien sleeping in your tummy."

Sam burst out laughing. She struggled to untangle herself from Jason and push into a sitting position.

"Yep. Definitely time." She finally managed to choke out, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Danny! Come here, buddy."

Danny glanced up from his toys, before dropping them and running over. He stopped in front of her, watching her stomach warily. Sam was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Mommy, don't be 'fraid. But dere's an alien in your tummy. Daddy can save you, right, Daddy?"

Sam bit her lip, trying desperately not to laugh because although Danny was being very brave, she could see genuine worry in his eyes.

"It's okay, Danny, that's not an alien in my tummy. It's a baby. Mommy and Daddy are having another baby." She explained gently.

"You're gonna be a big brother, son." Jason added. Danny turned wide, excited eyes to them.

"I'm be a big brudder? There's a baby in there?!" He screamed excitedly, pointing at Sam's stomach.

They laughed and nodded.

"That's right, buddy. Your mommy is pregnant with a little girl, so you're going to have a little sister that you can protect and teach all about being a Morgan."

"Wow. A seester." Danny said wonderingly. "Das cool!" He shouted suddenly, doing a little jig in place.

"Are you excited, baby?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Yeah!" He shouted at top volume, making her wince.

"Okay, baby. I'm happy that you're happy."

Danny paused, his falling a little.

"Will...will I still be your baby when my seester comes home?"

Sam's heart squeezed and she reached out to pull Danny into her arms.

"Oh sweetheart, you'll always be my baby boy, even when you're as big as Daddy. Daddy and I will love you forever and ever, just like we'll love your little sister forever and ever."

"That's right, son. You'll always be my little man, just like your sister will be my little girl."

Danny nodded, reassured. Wiggling free, he started to walk away before pausing and turning back.

"Wait a minute. How did my seester get inside your belly, Mommy?"

Sam and Jason paled, staring at each other. They were so not ready for this conversation.

"Well, um. You see...Jason?" Sam turned to him, at a loss for words. Jason stared at her in a panic before turning to Danny, a nervous grin on his face.

"Who wants ice cream?" He asked out of desperation.

"Me!" Danny shouted, his question forgotten as he turned and ran to the kitchen. Jason glanced at Sam and she gave him a thumbs up, appreciating his quick thinking.

"What about Emily?" Monica suggested hesitantly.

"It's a beautiful name and I think-." Sam started but Jason shook his head.

"Sorry, Mom. You know how much I loved my sister, but we decided that we're not going to name her after anyone specific."

Monica looked crestfallen and Sam hurried to speak.

"But we named Danny after my brother and I think it would be nice if we honored your sister-."

Jason shook his head again. Sam frowned stubbornly.

"I think Emily would make a lovely middle name too. But if not, I promise it wouldn't bother me." Monica offered softly, trying to break the growing tension between the two. Sam beamed at her, then shot Jason a look. Sighing, he nodded.

"Emily would make a beautiful middle name." He agreed. "But for her first name, we want to give her name with significance to just the two of us."

"Like what, Honolulu Morgan?" Tracy sneered from the doorway. Sam and Jason rolled their eyes and Monica hissed at Tracy.

"You know, this is MY house. Alan gave it to me. If you can't be civil to my son and daughter-in-law, then feel free to leave."

Now it was Tracy's turn to roll her eyes as she made herself a martini.

"Calm down, Monica. It was just a joke. I'm sure they have something else in mind for their little con artist mobster hybrid. Smith and Wesson Morgan. Mafiosa Morgan. Oh God, wait. Don't tell me you're going to name her Sonny!" Even Monica stared at them in alarm.

Sam laughed and shook her head, used to Tracy's rudeness.

"No, we're not. We were thinking of naming her after you. Although we were going to go with your traditional name. Beezlebub." Sam smiled sweetly. Tracy stared at her in shock before shouting with laughter.

"Beezlebub. Good one." She cackled as she made her way out of the room.

Monica and Jason were still laughing when Sam turned back to them.

"Our family and friends are seriously twisted." Sam said with a laugh as she and Jason organized the gifts they got at their baby shower earlier in the day.

Jason looked up and grinned, nodding.

"So the leather jacket and black booties were from Sonny and Carly, right?" Sam asked, jotting it down in a notebook.

"Uh, no, that was from Kristina. Sonny and Carly got the stroller with the motorcycle design."

Shaking her head, Sam fixed her notes.

"What about the themed onesies?" She asked, grinning down at them and their personalized themes: "My Daddy's Got a Gun", "My Mommy's Got her Eye On You" with a little magnifying glass, "Mob Princess", "Enforcer's Little Girl", "Quartermaine Heiress" and "Future President of ELQ".

"That was Michael and Morgan." Jason said with a laugh.

"Molly got her the library card and the entire Jane Austen collection." Sam continued writing everything down.

"Alexis got her the rattle shaped like a gavel and the bassinet. Spinelli gave her a custom made baby-sized laptop that plays classical music. My mom brought the crib and rocking chair they used for me."

"And my brother bought the little baby scrubs and stethoscope. Brad brought a science set for Danny. Hayden and Nattie brought the diaper basket and bags of clothes. Maxie brought the line of baby clothes custom made by Feddie."

"Who the hell is Feddie?" Jason mumbled, rummaging through the fancy dresses Maxie had brought.

"It's a big deal, trust me." Sam said dryly, writing the next name down.

"Let me guess, Nikolas brought this?" Jason said, holding out an ornate, jewel-encrusted wooden box. Inside was a solid gold baby brush, comb, and rattle.

Sam grinned and nodded.

"Let's get the rest tomorrow. I'm exhausted." Sam said, yawning. Jason agreed quickly after a look at the huge pile of gifts they still had to go through.

"You hungry?"

Sam nodded sleepily.

"Something light, though. Some fruit. Oh and maybe a grilled cheese sandwich. Ooh, or a chicken quesadilla! Or both!"

Jason laughed but got up and went into the kitchen. He came back out thirty minutes later to find Sam curled up on the couch, sound asleep. He st in front of her and watched her sleep for a few minutes, a tender look on his face. After a few minutes, he held the plate in front of her nose with one hand, and used the other to waft the scent towards her. Her eyes snapped open and locked on the plate. She snatched the plate as Jason helped her sit up. Jason watched with a smile on her face as she made quick work of the quesadilla and apple slices.

She raised sad eyes up to meet his.

"No grilled cheese?"

Jason laughed and held out a second plate.

Sam smiled widely and took the plate, munching on the grilled cheese and grapes on that plate.

"You want some?" She asked belatedly.

Jason grinned and shook his head.

"I ate while I cooked." He'd learned the hard way that if he wanted to eat his own food, he had to do it before he sat down with Sam or chances were, she'd steal his food too. Not that he minded.

"God, I'm such a cow." Sam moaned, leaning back and rubbing her belly with satisfaction.

Jason laughed and pulled her feet into his lap, massaging them, making her moan happily.

"Sam, you're all belly. You eat healthy, and you still work out. Dr. Lee said you're right on track with your weight gain."

"Good because I'm still hungry." Sam admitted with a sheepish grin.

Jason laughed, not surprised.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"Fruit salad."

Jason leaned forward and kissed her lips.

"You got it."

…

"Sam, we're gonna be late for Sonny and Carly's engagement party!" Jason called out, standing at the door.

"I'm not coming! It's not like they won't have another one in a year or so!" She hollered back. Jason could hear the tremble in her voice through the sarcasm and bounded up the stairs. Sam stood in front of the mirror, hands clutching her shirt together, staring at herself.

"What's going on? What's wrong, baby?" He asked quickly, walking up behind her.

Sam met his eyes in the mirror. Slowly, she let go of her shirt, revealing several of the buttons across her stomach had popped off, leaving a gaping hole.

"I've been able to fit most of my regular clothes this whole time but now I can't. Nothing fits me anymore!" She wailed, suddenly bursting into tears.

Jason had to bite back a grin.

"Baby, you're seven months pregnant. Of course you're old clothes don't fit anymore. But that's a good thing." He wrapped his arms around her from behind and cupped her belly.

"It means our little girl is growing big and strong inside of you."

Sam sniffled and nodded.

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I'll be right down, I'm going to change into some maternity clothes."

Jason dropped a kiss on top of her head and jogged back down the stairs to wait for her. A few minutes later, Sam walked down the stairs with a sheepish smile, looking lovely in a light blue maxi dress, her large belly on display.

"Beautiful." Jason whispered, meaning every word. Sam stopped in front of him so he could help her with her jacket. Except when he pulled it closed to zip it, it wouldn't reach past her stomach. Sam raised tear-filled eyes to his.

"I'm staying home!" She cried out, turning and stomping up the stairs.

Jason sighed, cursing himself.

"I want to name her Mikaela." Sam announced suddenly. Jason closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sam, I don't want to name her after a character from Transformers."

"Why not? She's a beautiful, independent, loyal, fierce badass. Isn't that how you describe me?" Sam argued stubbornly.

"Yes but Sam, you didn't even like this movie before you were pregnant." Jason said patiently.

"Yeah, well, I do now. Jason, we've watched this movie together like twelve times in the past eight months or so. It's kind of like, our movie now. That means something to me."

Jason sighed.

"Are you serious?"

Sam crossed her arms across her chest.

"Mikaela Emily Morgan. M&M. I like it."

"Last week you wanted to name her Katherine after the lead from McClintock. Before that, you were set on Isabel, from Fools Rush In. You thought both of them were fierce, beautiful, and badass too, if I remember correctly. And we've watched those movies almost as much as Transformers." Jason reminded her. Sam glared at him.

"So then I've given you three choices! Isabel Emily Morgan, Katherine Emily Morgan, or Mikaela Emily Morgan. Choose or I will." She said through clenched teeth, annoyed.

Jason shook his head.

"I still like Julianna."

Sam shook her head.

"Too close to Julian. And we are NOT naming my daughter after my absentee dad."

"So why are you asking me if you don't even care what I think?" Jason was beginning to get annoyed now too.

"I do care what you think! You just keep thinking of stupid names. That's not my fault." Sam shot back.

"Really, Sam? That's nice."

Sam shrugged and looked away, rubbing her stomach. After a minute she turned to look back at him.

"I'm sorry, Jason. It's just that we're only a few weeks away from my due date and we still haven't picked out a name. And I know you think I'm silly for wanting to name our daughter after a character from one of my favorite movies. But they really do have significance for me. We never got to do any of this with Danny."

She swiped at a tear that dropped down her cheek.

"You've been here for everyday of this pregnancy. Every craving I had, you've filled. You've been to every doctor's appointment, every birthing class, every shopping trip. And we've laid in each other's arms, month after month as our little girl grew inside me, watching these movies. And you never complained, never fell asleep, never got bored. And I can't tell you how much that means to me. And everytime we watch these movies, I think about how much I love you and how lucky me and our little ones are to have you in our lives."

Stunned and touched, Jason stared at Sam, speechless. He dropped his forehead against hers, swallowing several times before he could speak.

"So Mikaela, Isabel, or Katherine, huh?" He choked out, his throat working.

Sam smiled and nodded softly.

"Now, Daddies, sit behind Mommy, and place your hands on her lower back. We've gone over massaging your wife during her pregnancy, but this time, we're going to talk about go time. Some women experience their labor pains in their back rather than their stomachs, so a massage during labor can help her immensely."

Jason placed his hands on Sam's back, and looked around nervously, trying to make sure he was doing it right. If he could relieve any of Sam's pain, he wanted to.

"Mr. Morgan, you are just the cutest thing ever. You can just see how much he cares about his wife's pain. Why don't you two adorable things come up to the front so everyone can see?"

Jason looked up uncomfortably.

"Yeah, no, we're good here." He muttered.

Sam grinned at his discomfort.

"I insist. Come on. Help your gorgeous wife up and scootch on up to the front." The overly cheerful birthing coach smiled widely and plopped her hands on her hips to wait for them.

Gritting his teeth, Jason glared at her.

"No, really. We're fine here." He insisted.

"No, really. Up front." The coach's smile dimmed a bit before she forced it back on her face, wider and more determined than ever.

Sam laughed and held her hands up.

"Give it up, Jason. Up front, babe." She said with glee. Sighing heavily, shooting daggers at the triumphant birthing coach, Jason stood and helped Sam to her feet.

Once they were in the front of the class, the other dads staring at him pityingly, the birthing coach continued with the lesson. Every now and then, she pointed out how well Jason was doing to the glass. Every time she did it, Jason tensed up and glared at her. Sam was struggling not to laugh. That woman was apparently impervious to the glare of Stone Cold, as Spinelli put it.

"Okay, moving on. Next, we'll show you how to help massage your wife's breasts, to better stimulate milk release. When the breasts become too swollen with milk, they can become engorged, causing your wives great pain and discomfort. This can lead to mastitis."

Jason looked at Sam in alarm.

"No. Hell, no. Sam, I'm not massaging your breasts in front of all these people."

Sam laughed.

"No one's going to be looking at you. They'll all be preoccupied with their own wives breasts."

"Samantha is right, Mr. Morgan. Come now, you don't want her to be in pain, do you? After all, she'll have just gone through the excruciating pain of childbirth. Do you really want her to have to endure any more?"

"Excruciating?" Sam repeated nervously, remembering Danny's birth.

Jason glared at the coach who had the grace to blush guiltily.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart. You strike me as the kind of woman who can survive anything." She hurried to reassure Sam, who nodded shakily.

"Let's get this over with." Jason muttered.

The coach knew not to push any further than that and bustled away, calling out directions.

It was a lot less awkward than Jason had expected, and he found himself fascinated in the myriad of ways he could help Sam's milk come down.

"Wonderful! Just wonderful, Mr. Morgan. Class, just look at how Mr. Morgan cups Samantha's breasts firmly but gently, guiding her milk-."

"Nope! Nope!" Jason barked, moving to block the classes view of Sam, while glaring at the coach.

"Stop telling these people to stare at my wife's breasts." Jason snapped at the coach, who rolled her eyes.

"Not at her breasts, at your hand movements." She argued impatiently.

"My hands ON my wife's breasts!"

"No one was looking at Samantha's breasts, right class?" She called out, annoyed.

"I was." One of the men muttered, earning a sharp elbow from his wife and a killing glare from Jason. It was the latter that had the blood draining from his face.

Sam couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Jason and the coach turned to look at her in surprise, before smiling too. Jason watched as Sam held her giant belly and laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh my god! Your face!" She squealed between laughs, pointing at Jason. Her laughter was contagious and before long, the entire class was laughing, even Jason.

"I can't! I can't, I-oh!" Sam stopped laughing suddenly, her eyes wide.

"What? What's wrong, what happened?" Jason asked sharply, staring at her.

Sam looked down and Jason followed her eyes. There was a growing puddle of water beneath her. She raised excited eyes to meet his.

"My water just broke."


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Long time no see! I'm so sorry for the EXTREMELY extended absence. But the block was strong with this story, and I just couldn't see my way past it. I really really wanted it to be the perfect ending, but nothing seemed good enough. I just wrote and deleted on an endless cycle for weeks. On top of that, as my Twitter followers are aware, I started writing weekly articles for TVSource Online Magazine, recapping my fave prime-time show,** ** _Supernatural._** **So it's been kind of hard to focus.**

 **But then an idea hit me this weekend about how I wanted the story to end. I wanted to show how things kind of come full circle, but with a little twist. And so I sat down in front of the computer and BAM! It just flowed.**

 **It's sweet, funny, nostalgic, and exactly what I wanted. I'm really happy with the ending, and I hope it's good enough you can forgive my long absence! lol**

 **Thank you ALL so so so much for your continued support and kindness and love for this story. It is completely inspiring and so so appreciated. I've got some ideas in the works for more Jasam goodness, so I'll be back.**

 **But until then, happy reading and enjoy your holidays!**

 **Jen**

 **buttercup0303**

* * *

Chapter 50

"My water just broke."

Jason stared at Sam in stunned silence. She stared back at him, waiting, but he didn't say anything, just stared back and forth between the water pooled beneath her and her stomach in a panic.

"Jason?"

Nothing.

"Mr. Morgan! For the love of God, your wife is in labor!" The birthing class instructor finally shrieked in annoyance before realizing she'd lost her cool and forcing a wide, strained smile on her face.

But it was exactly what Jason needed to jump into action.

"You're in labor! Sam, you're in labor!" He suddenly shouted, standing up and moving towards the door and then back to Sam, and then over to their bags, and back to Sam.

"Jason!" Sam shouted, though she was choking back laughter at her cool, level-headed husband's extreme panic.

Jason whipped towards, wild-eyed and freaking out.

"Yeah?"

"Help me up, please?"

Jason burst forward.

"Right, right. Of course, sorry." He bent down and instead of helping her up, he lifted her into his arms and then set her down on her feet.

"It's fine. Now, look at me." She cupped his cheeks and waited til he met her eyes.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be ok. We're already in the hospital, so all you have to do is walk me over to labor and delivery. Okay?"

Jason nodded quickly, and once again, just scooped her up into his arms, before bolting out of the room, with the class instructor hollering after them.

"Slow down before you bounce the baby right out of her, for goodness sake!" She turned to the class, her left eye twitching slightly.

"And that's exactly how _not_ to react when you find out your wife is in labor. But we'll discuss that more in next week's class." She said in a strained voice, before moving to cleanup the amniotic fluid on the floor, while the chattering parents bustled out of there.

"Mr. Morgan, please. We have to check her vitals." The nurse pleaded, clutching Sam's chart.

Jason was leaning over Sam, hands fluttering everywhere and nowhere, unsure what to do or how to help her.

"She needs help, she needs something. She's in so much pain." His words came out in a rush.

Sam gritted her teeth as the next contraction sent waves of pain rolling through her. When she could talk again, she reached out and grabbed Jason's hand.

"Jason, I'm fine. Let the nurses do their job, please."

Jason nodded and shuffled backwards out of the nurses way. Sam shook her head. She never thought she'd use the word shuffle to describe anything Jason did. He was really losing it, she thought with a small smile.

"Babe, you have to calm down. I'm giving birth, not dying."

Jason's eyes shot to her.

"Don't even joke like that." His voice was hoarse, pained at even the thought. Sam immediately felt contrite and nodded.

"I'm sorry, you're right. But baby, you have to calm down. Everything is going smoothly, and - oh!" She had to stop as another contraction slammed through her.

"She's right, Jason. You need to get a grip. You're supposed to be supporting her, not the other way around. Get it together!"

Jason turned to see Carly standing in the doorway, a huge bouquet of flowers in her hands. He turned back to Sam and saw that she was sweating, eyes squeezed shut as she waited for the contraction to pass. Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room.

Carly stared after him in shock.

"Jason! What the hell was that?" She muttered, shaking her head. She moved to Sam's side and smoothed her hair off her face.

"How you doing, sweetie?" She asked with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Sam nodded, panting.

"Ok. A little worried about Jason. Where do you think he went?"

But before Carly could answer, Jason was walking back in, a cup held in his hands. He looked a lot calmer, back to his usual self. Carly stepped back to let him stand beside Sam.

He glanced at he as he passed her and mouthed _Thank you._ She winked and backed up.

Jason sat beside Sam and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I panicked a little and I've been completely useless. But I'm good now. Here, I brought you some ice." He held the cup to her mouth and she gratefully started chewing on it. Using a wet cloth that Carly handed him, he mopped at her brow and neck. Sam sighed in pleasure as she felt herself cool down a bit.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled up at him. He smiled back sheepishly and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Yeah. That was weird." He said, a little embarrassed by his total lack of calm.

She looked at Carly, who was hiding a smile behind her hand.

"It really was, Carly. He just froze!" Sam confided with a giggle, before launching into her story. Before long, the room was echoing with Sam and Carly's laughter, while Jason rolled his eyes and listened, a sparkle in his baby blues.

When Sam was hit with another contraction, Jason moved forward,holding her hand, watching her with concern until it passed. Sam fell back against the bed, panting.

"They're coming a little closer together. I think that was less than two minutes between." She said weakly, out of breath from that last contraction.

"I'll go grab a nurse." Carly offered, hurrying out of the room.

Jason moved behind Sam and started massaging her shoulders and back the way they taught him to in the class, and Sam moaned, tilting her head down.

"That feels so good. Thank you, Jason."

"Sam, I should be thanking you. You found me and gave me my life back. You, Danny, and now this little girl we're adding to our family. You've given me everything." Jason's eyes shone with emotion as Sam looked back and met his eyes, her own shimmering with unshed tears. She smiled softly.

"I love you." She replied simply. Jason dropped his forehead against hers and just breathed in the moment.

"I love you, too."

Carly rushed back into the room, followed by Dr. Lee and nurse.

"I called everyone, so they're on their way." Carly announced as she hurried back outside as Dr. Lee and nurse got in position to examine Sam.

"Alright, Sam. This is happening." Kelly announced with a grin. "You're ten centimeters dilated and completed effaced. It's time to push."

Sam glanced at Jason nervously, who moved beside her and gripped her hand.

"I'm right here with you, baby. You can do this." Jason said intently. Sam nodded and looked at the doctor with determination.

Jason held Sam's hand, cringing at the obvious pain she was in as she began pushing. He was in awe of her as she just followed Kelly's lead and pushed when she needed to, grunting slightly as she pushed. He continued to wipe the sweat from her brow, rubbing her back and whispering how much he loved her. And just like her pregnancy, Sam's delivery went smoothly. Before long, the room was filled with their daughter's healthy cries.

"Here's your little girl, Sam." Dr. Lee said, carrying over their beautiful baby and placing her in Sam's arms.

"Oh my God, Jason. Look at her." Sam whispered, rubbing her daughter's cheek with the tip of her finger, already completely in love with her. Jason leaned over them and smiled down at them, his heart full.

"She has your hair." Jason pointed out, lighting touching the silky tuft of dark hair on her head. Just then, she blinked up at him, and Jason stared at her. He knew right then that his little girl owned him, body and soul.

"And your beautiful blue eyes." Sam grinned, sniffling as tears of happiness slid down her face. She looked up and fell a little more in love with Jason as she watched him fall in love with their daughter. He glanced up and caught her eyes and they leaned towards each other at the same time, their lips pressing against each other. The looked back at their daughter.

"Welcome to the family, Isabel Mikaela Morgan." Sam whispered softly, dropping a soft kiss onto Isabel's head.

Jason looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you wanted to give her Emily's name as a middle name."

Sam grinned sheepishly. "Monica asked if we would mind giving her a different name. Apparently, she and Michael were talking and he mentioned that if he ever had any children, he wanted to name his daughter after the aunt that he loved so much and lost so young. Of course, I agreed. So, Isabel Mikaela it is."

Jason nodded, his eyes back on his princess.

"It's perfect. She's perfect."

…..

"Oh, Jason. She's just beautiful." Monica cooed quietly, trying not to wake an exhausted Sam. Jason smiled proudly and nodded.

"She looks like her mother."

Monica smiled indulgently at her son.

"You're absolutely right. But she has your beautiful eyes. The best of both of you."

Jason made a face of mock outrage.

"Are you saying I don't have a handsome face? That the best thing about me is just my eyes?"

Monica let out a surprised laugh before responding dryly, "Lord knows you were always an ugly child."

"It's been a burden to me. The money helps." Sam whispered sleepily from behind them. Monica burst out laughing and Jason glared at her.

"Oh yeah, well I'm just with you…" He stopped and sighed. "For everything about you." He ended softly. Sam's face softened too, and she held her hand out to him. Picking it up, he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. Monica's eyes stung with happiness at the proof of how happy his son truly was.

"I'm sorry we woke you, Sam. I just couldn't wait to meet my precious granddaughter. She's gorgeous." Monica said, mooning over the sleeping baby in her arms. Just then Isabel stirred and let out a loud cry. Monica looked up with a laugh.

"My goodness, someone's hungry. You better take her, Sam." Monica hurried over and placed Isabel in Sam's arms. Sam quickly adjusted her so she was feeding, slightly covered. Monica leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam's cheek.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of all of this; your lives and my beautiful grandchildren. You know I love you like my own, right?" Monica whispered. Sam smiled up at her and nodded.

"Of course. Danny adores you and I know Isabel will too. And you're like a second mom to me." She reciprocated, meaning every word. Monica smiled and nodded, cupping her cheek for a moment, before straightening and making her way outside.

Jason was struck again by how much his life had changed since Sam had come into it. He had a family, a home, and a relationship with his mother and the Quartermaines. How someone so tiny could have such a huge impact on him, he'd never know. But he'd stopped questioning it long ago. He was just beyond grateful.

Jason walked over and climbed carefully onto the bed, stretching out beside Sam and their feeding daughter. He reached out and placed his hand over Sam and she looked over at him with a smile.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam's brow quirked at the seriousness of his tone but smiled.

"I love you too, Jason." Jason shook his head and Sam looked at him with confusion.

"No, Sam. You don't understand. I _love_ you. In a way that I didn't know was possible. Everything about you brings me the kind of happiness I always thought was for other people. Not me, not Sonny's enforcer. I've done things that I can never take back, things that should make you run in the opposite direction from me. I know that I will never deserve to have the love and happiness that you've given me but I swear I will do everything I can to make you and our children happy and safe and loved."

By the end of his impromptu speech, Sam had tears in her eyes. She reached out and cupped his face.

"You're the one that doesn't understand, Jason. You do deserve my love, our happiness, and this life and I need you to stop doubting that. Neither of us are perfect and we've both done things we regret or can't take back. But that was a long time ago and we've both changed." She smiled softly. "You aren't Sonny's enforcer anymore. You're the Head of Corporate Security for a multibillion dollar corporation. You're an incredible father, son, friend, and husband. I've never felt more cherished or loved than you make me feel. I never doubt that you love me and our children. So if I need to tell you everyday that I am desperately and completely in love with you and that you deserve every bit of that love, then I will. Because you and our kids are my entire life. And it's better than anything I could have ever dreamed of."

Jason felt completely swamped with love, and it washed over him in a wave that both left him weak and strengthened him. Loving Sam made him more vulnerable than he'd ever been, but he would risk anything for the life he shared with her.

"You leave me in awe." He said, his voice trembling with emotion. Sam's hand shifted from his cheek to slip around the nape of his neck and gently urged him forward. He leaned towards her and their lips met in a deep, tender kiss. When Isabel wiggled between them, they broke apart with a laugh and glanced down to meet their daughter's disgruntled, bright blue eyes.

"Sorry baby girl." Jason said on a chuckle. Isabel Mikaela gave him one last long look before turning back towards her mother's breast, seeking out her nipple. Sam guided her to latch back on and glanced up at Jason with a grin.

"I think we're gonna have our hands full with this one." She joked.

Jason stared at their daughter with adoration.

"Nah. Not my angel."

…

"There's my girl." Jason crooned, stooping over the bassinet to scoop a crying Isabel into his arms. She quieted instantly as he rocked her gently back and forth.

"Let's go downstairs so we don't wake Mommy." Jason whispered with a glance towards their bed, where Sam was finally getting some sleep.

They'd been home a few days, and these quiet hours just before sunrise were Jason's favorite. It was just him and his little girl, and he would talk to her and read to her. Sometimes, Danny would wake up and join them, and then it was even better. Jason loved spending time with his kids, and having them to himself was rare so he enjoyed it whenever he could. Besides, Sam was exhausted and needed all the rest she could get. He could handle the kids. Especially since Isabel really was a perfect baby, his little angel.

"Oh God, why won't she stop crying?" Jason asked on a groan, staring at his red-faced she-demon of a daughter. They'd been home for a little over two weeks, and the baby had turned their worlds upside down in the last couple of days. She was a lively, adorable baby, but when she was upset, she let the entire building know it.

Isabel wailed loudly, and Jason struggled not to wince as he resumed rocking her and pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed. Sam sat up sleepily, shoving her long tangle of hair out of her face.

"Bring her to me." She said, yawning loudly.

Jason shook his head.

"Sam, go back to sleep. You were just up with her an hour ago. I'll take her downstairs. Go to sleep."

Sam shook her head, still reaching out for her.

"Babe, you need sleep more than I do right now. You have to be in the office at six am."

Jason glanced at the clock on the bedside table and winced. Three fifty-six a.m. Still, he shook his head.

"I'm fine. I don't need a lot of sleep anyway." He insisted.

The door flew open and Danny stood there, swaying sleepily.

"Isabel Mikaela, are you crazy or sumfin?" He mumbled sleepily, his hair standing on end. Without another word, Danny stomped into their bedroom, climbed into the rocking chair beside the bed and held his hands out imperiously.

"Give her." He demanded.

Jason and Sam glanced at each other in surprise, biting back smiles.

"Hey, buddy. It's late. Go back to sleep. You can hold Isabel in the morning." Jason said quickly, wincing as Isabel's cries reached new decibels.

Danny shook his head.

"Daddy, now please." Jason looked at Sam again who shrugged and nodded. Sighing, Jason walked over and carefully arranged Isabel in her brother's waiting arms, and stayed crouched beside them, one hand hovering near her.

Danny looked down at his sister and smiled softly.

"Go to seep, Izzie." He whispered sweetly, before he began to sing softly.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray._

 _You never know, dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away._

As Sam and Jason watched in stunned silence, Isabel quieted down, blinking up at her big brother. By the end of his song, she was asleep, her little hand wrapped around Danny's pinky.

"See? I'm seepy. Take her." Danny demanded quietly.

Jason hurried to shift Isabel back into his arms and into her bassinet while Danny shuffled out of the room. Danny stopped at the door and pointed his finger at his parents.

"Go to seep, Mommy and Daddy. It's past your bedtime." His tone brooked no nonsense and Sam and Jason were too stunned to do more than nod obediently.

When he was gone, Sam looked at Jason, tears in her eyes over the beautiful, if surprising moment they'd just witnessed.

"What just happened?"

Jason was struggling not to laugh.

"I think our son just out-parented us."

Sam burst out laughing and clapped her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound, throwing a terrified glance at Isabel. They both held their breath as the baby shifted but let it go when she resumed breathing deeply.

"I think you're right." Sam responded finally, her eyes sparkling.

Jason shook his head ruefully and climbed back into bed, pulling Sam into his arms.

"I think you were right too. We're gonna have our hands full with these two."

…

At the sound of the door opening, Sam looked up from where she was breastfeeding Isabel on the sofa.

"Jason, you're home." She sighed in exhaustion. Jason grinned, loosening the tie that left him feeling so suffocated, and unbuttoning the dress shirt that still felt so foreign. He walked over and leaned down, to press a lingering kiss on her lips. He brushed his lips across his daughter's cheek as she fed, tempted to nudge her away and take her place at Sam's breast.

"Mind out of the gutter." Sam said knowingly. Jason jerked up guiltily before laughing.

"My bad." He yanked at his tie, tossing it on the couch. Sam gave him a sympathetic glance.

"So you've survived your first month of working as Head of Security. Consensus?"

Jason smiled at Sam, knowing she was worried about how he was adjusting to this new way of life.

"Yeah, I have. I really enjoy it." He laughed when she threw a cynical look at him.

"It's the wardrobe I hate, not the job. I'm good at this, Sam. Like, damn good."

Sam smiled proudly, relieved.

"I know you are, babe."

"I've come up with ways to make ELQ more secure, both at their physical offices, and cyberly."

Sam nodded, impressed.

"Wow, that's amazing."

Jason shrugged sheepishly.

"Spinelli helped me with the cyber stuff but Michael and the rest of the board agreed with my idea. It's pretty cool. It's a different kind of adrenaline rush."

Sam reached out and squeezed his thigh in relief.

"I'm glad you're happy. You know if you weren't, you could tell me though, right? I can handle it."

Jason remembered Sam, huddled in an incoherent, weeping mass after he was stabbed on his last job for Sonny. He'd never go back to that or put her through that again. Besides, he meant what he said. He loved his role as Head of Security.

"I know, baby."

Sam paused.

"I took a job." She announced quietly.

Jason looked at her with surprise.

"What job? When?"

"Do you remember Curtis Ashford?"

Jason thought of the charismatic P.I. he'd met last year.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He stopped by yesterday with a proposition. He wants to go into business with me." Jason just stared, so she hurried on.

"He made a lot of good points in favor of it. Port Charles is a small town, and we don't really need a lot of P.I.s running around town. And I have an established, trusted firm. He can infuse it with fresh blood, new ideas, and new skills. He's willing to take the riskier jobs. I think it's a good idea." She watched Jason nervously, not sure how he'd feel about her going into business with Curtis.

Jason waited, knowing she needed to get it all out.

"So we're gonna do a trial run. We're working a case together. I'm doing this, Jason." She ended firmly, needing him to know she wasn't asking for permission, but also needing his support.

Jason didn't hesitate. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad you're back at work. I know you've missed it. And Curtis seems like a great guy. And I'm sure he knows if he does anything that hurts you or your business, I'll kill him." He shrugged nonchalantly, making Sam giggle.

"Thank you, Jason. For being okay with this."

"You don't need my permission to do anything, San. But you know I have your back. Always."

Sam blinked back tears and nodded.

"I know. It's just nice to hear it. I didn't want you to think I was pushing you out of the life while I was taking risks."

Jason frowned at her.

"Sam, you're a private investigator. It's not like what I did for Sonny and the mob. You're not facing the kinds of risks I was. It's not the same, baby, and I know that."

Sam closed her eyes and nodded.

"Thank you."

"You never have to thank me for supporting you. We're partners, Sam. Besides, maybe you can let me help you on a case every now and then. I'm good backup, you know." He teased.

"You're damn right." She said with a happy smile.

….

Sam stood at the sink, quietly drying dishes and placing them in the rack. She felt two strong arms circle her waist and smiled, leaning back against her husband's chest.

"You're back."

Jason breathed in the scent of his wife's subtle perfume and felt himself relax for the first time in a week.

"I missed you."

Sam turned in Jason's arms and looped her arms around his neck, tilting her head back to drink in his handsome features.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked, glancing around, curiously.

"My mom just picked them up. They're having a sleepover at her house with Leo, Avery, and little Thomas." Sam smiled, thinking of her brand new nephew and his proud parents, Dr. and Mrs. TJ Ashford-Davis. She would never get over the fact that her baby sister was a NY Times Best-Selling author and now, a mom. Then again, nothing about Molly shocked her anymore. Sam was brought back to the moment when Jason traced a finger down the side of her neck.

Jason arched a brow.

"So we're alone?" He asked, sparkle in his eye. Sam laughed and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to have to tell Michael not to send you on anymore trips overseas. I hate sleeping without you."

"I already told him." Jason admitted, thinking of the last week of sleepless nights, reaching for his wife's body only to feel empty space. He couldn't sleep without her by his side. His arms tightened around her waist.

Sam pulled away slightly and grinned up at Jason.

"Oh really? What made you do that?"

Sam yelped in surprise when Jason suddenly gripped her waist and hoisted her up onto the edge of the counter. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist and tightened, pulling him closer. She felt him harden against her.

"Because even after ten years of marriage, I can't sleep without you by my side. I need to feel your heart beating against mine." He murmured, kissing the side of her neck as his hands came up to palm her full breasts. Sam tilted her head to the side to give Jason better access, moaning as he dragged his tongue down her throat.

Her hands came up to grip his hair, leading him to her turgid nipples, aching to feel his mouth close around her and letting out a long moan when he suckled her through her thin tank top.

"I need to feel your skin against mine, your thighs on either side of my hip, your hot, wet pussy gripping me as I slide inside you. You're my world, Sam. When I'm not with you, I'm lost." Jason continued to whisper, pulling her tank top up and dragging his mouth to the side to show her other breast attention.

Sam reached behind her and quickly unsnapped her bra, letting her full breasts tumble out of the bra to land in Jason's eager, waiting hands. He didn't waste any time, dropping down and swooping her nipple back into his mouth, sucking hard then deeply.

His mouth was fire and ice, sending passion burning through her as chills shivered down her spine. Desperate to feel his skin against hers, Sam wriggled around until she could reach the hem of Jason's shirt and pull it up and over his head. Next came his jeans, as she wrestled with the button. Jason kicked off his pants and swept Sam into his arms, carrying her out of the kitchen.

Neither of them heard the click of the lock nor the rapid snap of the door closing, they were so lost in each other.

He would have kept going, but Sam stopped him, steering him towards the couch. She writhed and gyrated her hips, grinding her pelvis and wet heat against him, his hard, thick, penis twitching against her. He groaned and dropped her gently on the couch, reaching for her yoga pants and ripping them off her, until she lay there in just a lacy red thong.

"I need you, Jason. Please." Sam moaned, desperate to feel his mouth on her, arching her back and lifting her hips off the couch.

Jason didn't hesitate, sliding his fingers under the waistband and pulling her thong off, leaving her completely bare to his vision. He grabbed Sam's ankles, and placed her feet on either shoulder, before dipping down and dragging his nose up and down her slit, as she strained towards him.

"You like that, Sam? What do you want me to do? Hm? Tell me, baby"

Sam moaned, near tears as her body trembled with anticipation.

"I want to feel your mouth on me. Please." She whimpered, writhing on the couch. With a victorious grin, Jason buried his face between her legs and began to feast. Inhaling her sweet, unique scent, Jason closed his eyes in ecstasy, flicking his tongue and lathing her folds with abandon.

"You taste so fucking good." Jason groaned, lapping up the juices flowing freely between her thighs. He slid one finger, then two, and then a third inside her, stretching her walls, making her cry out with pleasure.

"I need to feel you inside me. Please!" Sam cried out, desperate for release but needing that connection with her husband more than anything else.

And Jason needed it just as badly. He dragged himself up her body, and positioned himself between her legs. His eyes met hers and it was as if he could see his whole world in her gaze. When he looked at her, he was home.

"I love you. More every day. And I know I will love you forever." He vowed, staring intently into Sam's eyes. They watered and she had to swallow before she replied.

"And I'm going to love you until the day I die and beyond. Forever, babe." She promised, her voice trembling with emotion. Jason swooped down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. At the same time, he slid inside her until he was buried to the hilt, making her gasp softly into his mouth.

With a slight smirk, Jason began moving inside her. Slowly at first and then picking up the pace. Before long he was slamming into Sam, sending powerful waves of ecstasy through her body as she tossed her head back and forth with wild abandon. The sofa was shifting slowly across the room from the force of his thrusts, but neither noticed.

And then they shouted with their release, reached as one, fingers interlaced, bodies intertwined, Jason's head resting on Sam's chest.

"That was…" Sam started, trying to catch her breath.

"Intense? Amazing? The best you've ever had?" Jason teased.

Sam laughed, smoothing a hand down his back.

"All of the above. But I was going to say better every time. Even after twenty years together, we still have the same passion for each other." She marveled. Jason lifted his head to press a sweet kiss to her lips.

"And twenty years from now, it will be even stronger than it is now. I told you, I'm going to love you forever."

Sam grinned, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Good, because right back at you!"

Jason finally lifted himself off of Sam and helped her sit up. When she did, she looked around in a daze.

"What are we doing over here?" She asked in confusion, noticing for the first time the sofa was practically on top of the dining room table.

Jason looked around in bemusement before glancing back at Sam with a self-satisfied grin.

"I guess I'm more powerful than I thought-." He started before Sam cut him off with a laugh and slap on the shoulder.

"Oh my God, shut up." She said with a laugh, shaking her head at him. "We weren't exactly quiet either. Imagine if someone had stopped by." Sam suggested with a guilty grin, burying her face in hands.

…

"Grandma, please. I need my tablet."

Alexis rolled her eyes and leveled a suspicious stare at her grandson.

"Danny, what is so important about this tablet?" Her suspicions rose when Danny flushed red and looked away.

Alexis glanced behind her as a tinkling laugh filled the air.

"He's supposed to Skype with Georgie tonight." Ten year old Isabel teased in a sing-song voice. Danny glared at her.

"Izzie, what the fu-?."

"Daniel Edward Morgan!" Alexis snapped before he could finish.

Danny stopped and had the grace to duck his head in guilt. Even at fifteen, when most kids were going through moody phases, he was always respectful. He shot Alexis a sheepish grin, flashing his gorgeous baby blues up at her.

"Sorry, Grandma. Really." He said sincerely and Alexis sighed. She never could stay mad at her grandson for long.

"Me too, Grandma. And sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to tease." Isabel said quietly. Danny walked over and pulled her into his side, resting his arms over her shoulders and bumping the side of his head against hers.

"You know I can't stay mad at you, Squirt." He teased, making Izzie bump her shoulder against his before grinning up at her beloved big brother. Even shorter than her mother, Isabel was used to hearing Danny's nicknames. Squirt, Shortie, and Tiny were his faves.

Height wasn't the only thing she shared with her mom though. With her long, straight brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, the ten year old girl was a little beauty. Much like Danny was growing into a younger version of Jason. Tall, and already forming lean muscle, Danny was tough, smart, and could see a lie a million miles away.

Alexis watched her grandchildren with a smile, her heart full to bursting.

"Alright fine. Let's go get your tablet."

By the time they reached the beautiful Victorian house Jason & Sam had purchased shortly after Isabel's birth, Isabel had fallen asleep & Danny was talking intently on the phone. Shaking her head, Alexis whispered that she would run and grab his tablet, and to stay with Isabel. He barely nodded, and rolling her eyes, Alexis hurried up to the path.

She knocked but there was no answer.

"Sam must have gone out." She said under her breath, and started rummaging through her purse. Using her spare key, she unlocked the door, looking down to put the keys back in her purse. As she started to walk in, Alexis glanced up and froze.

A nearly naked Jason was carrying and equally unclothed Sam in his arms, locked in a passionate embrace.

Horrified, Alexis stumbled backwards against the door, accidentally closing it, leaving her in the room with the unsuspecting lovers. Cringing, Alexis squeezed her eyes shut, fumbling desperately for the doorknob, waiting for Sam or Jason to notice her presence.

When she didn't hear anything other than their passionate kisses, she opened one eye a smidge. They were, oh dear God they were moving towards the couch! Alexis spun around, opened the door and closed it with a fast click, leaning back against it, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She groaned, before running down the path and jumping into her car. Back inside, she simply laid her head down on the steering wheel, willing the image of her daughter and Jason out of her head, hopefully forever.

"Grandma? Are you okay? Where's my tablet?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I-I-I didn't, I couldn't find it."

"I'll go get it." Danny replied, reaching for the door handle.

"No!" Alexis cried out, gripping his forearm. Seeing the startled look on his face, she let out a shaky breath.

"Never mind. I'll buy you a new tablet. A better one. But I am NOT going back in there. And neither are you."

Danny shook his head, and dropped a sympathetic hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"Dad's home, isn't he?" Danny asked, his grandmother's reaction starting to make sense. His parents always got really lovey dovey whenever one of them had been away from the other for more than a day. Of course, they never did more than that in front of him or Izzie, but he wasn't dumb or a baby. He was willing to bet what his grandma had just walked in on was much more traumatizing than a few kisses. It was gross. _I mean, who wants to see their parents hugging and kissing all the time?_ He thought to himself, trying not to laugh. Still, Danny secretly loved having two parents who loved each other so much. They were the best people he knew.

"Let's go, kiddo." Alexis said, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes.

Danny laughed as Alexis sped down the drive and away from their house. At least he got a new tablet out of it.

Isabel rolled the motorcycle into the garage quietly, careful not to make any noise. As she kicked the kickstand into place, she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't gotten caught.

Suddenly, the light flickered on and Isabel's eyes flew up to see Danny leaning against the wall, watching her with a knowing grin.

"You're so busted." He said, shaking his head.

Rolling her eyes at her big brother, Isabel ignored him, knowing he would never rat her out. Danny had been protecting her for as long as she remembered.

"Danny, shut up before Mom or Dad hears you!" She hissed, looking around to make sure nothing was out of place.

She yanked the helmet off her head, shaking back the long silky brown tresses that tumbled into her face and down her back. She glared at her brother.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at PCU?"

At twenty-two, Danny was like a younger, less muscular version of their father. Although, it looked like he'd been working on the muscular part, she thought.

She rolled her eyes, just imagining how much harder all her friends would throw themselves at her brother now. Not that he would ever take any of them up on it. He and Georgie Spinelli had this intense, on and off thing that had been going on since high school.

"Actually, I was studying for my MCAT when Rocco called me. Imagine my surprise when he told me he'd been visiting Uncle Sonny when he overheard Avery & Charlotte talking on the phone. They were talking about how they wish they had the guts when they were younger to take their parent's bike for a joyride like you."

Isabel cringed, cursing her bad luck & her chatty cousins.

"So you've been waiting for me in the garage like a creeper this whole time?"

Danny smirked.

"Nope. I found you about thirty minutes ago. I've been riding behind you, making sure you were alright. I'm just smoother and better than you, so you never noticed me. Hell, I pulled in right behind you and walked into the garage practically by your side." He said with a shake of his head.

"So not waiting like a creeper, following me like a stalker? Got it." Isabel replied, shaking her head at her own stupidity. How the hell did she not notice him?

"Anyways, it's not like you never snuck out on Dad's bike before."

"Yeah, but I never got caught."

Before Isabel could think of a response, the garage door started to close. Her and Danny both jumped in surprise.

"Isabel Mikaela Morgan! Where the hell have you been?"

Isabel froze in place, cringing at the sound of her mother's voice. She was just grateful it wasn't her father who had caught her.

"Step away from my bike. Now." Her heart sank as her father's voice echoed through the garage. She turned slowly to look at her parents, still holding the helmet in her hands. Danny straightened and shot her a look of sympathy.

Sam stood beside Jason, watching her daughter turn to face them and felt a little ache in her heart. Her little girl wasn't so little anymore. At seventeen, looking at Isabel was like looking at a mirror. One that showed your much younger self, Sam thought wryly.

"You stole my bike."

Sam glanced up at Jason, who was glaring at their daughter. His worry about his daughter was translating to anger. Their daughter had better start groveling.

"I would've taken Mom's but it's in the shop." Isabel quipped, before her eyes flew to Danny's in panic. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"Really, dude?" He muttered, shaking his head.

Sam shot her a swift look.

"Izzie. Not the time to be cute."

Isabel winced and stepped forward.

"Sorry, Ma. Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sass you."

"You scared your mother half to death. She's been so worried, she couldn't sleep." He said accusatorily.

Sam had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. While she had been worried, Jason was the one who nearly had a nervous breakdown. Having watched him pace the floors in a near panic for the better part of an hour, she knew no one would believe he used to be infamous for his cool, calm demeanor.

Isabel turned towards her mom with genuine remorse. Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her mom being scared for her.

"I'm so sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to clear my head, and get away from it all. I couldn't breathe."

"Now who does that sound like?" She muttered to Jason, who winced as he recognized his own words.

Sam walked over and pulled Isabel into her arms. Pulling back, she cupped her daughter's face.

"What's going on, Izzie? What has you so stressed, baby?"

Tears spilled down Isabel's face as she stared at her Mom. Just like that, she knew she hadn't needed a ride to clear her head. She'd needed her mother. Her mother, who always gave her unwavering support, knew just how to comfort her and make things better.

"I got my letter of acceptance into Harvard."

Sam gasped, looking over at Jason, who grinned at her with pride.

"Oh my God. Baby, congratulations!"

Isabel shook her head.

"That's just it. I don't know if I want to go."

Jason stepped over and rubbed his daughter's back.

"Baby girl, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go. I'm sure PCU has a good business program."

"I can't take over operations at ELQ with a business degree from PCU, Dad." Isabel replied, although she shot her father a grateful smile. She should have known he would be just as supportive as her mother.

"Hey!" Danny called out, offended. "There's nothing wrong with PCU."

"Oh, shut up. You're going to John Hopkins next year."

Danny shrugged. She had a point.

Sam shook her head, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"Why don't you want to go?"

Isabel sighed.

"Because I've never been away from you or Dad, or Danny, or my family so long."

Sam's heart squeezed.

"Oh sweetheart, it's normal to be scared to leave your family and go on your own. But we will be right here. And if you think your father and I aren't going to visit you, or that your Grandmother & Aunt Molly aren't going to jump at the chance to visit their old stomping ground, you're crazy. You'll be desperate to get rid of us, we'll visit so often."

"It's true. They do that to me and I'm only like 10 minutes away."

Sam shot him a quick grin and chuckled when he winked at her.

"Whatever you decide, you know we support you." Jason added, dropping a kiss on his little girl's forehead.

Isabel sighed with relief. Her parents never let her down and their support gave her the strength she needed.

"Okay. Then it looks like I'm going to Harvard! But promise you'll visit all the time!" She announced, pointing at them.

"Absolutely." Sam replied with a smile. "Now let's talk about how grounded you are."

Isabel grimaced.

"I guess it was too much to hope that you'd let this pass?"

"Yep." Sam grinned, wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulder and heading inside.

Isabel shot Danny a pleading look, but before he could open his mouth to plead her case, Sam glanced at him over her shoulder.

"And you weren't as smooth as you thought. I knew when you took the bike out."

Danny stared at her in shock before sputtering out a defense.

"Yeah, but I knew what I was doing! Dad taught me how to ride when I was fifteen."

Jason shot Danny a look of disbelief as Sam raised her brow at Jason.

"Oh really?"

"I can explain-." He started but Sam just shook her head.

"We'll talk about this later."

Jason winced and then glared at Danny.

Danny shrugged and grinned.

"Sorry, Pops. Every man for himself."

With a shake of his head, Jason grinned at his son, yanking him into a bear hug.

Isabel glanced over her shoulder at her brother and father, before leaning close to her mom.

"So we're not gonna tell them about you teaching me how to ride when I turned sixteen?" She whispered. Sam paused to look back at her guys, and smile softly.

She turned back and met Isabel's eyes and they spoke simultaneously.

"Nah."

Bursting out laughing, they quickly closed the door, leaving Jason and Danny to stare after them in bemusement.

Jason fussed with his tie nervously, looking around at his backyard, teeming with friends and family. The music started and he straightened, turning to face the garden entrance. All his nerves fell away as Sam stepped through the gate, looking so beautiful he forgot to breathe.

She stood there in an off white dress that hit her calves in soft waves, and showed her still luscious figure to advantage. Her salt and pepper hair, the fine lines around her eyes and mouth, the slight rounding of her curves did nothing to detract from her beauty. In Jason's eyes, Sam was more beautiful today that she'd been when they first met nearly forty years ago.

Sam stared down the garden path to the gazebo, where Jason waited for her in his dove gray three piece suit, and let out a little sigh. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping to settle the butterflies she still got whenever she saw her husband's handsome face. The added lines and wrinkles on his face, added to his nearly gray hair merely just made him look distinguished. And the glasses he'd taken to wearing just gave him a sexy, Clark Kent vibe that she was definitely into.

She reached Jason's side and was stunned to see tears in his eyes. He reached out for her hand, gently guiding her up onto the slightly raised platform in front of their gazebo.

They turned in unison to face their family and friends.

"Thank you all so much for joining us. Jason and I wanted to celebrate our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, by renewing our vows, in front of all of you." Sam announced, smiling at their guests.

"All of you have been a part of our lives for most of our relationship, and seen us go through our best and our worst. And you've all helped us find each other, fall in love, and get to this point in some way or another." Jason turned to the side and looked at Sonny, who beamed up at him.

"Sonny, you're the reason I met Sam in the first place."

"Don't remind me." Muttered Carly beside him, jokingly, sending titters of laughter throughout the guests.

 _Sam was led into the interrogation room and stared at the handsome, stone-faced blonde sitting in front of her._

" _Well, it must be crowded around here if the cops have got to double up on two total strangers, huh?"_

 _Jason stared at the sexy brunette and shrugged, disinterestedly._

" _I don't think it's a mistake."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because they're hoping to get something out of it - your testimony against me."_

" _Well, I might be willing if I had any idea who you are. I'm Sam. Sam McCall. I'm in for aiding and abetting Sonny Corinthos."_

" _Jason Morgan. Me too."_

Sam grinned at Sonny and Carly.

"And hell, you hated me and I couldn't stand you. Until, one day, you were my best friend in the whole world."

 _Carly and Sam stood in the penthouse. Sam looked away but Carly persisted._

" _What were you just saying? About how it's easy to tell everything to the wrong person?"_

" _I don't need to talk."_

" _Oh, my mistake. Everything's so perfect in your world."_

 _Sam looked on the verge of tears and lowered herself down to the couch._

" _We were supposed to be strong."_

" _Jason's not off on business, is he?"_

" _You know, I guess this is your time to say 'I told you so.'"_

" _What happened? I mean, come on. It can't be that bad. It can't be as bad as mine. You didn't sleep with another man. I thought Jason would break up with you when you lied to him about Robin."_

" _You must have been really disappointed when he didn't."_

" _Okay, whatever it is, it can't be that bad, Sam."_

" _Carly, you have no idea."_

" _You're right. I don't."_

" _Everything I did, I did it for Jason. I did it because I loved him. I did it because I loved him so much. I didn't want him to hurt. I didn't want him to feel as bad as I was feeling. But I made everything worse. And now I don't know what to do, because I think I've lost him."_

" _Okay. All right. You're not gonna lose Jason, all right? You won't. This is Jason we're talking about. And Jason's everything Johnny's not. And Jason promised to love you forever and Jason never breaks a promise. Unlike Johnny. I mean, every single minute that we were together, everything was a lie. [Sighs] God, this hurts. I don't know why it hurts so much, you know? I've been used by guys before, but this one hurts."_

" _Hey. You are gonna get through it. Nobody can take down Carly Jacks."_

 _They both laughed._

" _Well, you're pretty strong, too." Carly paused and stared at Sam in horror._

" _Oh, God."_

" _What?"_

Carly grimaced. "I think we just had a girlfriend moment. Can we agree that this never happened and we can go back to hating each other?"

" _Please. I have already started."_

" _Great. [Sighs] I'm gonna go."_

" _Mm-hmm."_

" _Before Jason gets here. He's gonna be back. And you guys are gonna have tons to talk about. Way more than my latest disaster."_

Sam stopped her at the door. "Carly. Thank you."

" _You too."_

Jason turned to where Alexis sat, Molly, TJ, and Kristina and Kristina's fiancee, Valerie, by her side.

"And it took a while, but you finally came around to me being in Sam's life." He said, with a grin.

 _Alexis stood in front of the guests, while Sam and Jason watched nervously._

" _I never had the privilege of...knowing my beautiful eldest daughter until she was an adult. But that never stopped me from harboring hope about how the rest of her life would turn out and with whom she'd turn it out. The truth is, Jason wasn't exactly what I had in mind."_

" _I think I will cheerfully kill her." Sam whispered to Jason, who rubbed a hand down her back soothingly._

" _I had reasons to disapprove, and I did, and I built a wall that was so tall I never thought I'd get over it, but...in time and observing the constancy of this commitment the two of you have for each other, I realized I needed to take a deeper look at this man that my daughter thought so highly of, even though he gave her a lug nut for an engagement ring."_

 _The crowd chuckled and Alexis continued._

" _Actually, it's because you gave her that lugnut for an engagement ring. It was genius, really. It was perfect. It was stable and sturdy and long-lasting. Didn't have any of that razzle and dazzle that we've all been trained to expect from the media or fashion ads. It was authentic and real. And I liked it. And as it turns out...I actually like you, Jason. I think that you are caring, and I think that you are kind, and I think that you are loyal. But most importantly, you love my daughter as if your life depended on it. And that means more to me than anything, so...so to Sam and Jason-may your unconventional and unique love go on forever and ever."_

" _Hear, hear." Echoed the guests as they applauded._

Sam walked over to embrace her mother, tears in her eyes.

" _Mom...that was beautiful. Thank you."_

" _You sound surprised."_

" _Maybe a little."_

" _I appreciate it." Jason nodded, moved by Alexis' words._

" _Well, welcome to the family. Okay. All right." Alexis hugged him briefly before making a hasty exit._

"At some point or other, every single one of you have offered us encouragement or told us how perfect you thought we were for each other." Jason announced with a soft smile.

"And we just want to thank you so much for supporting us." Sam added, blinking back tears.

 _Edward stood in Jason's living room, staring up at his handsome grandson._

" _I like Sam. She's a strong, independent lady. Perfectly suited to you. And Lila would approve. Crossing Lila, that would be foolish."_

" _I'm sorry she couldn't be here for this."_

" _She will be with you in spirit. Which is why I'm here. Now, I imagine that you and Sam have already picked out your wedding rings. But I hope you'll-you'll reconsider and give Sam this. I gave that to Lila on our wedding night."_

" _I can't take this."_

" _She'd want you to have it. Please give it to Sam. And maybe you can pass it on to your own children someday."_

...

 _Monica, Maxie, Sam, and Spinelli stood together._

" _It's Alan's ring. I, uh, I carry it with me. It makes me feel like I'm close to him. I want you to have it."_

Sam gasped, moved.

" _Oh, no, I couldn't. I mean, what if something happened to it?"_

Maxie rolled her eyes.

" _Which it will, seeing the way the wedding is turning out."_

Monica shook her head.

" _Well, I don't need a ring to feel close to Alan. He'll always be with me, and now he'll always be with Jason. I really can't think of a more perfect gift. Here."_

" _Wow. I, um, I really don't know what to say." Sam took it, lost for words._

" _Your eyes say it all. Ok? You're welcome." Monica smiled softly._

" _Gosh. Thank you. Thank you so much." Sam pulled Monica into a fierce hug._

…

 _Molly stared at Jason intently._

" _Sit down. Look, I know that Sam spent the night, and that means -."_

Jason looked at Molly in discomfort. "Okay, that - that's between me and your sister."

" _You're right, but sisters are supposed to look out for each other, and there are 3 of us - Sam, Kristina, and me, just like Anne, Charlotte, and Emily Bronte, well, except we're not writers. Now, I know that Sam is brave and tough, and she went all over the world in her boat, but you broke her heart."_

" _Uh, that's also between me and your sister."_

" _Actually, it's not. Sam is a wonderful person."_

" _Yeah, I know she is."_

" _Then you know it's important to treat her with chivalry and honor."_

" _What?"_

" _Jason, you have to promise you'll respect Sam. I mean, you can't just bail the first time there's a problem. That's not how the hero treats his true love. And you do love Sam, right?"_

Jason smiled at Carly, who beamed back at him.

"Even when we didn't know if we would make it, you helped us realize how perfect we were for each other."

 _Carly stared at Jason, intent on making him hear her._

" _...Pay attention closely, 'cause I'm about to be unselfish, and that's really difficult for me when it comes to you, okay? You love Sam. Sam makes you happy. And if you guys are gonna be together, you have to reach out to her. Sam can't, Jason. She's too messed up. She's hurting too much. You have to make the first move, because Sam needs you and you need her."_

" _We are so far apart. I-I don't know how to fix it."_

" _Yes, you do."_

Jason sighed.

" _Yes, you do. First, you have to forgive yourself for not being able to save Sam. Yes, you do. And en you have to forgive Sam for keeping secrets and for whatever else she's done, and am then you move forward and you let it go."_

Jason looked away, letting out a heavy breath.

" _You need to be with the person you love, Jason. You need to be with the person who makes you happy. Go to Sam. Tell her you love her and that you accept the baby, even if you don't yet, because you will. l I mean, the second you hold that child in your arms, your heart is gonna fill up and you're just gonna be done. I know you, okay? I know you, and I'm right. And I love you._

Jason smiled. "I love you."

Carly glanced at the fireplace, looking at the Phoenix figurine.

" _And everything's gonna be okay. Hey. Isn't there, um, supposed to be a dragon with this?" She glanced back at Jason._

" _Sam has it."_

Carly smirked. "Because she doesn't love you, right?"

…

 _Carly turned away from Jason to see Sam walking into the hospital room._

" _I, uh, came to, uh - see your beautiful little boy. You're a mom now, and you need to do the right thing. You need to let Jason be a part of his life."_

"You've seen us through our worst…" Sam explained.

 _Sam slides to the floor in the hospital corridor, beating her fists against Jason's chest futilely._

" _No. No, you're lying! You're lying to me! No! Liar! You're a liar!"_

" _Sam -."_

" _Let me - let me go!"_

" _Sam."_

" _No. No, my baby."_

…

 _Sam stumbled outside._

" _Jason, I want to hold my baby. No, no, no, no, no. Don't put him down. I want to hold my son! I want to hold my son."_

Jason stared at Sam, his face showing his torment.

" _I just need to talk to you first."_

" _Talk about what, Jason? He's a newborn. He's cold. He's got to be held. Jason, please."_

" _Sam, I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry about what? No. No! I want to see my baby! Let go of me!"_

" _Sam, he's gone."_

" _He's not gone, Jason! Stop it!"_

" _Sam! Sam! Sam!"_

" _Give me my baby!"_

" _Your baby died."_

" _No! No! No! Stop! No."_

Sam wiped the tears that had spilled over from her cheeks, before turning to look at her beautiful babies. Well, they were adults now, but they would always be her babies.

"And our best, most happiest moments."

" _It's about your son. Your son is alive."_

" _Don't say that to me."_

" _No, I would never say it if it wasn't true."_

" _What are you talking about? What does that even mean?"_

" _You knew as soon as I put that baby in your arms, you swore that he wasn't yours."_

" _No, I was wrong!"_

" _No, you were right. You were right the whole time. Your son is alive."_

…

" _My son! Where's my son, Jason?!"_

" _He's right here."_

" _He's okay?"_

" _I'm sorry we scared you. It's over now. You're safe."_

" _Are you sure? Are you sure he's not hurt?"_

" _He's perfect."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Except for one thing. He wants his son is right here waiting for you."_

" _I'm scared if I touch him he's gonna disappear."_

" _He's not going anywhere, Sam, not without you."_

" _Jason, I've imagined this moment so many times in so many different ways. I can't believe it's happening."_

" _Your fear will be gone the second you hold him. Trust me."_

" _I do. I trust you, Jason. I trust you with my life. I trust you with my son's life. Hi."_

" _Hey, buddy. Somebody waiting to meet you."_

" _Sam: Hi!"_

" _It's okay. You can take him."_

" _Hi! Hi, buddy! You remember me. I'm your mom."_

…

" _You know, there used to be so many things I didn't understand. So many things that didn't make sense to me. But I could see they were important to other people. So I'd play along."_

" _Like dinner on a roof?"_

" _No. No, like a party to mark a special day or a ring to symbolize a promise. I can never really see the connection between something that you know in your heart and a piece of jewelry."_

" _I think that's pretty wise. I mean, to not care about the symbol. But the actual feeling."_

" _Right, and we do need markers in our lives, otherwise, the days just kind of start bleeding together, and without meaning to, you start taking things for granted; that somebody will always be there, that they'll always know how you feel, and I've done that to o you. I mean, because we're so comfortable and our relationship is so easy that I've already started counting on our future together without ever saying the words or asking you how you feel."_

" _Yeah, but you know how I feel."_

" _I know, but I know that you're afraid if you say any of those words out loud, that this might go away."_

" _Yeah, my dad used to tell me, set your expectations low, that way you won't ever be disappointed. It's a really sad way to live, you know."_

" _What's the point of holding yourself back from something you really want? I wanted to tell Jake that I loved him. And I wanted to tell him that I was his father in a way that he could understand, but I didn't get the chance. But I learned from what I lost. And I will never take time or love for granted again. [Exhales] I love you so much. And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?"_

…

 _"Jason, you stand beneath the symbol of the dragon. Sam, you stand beneath the symbol of the phoenix. For the union between a bride and a groom is the union between phoenix and the dragon. The dragon, the symbol of strength, can scare off evil spirits, protect the innocent, bless those around him with safety, and bring wealth to those who hold his emblem. The phoenix, goddess of all winged creatures, harvests luck, success, and prosperity. She can turn bad luck into good. Together, the phoenix and the dragon are the ultimate sign of yin and yang. Male, female. Strength and beauty. Alone, they bring happiness, but together, they bring double happiness. Do you have rings to share?"_

He waited as Sam and Jason both turned to look at him and answered.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

They twisted and looked at each other in surprise.

"Well, um, Maxie got the inscriptions wrong on our rings." She explained, quickly wiping away the tears that had fallen during their vows.

Jason was overcome with emotion and was eager to share the gift his grandfather had given them. He dug in his pocket and pulled out the ring, holding it out with both hands. He took a deep breath.

"This is, uh...my grandmother's ring. She wore it for over 50 years. Through it all they loved each other. My grandfather gave it to me...to give to you." His voice shook with emotion, his eyes damp.

Sam took a deep breath, struggling to contain her tears. Nothing could have been more precious. She held out her hand and Jason slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, as if it had been meant to be worn by her.

Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her own surprise. She also held it out to Jason with both hands.

"Wow. Ohh...ok, um...your mother gave me this ring, and it was your father's. And she said that he would want you to have it, and their love lasted a lifetime. And so...oh, so will ours." She slid the ring on his finger as she said the last line.

Jason struggled not to lose his composure, closing his eyes against the rush of both love and pain at the thought of his father. Knowing his mother had thought to give this to Sam for him filled him with love. He felt surrounded by his family in spirit as he married his soulmate on the most important day of his life.

They stared at each other tenderly.

Robert spoke.

"Do you, Samantha McCall, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Sam answered with a teary laugh. Jason smiled at her, thinking he had never seen anything or anyone more beautiful than his wife smiling up at him on their wedding day.

Robert continued.

"Do you, Jason Morgan, take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Jason answered simply but sincerely.

Mrs. Yi stooped over to grab to glasses of wine wrapped with red ribbon. She hurried over with the glasses and handed them to Jason and Sam. She guided their hands and spoke quickly in Chinese, as Sam and Jason looked at her and each other in confusion.

Robert translated.

"Red is the color of happiness. Tonight you are joined in happiness. Drink of the wine and the honey and your life will be sweet and rich."

Jason and Sam smiled at each other and sipped the wine. Mrs. Yi walked over and took the glasses from them. She smiled at them and said something in Chinese.

Robert spoke again.

"From this moment forward, you are one world. Earth, water, air, and fire together, for all eternity. I now pronounce you husband and wife. I think you know the next thing."

Sam and Jason smiled at each other and Jason reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Jason leaned down and with a choked sob, Sam reached up and pulled him down to her for a deep and tender kiss.

…

 _"We're having another baby, Sam." Jason whispered softly, unable to wipe the goofy grin off his face._

 _"Mmm." Sam turned in his arms sleepily, and after cocooning in, she dropped back into sleep._

 _Jason chuckled and soon he was following her into slumber._

 _The sun was streaming into the room through the blinds when Sam suddenly bolted up in bed, turning to stare at her startled awake husband in shock, her hand dropping to her stomach._

 _"We're what?!"_

…

" _Welcome to the family, Isabel Mikaela Morgan." Sam whispered softly, dropping a soft kiss onto Isabel's head._

 _Jason stared at her in surprise._

" _...it's perfect. She's perfect."_

Jason picked up Sam's hand, and turned her to face him.

"In front of all of our friends and family, I want to tell you that you changed my life. I never expected to even live this long, let alone as happily as I have. Everything good in my life is because of you. I will love you until the day I die, and beyond. Samantha Morgan, you're the love of my life, and I thank God every day you found me again on that street and let me into your life and your heart."

Sam blinked rapidly against the tears welling in her eyes as she stared up at her husband. God, she loved this man.

"You say that everything good in your life is because of me, but I can say the same for you. Jason, when I met you, I was lost. You gave me a home and a family and showed me what real love was. When I lost you, my entire world went dark, except for the light our beautiful son shined on me. I couldn't accept your death, because I didn't feel it. I ached with the loss of you and yet, it was as if something inside of me was screaming at me, begging me to listen to my instincts because you were out there somewhere. And that _something_ , that pull I felt but couldn't explain? It was what pulled me to you. And the moment I saw you, everything inside me yearned to be close to you. So I did the only thing I could. I answered my soul's call."

Jason let out a low growl and yanked Sam into his arms, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss that sent their guests into an uproarious applause.

…

Sam and Jason swayed back and forth on the dance floor, Sam's head resting against Jason's broad chest.

"Nana, Nana! JJ won't let me have cake!"

Sam grinned down at her beautiful granddaughter, looking like an angel with her platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes sparkling up at her. Sam bent down and swept the giggling girl into her arms.

"BJ, where in the world in your brother?" The little girl grinned and pointed to where a little tow-headed handsome little devil waved at them furiously. Sam crooked her finger and the little boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards her. Jason intercepted him and swung him up into his arms.

"Grandpa!"

"Jason Jones Morgan, why won't you let your sister have any cake?"

"I wanted it." JJ answered stubbornly, staring at his twin with a smug look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Mom. These little rugrats causing you trouble?"

Sam looked over to see Danny had joined them. She smiled up into her son's handsome face.

He leaned over and kiss her cheek.

"You look beautiful, Mom."

"Thank you, baby. And of course they're not bothering me. You know my babies can do no wrong."

"Yeah right, Mom. Here, let me get them out of your hair so you can enjoy you reception. You look gorgeous, by the way. As always."

Sam turned to see Danny's stunning, pixie sized wife, Georgie, smiling over at her.

"Thanks, sweetheart. And you do too, as always."

Georgie scooped the daughter she'd named after her mother's childhood savior and cousin, into her arms. She nodded at her husband, and Danny nodded back.

"Come on, JJ, let your grandma and grandpa finish their dance." Danny took JJ from Jason, and after clapping his hand against his father's back with a grin, Danny joined Georgie and BJ on the dance floor.

Sam and Jason watched their son and his beautiful little family with smiles on their faces.

"We did good." Jason announced. Sam nodded, but her eyes wandered to where Isabel stood, talking to her cousins Caroline, Ricky, Sami, and Thomas III. Isabel was a gorgeous, accomplished young woman, helping her Uncle Michael run ELQ. And Sam was so proud of her, but she couldn't help but wish she could find the same kind of happiness her brother had found.

She spoke her wish out loud to Jason, worrying about her little girl.

Jason rubbed her back.

"Don't worry. She's just like you at that age, and just like you, she'll find love when she least expects it."

Sam leaned her head against Jason's arm, his calming presence soothing her as always.

"Yeah, well if she's anything like me, then she'll find exactly what she's looking for in bad boy with a heart of gold." Sam teased, before bursting out laughing at the look of horror on Jason's face.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever let my daughter end up with someone like me." Jason declared. Sam shook her head and laughed, looping her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, Jason. I'm pretty happy with my bad boy." She teased.

"Me too, baby. Me too." He whispered before lowering his head meet her lips in a lingering kiss.

From across the garden, Isabel watched her parents with a smile on her face, ignoring the small pinch of longing she felt. She didn't need a man, she was a strong, independent woman. Isabel repeated her chant to herself, even as she found her eyes wandering to all the happy couples in the room.

Her brother Danny stood beside his wife and in-laws, Maxie and Spinelli. Her Uncle Michael and his wife, Nattie, stood beside Uncle Morgan and his wife, Darby. Then there was Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly. Aunt Molly and Uncle TJ. Aunt Kristina and Aunt Valerie. Uncle Nik and Aunt Hayden. Her eyes landed on her Grandma Alexis and Grandpa Julian. Okay, so maybe she wasn't exactly itching for a love like theirs, but still. Even they'd found it. And although Grandma Monica was alone, she'd had her great love in Grandpa Alan. So what was she waiting for?

Needing some space from all the love in the air, Isabel grabbed her jacket and before she knew it, she was in her car and speeding towards the docks. In minutes she was standing at the pier, breathing in the soothing scent of the harbor. She'd definitely inherited her mother's love of the water.

A clock chimed somewhere off in the distance and Isabel jolted.

"How long have I been gone?" She wondered, checking her watch. She stared at her watch in horror when she realized that an hour had past. How could she have left her parents vow renewal because she was feeling lonely and jealous? Suddenly ashamed, she spun around and hurried towards the exit from the docks, where her car was parked.

She paused as she heard the distinctive sound of flesh hitting flesh. Against her better judgment, she ran towards the sound.

"Come on, you cowards! Come on! You were a lot tougher when you yanked that girl into the alley. Why don't you show me how tough you are? Come on!"

Isabel rounded the corner to see a young girl cowering against the wall, nursing a black eye, and three rough looking guys facing off against one, well, also rough looking guy.

Swaying on his feet, wearing a leather jacket, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, a small cut on his forehead, and a cocky grin on his face, the guy who had spoken waved the thugs towards him.

"You're crazy, man!" One of the guys yelled, nursing some serious bruises. The other two, equally banged up, circled the loner. Or at least, they tried to. Isabel noticed that although he moved with his attackers, he kept his body between the thugs and the girl cowering on the ground, protecting her.

One of the guys moved forward and threw a wild punch, and Isabel winced at the sickening thud as the guy in the leather jacket slammed his fist into the other guy's jaw in a lightning fast movement. The second guy moved in and just as fast, Leather Jacket kicked his legs out from under him, and started pounding on him.

Isabel watched in horror and indignation as the third guy jumped in, swinging a pipe and hitting Leather Jacket across the back, knocking him to the ground, dazed.

"Stop!" Isabel shouted, and before she knew it, she was running into the alley and leaping onto the third attacker's back. He shouted with surprise as she dug her nails into his eyes. He shook her off with a roar of fury, sending her flying into the wall.

The force of the impact knocked the breath out of her, stunning her momentarily. As the giant swung his meaty fist towards her head, Isabel thanked her parents' insistence on teaching her self-defense, as she ducked, and delivered a vicious kick right in his crotch.

He dropped like a sack, squealing in pain. Just then, Leather Jacket moved between them and sent the thug flying back with a savage knee to the jaw. The threat over, Isabel dropped beside the young girl, checking to see if she was ok. The girl nodded shakily and at Isabel's direction, pulled out her phone to call the police. Isabel started to stand, but let out a whimper as the pain from hitting the wall finally hit her. She would have sunk to the ground if not for the firm grip under her elbow, steadying her.

"Whoa there, Mighty Mouse. Careful."

Isabel glanced up and froze as she met the sparkling green eyes of the man in the leather jacket, her heart skipping a beat. He was, well, gorgeous.

"That was pretty stupid, what you did back there. Brave, but stupid."

Isabel snapped out of it and glared at him.

"What, do you mean saving your ass? Yeah, obviously. I should have let them bash your brain in with that pipe." She pulled her arm out of his grip and straightened her dress.

Leather Jacket took the chance to get a good look at her. Jesus, she'd come running into the alley like a raven-haired avenging angel, and she certainly looked the part in that fancy dress. Not to mention the face. Oh man, that face. He could have sworn his heart had stopped for a minute when those ocean blue eyes had met his with the force of a hurricane. Shaking it off, he glanced up at the sound of the police approaching.

Straightening, he strode over to where the girl from before stood, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Hey, hey. You okay, kiddo?"

She glanced up at her savior with wide eyes before throwing herself into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved me!" She sobbed. Stiff, uncomfortable with both her gratitude and her tears, Leather Jacket tossed a pleading look towards Isabel.

Isabel had watched them, softening. He really had been incredibly brave, and probably stopped that girl from going through the worst experience a woman could go through.

She walked over and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. Throwing her a grateful look, he backed up.

"Look, I gotta go. Cops and I? We don't get along so great." With a last grin, he waved at Isabel. "Take it easy, Mighty Mouse."

Isabel watched him leave, before she told the girl to wait and ran after him.

"Wait!"

He was at the end of the alley and should be long gone by now, but he stopped anyway. The hell if he knew why.

"Yeah, Mighty Mouse?"

"Stop calling me that. My name is Isabel. Isabel Morgan."

Leather Jacket grinned at her, and once again, Isabel's heart gave that annoying little jump.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He glanced down the alley and spotted the cops running into the alley and eased backwards.

"See you around, Isabel Morgan!"

Isabel watched him turn around before taking another step forward.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name."

He chuckled and nodded. "You caught that, did you? Look, it's better if I was never here."

"I won't tell the police who you are. I just...I want to know."

He hesitated before leaning forward and whispering his name in her ear, sending a shiver of desire through her.

With a final wink, he was gone, leaving Isabel staring after him, thinking of his claim that they'd see each other around.

"I hope you're right, Tony Zacharra."

...the end


End file.
